Speak Now
by BubblegumPenguin
Summary: "There is a time for silence. There is a time waiting your turn. But if you know how you feel, and you so clearly know what you need to say, you'll know it. I don't think you should wait. I think you should speak now." -Taylor Swift Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock nor any of the characters. I do not own Taylor Swift nor any of her songs.
1. Chapter 1: Wherever I Go

**Hello readers, both old and new! Let me just take a moment to say welcome to the story and tell you a bit about it. First off, this won't be like **_**One Year **_**and **_**The Final Year**_** because things have changed quite a bit since then. **

**For instance, those of you who read **_**The Final Year**_** and read our authors notes were aware that Aden had two girls last summer. So sadly, she won't be a huge part of this story, but she did help with the first 10 chapters and she will be helping later in the story, so it's not like she's completely gone. **

**Another change is that I, Tianna, have been preparing myself for my last couple of years of high school, and life has a tendency to get in the way of things, so updates won't be every other week like they were for **_**One Year**_** and **_**The Final Year**_**. **

**So those are the two main "negative" changes that have been made, but there are some positive changes too! Like, this story does have a plot, but it's not set in stone, so in this story, you all will be able to add your suggestions and twists and so even though this is mine and Aden's story, this is also your story too! Another positive change is that, for personal reasons, I will be transferring out of the traditional high school setting and completing my last year and one fourth by doing online schooling. So that means more time to write, meaning more updates! **

**So I think I've rambled enough for the first chapter. I would like to, finally, present to you:**

_**Speak Now**_

"Mitchie! Come on!" a voice called. Looking around the now empty cabin, I smiled as I thought of how Camp Rock would live to see another summer. My mind floated back to that first summer. How I had let myself get caught up in trying to be part of the cool crowd even. How I had made some friends who really didn't care _who_ my parents were or how much money I had. How I had met some of the best people in my life. Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, Shane, Nate and Jason were the closest people I had in my life apart from my mom and dad. And now we were saying goodbye to each other for another school year.

Nobody knew if they'd be back for sure the next summer. Some would be getting ready for college in the fall. Some would have jobs that wouldn't allow them to take the time off. And some were international rock stars that would be too busy with a concert to come and see their small town friends. We couldn't promise each other that we'd see each other again, so we all exchanged numbers and e-mail so we could stay in touch. We didn't talk about it, because none of us wanted to really come to terms with the fact that this could very well be our very last year being together.

"I'm coming Caitlyn!" I called back.

With one last look, I left the summer home I had grown to love.

Giving the summer home that I had fallen in love with so quickly one last look, I walked out, closing the perfectly sanded wooden door behind me. Turning quickly, I ran into a clearly pumped up Caitlyn Gellar.

"Are you ready to tell everyone goodbye?" she asked excitedly.

Smiling at her excitement, I nodded my head in agreement. She reached down and grabbed my hand and we began running towards the stage where the greetings were held at the beginning of the summer.

Slowing to a walk, I smiled at the view of Shane, Jason, and Nate setting up the equipment for our final, unscheduled, impromptu performance to tell everyone at camp that we loved them and would miss them.

"So Mitch, you ready to give everyone your last hurrah?" Caitlyn asked.

Laughing lightly at her word choice, I nodded again. My mind went to the night before, how we had spent many hours practicing for this big moment. We had gone from the campfire to the guys' cabin and had not come out for another four hours. If anyone else had been around, they would have accused us of "doing the dirty" as Caitlyn so eloquently put it.

"Yeah. I'm ready," I told her honestly. We made it to the stage and watched the boys finish setting everything up. Shane was the first to notice us. He quickly said something to Jason and Nate and they all turned to see us.

"Hey you two. Ready for this?" Shane asked. We both nodded.

"More than ready. I'm pumped for this! This will just wrap up the summer perfectly," I told them. They all nodded in agreement.

"So…who wants to sneak into Brown's office and tell everyone to come to the stage for a final performance?" Caitlyn asked. We all looked at each other uncertainly.

"Nose goes!" I cried, placing my finger on my nose. Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason all quickly smacked their hands to their faces. Shane stood there with an obviously confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry…what?" he asked.

"Nose goes means the last person to touch their nose has to do it," I explained.

"Oh…okay. Well then let's try it again," he said. I nodded and we all paused for a moment. We were all silent and Shane looked at us expectantly.

"Aren't you gonna-" he began, but I quickly threw my finger to my nose as Caitlyn called out, "Nose goes!"

Shane stood with his jaw dropped and his hands at his sides. We all laughed as his dumbstruck expression.

"Looks like Shane gets to go and break the rules," Jason said happily. I laughed and the four of us walked up to the stage.

"Come on Shane. We want to get this started soon," Nate called. Shane just stood there in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go with him," I said quietly to Caitlyn. I walked off the stage and walked over to Shane.

"Come on. I'll go with you," I told him quietly as I pulled him. He closed his mouth and nodded quietly. I felt him intertwine his fingers with mine as we walked to Brown's office.

"How much trouble am I going to get in?" Shane asked. I laughed lightly at his question.

"After Brown sees our performance? Only a little bit," I answered with a playful smile. Shane smirked.

"Then I'm taking my reward for breaking the rules before I actually break the rules," he said, pushing me against a tree. Smiling, I welcomed his warm lips as they pressed against mine. It was short and sweet, but it still knocked me off my feet. Taking his hand again, we resumed walking. We made it to Brown's office and quietly slipped inside. It was empty and looked like it had been that way all day. I grabbed the speaker and handed it to Shane. He looked at me unsure of whether or not he should do this. I nodded quietly. He nodded and took the speaker from me. He pressed the button and we heard it click on outside.

"Attention all Camp Rockers. Please make your way down to the stage for an impromptu performance. Thank you," Shane announced. He turned the speaker off and grabbed my hand.

"Run!" I exclaimed as we tore out of the office and down to the stage. We got there and saw Jason on his guitar, Nate on the drums, and Caitlyn on the keyboard. Shane and I quickly ran up the stairs and Shane grabbed the other guitar. We all came together for one last moment before everyone started piling in.

"Good luck everyone," I whispered. Everyone whispered a good luck and we all broke apart. Shane grabbed my hand before I could get back to the microphone.

"Good luck Mitch," he said quietly, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled and ran back over to the mic. I saw that just about everyone was there, including my mom and a not so please but certainly interested Brown. I smiled at everyone.

"Hey everybody. I bet you're wondering what you're doing here," I said. A series of replies came out of the crowd that we had gathered.

"Well…last night after the campfire, the five of us up here wrote a song and perfected it just so we could share it with you before the end of the summer," I told them. Another wave of excitement passed through the crowd. I smiled at their reaction.

"So, this song is called _Wherever I Go_ and we all hope you really like it," I said. I smiled and nodded to Caitlyn as she began playing the keyboard. I looked out at the crowd and began counting off the beats to my entrance.

"_Here we are now,  
Everything's about to change.  
We face tomorrow,  
As we say goodbye to yesterday_," I sang. I heard Nate come in with the drums, allowing me to stop counting off beats in my head and just trust where the beat landed.

"_A chapter ending,  
But the story's only just begun.  
The page is turning,  
For everyone_," I sang. I heard Jason and Shane come in with their guitar as the chorus started.

"_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow.  
I've always got,  
The memories,  
While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be.  
We might be apart,  
But I hope you'll always know,  
You'll be with me,  
Wherever I go_," I sang. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I watched my friends in the crowd sway back and forth, taking in the lyrics.

"_So excited,  
I can barely even catch my breath.  
We have each other,  
To lean on for the road ahead.  
This happy ending,  
Is the start of all our dreams,  
And I know your heart is with me._

_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow.  
I've always got,  
The memories,  
While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be.  
We might be apart,  
But I hope you'll always know,  
You'll be with me,  
Wherever I go_," I could feel the tears falling down my face as I sang to everyone. I walked over to Caitlyn and took her hand and pulled her away from the keyboard as Shane took over the keyboard so we could have our moment.

"_It's time show the world,  
We've got something to say.  
A song to sing out loud,  
We'll never fade away.  
I know I'll miss you,  
But we'll meet again someday,  
We'll never fade away!  
_

_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow.  
I've always got,  
The memories,  
While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be.  
We might be apart,  
But I hope you'll always know,  
You'll be with me,_

_So I'm moving on,  
Letting go,  
Holding on to tomorrow.  
I've always got,  
The memories,  
While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be.  
We might be apart,  
But I hope you'll always know,  
You'll be with me,  
Wherever I go_," we finished. I quickly turned towards Caitlyn and engulfed her into a huge hug as the crowd began cheering for us. We pulled away and laughed as we wiped our teary eyes. We thanked everyone for coming to camp rock and to have a safe year. Once everyone had left, we began putting everything away.

"That was wonderful Mitchie," Brown said, hugging me. I smiled.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without these four," I said, gesturing to Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and Jason. Brown nodded and smiled.

"Well boys, have you picked out your opening act and special guest for your tour?" Brown asked.

"Yeah. We've just gotta make sure the label is okay with that, and then we'll ask them," Shane said smiling.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"An undiscovered talent," Nate said simply, but his eyes were gleaming as if he had just told an inside joke. I shrugged and continued packing everything back up.

* * *

"I'm going to miss this," Caitlyn said, laying down on the sand as we patiently waited for Caitlyn's parents and the Connect 3 limo to arrive. Nate sat down about two feet away from Caitlyn and Jason laid down beside him. Shane sat down on the other side of Caitlyn and I took a seat right on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I just relaxed against him.

"Me too," Nate said.

"Are you going to miss Dana?" I asked him. I saw Caitlyn stiffen for a millisecond, but immediately relax again.

"Nah. Not really," Nate said honestly. We all raised our eyebrows at this.

"Oh really? Why? I thought you were head over heels for this girl," Jason said. Nate shrugged.

"I realized that there was somebody else that I'm closer to. Plus, I like her way more than I ever liked Dana," Nate said. Everyone nodded in understanding at his reply.

"So…who is it?" Jason asked. Nate didn't reply, but a small smiled crossed his and Caitlyn's faces for a moment as we took in the silence.

"It doesn't matter Jason. My guess is that she already knows," Nate said. I smiled lightly and settled into Shane's embrace.

"Caitlyn! Your parents are here!" my mother's voice called, breaking our serene silence. We all reluctantly stood up and I immediately began tearing up.

"I guess it's time," I whispered. The boys all stood up and we made our way to the camp entrance. Caitlyn's parent's got out of the car and waved to her. She smiled and waved back halfheartedly. I turned to her and opened my arms. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Mitch," she said quietly.

"I'll miss you too Caity," I told her. She and I pulled apart hesitantly. She gave Jason a hug and they did their small handshake. She went to hug Shane. I don't know what she said to him, but he pulled away looking very serious and semi-terrified. I smiled as she and Nate embraced. I watched him reluctantly let her go.

"Love you all," she said as she began walking away.

"Love you more," I called out. She turned and smiled at me.

"We'll see about that!" she said, the smile on her face brightening the whole camp. I watched as she climbed in the car and it slowly pull away. Shane pulled me into a comforting embrace.

"You'll see her again soon," Shane said reassuringly. I nodded in agreement.

"I know…summer will be here again before I know it," I whispered. We watched as the Connect 3 limo then pulled up. My heart immediately began aching. I held onto Shane tighter than before.

"Hey…just like Caitlyn, you'll see me soon," he said. He kissed my forehead and let me go to give Jason and Nate a hug. I hugged Jason and told him that the next time I saw him, we'd make more bird houses just like the one the junior rockers made for him. I went to Nate to see him waiting for his hug with open arms. I hugged him tight and then pulled away slightly.

"Hurt her, and you're going down," I whispered. He chuckled lightly.

"I think she said the same thing to Shane," he said. I laughed lightly. I pulled away and went back to Shane.

"I'll miss you," I said quietly. He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before pulling me into a desperate hug.

"I'll miss you too," he said. He pulled away and began walking away. He turned back towards me and waved lightly. I waved back at him and watched him climb into the limo and then it take them away. My mother walked up to me and hugged me from behind.

"Don't worry Mija. You'll see them soon," she said quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah…summer will be here before I know it," I said in disbelief.

"Who knows."

**So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Print it up, rip it up, roll over it with a tow truck, tape it back together and then burn it until it's only a small pile of ash? I'm honestly really nervous about the reviews to this story, but I want you to be honest. Should we continue, or should we scrap it and go back to the drawing board? **

**Also, I just would like to say we're sorry for missing our deadline. We had scheduling conflicts as well as technical issues. It was my younger sister's birthday and so I couldn't update. But Aden and I had a system set up that if one of us couldn't update the story, the other would. Unfortunately, Aden's computer has been having difficulties lately and was not able to log into the account to post the story. Sorry if some of you thought we weren't going to update!  
**

**Until next time!**

**~TiannaMarie~**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking On Sunshine

**Hey everyone, it's Tianna. Have I told you guys lately that I love you all? I was definitely not expecting as much positive feedback that this story received. Thank you to everyone who subscribed, favorited, and especially reviewed. You guys are truly amazing people. **

**I just want to put a little note here before you read this chapter. This was written back in…I don't know…September or October of 2010, so I just would like to point out that the events in Demi Lovato's life did NOT influence this story, this chapter, or any of the issues that arise with Mitchie. These are, honestly, all from personal experiences that have occurred through my life and Aden's life.**

"Mitchie! Dinner!" my mother called through the house. I sat up slightly in bed and began doing the math in my head. We left Camp Rock at about 2:00 p.m. and gotten home at about 3:30 p.m. and dinner was at 6:30 p.m. every night…meaning I had just spent three hours in my bedroom doing nothing but sulk. I collapsed back onto my bed, refusing to eat. I heard mom start walking up the stairs and I quickly threw the pillow out from under my head to on my face. Mom opened my door and walked in.

"Sweet heart, I know that you miss them, but you need to come down and eat," she said quietly.

"I don't want to. I'm not hungry," I lied. My stomach chose that moment to betray me, because it let out a large grumble, telling the world that I was starving.

"Mitchie, come down and eat," she said encouragingly. I shook my head and ignored her. She sighed.

"Mitchie…are you relapsing?" she asked cautiously. I sat up and glared at her.

"Mom…I just don't want to eat, okay?" I asked, getting extremely defensive. I saw the look of hurt cross her eyes, but quickly covered it up.

"I just thought you would like to spend some time with your father and I, considering we're not going to have much time to do that," she said, leaving me to my guilty thoughts. I felt bad for snapping at her like that, but I was ashamed and embarrassed that she would even consider bringing up my issues and then using them against me. I knew that she was just looking out for me, but I didn't want her to look out for me.

I sighed as I threw my legs over the side of my bed. I stood up and immediately felt light headed. I tried to think of how long it had been since I had last eaten. Too long.

"Mom!" I called before I hit the ground. I just laid there before hearing mom race up the stairs. I began picking myself up, but my arms suddenly seemed too weak.

"Mitchie? What happened?" she asked nervously.

"I need to eat," I whispered quietly. She helped me into a sitting position and looked me sternly in the eyes.

"How long?" she asked nervously. I bit my lip lightly.

"Three days, but I swear to God, I didn't mean to. But with the whole Final Jam thing and Camp Wars, I wasn't thinking about following my meal plan," I said quietly. I heard dad walk into my room too and I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Daddy," I said quietly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Three days," mom told him. Dad walked over and pulled me up.

"Why?" he asked.

"Too busy," I said quietly.

"Please Mitchie, don't let this turn into a relapse. We aren't going to be around as much anymore and we would hate for you to go through that at such a young age all on your own," he told me. I nodded and relaxed as he took me downstairs to eat my whole meal. I sat there picking at my food. I felt full, but I had barely even _looked_ at the food, much less eaten it.

"Come on Mitch. Eat something. You're going to need all the energy you can get," mom told me. I sighed and knew she was right. I began chewing the food and counting.

"Stop counting Mitchie," Dad said without even looking up. My eyes widened at him.

"I wasn't!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, you were humming," Mom said simply.

"I was not!" I exclaimed.

"You were humming," Dad confirmed with a small smirk. I smiled sheepishly and turned back to my food. I was able to successfully eat half of what was on my plate. Not too bad if I do say so myself. I heard my phone began ringing the familiar Connect 3 song. I smiled and ran to my phone. I opened it quickly and pressed talk.

"Hey!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Mitch. I have a question for you," Shane asked. I turned to see Mom and Dad watching me with knowing expressions.

"Okay. Shoot," I said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Well…we were all wondering if you would like to be the opening act and special guest of the next Connect 3 tour," he asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah Mitch. We want you to come on tour with us," he said. I couldn't resist. I found myself squealing into the phone and jumping up and down. I put the phone back to my ear and quickly adjusted myself.

"That sounds do-able," I said professionally. I heard the boys all laugh in the background.

"Alright. Well, we will be there in a couple of days to pick you up," Shane said excitedly. My smile fell a bit when I remembered my parents.

"Wait Shane, I still need to ask my parents," I informed him.

"Mitch…you'll be surprised at how much they already know," he said. I turned towards my parents who were grinning like maniacs. A grin exploded on my face.

"You are just too wonderful," I told Shane happily. He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great," he said cockily. I snorted at his ego-stroking.

"Don't go all diva on me," I told him quietly.

"Never. We'll see you in a few days Mitch," he told me.

"See you then. Bye," I said, hanging up with him. I hung up the phone and took in a big breath of air.

"Cover your ears," Mom told Dad quietly. They both pressed their fingers to their ears as I let out a long and excited squeal.

"I have to go upstairs and write! I need to get songs together…I need to choose what I'll wear…I need-" I said, but Mom finally cut me off.

"Mija! You still have a few days to do this, and then you'll be coming up with your set list and outfits after Shane comes and gets you in a few days. Right now, you just have to relax and let it all sink in," Mom told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Is this really happening?" I asked them both in disbelief.

"I'm still asking myself that question," Dad said quietly, but the smile on his face still there. I smiled brightly.

"I still need to go write! I have to get this out," I told them both. They nodded in understanding.

"Alright sweetheart. Go and write your heart out," Mom told me happily. I smiled and bolted up the stairs. I quickly grabbed my song book and began writing down lyrics in a flurry. I checked the clock quickly and saw that it was now 7:31 p.m. I began putting all the lyrics in the right spots and adding in the guitar chords. This was going to be one of my best songs yet.

"Mitchie, you have definitely out done yourself this time," I told myself, smiling at my beautiful piece of music. I had just written one of my best songs ever. I pressed the play button on my computer which started the drums for the song. I grabbed my guitar and began strumming the chords that would introduce the song.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me,_

_Now baby I'm sure._

_And I just can't wait 'till the day,_

_When you knock on the door. _

_Now every time I go for the mailbox,_

_Gotta hold myself down,_

_Cause I just can't wait,_

'_til you write me you're coming around._

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now, yeah!_" I sang. I laughed as I strummed the guitar quickly and in tempo with the drum beat coming from my computer.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me,_

_I know that it's true._

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life,_

_Just waiting for you._

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend,_

_Not back for a day, no, no, no!_

_I said baby I just want you back,_

_And I want you to stay, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good!_" I laughed as my fingers began cramping from playing so much.

"_Walking on sunshine,_

_Walking on sunshine. _

_I feel the love,_

_I feel the love,_

_I feel the love that's really real._

_I feel the love,_

_I feel the love,_

_I feel the love that's really real._

_On sunshine, baby, yeah!_

_On sunshine, baby, yeah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_And don't it feel good, hey!_

_Alright now!_

_I'm walking on sunshine!_

_I'm walking on sunshine!_

_I'm walking on sunshine!_

_I'm walking on sunshine!_

_I'm walking on sunshine!_" I finished. I smiled as my fingers ached from changing the chords so quickly. I looked at the clock and it said 11:28 p.m. My stomach let out a small rumble, letting me know it was time to get a snack. I quietly slipped out of my room and saw all the lights out. It didn't surprise me that my parents had already gone to bed, so I just continued down the stairs.

My foot hit the last step and I saw a small light coming from the family room. I stepped onto the carpeted floor and peered into the room and saw my father sitting on the couch watching a video.

"Come on Mitchie! You can do it!" my father's voice rang through the television. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion for a moment and I peered in and saw the television. On the screen were my father and an eight month old version of me. I was climbing up a box that was propped up on a couch and I was reaching for my father's hand at the top of the box. I smiled at the video. I watched my father smile as I reached the top. He had grabbed me from falling back down the box and then began tickling me. I smiled as I watched the video. I looked at Dad and saw the sad smile cross his face. I quietly walked in and took a seat beside him.

"If you don't want me to go, just tell me and I'll stay here," I said quietly. Dad turned to look at me and smiled lightly.

"It isn't that I don't want you to go. It's just that my little girl is growing up so fast," Dad said quietly. I frowned slightly.

"I know its clichéd, but I'll always be your little girl," I said quietly. Dad turned back to the television and I watched as he and I danced together as he sang me a song. I smiled as I recognized the song. It was the first song that he had taught me to play on the guitar.

"Dad…tell me you don't want me to go," I whispered. He turned to look at me with a look of shock. I looked at him and I could tell that he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Mitchie…you have to do this. The last thing that I want is for you to always wonder if you could have made it or not," Dad told me quietly. I felt the first tear escape.

"I can't do it Dad," I told him.

"Where's that Mitchie excitement that you've always had? Mitch, you were _born_ to do this. You are the smartest, kindest, most beautiful girl in the entire world, and I'm _not_ just saying that because I'm your father. Shane would tell you the exact same thing," Dad said. I nodded silently before I launched myself into his strong arms.

"I don't want to leave you," I cried. He rocked me back and forth as if I was a small child crying because of the monsters in my closet.

"What if something happens when I'm gone?" I ask. I could see the fear flash through his eyes, but he quickly composed himself.

"Well…we'll have to deal with that when we get there," he said. I nodded and hiccupped lightly. We both laughed lightly at the abrupt force of air that passed my lips.

"Can we write one last song together before I leave?" I asked quietly. I saw him smile.

"Of course we can. How about this, tomorrow I'll take a day off from work and we'll spend the whole day working on a song and recording it for your trip?" he asked.

"Don't you need to go into the shop?" I asked him.

"Mitchie, I haven't missed a day of work since I opened that place. Dave can take care of the shop," he said. I smiled at the mention of the family friend. Dave had been Dad's friend since before I was born, so he was like an uncle to me. When I was younger, every Tuesday, Dave and Dad would take me out to ice cream and a movie. When I was 13, Dave was the one who bought me my first keyboard. The year after that, he bought me the software that turned half of my bedroom into a mini recording studio.

"That sounds wonderful," I said quietly. He smiled and hugged me again. We both turned our attention back to the television that was now showing my kindergarten graduation.

"Oh…before I forget," Dad started. He grabbed the remote and paused the video. He pulled me up off the couch and brought me to the door to the basement.

"While you were away at camp, I had a bit of a project going on down here," he said. He opened the door and turned on the light. We walked down the stairs and got to the empty basement.

"Okay…" I said, trailing off. He held up one finger and then pointed to the door. My face broke out in a smile when I read what the door said. It said, in my father's painted penmanship, "Mitchie's Place."

"Look up," he said. I looked up to the top of the door and saw that there was a huge light that said "RECORDING." My jaw dropped as I looked at Dad. He laughed and nodded for me to go inside. I hesitantly walked to the room and pushed open the door. My jaw dropped and my eyes began to water when I saw the beautiful recording studio that Dad had built for me. I turned around and saw his proud eyes. I looked around the room and smiled. It was a completely unique studio. It wasn't the classic color scheme. It was painted to be the same colors that my bedroom was. I turned back towards Dad and grinned widely.

"This is…_amazing_!" I exclaimed. I felt the tears running down my cheek. I ran over to Dad and crushed him in a hug.

"This is amazing Dad! Thank you _so_ much!" I cried out. He hugged me back.

"You're welcome Kiddo. How about this is where we record the song tomorrow. Break in the studio," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect."

**So…what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? I kinda felt like this one needs some work, but overall I'm happy with it. **

**Hey, I know you guys don't all have twitters, but FanFiction has been pretty cruel to us lately, so I'm going to post this. I know that some of you have already tried messaging us asking about when the next update is, but we can't reply to you guys because, well, fanfiction is being cruel to us. Actually, it's probably our main computer, but still, we're having a hard time logging into our accounts. So if you'd like to be able to message us or know updates about how the chapters are coming along, then follow us on Twitter. **

**ww itter.c om/#!/ Tianna Marie Momo**

**Just take out the spaces, paste it into your browser and then follow us. :-)**

**Until next time!**

**~TiannaMarie~**


	3. Chapter 3: Love That Lets Go

**So...I don't know how to even really tell you all this, but this _might_ be the last chapter that goes up for awhile. There was recently a death in our group of friends. Aden's brother was in a car crash during the early morning of 3/29/2011. And right now, it's just really hard to keep it all together, so we will try and update the story as often as possible, but don't expect updates very often. So we just want to dedicate this story in honor of his memory. So this story is dedicated to Nickolas Scott, friend, brother, and father. So we're going to just let you read now.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, Mitchie," a voice called through my sleep. I turned over and opened my eyes slightly to see Dad smiling down at me. I smiled as I remembered what we were doing today. I opened my eyes all the way and sat up in bed.

"Okay, so it's just us today, so how about I make some pancakes, we eat, and then we move all this equipment down the recording studio?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I'll get dressed," I said, throwing the covers off of myself. Dad nodded and left the room without another word. I walked over to my closet and began carefully choosing the clothes I wanted to wear for my Daddy/Daughter day. I finally decided on a pair of light blue hip huggers, a black tank top, and a purple plaid shirt that went down to my thighs. I smiled at my outfit and walked over to the mirror. I observed my hair and began contemplating on changing the color again. I shrugged and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Dad flipping the pancakes like a pro, that is…until the pancake hit the ceiling.

"I think they're supposed to come back down," I said. He turned around and grinned at me.

"I think that one should be yours," he said. I gave him a look of mock horror and shook my head.

"You're going to give your CHILD the one that hits the dusty ceiling? Good parenting, Dad! Good parenting!" I said sarcastically.

"I'd watch that spitfire mouth of your Michelle," he said, using my full name in a mock serious tone. He turned around and grabbed a pinch of flour and threw it at me. My jaw dropped.

"Oh no you didn't!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes I did!" he said, laughing at my expression.

"You wanna go?" I asked, pulling the powdered sugar off the table out of his reach. I grabbed a handful of powdered sugar and threw it at him.

"Oh it's on! It's on like mud on a pig!" he exclaimed. Within seconds, our faces were coated in white. We were having so much fun that we both let out groans of irritation when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said, not bothering to wipe off my face. I opened the door only to come face to face with a familiar pop star.

"Shane?" I asked, shocked to see him at my door. He smirked when he saw my face.

"Have we met before?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Dad walked over to the door to see Shane standing there.

"Um…we're actually being called a few days early, so…I'm here to get you so we can get there together," he said. My face lit up in the excitement of it all. I nodded.

"Okay! I'll go get packed. It won't take me very long," I said. I turned towards Dad only to see him walking back into the kitchen. I walked in after him.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" I asked him. He shook his head and began sweeping. He kept his back turned towards me as he began sweeping.

"No. I'll take care of all this. You go get packed," he said. I nodded and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I quickly wiped off all the flour and ran back into my room. I threw open my closet and pulled my suitcase out. I began packing all of my favorite clothes. I was packed in a half hour flat. I walked down, my suitcase thumping behind me. I had my purse that I would have with me at all times. Inside it was my iPod, cell phone, and a bundle of other things. I held my guitar very carefully, being extra cautious to not let it hit the wall. I made it down the stairs and found Shane leaning up against the wall.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Just let me say goodbye to my Dad," I said. I walked into the kitchen to see it cleaned up, but Dad was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Okay Dad…looks like I'm all packed up," I said. I saw him nod, but still refuse to look up at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was he acting like this? What happened to the Dad that was throwing flour at my face an hour ago?

I felt the light go on in my head as I realized that I had made him a promise.

"Dad?" I whispered. He looked up at me, the tears in his eyes attempting to spill over. I quickly launched myself into his strong arms. We both began sobbing as we held onto each other for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Daddy," I cried into his neck. He shook his head.

"Don't you ever be sorry," he told me sternly. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew that I would have to.

"Go Mitchie. Go chase your dream," he said. I felt my heart ache. I had broken his heart. In my moment of excitement, I had forgotten all about our plans. I put on a brave face as I prepared myself on what to do. I walked out to where Shane was waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I shook my head. I watched his face go from happy to confused.

"I can't go right now," I said, determined.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly confused about why I was saying no.

"Shane…my mom isn't here to say goodbye to and…" I said, trailing off, looking at Dad who had a confused look on his face.

"And what, Mitch?" Shane asked. I looked back at Shane and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I made a promise to my Dad…and I intend to keep that promise. The label is just going to have to accept that. If they don't like it, then they can find someone else to open your concerts for you, but I have a prior commitment that I _have_ to keep," I told him. I turned to see Dad smiling lightly. I smiled back at him. I looked at Shane and his small frown turned into a smile.

"Well…could I stay here then and we'll leave in the morning?" he asked. I looked towards Dad and saw him nod.

"Yeah. You can stay," I said grinning. I turned back to see Dad walking towards us. His eyes were a little puffy, but you could hardly notice.

"Well then, Shane, would you like to help us move Mitchie's music equipment down into her recording studio and then we'll have some breakfast?" he asked. Shane nodded and began following us up the stairs to help move the equipment.

* * *

Two hours later, we had successfully moved everything, eaten out breakfast, and hooked all of the equipment up. We sat around the small table that sat outside of the recording booth. Dad and I were in the process of writing while Shane watched us work together.

"Okay, what should the next line be?" he asked. I played a little bit on the guitar, plucking out a bunch of notes on the strings.

"How about…you give me your hand…" I said, trailing off.

"But let me decide when to reach," Dad finished. I nodded, liking the lyrics that we were coming up with. He wrote down the lyrics and the strings that I had plucked out. This was how we would usually write songs. After about three hours of going back and forth we had all the song written, and the music recorded. Now all we had to do was record us singing and it would be completed.

We sat in the recording booth while Shane worked the operations. He pointed to us and we heard the music begin playing. I began counting off in my head my entrance.

"_There's a gold frame that sits by the window  
And my heart breaks a little more each time I try  
To picture the memory inside_," I sang. I looked at Dad and watched him sing the next part.

"_There's an old book that's too hard to read it  
But if you look you'd see now you look through me eyes_," he sang, and nodded for me to come in.

"_But now one more chapter's gone by, and I know..._

_It's time to move on, even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong and trust where you're heading  
Even though it's not easy  
Right now the right kind of love  
Is the love that let's go, go_," we sang together. Dad nodded for me to carry on without him while he tried to collect himself.

"_There's an old dance  
That we done forever  
You give me your hand  
And let me decide when to reach  
You always let me be me  
But now it's my time to take chances  
And find my own wings  
and whatever happens _

_I know you'll be there waiting for me_," I sang. I could feel the tears beginning to pool in my own eyes. I looked to him who was ready to carry on.

"_It's time to move on even though I'm not ready  
I've got to be strong and trust where you're heading  
And even though it's not easy  
I know the right kind of love_

_Doesn't wanna miss the future  
Staying in the past it will always hold on  
But never hold you back  
And even though it's not easy  
Right now, the right kind of love  
Is the love that lets go...  
Is the love that lets go_," we finished. Shane gave us a "thumbs up" that told us that the microphone was off. I quickly leaped into Dad's arms as I let a few tears escape.

"I'm not ready Dad," I said. He hugged me tighter before pulling me away and making me look him in the eyes.

"Mitchie Torres…what was this song about?" he asked. I knew the answer, but I couldn't give it. He pulled me into a hug again.

"It's about letting go of the ones you love. Just because we're not together doesn't mean that anything changes. Nothing is going to change. Your mother and I will still love you very much. It's like the lyrics: _Doesn't wanna miss the future, Staying in the past, it will always hold on, but never hold you back_. We will always hold onto the love that we have for you," he said. I began sobbing at his words. I hugged him again until my tears dried up. We looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 p.m.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. Your mother will be finishing up dinner," he said. I nodded and we left the recording booth. Shane was standing there smiling.

"That was a beautiful song," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," Dad said, pulling me into a one arm hug. He looked at me and Shane and I gave him a knowing glance. He chuckled and removed his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm gone. Be up in a half hour for dinner. I'll tell Connie that you're here Shane," he said, walking up the stairs. We heard the door close and I immediately leaped into Shane's arms. He pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth.

"I'm sorry I've been crying all day. I'm just…scared," I confessed. He looked at me concerned.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked.

"Of something happening. I just can't help but jump to the worst possible scenario," I admitted. Shane kissed my head and held me tighter.

"Don't worry Mitchie. It'll be alright," he said. We just stood there, hugging, soaking in the silence. Suddenly, Shane's grumbling stomach made us part. I laughed as I wiped the falling tears from my face.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat," I told him, pulling him up the stairs to my last dinner with my parents for awhile.

**To Nick. Rest in peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazier

**Hey you guys. We're back and ready to get back to writing. We have missed this and can't wait to get back into the habit of writing and hearing what you all have to say about this. **

**I just want to take a small section of this page to say thank you all so much for the kind words. Aden and I are both getting through this with the love and support of our friends and families, and it was just so helpful for you guys to put in your kind words. We know we haven't taken much time off, but we both realized that writing was our way of getting through a situation like this, so we're going to continue on. **

"Mitchie Torres, you will call every single day and send a postcard from every city that you are in," Mom told me sternly as she held me in her vice like grip. Gasping for air, I nodded vigorously. Reluctantly letting me go, she placed a kiss in between my eyebrows. Turning towards Dad, he opened his arms for his incoming hug. Throwing myself into him, I felt his strong arms hold me tightly, neither of us wanting him to release me.

"Make us proud Moo," he said, using the old nickname he had for me. Smiling, I gave him a small nod as he unfortunately let me go and placed a small kiss on the top of my head. Turning towards Shane, I felt something pull on my heart, making it ache unpleasantly. Quietly walking to him, I stole a quick glance at my parents who gave me a small smile and quick wave. Smiling back at them, I waved back at them before turning to Shane who was waiting patiently for me.

"You ready?" he asked, opening the car door for me. Nodding quietly, I climbed into the awaiting car and closed the door as Shane made his way around to the driver's side. Looking at my parents, a lone tear slipped down my face, racing to fall off my cheek. Giving them a sad smile, I blew two quick air kisses their way before waving half-heartedly. Hearing Shane's car door close, I took a deep breath as I knew this was it. The car roared to life and we began pulling out of the driveway.

The ache in my heart spread to my stomach that twisted violently, like I was about to expel my small breakfast. Homesickness. Watching out the back window, my home and parents grew smaller and smaller until they were no longer in view. I sighed and turned back towards the front. A few more tears escaped their confinement, but I quickly wiped them away. I obviously didn't wipe them away fast enough, because Shane turned towards me with concern.

"Talk to me. How are you doing in that head of yours?" he asked. I laughed humorlessly.

"I miss them already," I said quietly. He sighed and grabbed my bag. I looked at him skeptically.

"I'm gonna put in a CD," he said, as if reading my mind. I nodded and looked out the window. I heard Shane put one in and press play. Listening to the music fill the car, the beautiful notes made their way to my ear and my mind registered what song I was listening to. I turned to Shane and gave him a playful glare.

"I don't want to listen to _me_ sing!" I exclaimed, a smile playing on my face. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You may not want to, but I sure do," he said. I listened to the music as I thought back to when I had written it. It had been before camp was over, after our first "date" that we had at the camp.

"Shane, can't we listen to something else? You know...something that isn't us?" I asked, trying to get him to change the CD before the vocals started. He studied me for a moment before his face broke out into the biggest smirk I'd ever seen cross his face.

"Mitchie Torres...is this song about me?" he asked. My cheeks were painted a bright red within seconds of this statement. I turned out the window and allowed the music to play. I heard me on the radio take a breath and I closed my eyes as my voice filled the car.

"_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door there's so much more  
I never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
but I couldn't find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything_

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

."

I could feel him constantly glancing at me. I didn't know if it was good or bad. I began feeling extremely self conscious about myself and how I sounded. What if he didn't like how my voice sounded! Would he dump me for not having a beautiful voice? It wouldn't really surprise me. He deserves nothing less than perfection. What if he's starting to finally realize that?

"_I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and I wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that I couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier, crazier  
feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
crazier, crazier

," I finished. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see or hear his reaction. After awhile, I felt the car stop and Shane turned the car off. I was really afraid of his reaction now. I heard his car door open and shut. I opened my eyes a bit to see he had gotten out of the car. My mind went into a frenzy of emotions.

I looked around and saw him pacing in front of the car. I bit my lip and felt the tears begin building up in my eyes. I studied the area and saw that we were at a rest stop. I shook my head and quickly unbuckled and got out. I saw Shane stop pacing and looked at me curiously. I gave him a sad smile and began walking towards the building.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice tinged with fear. I turned back to him.

"Bathroom," I said quietly. He looked at me curiously.

"But you just went before we left your house," he stated. I bit my lip and looked around.

"Mitchie, come here," he instructed. My feminist side was screaming at me to not let him tell me what to do. But the other side of me, the side that loved him with all my heart, was telling me to do was he said. I decided to tell my feminist side to shut up. I silently walked over to him, my converse scuffing the loose gravel on the parking lot ground. I stood a few feet from him and looked at him expectantly. He pulled me to him.

"How did I get somebody as wonderful as you?" he asked me quietly.

"You're not angry?" I asked. He pulled me away from him quickly. I saw the shock and confusion in his dark eyes.

"You thought I was angry at you?" he asked, incredibly confused.

"Well, you stopped driving and then got out without saying anything," I said, suddenly becoming confused. His eyes widened in realization and then his face broke into a large grin.

"You thought I was angry at you?" he repeated, but this time his voice was filled with humor and surprise.

"You weren't?" I asked, the confusion starting to make my head ache.

"Mitchie, you wrote me an amazing song! How could I be angry about that?" he asked.

"Then why did you get out and start pacing like that?" I asked, confused and a little embarrassed.

"Mitch…I was honestly trying to keep myself from jumping you," he said, like he was telling me that he was just trying to get a cookie, but the plate slipped and broke. My face flared up into a bright red.

"Oh," I squeaked, the red reaching its way to my ears. Shane laughed lightly at my reaction and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on, let's get to the airport. Nate and Jason are dying to see you," he said. I smiled and nodded as we both walked back to the car, but I froze for a moment. Shane turned to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I really do have to go to the bathroom," I said as I started backing towards the rest stop building.

"But you went at your house I thought," Shane said, pointing in the direction of my house. I continued walking backwards.

"I didn't really use the bathroom back at my house," I called back to him.

"Then what were you doing that took forever?" he asked.

"You found my gift too early," I replied. He got an extremely confused look on his face as I just smiled and laughed.

"What does that mean?" he asked. I shot him a smile and winked at him before turning and heading into the building.

"I cannot believe we're actually on a private jet," I said in disbelief.

"Mitchie, you've said that six times in the past two minutes," Shane said, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Shut up! I'm just so excited about this!" I said, pacing around the small Connect 3 jet.

"Mitch, I get that you're excited about this, but you need to just sit down and be patient, because we'll be there in an hour or two," he said. I sat down next to him, but my foot began tapping uncontrollably. Grabbing my knee, Shane stopped my foot from tapping.

"Okay Mitch…what would you like to do?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"Let's just talk," I said simply. We sat in silence for a moment or two, trying to think of what to talk about.

"Do you know the song 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'?" Shane asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Um…no, it sounds familiar though. Maybe I have…but I don't remember," I said simply.

"It's the opening song for _Zombieland_. Now do you remember?" he asked. My face flushed a little. I had seen the movie with him over the summer, but my mind wouldn't retrieve the memory of the music.

"Not really…" I said, trailing off. Shane's jaw dropped in shock.

"_Zombieland's_ opening credits?" he asked, disbelief was written all over his face.

"I don't remember the music!" I exclaimed, becoming incredibly defensive.

"Fine then. My favorite line in that movie is, 'You're like some giant cock-blocking robot built in some secret fucking government facility,'" he said, a small smile coming to his face. I recalled that line, but my mind wouldn't give me the full memory of who said it.

"I like the one guy's obsession with Twinkies," I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"'Where's my fucking Twinkie?' Woody Harrelson is funny," Shane said, laughing lightly. I smiled at the content look on his face.

"'I hate coconut, not the taste, the consistency.' I love coconut," Shane stated. My face flushed lightly.

"I hate coconut," I said bluntly. Shane's face turned to one of mock-horror.

"Why?" he asked, the shock on his face not disappearing.

"The consistency..." I said honestly. He and I both began laughing.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded as I tried to catch my breath. He paused for a minute before pointing at me and saying, "Coconut hater."

"Well, I can't say because of the taste, because I don't remember the taste," I said honestly.

"Then how do you know that you don't like it if you can't even remember the taste?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just know. I just know that I don't like them," I said simply. He shook his head at me in disbelief.

"You're crazy!" he exclaimed.

We had spent the rest of the trip having strange conversations similar to our first. That is, until about 10 minutes before we landed. We were informed that we would be arriving at LAX in a matter of minutes and my excitement levels immediately skyrocketed.

"Mitchie, you need to relax," Shane said, but his grinning told me that he was excited to be getting back.

"I can't help it! I've never been to L.A. before," I admitted, looking out the window.

"It's nothing special. It's just a big, smog-filled city," he said, shrugging. I sent him a playful glare.

"You seem excited to be back," I teased.

"I am. It's always nice to be back home," he said. I looked at him curiously.

"Have you always lived in L.A.?" I asked, interested in the answer. He shook his head as a small smile came to his face.

"No, we actually lived in New Jersey before Jason, Nate, and I all became famous. Our parents and younger brother live there most of the time though," he said. My eyes lit up.

"You never told me that you guys had another brother," I said as a small smile reached my face. He shrugged.

"I guess I didn't realize that it was important to bring up," he said. My smile immediately dropped to a frown.

"Shane, he's your brother," I said. He just shrugged. I shook my head and turned my head to peer at the incoming city.

"Do you think they'll be there?" I asked, turning back to him. He smiled and nodded.

"They always are," he said. My grin grew again as I looked down at the airport.

"Where are they?" I asked as soon as we were out of the jet.

"Relax Mitchie. They don't have special treatment, they have to wait just like everyone else, and a few more planes landed before us, so we have to be patient," Shane said, grabbing my hand as we were escorted towards the airport terminal. We got inside and flashes immediately started going off. I froze for a moment, forgetting about Nate and Jason.

"Just keep walking," Shane said quietly and plastered on a smile. We took a step forward, but I stumbled, catching my balance as my eyes began straining at the flashes of light. I felt Shane take my hand and we just stood there as the photographers began getting closer and closer.

"Don't say anything, please," he said quietly. I nodded and shielded my eyes from the blinding lights.

"Shane! Where did you go?" a reporter asked.

"I went to pick up Mitchie Torres, our new opening act and guest on the upcoming tour," Shane informed them. I flashed them all a smile as more questions began getting thrown towards us.

"Is this the same Mitchie Torres who you performed with a few days ago during your time at Camp Rock?" another reporter asked.

"Yes, it is," Shane said, hesitantly. A flurry of questions began getting thrown at me.

"Mitchie, is it true that Axel Turner had Camp Wars fixed?" someone asked. I bit my tongue, not wanting to ruin Axel's reputation.

"Mitchie, what is your relationship with Shane Gray and the other members of Connect 3?" another person asked.

"Mitchie, is it true that you and Nate are reportedly dating?" someone asked. I felt Shane's grip on my hand tighten.

"No, Nate is just a friend," I said, not wanting them to twist my words. Shane looked at me, surprised and, from what I could tell, a little peeved that I spoke after he asked me not to.

"Okay, thank you for this impromptu interview, but we have people to meet, so thank you all," Shane said, pushing through the crowd of people. Once we broke through, we saw Nate and Jason surrounded by a group of girls who were obviously excited to see two celebrities.

"Nate! Jason!" I called. They looked up and smile. They finished signing their autographs before excusing themselves to greet us.

"Hey you guys! Mitchie, how are you?" Jason asked, crushing me in a hug.

"I'm good, a little homesick, but good," I answered. Shane let my hand go as he gave Nate a friendly hug.

"Excited to be to L.A.?" Nate asked, giving me a hug. I smiled and nodded.

"More than excited," I answered.

"Group hug!" Jason called, pulling all of us into a huge hug. I laughed while the other two just groaned. After the group hug, we made our way towards the limousine. Jason was talking animatedly to Shane who looked a little out of it. We all piled in and I looked at Shane.

"What about my bags and stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It'll be back at our apartment before you are," Nate said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"First thing's first, a meeting about the tour," he said. I nodded and looked towards Shane who was looking out the window.

"What's wrong Shane? You're so quiet. You haven't been this quiet since you and Mitchie had that fight after the water fight," Jason pointed out. We all turned our attention to Shane who turned his attention towards me.

"Why did you speak?" he asked. My eyes widened and my eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"To those reporters! Why did you say something to them after I asked you not to?" he asked. I cowered back a little at his unexpected outburst. I must have moved back into Nate's side, because he gave my shoulder a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Chill Shane. I'm sure whatever she said wasn't that bad," he said, sticking up for me.

"What did they ask?" Jason asked.

"They asked about Nate's and Mitchie's relationship," Shane informed them. Nate and Jason's eyes widened as they looked at me.

"What did you say?" Nate asked.

"The truth. I said that we were just friends," I told them all honestly. They let out a loud groan.

"Mitchie! Why did you do that?" Nate asked. I wave of confusion hit me.

"Because…you're not my boyfriend, Shane is," I said simply, not catching onto their sudden case of confusion.

"You didn't tell her?" Nate asked Shane.

"Not yet. I was hoping we could all tell her together. I wasn't anticipating the paparazzi to already have that information," Shane admitted.

"Shane…they know everything," Jason said simply. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at the seriousness of his tone.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Mitchie…there was a catch to you coming on tour with us," Nate said. I looked at the three rockstars with surprise evident in my eyes.

"What kind of a catch?"

**So there you go. Mitchie is finally in L.A. and that means it's only a matter of time until the story really takes off. We hope you guys liked it and we can't wait to hear what you all had to say about it.**

**So that's all we have to say for now, but there will be a new chapter in somewhere between a few day to a couple of weeks, I don't know. It all depends on where life takes us, but if you'd like a basic personal update, you can follow me, Tianna, on twitter or now you can follow my blog on blogger.**

**Just take out the spaces! **

**Twitter: twitter. com /#!/ TiannaMarieMomo**

**Blogger: tiannasworld. blogspot. com/**

**Thanks you guys! **

**Until next time!**

**~*TiannaMarie*~**


	5. Chapter 5: La La Land

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I wrote for this story. It seems like it was ages ago when in reality, it was just a few months ago. Anyways, a couple people informed me of my mistake that was in this chapter. I accidently put that Jason was engaged. That was actually supposed to be in a different story that didn't work out. So I went and changed that. **

**The mistake was when Mitchie was having her first meeting with Connect 3's reps and they believed that she and Nate were dating. I had put that they didn't think it could be Shane because she would be too smart to be with Shane and then Jason was engaged. NOT TRUE! Jason is actually just Jason. My bad! Thank you to those who pointed it out and I'm sorry for any confusion that was created because of this. :)**

My foot tapped impatiently as the three boys around me cowered away from my scowl and overall negative demeanor. I hadn't even met these people and they had already pissed me off. Nate, Jason, and Shane had informed me back in the limo that the only way I could be on the tour was if I was dating Nate instead of Shane. Then, to top it off, the people who thought they could tell me who I could and could not date were late to our meeting.

"Mitchie, calm down," Shane said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't see why you could have just told them!" I snapped, making all three of them jump away from me.

"Mitchie, we don't want to mess with these people. They hold our careers in the palms of their hands," Nate said. I turned to glare at all of them.

"You three are the one's who stood up to them and told them to let you record your own music," I said, the acid dripping from every word.

"Mitchie, you can't just keep asking these people to bend over for you. Not because they'll break or anything, but because they'll break _you_," Shane said.

"They aren't bending over for you. This is your _life_ that they're playing around with. If they want to play God with other people's lives, tell them to write a fanfiction," I said defiantly. Shane opened his mouth to respond, but the door opened up and in walked three men and a woman, all wearing business attire. They all smiled apologetically before taking their seats.

The first man, the eldest, had black hair that way beginning to gray. His face held laugh lines and the crows feet by his eyes spoke of long nights, trying to make it far in this business. The second man looked to be in his late 30's or early 40's. He had brown hair and a narrow face. He hid behind round spectacles and looked kind, but very quiet. The third man had short, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked to be in his mid to late 20's. The woman looked to also be in her mid to late 20's. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I'm sorry. Our last meeting ran a little late. Divas; you know how they can be," the oldest man said. I glanced at Shane and nodded in agreement. I saw Nate and Jason do the same thing. Shane noticed us and immediately crossed his arms and set his face in a pout.

"So, let's all introduce ourselves. My name is Paul Newman and I am the band's tour manager and songwriter," the young man with blonde hair said. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, but it went unnoticed as he turned to the kind but quiet man.

"My name is Harry Shlick and I am the band's manager and publicist," he said, a kind smile passing over his face. I nodded and we all looked towards the woman.

"My name is Amanda Newman and I am the tour choreographer," she said. I looked at her and Paul, but didn't say anything. My eyes landed on the oldest man and I waited expectantly.

"My name is Josh Hightower and I am the President of Top Ten Records. And who might this pretty young lady sitting across from me be?" he asked. I smiled politely.

"My name is Michelle Torres, but I go by Mitchie," I said kindly. They all smiled and welcomed me.

"And boys, we know who you three are, so shall we get down to business?" Josh asked us. We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, first order of business-" Josh began, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry sir, I just need to clear one thing up that the boys neglected to make clear at your meeting when discussing my joining the tour," I started, feeling the guys try to get me to stop. Josh raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Really Miss Torres? And what might that be?" he asked. I gulped in nervousness. I finally understood what the guys were so scared of. When Josh raised his eyebrows like that and used your last name, it really was intimidating; but this wasn't the time to back down because of cowardice.

"Sir…I am not dating Nate Gray," I said. He raised his eyebrows higher, if that was possible, in surprise at my admittance.

"You're not? I was told that you were the girlfriend of one of the Gray boys," he said.

"I am, but not Nate's girlfriend. I love Nate, but more like a friend or a brother. I could _never_ be Nate's girlfriend," I said.

"Well who is it? Because we know a smart girl like you could never date somebody like Shane. And Jason is…well…Jason. So we all just assumed that you were dating Nate. So who is it? Is there a 'Lay away Gray' that's been hiding from us?" Paul said. I rolled my eyes at his play on words.

"For your information, I am dating Shane," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Shane's face fall into his hand.

"You and Shane? Seriously? Shane, how much did you pay this girl?" Amanda asked. Paul and Amanda began laughing at this. I felt the frown on my face turn into a scowl. Josh must have seen the displeasure on my face, because he immediately sent death glares towards Amanda and Paul who stopped laughing quickly.

"Shane, is this true?" Josh asked. Shane looked up and gulped.

"Yes sir. It's true," he said hesitantly. Suddenly, a smile broke out on Josh's face. 

"Well done boy! I always knew you'd find a great catch. Let me guess Mitchie, you were the reason behind his sudden attitude change? Ah, it doesn't matter! All that matters is that you two are happy," he said, the smile on his face nothing in comparison to the smiles on mine, Shane's, Jason's and Nate's faces.

"Now, back to the tour, back to the tour. Mitchie, you can sing, correct. I know that you can, I saw the Camp Wars this past summer. You _should_ have won. But could you sing something right now, for us?" Josh asked. I looked at everyone and nodded.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me_," I sang. The four people in front of me smiled and applauded.

"That was wonderful," Harry said, the smile on his face growing.

"I think the lyrics could use a bit of work, but still, it was amazing," Paul said. My smile faltered. I looked at the guys who all were wearing small scowls.

"Now Paul, I think you might have offended the boys," Josh said.

"Guys? Is something wrong?" Paul asked, genuinely concerned. I gave them a small nod.

"Yeah…Paul…we think you're an amazing songwriter…but the song that Mitchie just sang is her best and if it's tampered with in any way, shape, or form, it just won't be as good as it is…and we feel the same way with most of our songs," Nate said confidently. The looks of shock passed the label members.

"We're not telling you to stop writing our songs, we're just asking for a say in them. If we have to sing them, we'd like to have a part in creating them," Shane said. Paul looked to be mauling this over and finally smiled and nodded.

"Sure. It'll take a load off of all of us," he said. I couldn't help the smile grow on my face.

"Now…let's get back to the tour!" Josh said.

Two days later, I sat in the kitchen of the apartment, writing down a flurry of lyrics. Shane, Nate, and Jason all walked in to see the kitchen covered in paper with scrapped lyrics. I groaned out of frustration and crumpled up the lyrics I had just written. I was asked to come up with four more songs by the end of the week so that I could run them by Paul and we could work out all the kinks in the song.

"Having a hard time, Mitch?" Shane asked, walking over and massaging my shoulders. I leaned into his touch.

"Yes! This is just so frustrating! I don't know how I'm going to do this," I whined.

"Look Mitch…maybe you should just get some fresh air," Nate suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah. That might be a good idea. I'm going to go try that," I said, walking over to the door. I slid on my flip flops and grabbed my purse.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called and then walked out the door. I walked down to the beach and began walking along the seashore.

"Incoming!" somebody screamed, but I wasn't quick enough, because within seconds, I was pinned to the sandy shore. I looked up to see a boy about my age with long dark hair.

"Alex! Why did you have to tackle her?" a girl's voice asked. The boy, Alex, pushed himself off me. I laid there, mostly in shock, for another minute.

"Are you alright?" another girl asked. I lifted my head to see two girls standing there, looking down at me worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said as I pulled myself up.

"Sorry about that. Alex doesn't understand the meaning of watch where you're going," the first girl said. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh! You're Mitchie Torres! You're dating Nate Gray!" the second girl exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm dating Shane Gray," I corrected. The girls squealed.

"I'm Alyssa and this is Allison," the first girl said. I gave them both a friendly wave.

"So is it true that you're going on tour with them?" Allison asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to be starting the tour in a few weeks," I confirmed.

"Aren't you worried?" Alyssa asked. I shook my head.

"No…why would I be?" I asked.

"Well, you're being linked to the hottest rockstar in history. If you two break up, people are going to think you only went out with him for the fame," Allison informed me.

"I'm not afraid about something like that," I said confidently.

"Oh…well…maybe you should be," Alyssa said. They began walking with Alex again and I just stood on the beach, soaking up their words.

The next day, I had an interview with Pop Informer Magazine to talk about Camp Rock, the tour, and being the girlfriend of Shane Gray. I walked into the building with Harry by my side. I kept fidgeting with my dress nervously. I bit my lip as I looked around at all the people walking around in business attire. I looked at Harry who was checking something on his PDA.

"Harry…am I ready for this?" I asked. Harry turned to me with wide eyes.

"Why would you ask me something like that, you silly girl?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know…yesterday, I ran into a couple of girls who said that I should be afraid about jumpstarting my career by dating Shane," I said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hun, that is just the haters trying to get to you. All that you have to do is keep your chin up and rock it," he said. Then he looked me up and down.

"Maybe we can try to find you a different wardrobe stylist though," he said. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a dress with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pair of converse.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked. He shrugged and began working on his PDA again. I had grown to love the people at the label in the past few days, but I made a mental note to get my own manager.

"Mitchie Torres?" a voice called me. I looked up, as did Harry, and I smiled at a woman with a soft smile.

"Hi Mitchie, are you ready?" she asked. I nodded and stood up. We both followed her to the interview room. Harry took a seat in a chair that wasn't too far from the couch where the interviewer and I sat. She put her tape recorder on the coffee table and looked at me.

"Okay Miss Torres, my name is Rebecca Harring and let me tell you how this interview is going to work. I'm just going to ask you a series of questions and you just answer them. If you ask for anything to be off the record, I turn that little tape recorder off until you tell me it's okay to turn it on again. Got it?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I've got it. And please, call me Mitchie," I said. She nodded and turned the tape recorder on.

"So Mitchie, how's L.A. been so far?" Rebecca asked me.

"It's been great so far. I've only been here a few days though, so hopefully it'll stay great," I replied.

"Where are you originally from?" she asked.

"I'm from St. Cloud, Minnesota, born and raised," I informed her.

"So California is a bit different from Minnesota this time of the year, isn't it?" Rebecca asked.

"Not really. The smog levels are a bit different, but weather wise, Minnesota and California won't be too much different for a few more months," I said. The interview carried on like that, Rebecca asked me questions, I answered them. Then we got to the photo shoot part of the day.

"Okay Mitchie, now we're gonna get your picture," Rebecca informed me. I nodded and suddenly I was surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of people.

"Um, excuse me, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're just going to get out a different outfit for you and then put some makeup on you," someone said. Suddenly they all disappeared behind a door to get clothes and makeup. A small scowl came to my face. I bit my lip lightly and quietly made my way to the photographer.

"Hi, you must be Mitchie Torres," he said, smiling.

"Yes I am," I confirmed, offering my hand for a handshake.

"My name is Michael Jepps and I'm going to be your photographer for today," he said, shaking my hand.

"Alrighty then. That sounds good," I said smiling.

"So, are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and looked to see Harry giving me a confused look.

"Yeah, totally ready," I said excitedly. He instructed me to stand in front of the camera and he began taking pictures.

"Relax Mitchie. Have fun with this! It's a photo shoot," he said. I smiled and nodded and began goofing off. I saw Rebecca watching me goof off.

"Mitchie, what are you wearing?" she asked me.

"I'm wearing my clothes," I said, jumping around.

"But that isn't the outfit that anyone had in mind," she said. I shrugged.

"This is me," I said, dancing around. I watched a smile grow on her face.

"Mitchie Torres, you are one of a kind," she said. I smiled brightly and ran over to jer and pulled her into the shot. We began laughing and dancing around. I looked at Harry and motioned for him to join us. He rolled his eyes, but joined us nonetheless.

"How was the interview?" Shane asked me when I walked in. I held up my hands as I ran to the kitchen. I plopped down in my seat and began scribbling lyrics.

"Got a song on the brain?" Nate asked, walking past me. I nodded as I continued scribbling down lyrics.

"This is perfect!" I exclaimed twenty minutes later. Shane, Nate, and Jason all came to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's hear it," he said. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"_I am confident, _

_But I still have moments,_

_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel,_

_I still eat McDonald's,_

_Baby, that's just me_," I sang. I looked to see Jason bopping his head along with the beat. Shane and Nate were listening to me carefully, knowing that they would be the ones to give me a real critique.

"_Well some may say I need to be afraid,_

_Of losing everything,_

_Because of where I,_

_Had my start, _

_And where I made my name,_

_Well everything's the same, _

_In the La La Land Machine._

_Who said I can't wear my _

_converse with my dress?_

_Well, Baby, that's just me._

_Who said I can't be single,_

_And have to go out and mingle,_

_Baby, that's not me. No, no._

_Some may say I need to be afraid,_

_Of losing everything,_

_Because of where I,_

_Had my start,_

_And where I made my name,_

_Well everything's the same,_

_In the La La Land_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel?_

'_Cause nothing else is real,_

_In the La La Land appeal_," I sang. I began tapping my foot and humming along to the guitar solo I heard in my mind. I watched Nate begin playing invisible chords, no doubt preparing to find chords that would go along well with the melody. I took a breath to start singing again and watched as Shane took a breath too.

"_Some may say I need to be afraid,_

_Of losing everything,_

_Because of where I,_

_Had my start,_

_And where I made my name,_

_Well everything's the same,_

_In the La La Land Machine._

_Well I'm not gonna change, _

_In the La La Land Machine._

_I will stay the same,_

_In the La La Land…_

_Machine!_

_Machine!_

_Machine!_

_I won't change anything in my life,_

_I'm staying myself tonight_.

_In the La La Land Machine,_" Shane and I finished. I gasped for air as I watched their reactions.

"You're going to wow everybody at the label," Shane said. I smiled as they all surrounded me in a large hug. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up. I looked at them and saw that they were all carrying me. I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking around the apartment while carrying you, duh!" Jason said. I laughed harder.

"You three are crazy!" I exclaimed. They dropped me onto the couch with a small thud.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie…if you haven't figured it out by now, that's just the way we roll," Nate said. I laughed again and sat at the end of the couch. I tried to think back to the last time I'd seen the guys so carefree and the truth was…I'd never seen them this care free. I'd never really known them as normal teenage guys; I'd always seen them as a band of rockstars. I never really had gotten the opportunity to see them all just relax and have some fun.

"Let's just watch a movie tonight," Nate suggested.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked.

"Finding Nemo!" Jason exclaimed. We all rolled our eyes.

"Not again. How about something a bit more…different," Shane suggested.

"How about instead of a movie, we have a _House_ marathon," I suggested. They all smiled and agreed to that. We settled down at began watching the amazing, but completely unrealistic, world of Dr. Gregory House.

**Well, there you have it. This really felt like a filler chapter and it'll still be a few more chapters until the ball really starts rolling. But we decided that it wouldn't hurt to give you guys a bit of a sneak peek for the next chapter, which is going to include more singing, rapping, cell phones, and an old friend. Here's a sneak peek!**

_I entered the quiet apartment and turned on the light only to be jumped by three rockstars. _

"_Michelle Torres, where have you been?" Jason screamed in my ear. _

"_I'm sorry! I was writing a hit with Paul!" I exclaimed. They all got up, leaving me squished to the floor. _

"_Can we hear it?" Nate asked excitedly. _

"_Nope," I said simply, peeling myself off the floor. _

"_Why not?" Shane asked. _

"_Because you guys get to hear it tomorrow," I said. They all gleamed when they immediately understood why. _

"_Oh really? So you're recording tomorrow, huh?" Shane asked. I nodded. _

"_Yeah, I'm just going to miss working with Caitlyn," I started. I watched the guys faces breakout into three large grins._

"_What are you guys-" I started, but somebody from behind me grabbed my mouth and cut me off. I quickly turned around to see-_

**So there it is! The sneak peek to the next chapter. Who can guess who is coming back? We'll up the stakes a little bit and open up our first mini-contest! The first 5 people to guess correctly get to create their own character! :) The rules are simple. One, in a review, just state who you think it is. Two, you must have a fanfiction account to enter so that we can contact you if you are one of the winners. And three, no private messages will be accepted because it just fills up our fanfiction inbox. Good luck! :)**

**Until next time!**

**~*TiannaMarie*~**


	6. Chatper 6: Tell Me Something I Dont Know

**Hey, howdy and hello! :) I'm a little upset that we didn't have more people review last chapter, but that's alright! I'm not going to ask for more reviews. I think it's pretty desperate if you're begging your readers to leave a review. **

**So I'm not going to lie, this chapter was written when I wasn't quite myself, and looking back on it, I can honestly say that this is definitely not my best chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. **

I sat quietly on the couch, my fingers clicking away as I quickly typed in the name of the popular social networking site on the old laptop that I had. Nate, Jason, and Shane were away at an interview for the upcoming tour, but they would be home any minute now. I signed into my account and sighed in relief when I saw that I had no new notifications, messages, or friend requests. The past couple of days, I had been swamped with so many friend requests and messages that Nate and Shane offered to take care of it while Jason took me out for ice cream…where we were hounded by more photographers, questions and fans.

"Hey Mitch!" Nate's voice called as the door opened and closed. I looked up and saw the three happy rockstars.

"Hey guys. How was the interview?" I asked.

"It was alright. Boring as usual," Nate said, throwing himself on the couch. I looked at Nate confused.

"Boring?" I asked. Shane and Jason nodded.

"Of course. You weren't bored for your interview?" Jason asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe it just comes across as fun for the new people," Shane said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes before looking at the guys.

"So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Well, you need to get those four new songs to Paul, so do you have those?" Nate asked. I groaned as I remembered.

"I still need to come up with one more song. When do I have to be there?" I asked.

"He said to be there at 2 p.m. sharp," Jason said.

"What time is it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Well…it's 10:16 a.m. right now, so…you've got a little bit of time to throw one more song together," Nate said. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room to get dressed. I looked around the room and smiled. The guys had told me yesterday that we could personalize my room soon, possibly tomorrow. I didn't know how that was going to be a possibility with our conflicting schedules, but we'd make the time.

I sighed when I realized that I hadn't called home since I had left at the beginning of the week. I'm sure my parent's were worried about my lack of calling, considering the long, hard goodbye at the beginning of the week. I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. I was shocked to see the amount of missed calls and texts I had received. I bit my lip as I listened to my voicemail, expecting my mother or father chewing me out for going this long without calling.

I was shocked to hear a complete stranger fill my phone.

"If this is the real Mitchie Torres, you'd better not break Shane's heart, or I'll be sure to break you," the stranger said. I hung up the voicemail and threw my phone on my bed in shock. Someone had leaked my cell phone number? Biting my lip, I made my way to the living room. I sat on the couch and mulled over what had just happened.

"Mitch? You alright?" Shane's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Truth Mitchie," he said, walking out into the living room. I looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. I bit my lip and stood up. I walked to my room and grabbed my phone off of my bed. I came back to the living room to see all three of the guys waiting for me.

"Somebody got my cell phone number…and now I've got your fans threatening me," I said, handing the phone to Shane. He listened to my voicemail and hung up after the first message replayed to him.

"Alright…how about we listen to all of these while you're in with Paul, then once you get back, we'll go out and get you a new phone," Nate said. My eyes widened.

"No, you guys have already done too much. I'll listen to these messages and then I'll get myself a new phone if I need to," I insisted. Shane, Nate, and Jason all opened their mouths to protest, but I sent them a glare to silence them. I walked back to my room and closed the door. I began getting dressed and prepared for my meeting with Paul. I listened to all of the messages from the fans and from my parents and friends. Most of the fan messages were just them telling me that I had better not hurt Shane or that I was never going to make it in the business. I rolled my eyes at the messages and went on to the next message, but I couldn't help the nagging feeling that they were right.

I looked up and saw that it was now 1:30 p.m. and I had a meeting in a half hour. I walked out to the living room where they guys looked to be in deep conversation. I cleared my throat and saw them all shoot their heads up to see me. I smiled and gave them a small wave.

"I've gotta go, so I was wondering if I could borrow one of your cars," I said, a little embarrassed for walking in on their conversation.

"I'll drive you," Shane said. I nodded and smiled. We quickly said goodbye to the other two and then left the apartment. Climbing into Shane's car, I bit my lip in anticipation. How would Paul respond when I told him when I only have three of the four songs that he had requested.

"Only three? That's fine, we can work with it," Paul said. I let out a sigh of relief once I informed him that I didn't finish all of the songs.

"Okay, so…are we going to write a fourth song?" I asked. He nodded as he pulled out two notebooks.

"Yeah, and so let's start brainstorming on what we should write about," Paul said. I looked at him confused, but shrugged.

"So…what do you want the song to be about?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know," I admitted. He sighed and looked at me.

"How's L.A. been so far? Are the boys' fans keeping you on your toes?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, they're a bit brutal," he said.

"Tell me something I don't already know! Someone got their hands on my cell phone number," I said exasperatedly. Paul raised his eyebrows at this knowledge.

"Really? What did they say?" he asked, jotting a couple things down.

"They just said things like 'You'd better not hurt Shane' or 'You've got no idea what you're doing' or 'You're never going to make it in this industry.' Some of the nicer ones were just things like 'Your not going to be able to break into this business without trying' and 'You should just give up this stupid fantasy of yours,'" I ranted. I saw Paul jotting down every word I was saying like a therapist would.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked. I began laughing and I saw a small smile appear on his face.

"Okay Therapist Paul, I feel like…yeah, it's not going to be easy, but I'm on my way and I'll get there, and when they tell me it's going to be really difficult…it's just making it harder," I admitted. He wrote these words down, his eyes gleaming as he did so.

"I've seen that look before! You've got an idea!" I exclaimed out of excitement.

"Yes I do," he said. He pushed his notebook towards me and I gleamed at his outline of everything I said.

"This is going to be my greatest song write yet!" he exclaimed. I pushed it back to him.

"I think you're right," I said.

Seven hours and one large bucket of KFC hot wings later and we had what we anticipated to be a major hit. We decided that we would meet again tomorrow with the guys and we would record my four songs. I entered the quiet apartment and turned on the light only to be jumped by three rockstars.

"Michelle Marie Torres, where have you been?" Jason screamed in my ear.

"I'm sorry! I was writing a hit with Paul!" I exclaimed. They all got up, leaving me squished to the floor.

"Can we hear it?" Nate asked excitedly.

"Nope," I said simply, peeling myself off the floor.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Because you guys get to hear it tomorrow," I said. They all gleamed when they immediately understood why.

"Oh really? So you're recording tomorrow, huh?" Shane asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss working with Caitlyn," I started. I watched the guys faces breakout into three large grins.

"What are you guys-" I started, but somebody from behind me grabbed my mouth and cut me off. I quickly turned around to see-

"Caitlyn!" I screamed. We quickly engulfed each other in large bear hugs.

"Mitchie! How've you been?" she asked.

"Great! How about you?" I asked.

"Mitchie…I'm in L.A. with my best friends…what do you think?" she asked. We both laughed and hugged some more.

"Come on! I've got a lot to tell you!" I said, dragging her to my bedroom, ignoring the boys.

I sat on the stool, waiting for Paul to tell us how this was going to happen. The back-up Connect 3 band was standing behind me, adjusting their instruments.

"Okay you guys, are you all ready to do this?" Paul asked us. All five of us nodded in anticipation.

"Okay…we're going to try a run through with everyone, and then if we need to, we'll record just the music and then the vocals later. We all nodded.

"Who's going to do the bridge with me?" I asked Paul. I watched his cheeks flush lightly as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I am," he said honestly. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You can rap?" I asked. He shrugged sheepishly and nodded. I shrugged in response.

"Okay then. This should be interesting," I said. We all went into the recording booth after Paul told Caitlyn what to do. We all got settled and looked to Caitlyn. She began counting down with her fingers. She gave us the thumbs up and the boys began playing.

"_Everybody tells me that,  
__It's so hard to make it,  
__It's so hard to break in,  
__There's no way to fake it.  
__Everybody tells me that,  
__It's wrong what I'm feeling,  
__I shouldn't believe in,  
__The dreams that I'm dreaming._

_I hear it everyday,  
__I hear it all the time,  
__I'm never gonna amount to much,  
__But their never gonna change my mind, no._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
__What it takes to make you smile,  
__Get you not to treat me like,  
__A child, baby. _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know  
__Tell me, tell me something I don't know.  
__Tell me, tell me something I don't know._

_Everybody tells me,  
__I don't know what I'm doing,  
__This life I'm pursuing,  
__The odds I'll be losing.  
__Everybody tells me that,  
__It's one in a million,  
__Like one in a billion,  
__One in a zillion. _

_I hear it every day,  
__I hear it all the time,  
__I'm never gonna amount to much,  
__But their never gonna change my mind, No!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
__What it takes to make you smile,  
__Get you not to treat me like,  
__A child, baby. _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know_."

I watched Paul approach the microphone and begin singing.

"_**So here's the track,  
**__**Like Katrina making waves  
**__**Like cold medina make them say 'I'm ready!'**_

_**Are you ready for it?  
**__Yeah I'm ready for it.  
__**Really ready for it?  
**__Yeah I'm ready for it.  
__**Let's get ready for this**_," Paul finished. I flashed him a smile as I continued on.

"_I'm on my way,  
__I know I'm,  
__Gonna get there some day.  
__It doesn't help,  
__When you say,  
__It won't be easy!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
__What it takes to make you smile,  
__Get you not to treat me like,  
__A child, baby. _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know._

_How many inches in a mile,  
__What it takes to make you smile,  
__Get you not to treat me like,  
__A child, baby. _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know,  
__Something I don't know_," I finished. After Caitlyn gave us a thumbs up, we all smiled and clapped.

"That was amazing Mitchie!" Nate exclaimed. I smiled and turned to Paul.

"Who knew that you could rap!" I exclaimed. He shrugged, but smiled nonetheless.

"So what do you guys think?" Paul asked.

"That's going to be a great hit. I think that you'll have to come with us on the tour just so you can rap for her," Shane said, pulling me into a hug. I smiled as I leaned into him.

"Nah, I figured Big Bob would be up to doing that," Paul said. I turned to look at the guys.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our security guard. He's the best," Shane explained. I nodded in understanding.

"So Mitchie, I think that we'll get this out to the world by the end of next week," Paul said. Caitlyn came into the room.

"Mitchie Torres, I swear that if you forget all us little people when you hit it big time, I'm gonna hunt you down," Caitlyn threatened. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. Shane pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Miss Torres, this has your name on it," he said. I looked at him skeptically. I turned and saw the grins on the guys and Caitlyn's face. I slowly opened the gift and my jaw dropped. It was the iPhone looking back at me, and as Shane had said, the case was personalized with my name in an elegant font.

"You guys!" I exclaimed. They all laughed.

"Turn it on," he said. I pulled of the rest of the wrapping paper and turned it on. The background picture was a picture of Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn smiling at the camera.

"If you'll check the contacts, you'll see that you've got all of the contacts from your previous phone already in there and waiting happily for you, along with the numbers of Harry, Paul and Amanda," Nate said. I smiled at them and thanked them.

"You really didn't have to do that," I said.

"Oh but Mitchie, we did. As your friends, we had to," Caitlyn said.

"I must admit, the hoards of calls that you got brought out an amazing song," Shane said.

"Well, you have Paul to thank for that," I said, applauding to Paul.

"Okay you guys, we've got three more songs to record. Let's get started!" Paul exclaimed. I slipped my new phone in my pocket and kissed Shane lightly on the cheek before resuming my place in front of the microphone.

"Which song next?" Caitlyn asked. I looked at the guys who nodded happily.

"La La Land."

**So? How was it? Here's to hoping it was alright. :) **

**But yeah, I hope you liked it and as for the winners of the first mini contest were spwarkle and Disneysara7771. These two were the only ones to participate, so a big congrats to them and you will be seeing their characters in upcoming chapters. **

**Well, I kind of liked giving you guys a sneak peek of the last chapter, so I've decided to give you a guys a sneak peek of the next chapter which will include an interview quarrel, brothers, and a performance in an unusual location. :)**

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_You can _not _do that!" Shane exclaimed. I took a step back in surprise at his exclamation. _

"_Why not?" I asked, genuinely confused._

"_These aren't your buddies that you're taking pictures with for your Facebook account!" he exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes._

"_No, but that doesn't mean that you can't have some fun while doing it!" I exclaimed. _

"_You don't know anything do you?" he spat. I let out a groan of frustration._

"_Shane, the serious pictures…yeah, sure, they're great, but they have no life to them! Is that how you want your fans to see you? Lifeless?" I asked. Shane glared at me. _

"_You don't know anything Mitchie," he said. _

"_Yes I do! I may not know a lot, but I've only been here for a little over a week. I was thrown into this! Give me some time to adjust," I said, getting tired of the fighting._

"_You can't just act like an idiot Mitchie," he said, obviously growing tired of the fight as well. _

"_Oh, so now I'm an idiot?" I asked, reeling from the cruel words. _

"_God Mitchie! I didn't mean you are an idiot. I just mean the thing's you're doing are pretty idiotic!" he exclaimed. _

"_Shane…I was told to have fun with this! It's a photo shoot! Have some fun with it!"_

**Alright, well, there you have it. Another chapter down, a handful of chapters left to come. :) **

**Also, be sure to follow me on Twitter! **

**TiannaMarieMomo**

**OR**

**http:/ twitter. com/ #!/**** TiannaMarieMomo **

**Until Next Time!**

**~*TiannaMarie*~**


	7. Chapter 7: Innocent

I fidgeted in my seat as we waited patiently for the interviewer to come and get us. It was the second interview and I was just as nervous for this interview as I was for the first. I had the luxury of the guys being here with me for this interview though. Harry was leaning up against the wall, messing around with his PDA, as usual. Shane placed his hand on my shaking leg.

"Mitchie, relax. You'll be fine," he said. I bit my lip lightly and nodded. He turned his attention back to his conversation with Nate and Jason. We weren't really on speaking terms at the moment. This morning got off to a bad start when Shane had asked me why I had been avoiding him lately. I didn't realize that I had been ignoring him, I just had so much on my plate lately that he wasn't the first thing on my mind.

Those had been my exact words.

Needless to say, he had gotten a little defensive and now we were no longer on speaking terms. It really sucked, considering my anxiety levels were skyrocketing through the roof. My leg began shaking again as the clock slowly crept to the large six. I bit my lip so hard that I could feel the skin breaking on the inside of my lip.

"Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres!" a voice called. We all looked up and smiled as a young lady came to greet us.

"Hello Bethany," Shane said, pulling her into a tight embrace. I saw him glance at me slightly and I immediately caught onto his game. I gave him a tiny glare before shaking Bethany's hand.

"Good to meet you Mitchie," she said kindly.

"Good to meet you too, Bethany," I said, smiling politely.

"Shall we get this interview started?" she asked, leading us into a private room. We all nodded and sat down on the couch, Shane on one end, me on the other.

"So how are you all?" she asked us, turning on her little recorder.

"Overall, good," Nate said, hesitant to give a straight answer.

"Really? It looks like a couple of people are avoiding each other," she said knowingly. I sent a look at Shane who just rolled his eyes.

"Small disagreement. That's all," Shane said simply. Bethany nodded.

"Fair enough. So guys, what's it like to have Mitchie as part of the team now?" she asked.

"It's great actually. She is an amazing singer and she is really talented as well as just being a fun person to be around," Nate said.

"Mitchie, what's it like to work with a group as big as Connect 3?" Bethany asked.

"Well, I've known them for awhile now, so it's just like working with my friends. It's not much different than working with my best friend Caitlyn who produces all of my music," I answered.

"Your best friend produces the music? How old is she?" Bethany asked.

"My age, eighteen," I answered.

"Shane, you're twenty-one. What's it like to date somebody so much younger than you?" she asked, switching subject without any warning. I felt a small flame ignite in me as well as conversation whiplash.

"Well, it's not so much younger. It's only a three year difference," Shane said. I nodded.

"But three years is a huge jump," Bethany reasoned.

"I believe that it all depends on the age of the two people dating as well as the maturity levels, because there is a huge difference between a 10 year old and a 13 year old, as well as a difference between a 13 year old and a 16 year old, but as you grow up, the age gap seems to shrink, and by our age, the gap between 18 and 21 is miniscule," Shane said.

"Fair enough. Mitchie, tell us where you're from," Bethany said, switching the topic again. I saw Harry flash Shane a smile, congratulating him for defending our age difference in a mature and very appropriate way.

"I'm from St. Cloud, Minnesota," I answered.

"What was it like?" she asked.

"Well, my mom and dad raised me like any other Minnesotan child. How to fish, how to tell the signs of winter, and where the best lakes were," I joked. They all laughed.

"Any siblings?" Bethany asked. I bit my lip and looked at the guys.

"Um, yes. One brother," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Really? Older or younger?" she asked.

"Uh, older brother," I said, not wanting to continue the conversation that we were on.

"Really? What's his name?" Bethany asked.

"Patrick," I said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," she said. She was either oblivious to my discomfort or found it amusing to watch me squirm.

"His name is Patrick," I said louder. Shane, Nate and Jason caught on quickly to my discomfort.

"Bethany, I don't think-" Shane began, but Bethany cut him off.

"How old is he?" Bethany pried.

"You know, this isn't a very comfortable subject and I'd rather you not continue questioning me like that," I said, not realizing where my sudden spark of confidence came from.

"So guys, any new music?" she asked, pretending as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Once the interview was over, we all sat in four separate chairs, getting ready for the photo shoot. I felt my stylist curling my hair as the people doing my makeup put a simple brown eye shadow on my top lid and lined the bottom lid with dark eye liner and put a thin coat of clear lip gloss on my lips.

"You don't give them much to work with," Jason said, smiling at me. I gave him a smile and watch him and Nate make their way over to the big, white curtain where we'd be having the shoot. I saw Shane glaring at me slightly.

"Okay hun. You're good to go," my stylist said. I thanked him and quickly hopped down from the chair. I walked up to Shane and give him the "I'm Sorry" eyes.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked quietly. He nodded and ushered me over to the guys. I smiled when I saw that the photographer was Michael again.

"Hey Michael!" I exclaimed. He smiled when he saw me.

"Well hello Miss Torres! Funny seeing you here," he said. Shane's eyes narrowed.

"You two know each other?" he asked. I caught the hint of jealousy in his voice and quickly jumped to sooth his insecurities.

"Yeah, Michael was my photographer for the first shoot," I informed him. Shane nodded.

"This girl was hilarious! She ended up having me put the camera on a timer so that everybody in the room could get a group photo," Michael said. I smiled and walked in front of the camera.

"Okay everyone. Have fun!" Michael said. I smiled and nodded. The camera began snapping pictures and we had some group shots of all of us standing together. I quickly stepped out of the shot. The guys all looked at me confused. I suddenly ran towards them and jumped onto Shane who took a step back, catching me. Nate, Jason and I all began laughing and goofing around, but Shane remained serious.

"Mitchie!" he suddenly exclaimed. Everything stopped. I slowly turned to him, he looked angry. Harry took a couple steps forward, afraid that Shane was going back to his "diva" ways.

"Can I talk to you for a minute…over there?" he asked, pointing towards a private room. I nodded and tore myself away from Nate and Jason. Once we were out of the shot, Nate and Jason resumed getting their pictures taken.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can _not_ do that!" Shane exclaimed. I took a step back in surprise at his exclamation.

"Why not?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"These aren't your buddies that you're taking pictures with for your Facebook account!" he exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, but that doesn't mean that you can't have some fun while doing it!" I exclaimed.

"You don't know _anything_ do you?" he spat. I let out a groan of frustration.

"Shane, the serious pictures…yeah, sure, they're great, but they have no _life_ to them! Is that how you want your fans to see you? Lifeless?" I asked. Shane glared at me.

"You don't know anything Mitchie," he said.

"Yes I do! I may not know a lot, but I've only been here for a little over a week. I was thrown into this! Give me some time to adjust," I said, getting tired of the fighting.

"You can't just act like an idiot Mitchie," he said, obviously growing tired of the fight as well.

"Oh, so now I'm an idiot?" I asked, reeling from the cruel words.

"God Mitchie! I didn't mean _you_ are an idiot. I just mean the thing's you're _doing_ are pretty idiotic!" he exclaimed.

"Shane…I was told to have fun with this! It's a photo shoot! Have some fun with it!" I exclaimed, turning to open the door, but it was closed before I had the chance to get out. I felt myself get turned around and pushed into the wall. I was about to protest when I felt his warm lips on mine. I instantly forgot about the fact that we were fighting as it became apparent to me that he had been resenting me so much because I was acting like I resented him.

I felt his hands run along my tummy and I shuddered at the contact. He pulled away slowly as we both gasped for the much needed oxygen. My eyes shyly looked up into his gazing ones.

"You have no idea how hard that was for me," he said. I watched a small pool of tears form in his eyes. I quickly pulled him to me in a comforting hug. He dug his face into the crook of my neck. I ran my hand through his hair. I felt him kiss my neck before pulling away and looking down at me.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he said quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm so sorry that I have been putting you and our relationship on the back burner," I said quietly. He nodded and pulled me to him again. I wrapped my arms around him and scratched his back lightly.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I know that you're new to this and all and you're just doing what you're told, but I was always told that even if they said have fun, be serious," he said quietly.

"Shane…that's not the real you…no matter how much you want people to think it is, you're not even half as serious as you let on," I said, cracking a small smile. I watched as his face smile lightly too.

"I'll try to lighten up…for you," he said, kissing my nose. I smiled at the romantic gesture.

"Thank you," I said, leaning up on my toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. We opened the door to see Nate and Jason wrestling while everyone was cracking up. I laughed and grabbed Shane hand. We ran towards the two wrestling brothers and resumed the photo shoot.

* * *

"How was the interview that I wasn't invited to?" Caitlyn asked once Jason walked through the door.

"That was the most fun that I've had at a photo shoot in ages!" Nate exclaimed, walking through the door. We took off our shoes and began telling Caitlyn about how much fun the photo shoot was after Shane had decided to lighten up. Once Nate, Caitlyn and Jason settled into watching a new episode of House, Shane and I walked to his bedroom. I walked in and sat on the bed.

"Okay Mitchie. Why haven't you told me about your brother?" he asked as soon as we were both settled. I looked down at my hands.

"He's um…well, I've never really had him in my life," I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My parents…they had him at a young age," I admitted. He looked at me curiously.

"How young?" he asked. I sighed.

"My mom was twelve and she didn't even know that she was able to have a child yet, and my dad was sixteen," I admitted, embarrassed at my parent's carelessness. Shane's eyes widened in shock.

"How old are your parents?" he asked.

"My mom is 44 and my dad is 48," I said. Shane nodded his head.

"So…your brother is…how old?" he asked.

"He's 32 and I haven't seen him since I was 15," I said. Shane's eyes widened.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Patrick…he got into a bit of trouble and I guess he just couldn't handle facing Mom and Dad," I admitted.

"Do you know where he is?" Shane asked. I shook my head.

"No…it's really kind of sad. I wrote him a song when I was 16 and hoped that the next time I saw him, I would get to play it for him…but he never came home again," I said, a few tears escaping from my eyes.

"What did he do?" Shane asked.

"He got addicted to some really hard drugs," I told Shane.

"I'm sorry Mitch," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be. It isn't _your_ apology I'm looking for," I said. Shane pulled me to him.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would ever be important. I didn't think I would ever have to introduce you to him," I said. Shane nodded.

"You said you wrote him a song," Shane started. I nodded slowly.

"Can I hear it?" he asked. I shook my head immediately. I couldn't sing him the song that I had wrote for my brother's ears only.

"Please Mitch? It might help," he said. I sighed and knew that if I didn't play the song for Shane, it might not ever be heard. I nodded and pulled out my guitar. I began plucking a few chords, but froze when my brother's image came to mind. I shook my head and placed the guitar down.

"I'm sorry…I can't," I said. Suddenly, my phone began ringing. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and an unfamiliar number came up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Mitchie Torres?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"Hey Mimi," the gruff voice said. I froze and tears immediately sprang to my eyes.

"Patrick?" I asked. Shane immediately moved closer to me.

"Yeah Mimi. How are you?" he asked. I let out a humorless laugh. It was all to strange that the first time I spoke of him is when he finally makes himself known. If I'd known that it only took that much work, I'd have done that two years ago when he never came home.

"I…um…I'm good, how are you?" I asked, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Better," he said.

"Better? What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm…ahem…in rehab…finally," he admitted. I smiled.

"Good," I said quietly.

"I heard that you're becoming this amazing star," he said.

"I guess I am," I said.

"Heard that you were dating that Gray guy from that Connect 3 band," he said. I laughed.

"They're all Gray guys. They're brothers," I said, gaining the attention from Shane. He gave me a curious look. I simply shook him off and returned to the conversation with my AWOL brother. I felt Shane quickly pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around my waist.

"The main singer," Patrick said.

"Yeah…I am," I said.

"Is he treating you right?" he asked.

"Yes he is," I said.

"Good…because I don't think they'd let if fly if I broke out of rehab just to kick his ass," Patrick said. I laughed again.

"Could I…could I come visit you?" I asked. I think the question threw him off guard, because he didn't respond.

"I don't know Mitch. There's not very many good guys here. I wouldn't want you getting hurt," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a big girl Pat. Please?" I asked quietly. I heard him sigh.

"Sure Mimi. I'll tell them that you'll be coming. Wednesday is visiting day, okay?" he said.

"Sure. I'll see you then, but I've got to go now, okay?" I said.

"Alright Mimi. Love you kid," he said. I hesitated in saying it back, but I knew that I could.

"I love you too, Dinosaur," I said, a small smile playing at my lips. I hung up and looked at Shane.

"I think…I'm going to finally be able to play him the song," I said. Shane's jaw dropped.

"That was him?" he asked. I nodded, taking in the reality of it all. I was going to see my brother; the brother who had just disappeared on us one day.

"That's good. You sure that you're ready though?" he asked. I nodded and got off his lap. I stretched out on his bed and then laid on my side. He laid down next to me and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Have I ever told you that you're really beautiful?" he asked. I gave him a small smile.

"I think you'll have to remind me," I said. He smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I felt as if we hadn't kissed in forever when the truth was that we'd just kissed earlier that morning. But this was different. This wasn't angry or frustrated. This was full of passion and want. He poured everything he'd been feeling into that kiss, and I was only too happy to do the same. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him back hungrily. We reluctantly pulled away when air became a necessity.

"When are you going to visit your brother?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I said. He nodded and we looked at the clock. It read 10:22 p.m.

"I think it's time for bed," Shane said. I nodded and snuggled up to him.

"Mitchie, I meant in our own rooms," Shane said.

"Please? Just this once?" I asked. He sighed.

"Okay," he said. I smiled and turned over so that my back was against his chest. He clapped his hands so that the lights went out. I felt him snake his arms around my waist and bring me closer to him.

* * *

I sat quietly in front of the man that I hardly recognized. His thick brown hair was now thin and losing its color. His once lively chocolate brown eyes that mimicked mine were now lifeless and black. His body was frail and he looked like he would break if you touched him with any amount of force. The damage of a meth addict.

"Mimi!" he said happily. I smiled as I walked towards him. He opened his arms for a hug which I gladly gave.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. I want you to meet somebody," I said, smiling lightly. Patrick immediately caught on.

"He's here, isn't he?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, get him. I want to meet the lucky man," he said. I turned and motioned for Shane to enter. Shane came in carrying my guitar.

"What? He's going to serenade us all?" Patrick joked. A few guys around him laughed lightly. I shook my head and took Shane's free hand.

"Pat, this is Shane. Shane, this is my brother, Patrick," I said, introducing the two. They shook hands and then Patrick motioned to the guitar.

"You gonna sing us a song Pretty Boy?" he asked, a small smirk playing on his face.

"I'm not…Mitchie is," Shane said. Patrick's eyes widened and I looked at my hands sheepishly.

"You got over your stage fright?" he asked sadly. I nodded and gave him a small smile. He'd always encouraged me to not be afraid of the stage and that the adrenaline rush I got from being on a stage was a good thing, not a bad one.

"Yeah…a couple of summers ago," I said. It was the summer he never came home. Mom had caught my constant hints at Camp Rock and knew that I was hurt about Pat never showing up, so she hoped this would be good for me.

"Well, that is amazing. And you're not letting your problems get too out of hand?" he asked. I nodded, catching on to what he was talking about.

"Yeah. A small incident a few weeks ago, but no big deal," I said, playing it off so Shane wouldn't ask questions.

"So…you've got a song for us?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I opened the guitar case and pulled my beautiful Taylor guitar out.

"Hey everybody! Listen up! My sister Mitchie is gonna play us a song," Patrick exclaimed. I turned in shock as people began bringing their chairs over to listen to me. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay…um…I wrote this song three years ago…the last time that I saw my brother…and I hope you all like it," I said. I began plucking at the strings like I had the night before.

"_I guess you really did it this time,  
Left yourself in your warpath.  
Lost your balance on a tightrope,  
Lost your mind trying to get it back.  
_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into.  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believe in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see.  
Your string of lights is still bright to me.  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent.  
You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of,  
But at night you live it all again.  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now,  
If only you had seen what you know now then.  
_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you.  
Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see,  
Your string of lights is still bright to me.  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been,  
You're still an innocent.  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd,  
32 and still growing up now.  
Who you are is not what you did,  
You're still an innocent.  
_

_Time turns flames to embers,  
You'll have new Septembers,  
Every one of us has messed up too  
Lives change like the weather,  
I hope you remember,  
Today is never too late to,  
Be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see,  
Your string of lights are still bright to me.  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been,  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd,  
32 and still growing up now,  
Who you are is not what you did,  
You're still an innocent.  
You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope,  
It's never too late to get it back_," I finished. My face was now filled with the multiple trails of tears that had fallen while I sang. The whole room burst out in applause. I smiled and thanked everybody. It didn't seem like there was a dry eye in my whole audience. I looked at my brother who was smiling proudly at me. I walked up to him as everyone began dispersing.

"That was beautiful Mitchie," he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"I've missed you Dinosaur," I said quietly, hugging him close to me.

"I've missed you too Mimi," he said. I pulled away from him and looked at a proud Shane.

"That was beautiful Mitchie," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I just wanted to tell you Mitchie…I'm proud of you," Patrick said. I smiled and thanked him. We hung out and talked for awhile, but too soon, it was time for Shane and I to say goodbye.

"We'll come and see you when we can," I promised him.

"Go knock the socks off of America Mitchie," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Will do," I said. Shane and I began walking away, but we heard Patrick call my name. I turned to him and saw him standing there.

"Tell Mom and Dad that I'm sorry," he said. I nodded and resumed walking with Shane. After we were out of the building I threw myself at Shane and began bawling. Shane didn't say anything, he just held me to him, allowing me to cry.


	8. Chapter 8: Mean

**Hey there everybody! How are you all doing? Let me be the first to say how happy I am. I know there's been a but of a delay, but it came with good reason. Part of my reason is that I've been in summer school, which means less time to do the things I love, which you all know is clearly slave over a keyboard all day in a hot, sticky room with an oscillating fan. The other part is that over the past few months, Aden and I have been drifting apart and we have been spending this time to rekindle our friendship. And there was talk about her coming back to work on _Speak Now_. I don't know if anyone even really noticed this, but it was like...she was there and then bam, she wasn't. It was just me. **

**So she might come back and even if she doesn't, we most definitely have other projects in the works. We are wanting to do another Camp Rock story, but we're waiting for an idea to come up between either of us. But we've currently got a Wizards of Waverly Place story in the works and we're hoping on getting that going when we take our break from _Speak Now_! But only time will tell. **

**Wow, so this is chapter 9 (although it's technically only chapter 8) Party. And that means that we only have 9 more chapters until part one is done. O.O Shocking, isn't it? I feel like it's going to take us up through the end of the summer, and I feel bad, because that will mean that it took 6 months to write 17 chapters, but I guess if you're comparing it to _The Final Year_, that's really fast because it took me 7 months to write 16 chapters, more than that actually because we transferred the stories over from the previous account! So yeah, heads up that there's only 9 chapters left of part one. Then it's on to part 2 out of 3.**

**Alright, enough babbling. Let's get on with it!  
**

I smiled as the six people entered the room, followed by Paul and Harry. I quickly shook all of their hands in excitement to finally meet the people that Paul and Harry had been telling me about. There were three guys and three girls.

"Mitchie, I would like to introduce you to your new band," Harry said.

"Hello," I said politely. I quickly analyzed every one of them. They all said hello and smiled. We all took a seat at the square table and looked at each other.

"Let's introduce everybody, shall we? And why don't we say what our part is in all of this," Harry suggested. I nodded.

"Well, I'm Mitchie Torres and…I'm the main vocals," I said, feeling a little guilty for saying it like I'm more important then they are. But it didn't seem to faze any of them as they nodded. They started at the left end of the table. A guy with sandy blonde hair that was covered by a baseball cap smiled at me. His blue eyes twinkled in excitement.

"My name is Joey Wickham and I play guitar and back up vocals," he said. I nodded and looked to the next person; a girl who looked a lot like Joey. Same blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. Her hair, however, was a lot longer and had colorful streaks in it.

"I'm Jenna Wickham, Joey's sister, and I play guitar and back up vocals as well," I said. I smiled and nodded. I was pretty sure that we were going to be friends. I looked at the next person; another girl, this time with black hair with red and hot pink streaks.

"My name is Jasmine Remmy and I'm the drummer," she said, a small smirk playing on her face. I could already tell that I would like her. Her dark hair with the fun colors and almost black almond shaped eyes gave an air of playfulness as well as versatility to the band. I looked silently on to the next member of the band.

"My name is David Green and I play bass," he said. His dark skin and short curly brown hair gave him an alluring air about him. I nodded and looked at the girl on the other side of him. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Veronica. Friends call me Ronnie though. Ronnie Jepps and I play keyboard," she said. My eyes widened at the familiar name.

"Any relation to Michael Jepps, the photographer?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's my brother," she informed me. I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and we all looked at the last guy. He had blonde hair with sea blue eyes.

"I'm Josh. Josh Grenner and I play the cowbell," he said, pulling out a cowbell and tapping it. We all laughed at his random introduction.

"Needs more cowbell," I said, making everyone else laugh again.

"No, but seriously, I play just about anything, that way if we need something extra or someone else can't play, then I'm here," he said. I nodded.

"Very efficient," I said smiling. These were my new band-mates.

"Well, we'll just let you all get to know each other. Call us if you need anything," Harry said, standing up.

"Actually Harry, do you think it would be okay if we went to the recording studio so we could work through some songs?" I asked, itching to get out of the business room. Harry nodded and he and Paul ushered us to a recording booth. After they closed the door I threw myself into a chair.

"I don't know about you guys, but I really just wanted to get out of that business room," I admitted. They all laughed at my way of getting out of there.

* * *

I entered the apartment to find it deserted. No Shane. No Nate. No Jason. No Caitlyn. Nothing. I sighed and threw myself onto the couch and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed my home number, needing to talk to my mom. I waited patiently as the phone rang and rang. Finally, someone answered the phone.

"Torres residence," an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Um…hello…can I talk to Connie or Steve?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. They're out. I can take a message," the unfamiliar voice said.

"Um, no. That's alright. I'll just try them on their cell phones," I said. I heard some barking in the background, but shook my head.

"Alright. Bye," the voice said. I hung up and quickly dialed Dad's cell phone number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Daddy," I said. I could almost feel the smile that he made.

"Hey Moo. How's my little girl?" he asked.

"Oh is that Mitchie? Let me talk to her!" Mom exclaimed through the phone. I laughed lightly and heard him pass the phone to Mom.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Mom. It's the other daughter that your husband calls Moo," I replied sarcastically.

"We've been trying to call you for days! Why haven't you picked up?" she asked.

"Somebody leaked my cell phone number and I had to shut it down because Connect 3 fans were calling it constantly," I explained.

"So you have a new phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, but the number is almost the same as my last phone. It's a 6 instead of a 9 at the end," I said.

"We'll get it off of Dad's phone later," she said. I smiled.

"How's L.A. then?" she asked.

"It's…different then St. Cloud," I admitted. She laughed.

"I figured it would be different. What have you been up to?" she asked.

"I wrote four new songs and recorded them," I said. I heard her squeal into my ear.

"When am I going to hear them?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, my first single will be released sometime next week when we begin preparing for the tour," I said excitedly.

"This is so amazing! Your brother would be so proud of you," she said. I smiled.

"I know he is…Mom…he's here," I said.

"He what?" she exclaimed.

"Patrick is here! In L.A.!" I exclaimed, a small smile playing on my face.

"How did you find him?" she asked.

"He got my new number and called me," I said.

"How do you know it was really Pat?" she asked.

"Pat?" I heard Dad ask.

"Pat is apparently in L.A.," Mom explained to Dad quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I saw him," I said. I could tell Mom and Dad were having a hard time digesting all this information

"He said he was sorry…and to tell you two that," I said, remember the day before.

"Mitchie…where did you see him?" Mom asked, now genuinely concerned.

"In a rehabilitation center," I replied. I could tell that she was shocked by this.

"He's in rehab?" she asked.

"Yeah. He is…I finally got to play him my song," I said quietly.

"That's wonderful Mitchie," she said, I could tell that she was smiling. We were silent for a little bit.

"So what else have you been up to?" she asked. I laughed and continued to tell her what was happening.

* * *

"Shane, I have to get this one last song done," I said, glaring down at the blank sheet in front of me. I groaned and threw my hair up into a messy bun in hopes that it would help me focus. No such luck. The whining pop star that was ten feet away wasn't helping much either.

"But Mitchie!" he whined. I shot him a playful glare.

"You're as bad as a four year old Shane," I said, giggling lightly as he shot a glare towards me. He made his way over to me as I looked down at the paper, tapping my pen lightly. I saw his arms shoot out and balance himself on the table in front of me, trapping me in my seat. I felt his lips press against my neck and I let out a groan mixed with pleasure and frustration.

"Shane, I'm serious," I whined.

"Come on Mitch. Just a two hour break. Just let me drive you over to the beach and we'll hang out there for a little bit. You can use the break and maybe it'll help you relax," he encouraged. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine. But only two hours," I said, pulling away from him and standing up. I walked over to the door and pulled my flip flops on. He did a little fist pump and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's antics, but grabbed my purse nonetheless.

"Hey Mitch. Where you going?" Caitlyn asked, appearing from the bedroom with Jason and Nate not far behind.

"Shane and I are going out for a little bit. We'll be back in a couple of hours," I said. They nodded and I walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind me. I walked down to the parking lot of the apartments and saw Shane waiting patiently in the car.

"We're not walking?" I asked. He shook his head. My eyebrows rose, skeptic of what his plans were. I shrugged and climbed into the passenger seat. I quickly pulled my hair out of its messy bun and shook it out.

"Ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He started the car and we pulled out of the parking lot. I watched as he drove towards the highway and I suddenly wondered what he was up to. I shook it off before listening to the radio.

We'd been driving for ten minutes and I felt his finger brushing my hand. I looked down quickly before looking up at him. He didn't look at me, but I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. I smiled before I intertwined our hands. He casually began rubbing the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb. I felt my whole body warm at the small display of affection.

We drove on in silence for about ten more minutes before something hit me. I wordlessly turned down the radio, causing Shane's attention to turn to me.

"Something wrong, babe?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…not really. I was just thinking…" I said, trailing off. I could tell by his silence that he was trying to figure out what I was thinking, but I heard his long sigh, signaling he gave up.

"Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Just thinking about how we don't have a song," I said quietly.

"A song? Mitchie, in case you haven't met us, we have a thousand songs," he said playfully. I playfully slapped his arm.

"You know what I mean. Something that describes our relationship perfectly," I said quietly. I watched him think about it out of the corner of my eye, but after a minute of silence, I shook my head.

"No, it's stupid. Forget I said anything," I said simply.

"We have a song," he said confidently. I looked over at him in confusion.

"I think I'd remember if we had a song," I said simply. He shook his head.

"Our song isn't like everybody else's song. Our song…our song is like the slamming of the screen doors at camp. You know, whenever we have our dorky fights," he said playfully. I nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Our song is the sound of me tapping on your window in order for you to come and take a late night canoe ride with me," he said. I smiled, remembering how I had to sneak out on a weekly basis.

"Um…the sound of your voice when you had to talk on the phone slowly because your mom didn't realize how late you were actually up talking to me," he said playfully. I laughed lightly at this. I remember the one time I called him when he was staying with his parents and his mother had told him to go to bed during one of our phone conversations. I let out a small laugh.

"The sound of your laugh, that's like our song too. So carefree," he admired. I blushed lightly.

"Or when we had our first date. That night pretty much summed up our relationship. Fun, carefree, a few serious moments. I knew I should have kissed you right then and there," he admired. I smiled lightly, liking the sound of our song.

"Do you remember when we had that huge fight a month after camp had ended?" I asked. He nodded, a grim look appearing on his face.

"I never really said thank you for the flowers," I said simply. He smiled lightly. He and I had been fighting about how we never got to see each other and how the other would just have to make time for the other. I had suggested he take a few days off of his tour so he and the guys could come hang out with me and he had told me he couldn't do that. When I had asked why, he said I didn't understand and never would. I had taken it as a bash towards my music and promptly started yelling at him and telling him what a douche bag he was.

The next day, I came home from school to see three bouquets of roses and a small note that had the chorus of Gotta Find You on it.

"You don't need to thank me," he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I love you Shane," I said quietly. He nearly caused a major accident as my words took him by surprise. He quickly turned on his right signal and made his way to the shoulder of the high way. He turned on his hazards and looked at me seriously.

"Repeat that?" he asked.

"I love you," I said confidently. I saw his eyes scan mine for any source of doubt or lies and I looked into his nervous and excited ones. Seconds later his face broke into a smile.

"I love you too Mitchie," he said, leaning over to kiss me. I happily accepted the kiss. As he pulled away, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I can finally die a happy man," Shane said. I laughed lightly.

"You can't die. You'd leave me a very unhappy woman," I replied simply. He smiled and grabbed my hand. He placed a small kiss on the back of it before driving again. I smirked and opened up the glove box and pulled out a napkin.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked. He nodded and pointed down to the floor. I spotted the black ball point pen and quickly grabbed it. I began writing down a flurry of lyrics onto the napkin.

"New song?" he asked, obviously amused at my reaction.

"Yep," I replied simply.

"Can I hear it?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said, a huge grin breaking out on my face.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"You can hear it when I'm done," I said simply. I heard him groan, but turned his attention to the road nonetheless.

* * *

Three weeks later, and we were all preparing for the tour that would kick off tomorrow. I was in my bedroom, packing all the clothes that I would be bringing. The suitcase was filled with jeans and t-shirts that would all be easy to mix and match. I looked at my opened laptop and smiled at the picture on the screen. It had been taken two days before, when we had been visiting Patrick at the center before our tour kick off.

"Mitchie, you almost packed?" Shane asked. I turned and nodded to him. We wouldn't have time to pack any time after this. We would be packed with interviews in the morning and then the sound check in the afternoon. We'd have time for a dinner break, but then that was it. I would never be the regular Mitchie Torres after that. I finished packing my suitcase and zipped it closed.

"Yeah. I'm packed," I said. Shane nodded and came into my room, closing the door behind him. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"This is really it, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. It is…but you're going to do great," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because right now, you're the most requested song on the radio," he said. This perked me up immediately.

"You're kidding me!" I exclaimed. He shook his head. I threw myself over to my radio and changed it to the proper station and heard my voice belt through the stereo. My eyes widened in excitement.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. I walked over to my bed and turned away from it. I spread my arms out and fell back onto the soft fabric that I would miss. Shane crawled into the bed with me and looked at me.

"Are things going to be different after this tour?" I asked quietly. He looked at me seriously.

"Yes…they will be…but don't dwell on it…because you're never going to notice it changing," he said confidently. I smiled at him lightly and put my hand on cheek.

"I guess you're right. So many things have happened in the past two years. I never imagined that I would be lying on a bed…with the hottest popstar who happens to be my boyfriend," I said. Shane glared playfully.

"Rockstar," he said before placing his lips on mine. Once we pulled away, I buried my face in his neck.

"So…I have a small confession for you," he said quietly. I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"We don't really have any interviews tomorrow," he admitted quietly. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Why did you tell me we did then?" I asked.

"To make sure you didn't make any plans," he said.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. He smirked.

"I wanted you to be pleasantly surprised. Besides, I want you to relax because tomorrow is your very first concert in front of the whole world," he said. I sighed in the shock of it all. He kissed my earlobe which sent shivers down my spine.

"Is that really tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"It feels like it's still months away," I said, laughing. Shane laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Mitchie! Shane!" Jason's voice called.

"What is it?" Shane called.

"They're doing an exclusive on Mitchie!" Nate called. I looked at Shane, confused. I watched the color go from his face.

"Did you know about this?" I asked. He shook his head. I stood and began walking out of the room.

"Mitchie, don't watch it," he said. I turned to him, my eyes narrowing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because all they're going to do is tear you down," he said. I rolled my eyes and took a seat between Caitlyn and Jason.

"Mitchie Torres, girlfriend of Shane Gray…and the up and coming wanna be singer," the host said. I immediately felt the lump grow in my throat. I sat there, numb to the world as he began pointing out all of my flaws. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Turn it off Nate. He's got nothing nice to say," Jason said. Nate quickly turned off the television. They all turned to me.

"You okay Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head.

"I'm just…going to go for a walk," I said, standing up.

"We'll come with you!" Shane exclaimed, and everyone began walking towards me.

"Alone…please?" I whispered. They all stopped moving and nodded.

"Okay…we'll…see you in a little bit," Caitlyn said. I nodded and opened the door. I slipped into the quiet hall and closed the door. I quickly began flying down the stairs. I opened the door and saw thousands of photographers. I bit my lip and put my head down as I pushed through them, ignoring all the questions that they were throwing towards me.

I let out an exhausted breath once I realized that I was out of their grasp. I walked down the streets and the people around me either A: Didn't notice me. B: Didn't want to disturb me. Or C: Didn't know who I was. I silently prayed for option C. I felt my fears begin growing. I found myself outside of the rehabilitation center. I quickly walked up the steps and entered the building.

"Hello Miss Mitchie, can I help you?" the kind station nurse, Linda, asked me. Over the past few weeks, I'd seen Patrick as often as possible. The fact that Shane was a celebrity allowed me to get in a few times when it wasn't visiting hours. Naturally, I got to know the staff and patients all very well. I knew most, if not all, by name and they all knew me.

"Hi Linda, I just need to see my brother," I said quietly. Her kind smile faltered.

"Mitchie, you know the rules. I really can't allow you to see him when it's not visiting hours," she said.

"I just…I need his help with something," I said quietly. I saw her eyes light up in understanding and I immediately felt a bitter taste come up in my mouth. She had obviously seen the exclusive.

"I shouldn't…but I think you could use him on this one," Linda said. I gave her a grateful smile as she opened the gate. She walked me in and down the long hallway to the main room. She opened the door and everyone's heads turned towards me.

"Mitchie!" a few people exclaimed happily. I gave them all friendly smiles and went over to Patrick who gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing here Mimi? Don't you have a tour to be prepping for?" he asked. I nodded.

"I should be," I admitted. He immediately sensed my inner turmoil.

"What's wrong Mimi?" he asked. I let a tear or two slip past their barrier.

"I can't do it Pat," I said quietly. His face twisted into confusion and disappointment.

"Why not Mitch? Is it something that the popstar did, because I'll-" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"No! It's nothing that has to do with Shane," I said. I quickly explained to him the story of the exclusive and how all the man did was bash me and waited for him to respond.

"Sounds like he's just mean," he said. I rolled my eyes at his simple answer.

"Maybe he's right," I said, losing confidence in myself.

"Mitchie Torres…there is nothing that he said that is true. You're a beautiful singer and I know that you know that already," he said. I smiled and hugged him. Linda came over to us.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, but you have to go now," she said. I nodded sadly and turned to Patrick.

"I'll visit as often as I can," I said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"Just remember Mitch…they don't know what they don't know," he said, winking. I smiled and nodded. I followed Linda out the door and to the main hallway.

"Good luck on the tour, Mitchie," she said smiling. I turned and thanked her. I walked out of the center. I began making my way down the steps, but I was immediately surrounded by photographers and reporters.

"Mitchie! Is it true that you and Shane are expecting a child?" somebody called. I rolled my eyes and pushed through the crowd.

"Mitchie, is it true that you cheated on Shane with his brothers?" another one asked. I bit my lip and continued forward, taking all of my strength to not turn around and begin screaming at them.

"Mitchie, is it true that you're just using them for their money?" someone else screamed at me.

"Is it true that you are planning on marrying Shane and then divorce him for his money?"

"Mitchie, why were you leaving a rehabilitation center?"

"Is it true you and Shane are only doing this so you can get your music career started?"

"What was your reaction to the special tonight on you?"

"Is it true that your brother is in this rehab because of meth abuse?"

The last one made me freeze. I hadn't told anybody except the guys, Caitlyn, and my parents what I went to the rehab for. I turned towards them and saw their microphones and cameras facing me. I glared at them before taking a step closer to them. I gave them a small smirk as my brother's words filled my mind.

"You don't know what you don't know," I said before turning around and walking away from them all. I heard them screaming my name after me, but I just ignored them as I made my way to the apartment.

* * *

I came in and ran into my room. I quickly grabbed my guitar and began playing a few chords of a song that I had written for the bullies that had picked on me when I was younger. I quickly edited a few words to suit my situation. I threw myself off of my bed and left my bedroom. I saw the curious glances from the guys and Caitlyn.

"Anyone wanna go to the park at the end of the street?" I asked. They all nodded in confusion. I smiled and nodded. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly texted all of the members of the band.

_Do u think u could get 2 the park the end of my street? Bring your instruments. –Mitch_

I sighed and pulled on my shoes as I waited patiently for their replies. I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate five times in a row.

_U bet. See u in 5. –Joey and Jenna_

_Sure. Y tho? B there in 3. –Jasmine_

_Yea, sure. 4 min. –David _

_KK. See u there. –Ronnie _

_Cowbell is broke, but sure. ;) Gimme 5 mins. See u soon. –Josh _

I smiled and looked at the guys and Caitlyn.

"Let's go. We've got to go out the back way though. We can't let them see us," I said, referring to the sleeze-balls hovering outside. They all nodded and we quietly made our way down and out the back doors. We quickly made our way to the park where we would be meeting everyone. I took a seat on the swings as I waited for everyone to make their way to the park. Jasmine and Ronnie were the first to get there.

"What are we doing?" Ronnie asked as soon as we got there. I quietly explained what we were going to do and they responded, both equally excited. The other four got there and we quickly explained what we were going to do. We carefully got Jasmine's drum set up to the top of the play equipment without too much trouble. I smirked as we plugged everyone's amp in.

"Okay Mitch. I brought everything in my van. Which should I use?" Josh asked.

"Fiddle," I said simply as I grabbed my acoustic guitar. Once we were all set up, I gave Nate a nod. He flipped a huge switch that lit then whole playground up. People immediately looked over and started whispering. I saw the hoard of photographers and reporters notice us and begin running towards the scene in hope to be the first to get a picture to their boss. I smirked and waited for them to get closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I exclaimed. More people looked over at us, obviously confused and concerned.

"I would like to introduce you who this song goes out to! The paparazzi," I said, pointing to the group of shocked and amazed camera flashes. I smirked and began counting off the beats.

"_You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me.  
You have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard,  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, picking on a weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,  
With just one single blow,  
But you don't know,  
What you don't know. _

_Someday, I'll be,  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean,  
Why you gotta be so mean? _

_You, with your switching sides,  
And your wildfire lies,  
And your humiliation.  
You have pointed out my flaws again,  
As if I don't already seen them.  
I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out,  
Cause I never impress you,  
I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold,  
But the cycle ends right now,  
Cause you can't lead me down that road,  
And you don't know,  
What you don't know._

_Someday, I'll be,  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean,  
Why you gotta be so mean? _

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,  
Talking over a football game,  
With that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening.  
Washed up and ranting,  
About the same old bitter things.  
Drunk and grumbling,  
on about how I can't sing.  
But all you are is mean._

_All you are is mean,  
And a liar,  
And pathetic,  
And alone in life,  
And mean,  
And mean,  
And mean,  
And mean._

_But someday, I'll be,  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah!  
Someday, I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean,  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
_

_Someday, I'll be,  
Living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean,  
Why you gotta be so mean?_" I sang. I smiled as we played the final chord. I heard our audience begin applauding us. I smiled and Nate quickly turned off the lights. We began cheering and congratulating everyone.

"You guys, that was-" Shane began.

"Amazing?" Joey asked.

"Awesome?" Jasmine shot.

"Incredible?" I pitched.

"All of those things!" Shane said, smiling at us.

"You guys have some balls. I don't think we'd ever even considered that," Jason said. I smiled and hugged Ronnie and Jasmine.

"You guys, I think we're going to be famous!" I exclaimed. They laughed and they all pulled me into a group hug.

"I think you'll have to do some explaining to the label though," Nate said nervously. I shrugged.

"Come on Nate! Don't be such a downer!" Caitlyn said, pulling him away by the collar of his shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"I will see you all tomorrow when we begin our very first tour!" I exclaimed. My band ran up and picked me up. I laughed as they tossed me from one person to another. I had successfully told the paparazzi that they couldn't mess with me. I was looking forward to the tour even more.

Tomorrow was the end of a decade…but the start of a new age.

**How did you like it? I was literally editing and editing and editing. There was one part that I just put in a day ago, there was another part that I just decided "Screw it" and took it all out. I was tempted to find another scenario for Mitchie to sing this because I feel like...she's putting so much effort into one song, but then I realized "No, this is her way of saying Fuck You Paparazzi!" so I decided that yes, this is very OOC of Mitchie, but...I dunno. Maybe the fame is giving her a confidence boost? I don't know. :) I just hope you all enjoyed!**

**So, tell me your thoughts. As always, reviews are not required, they just give me a drive to work faster. ;)**

**Oh, go to the account page and check out the new banner Aden made for this wonderful story! She's seriously an angel! And then follow on twitter! TiannaMarieMomo!**

**Love you all!**

**TiannaMarie**

**p.s. I am a licensed driver now! :D Just thought I'd share that!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Party

**Hello lovely readers! How are you all doing on this joyous day? I know what you're thinking..."What is she on?" and "Why isn't she sharing?" Well I am actually on some antihistamine due to evil allergies, but other than that, I'm just really excited because I have the beautiful and talented Aden back working with me! I sadly had to finish the first part of the story by myself. And for anybody who knows me, that's hard work. It came out to 17 chapters, which is the longest amount I've ever written alone. Even back when I was a solo writer, my total was 15 chapters. So I'm really glad to have Aden back on the team. She may pop up in these Authors Notes, but chances are slim that she will other than just the mention of her.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!  
**

I awoke the morning of our tour and quietly tiptoed out to the living room, not wanting to wake anybody else up, but saw that everyone else was sitting around the breakfast table. I smiled and took a moment to take it all in. This would be the last time that we just sat at the breakfast table like a group of friends.

"Good morning," I said, announcing my presence. They all turned and smiled at me.

"Morning Mitchie," Jason said, a playful smirk playing on his and Nate's faces. I looked at Caitlyn and silently asked what was going on.

"Hey Mitchie…why don't you check the television," Caitlyn hinted. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but went over to the television. I turned it on and sat on the couch as the commercial came to an end. I looked that HotTunes was on and my picture appeared by the anchor's head. But it wasn't just any picture, it was a picture from my impromptu performance last night.

"Last night, Mitchie Torres and her band all gathered at a small park and gave the public a small taste of what's to be expected on the tour. Miss Torres, in her carefree and excited manner, called the paparazzi out, dedicating her song directly to them. The song basically rings the same tone as her previous songs _Tell Me Something I Don't Know_ and _La La Land_, where she's being told that she can't do something or isn't good enough for it and her throwing it back at them and saying _'Hello world, this is Mitchie Torres here to rock your world!'_" the anchor said. I fist pumped the air and heard Caitlyn's laugh from the table.

"I like her!" I exclaimed, causing laughter to erupt from the guys.

"From all of us over here at HotTunesTV, we're rooting for you Mitchie, I'm Dana Walsh," the anchor finished. I smiled and turned off the television. I walked back over to the breakfast table and Shane pulled me into a hug.

"Now I've just got to deal with the label," I said, a pout forming on my face. They laughed before resuming their breakfast.

* * *

My leg wouldn't stop bopping up and down in anxiety. Caitlyn had tried–and failed–to get me to relax and stop worrying about what could go wrong. That, however, only made me think that even more things were going to go wrong.

"I can't do this Caitlyn," I said. Caitlyn looked at me with wide eyes. I could feel the fear and anxiety seeping out of my pores. She quickly turned away from me and ran down the hall. I began gasping for air, the first part of my mental breakdown.

"Oh great! She's hyperventilating," Caitlyn said, running back over to me. This time, she had brought somebody with her. Shane.

"Mitchie, look at me," he said, taking my face in his hands. I looked at him, and saw his calm eyes. I immediately relaxed against his touch.

"Mitchie, you're going to be amazing, so stop freaking out," he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Mitchie Torres, 1 minute," a stagehand called.

"Thank you, one minute!" I called back, my throat raspy from my hyperventilating.

"Go get out there and show them what Mitchie Torres is made of," he said. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me into a quick, but sweet kiss. We pulled away and the music began playing. I kissed his cheek before turning and ran out to the stage. I was greeted with an enormous audience.

"Hello Los Angeles! How are you guys?" I asked into the microphone. I heard my voice vibrate back to me, but I ignored it. The crowd suddenly drowned out the echo as they began cheering. I felt a wave of confidence hit me at the sound of the cheering.

"How many of you guys came out here to have a good time?" I asked. The crowd cheered louder. I smiled and looked out.

"And how many of you guys came out here to see Connect 3?" I asked. The crowd began screaming at the mention of the guys.

"Now let me just ask you this, how many of you guys came out here tonight to Party?" I asked. The crowd began screaming like there was no tomorrow. I nodded to the band and they began the song.

"_I saw you looking over,  
Now I see you moving this way.  
Pushing through the crowd,  
Like you've got something to say, yeah.  
_

_But you couldn't walk cause,  
The music's taking over feet.  
I can tell by toes,  
That you're rocking to this beat_," I felt a rush of adrenaline pump through my veins at the excitement that surrounded me.

"_You've gotta dance 'till you ache,_  
'_Till you drop, 'till you break.  
Free your soul,  
Let me see you shake.  
One by one we're stealing the stage,  
Here we come so get out of our way  
_

_It won't be long_  
'_Till the summer is gone,  
Get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
It's a crazy night,  
Get your party on,  
So we're screaming out loud_," I began dancing around the stage as my confidence reached great heights. I smiled as Joey and Jenna who were jamming happily.

"_I know your type,  
And all the hype,  
Is going straight to your head.  
And everybody's stopping,  
What they're doing,  
Cause your face is turning red._

_Gotta learn how to move,  
To the groove,  
Give in or get out.  
Put your hands in the air,  
Stand up in your chair,  
And Shout!_

_You're all dolled up,  
With now where to go,  
You wanna get out and,  
Put on a show.  
There's nothing wrong,  
With staying home.  
As long as you've got,  
Your radio_!" I quickly ran down the cat walk and reached out for everyone who had their hand reached for me. I smiled brightly as I realized what this meant. I was finally living my dream.

"_It won't be long_  
'_Till the summer is gone,  
Get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
It's a crazy night,  
Get your party on,  
So we're screaming_

_Don't wait,  
And don't you be late,  
Get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
It's a crazy night,  
Get your party on,  
So we're screaming out loud!_" I sang. I smiled as a musical break came in. I looked towards the audience and confidently walked down the cat walk. I heard people singing along to the chorus, which made me even more pumped.

"Come on! I wanna hear you scream!" I instructed. The audience screamed louder than I'd ever heard. I smiled at the confidence boost.

"_The little things that you do,  
From across the room,  
I see you sending me clues,  
They're in the way you make me move!_

_It won't be long_  
'_Till the summer is gone,  
Get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
It's a crazy night,  
Get your party on,  
So we're screaming_

_Don't wait,  
And don't you be late,  
Get your party on.  
So sing along.  
Hold on tight,  
It's a crazy night,  
Get your party on,  
So we're screaming out loud!  
Screaming out loud!  
Get your, get your,  
Party on!_" I sang. I smiled at the surge of energy flowing through me.

Let's do it again!" I yelled as the final note rang out. The crowd screamed in excitement. I smiled and laughed a little bit. It was amazing to watch them sing along with my song. I smiled and waved to everyone. I couldn't wait to continue. I had four more songs to go through, and I wanted nothing more than to get the audience to cheer for me even more.

* * *

I had just finished my last song and I couldn't stop the rush I was getting off the screaming crowd. I smiled and waved to them.

"Now, I would like to introduce to you…Connect 3!" I exclaimed. I heard their introduction music begin playing and I quickly ran off the stage. I saw Shane on the side of the stage.

"Knock 'em dead," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled and nodded. He ran on the stage and took his place between his brothers.

"Hello Los Angeles!" Nate exclaimed into the microphone. Every girl under the age of fifteen, and even some over the age of fifteen, began screaming. I looked at Caitlyn who smiled and engulfed me in a strong hug.

"That was _amazing_ Mitchie!" she squealed quietly.

"How are you all tonight?" Jason asked. Once again the arena, they started screaming their heads off.

"Man, those teeny-boppers sure know how to squeal," Caitlyn said, holding her ears. I nodded as I looked over to Nate, Jason and Shane who seemed to be soaking up the attention.

"Now I know why Shane became such a diva. You really feel on top of the world out there," I admitted. Caitlyn looked at me with worried eyes.

"You're not gonna go all 'Diva-Mitch-Bitch' on me, are you?" she asked. I laughed at the name.

"Where did you get '_Diva-Mitch-Bitch_' from?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, it was going to be 'Diva-Mitchie', but then I said Mitch and then bitch rhymed with Mitch and so I decided to play with my words," she said, a childish smile gracing her face. I laughed and nodded, accepting the answer.

"No, I'm not going to go all Diva-Mitch-Bitch on you. I know that you wouldn't let me," I said, smiling at her. She hugged me again and we looked out to the audience.

"And how was Miss Mitchie Torres?" Shane asked. The arena suddenly became deafening. I looked at Caitlyn with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. I saw the flashes of cameras out of the corner of my eyes, but shrugged it off. I couldn't believe they liked me that much.

"I can't believe they actually _like_ me!" I exclaimed. Caitlyn laughed and pulled me into an encouraging hug. We turned to the guys and watched the rest of the concert intently. It was the second to last song, and suddenly the stage hands came over and began putting a microphone on me. I turned to Caitlyn with confused eyes.

"What's going on Caitlyn?" I asked. She shrugged, but the smirk on her face told me that she knew.

"And now, Los Angeles, an encore performance from Mitchie Torres!" Shane announced. I looked at him and Caitlyn in shock. I turned to Shane motioning me out. I quickly shook my head and tried to back up, but Caitlyn pushed me out onto the stage. I shot her a death glare as she gave me thumbs up.

"Shane, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm letting you sing one more song," he said.

"But I don't have anything else for tonight," I admitted to the audience. They let out disappointed groans.

"Oh, Mitchie…I know you better than that. You and I both know that you've still got a song or two up your sleeve," Shane said, making the audience cheer. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He laughed lightly and turned towards the audience.

"Mitchie, is this your first Connect 3 concert you've ever seen?" he asked. I looked around at the dedicated fans.

"Well, believe it or not, but yeah. It is," I admitted. The crowd laughed, thinking I was joking. I wasn't.

"Well, Mitchie, one thing that you're going to have to remember is that at every concert, there's always a trick up our sleeves," he said, motioning to him and his brothers.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He looked towards his band and nodded quickly. Suddenly, the music from my song began filling the arena; the first song that Shane had ever heard me sing. And now, I was going to perform it in front of a large portion of the female population of California. I smiled at Shane and nodded. Taking a deep breath, I began singing my song for thousands of people.

* * *

We all stumbled into the guys' apartment and locked the door. The guys and Caitlyn all looked exhausted, but I, however, was still hyped on the adrenaline rush of performing for a crowd. I looked at the four tired people in front of me and began bouncing up and down.

"Come on you guys! Let's do something! Let's watch a movie! Let's write a song!" I exclaimed. Then I froze and gasped as another thought came into mind. "Let's play _Twister_!"

"Mitchie…it's late and we're going to be on the road all day tomorrow. Can we please just go to bed?" Caitlyn asked. I frowned and studied all of my friends. Nate was constantly rubbing his eyes in an attempt to keep them awake, Caitlyn's were bloodshot from keeping them open, Shane's eyes were drooping slightly, and Jason…well, Jason wasn't fighting off the sleep. He had taken a place on the couch and dozed off immediately. I nodded to my friends.

"Yeah…you guys go to bed. I'm not quite tired yet, so I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer," I said. They all nodded and Caitlyn went to crash in my bedroom, while Nate and Shane guiding Jason's already sleeping form from the couch to his bedroom. I smiled and watched them all disappear into the rooms. I sat down on the couch and began humming a few notes. I could feel the song itching to get out, but I just shook it off and walked out to the balcony. Putting my elbows on the railing, I looked up at the black sky and a pang hit my chest.

"I miss the stars," I whispered wistfully to myself.

"Yeah, you don't see them much here in L.A.," a voice said. I turned and saw Shane's tired face smiling at me.

"How'd you know I'd be out here?" I asked.

"Because is the perfect place to think," he said simply. I smiled and turned back to the endless sky.

"Are you ready to start touring?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I'm ready…I'm just nervous I guess," I said quietly.

"Nervous? Mitchie, you have nothing to be nervous about. You _owned_ the crowd tonight," he said, playing with my fingers. I smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet, you know that?" I asked, watching the small smirk grow on his face along with the slight blush.

"Yeah. I know. It's just part of what makes Shane Gray the coolest guy in the world," he said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"And now I'm leaving," I said, turning to go into the apartment.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" he asked. I turned and nodded, walking backwards.

"Yeah. I am," I said simply. I saw him smile, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Mitchie! Watch out for the-" he started. But it was too late as I felt myself flying backwards. I hit the ground with a painful thud. I hissed quietly in pain before completely relaxing on the floor.

"Coffee table…" Shane finally finished, trailing off.

"Thanks for that warning," I said sarcastically, picking myself up.

"Sorry. I knew you were clumsy, but not that clumsy," he said, snickering slightly. My eyes narrowed and I stuck my tongue out at him before stomping off to my bedroom.

**So? What did you think? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? They're all welcomed! But seriously, drop us a review if you think it's deserved.**

**I'm sorry, I don't usually rant in these things because I understand it offends some people, but I just need to let loose for a moment. Tell me, does it bug you guys when authors hold chapters from you guys if they don't get a certain amount of reviews? I know it bugs me. Plus, if I were to tell you guys that I'm not updating unless I get 5 reviews for this chapter, then aren't I just hurting myself, especially if I _don't_ get those reviews? I don't know, what's your opinion. I think authors are just hurting themselves. There's a thought for your review! Hahaha! So yeah, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope to get a review (but as always, none is required). **

**Oh! I got a PM the other day about why none of my stories were nominated for an Indie. Well, Aden and I talked about it and we thought about nominating ourselves, but honestly, we really didn't feel like we deserved an Indie Award yet. Don't get me wrong, that would have been a _great_ achievement had somebody else nominated us, but we weren't nominated and we honestly didn't feel like we were ready for any award. Maybe on this story, but I feel like we were very unorganized with _One Year _and _The Final Year_. Between changing accounts and odd updates, I just felt like we could have done better and I think that an Indie Award should be saved for the best, which we didn't feel was our stories. :)**

**Anyways, I'm in summer school right now and I think that shows how much I love you all! I'm updating while I should be working! ;)**

**Better get back to learning about Ancient Civilizations of South and East Asia! :)**

**Love always,**

**Tianna Marie**

**Oh! Before I forget, please follow us on Twitter! We're seriously trying to build some kind of following and we've currently got Moliver (big fan, big fan!), My personal account, and a few random friends. So yeah, we've got like...106 tweets, most about FanFiction related things, and we'd really like a following. This is the only thing I'll beg for. Pretty, pretty please! Hahaha! I feel like I've just lost a ton of class!**

**So yeah, follow us at TiannaMarieMomo or copy and paste the link: **

**(ht)(tp:) / (twitter.) (com) (/#!/) TiannaMarieMomo **

**into your browser and take out all the spaces and (). For fast updates about how things are coming along and when we plan on posting, just hit follow! **


	10. Chapter 10: Much Better

**Hey everybody. Guess who!**

**Oh, you'll never guess if I just say guess who! It's ADEN! :D I'm totally excited to be back with you guys, but I'm not supposed to be back until chapter 18 (Part 2) so that raises the question (for those that care) where's Tianna?**

**Actually, it's really sad why I'm here and she's not. Tianna has been having some issues lately and we agree she needs a break.**

**So sadly, she's not going to be back for the rest of the summer and that's okay because she's been through a lot these past few months and she's stayed true to you all and finished off the whole first part of the story, so I'll be there to post the chapters and we'll finish it off by the end of August and take a month long break so we can all settle into the new school year (seniors baby!) and prepare for the second part which we're aiming to have October 9th.  
**

**Alright, I'm going to stop rambling and let you all get to the story!  
**

* * *

The bus was quiet. This was probably the quietest it had been since we'd gotten to Seattle, but that was because Shane and I weren't talking and Caitlyn, Nate and Jason had decided to go out to eat for dinner. I didn't blame them for leaving though. Today had been nothing but dirty glares, harsh words and spilt milk. Admittedly, those were all from my end.

"Mitchie…talk to me," Shane whined. I just glared at the magazine in my hands, refusing to acknowledge my idiot of a boyfriend. I looked at the picture of the celebrity on the page I was reading and my anger bubbled. It was all her fault.

"Please Mitch. Tell me what I obviously did wrong," he said, getting down on his knees in front of me. He didn't _know_ what he did wrong? A likely story. I turned the page and glared harder as her face mocked me.

"Mitchie, tell me what I did so I can fix it," he said. I threw the magazine down and glared at him.

"You can't fix it now," I said, angry and hurt as the events from the day before filled my mind. Shane groaned as he fell backwards.

"Then what did I do and let me make it up to you," he asked.

"You dragged me around with _her_!" I exclaimed. Shane's face twisted into one of confusion, then understanding and finally annoyance.

"Really Mitchie? You're giving me the cold shoulder because I had you and Emily hang out?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes! Maybe I didn't _want_ to hang out with her!" I exclaimed.

"Why? She's a nice person!" he exclaimed.

"Because I just didn't _want _to!" I replied.

"Oh please Mitchie. Tell me the truth!" Shane exclaimed.

"I didn't want to hang out with your ex-girlfriend, okay? It's not like I've ever dragged you around with any of my ex-boyfriends!" I exclaimed.

"That's because none of your ex-boyfriends are still your friend! Last time I checked, your only hometown friend was Sierra," he snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth, the room got quiet. That was a slap in my face and he knew it.

"Mitch-" he started.

"Save it," I said dangerously low. I stalked my way to the back bedrooms that I shared with Caitlyn and the guys. I slowly climbed into Nate's bed, hoping he wouldn't mind too much that I'd taken that place. My mind slowly went back to the events of yesterday.

* * *

"_Shane! Can we please go to town before we have to leave? We've got three hours," I begged. Shane sighed but agreed nonetheless. So we had decided to prowl the city that we'd be leaving._

"_Where do you want to go next?" he asked as we sat at a Subway and ate happily. We still had about an hour until we had to get home and leave. A thought came to mind, but I wasn't sure how appealing it would be to Shane._

"_Well…there is one place I'd like to go…but if you don't want to, then we don't have to," I said. He nodded for me to tell him where._

"_How about…Forever 21?" I suggested, a sheepish smile gracing my face. He nodded while chewing his food._

"_Sure. Just looking or do you want to actually buy anything?" he teased. He knew that I loved window shopping more than actually spending my money, but I was hoping to buy a few things for the tour that I could easily throw in my suitcase without too much hassle._

"_Believe it or not, I'd actually like to buy a few things," I said simply, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. He smiled and nodded._

"_Alright then. We'll go there once we're done," he said. I took a small bite of my sandwich and threw it down._

"_Done!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and gave me a serious look._

"_Eat Mitch," he instructed. I pouted slightly, but finished my sandwich nonetheless. Once we were done eating, we had made our way a few streets over to the huge Forever 21 that had captured my attention earlier. We made our way inside the clothing store and I immediately went over to the t-shirts._

_I was asking for Shane's opinion on my fourth t-shirt when a voice halted our activities._

"_Shane Gray? In a Forever 21?" the voice said. Shane and I whipped our heads to see a tall girl with curly blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes make her way towards us._

"_Emily? I didn't realize you were back in town!" Shane exclaimed happily. He hugged her briefly before turning towards me._

"_Mitchie, I'd like you to meet country sensation Emily Fletcher. Emily, this is the up and coming Mitchie Torres," Shane said, making us both blush at his introduction._

"_Hi Emily," I said, shaking her hand._

"_Hi Mitchie," she replied. An awkward air settled over us and Shane looked at his watch._

"_Crud! I need to go pick something up. I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Emily, would you help Mitchie pick something out? She wants to actually buy something," he teased. I rolled my eyes, but smiled regardless._

"_Sure. I'd love to help," Emily said, smiling at us both._

"_Alright, thanks," Shane said, he leaned over and quickly placed a small peck on my lips before leaving the store. I looked to Emily with a huge grin on my face._

"_So…what were you thinking of getting?" she asked, an excited gleam in her eyes._

"_I dunno. I was thinking maybe a dress or two," I said, turning my attention to the dresses that were on a rack a few feet away._

"_Then let's get you a dress," she said happily. She quickly dragged me over to the dresses and we began trying on a bunch of dresses. I was confident that Emily was my first celebrity friend who I'd met out of Camp Rock._

_After about twenty minutes of nonstop dress hunting, I had tried on about six and we couldn't seem to find one that looked good on me yet. Then we found it. It was a simple blue sundress with spaghetti straps. I smiled as I tried it on in the dressing room. I slowly opened the door to see her face light up with a smile._

"_That's the one!" she said happily._

"_Really?" I asked, turning towards the mirror to check myself out._

"_So, you and Shane are pretty serious huh?" she asked, a playful smile gracing her lips. I nodded as I looked in the mirror to see how the dress looked on me._

"_Yeah. I think so anyways. So, how do you know Shane?" I asked. I looked at her to see her jaw had fallen slightly._

"_You…you don't know?" she asked. I shook my head as I turned my attention to the dress again._

"_Mitchie…I'm Shane's ex-girlfriend," she said. I froze before looking up at her._

"_Oh…" I said, suddenly very uncomfortable with the whole situation. I began fiddling with my hands as I tried to think of something to say._

"_I'm sorry. I should have told you that when I first offered to help," she said, upset. I nodded and bit my lip._

"_Um…I'm gonna change," I said quietly, slipping back into the changing room. I heard Shane's voice as I slipped my jeans on and relief flooded me. I threw my t-shirt back on and opened it._

"_Hey Mitch. Did you get something?" he asked. I nodded silently. He smiled and looked towards Emily._

"_Thanks for helping her," he said. Emily nodded silently and gave him an awkward smile. I quickly paid for my dress and Shane and I said goodbye to Emily and made our way back to the apartment._

* * *

"Mitchie?" Shane called through the door. I sighed angrily, but opened the door nonetheless.

"What do you want jerkface?" I asked, not quite as angry as before.

"Okay, I deserve that. I should have thought about it more and then asked you about Emily before just leaving you with her," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah…you should have…but I didn't need to over react like I did," I said quietly. He nodded in agreement.

"So we're in agreement that we both are at fault?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…we both are," I said simply.

"Well, you know, if you weren't so jealous, it wouldn't be a problem," he said, a slight teasing tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I know…and I'm trying…but I just wasn't ready to be around her. It's just strange," I said. He sighed, but nodded.

"So…other than the fact that she's my ex-girlfriend, what do you think of her?" he asked. I looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. He wanted me to approve of his ex-girlfriend?

"She's nice. I think that if I can get past the whole 'you're-my-boyfriend's-ex-girlfriend' thing, then she and I could become friends," I said. He nodded.

"Good," he said before standing and walking away. I knew that trick. Avoidance.

"Why is that good?" I asked, following him to the front of the bus. He looked at me warily before sighing in defeat.

"She's kind of been…invited to join in the tour," he said. I felt my skin begin to crawl, but relaxed when I knew it was the label that had asked. I nodded.

"Okay…fine," I said curtly. Shane sighed, knowing I wasn't fine, but let it drop.

* * *

"How amazing was Miss Mitchie Torres?" Shane exclaimed. The crowd screamed, making my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Aww, still giving you shout outs," Caitlyn teased.

"Hey, I think it's sweet," Emily defended. I didn't feel comfortable with Emily there, but I would learn to get used to it. I smiled at her and turned back to Shane and saw him and the guys prepare their instruments.

"This is a new song that was written about a week ago, so it's still a little iffy, but I think it needs to be put out there. Mitch, this is for you," he said, making the entire audience scream. Nate began playing the drums while Jason strummed his guitar and their pianist, Alex, played out a simple tune. I smiled as Shane took a deep breath to start singing.

"_Get a rep for breakin' hearts  
Now I'm done with country stars  
And all the tears on her guitar  
I'm not bitter_," he sang, I immediately knew what he was doing. My smile faltered as I looked to see Emily's crestfallen face. I felt a sinking feeling. I knew he was just trying to reassure me…but he was hurting Emily in the process.

"_Now I see everything I'd ever need  
Is the girl in front of me  
She's much better_," he sang. I bit my lip when I saw a small smile appear on Emily's face.

"Emily…I didn't-" I started.

"It's okay. I get it, trust me," she said, a full blown smile on her face.

"_You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
You're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
You're much better_.

_Now I've got some enemies_  
_And they're all friends suddenly_  
_BFF's eternally but I'm not bitter_," he sang. I looked at Emily who was clapping along with everybody else.

"Are you sure? I mean…he's kind of bashing you," I said. She shrugged.

"I did the same thing to him in one of my songs. Besides, he's not attacking me. He's just praising you," she said. I smiled at her logic.

"Okay. I'll accept that," I said.

"_I believe that the road that people lead  
Helps you find the one you need  
You're much better_

_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Tear up the sky with you_  
_You're much better, you're much better, girl_  
_You, I wanna fight with you_  
_Make up tonight with you_  
_You're much better, ooh, yeah_," he sang. Suddenly Jason took the stage by playing an amazing guitar solo that was backed up by the band of instruments behind them. I smiled at his love for the music.

"_You, I wanna fight with you  
Tear up the sky with you  
Oh, you're much better  
You, I wanna fight with you  
Make up tonight with you  
Oh, you're much better, you're much better, girl  
Ooh, yeah_

_You, you, I wanna fight with you, oh_  
_Much better_  
_You're much better, girl_  
_You, you, you_  
_Much better_  
_You, you, you_," they finished. Caitlyn, Emily and I began cheering them as loud as possible. I was fairly certain that the audience heard our cheers and screams.

Once they began the rest of their set, we decided to go down to my dressing room until Emily's song came up. We'd only be in there for five minutes before Ronnie, Jasmine and Jenna crashed into the dressing room.

"We're gonna be famous!" they exclaimed, pulling me up. Emily and Caitlyn laughed at our antics, but Emily quickly stood and turned on the radio. I pulled Caitlyn up and the six of us danced for as long as we could, living in the moment.

* * *

**So yeah, that's what I've got for ya! Hope you guys liked it! Next time, Mario Kart, sprained wrists and broken guitars! So yeah, you'll definitely have to check that out!**

**Again, I missed you all and I'm so glad to be back even if it's for a sad reason.**

**If you or somebody you know is suffering from an Eating Disorder, _please_ don't hesitate to call the National Eating Disorder Association (NEDA) helpline! You can find the number on our page or google NEDA and get the toll free, confidential helpline!**

**_-_A **


	11. Chapter 11: Our Song

**It's Aden again! :) I know, ****_another_**** update! But I think these are all ****_amazing_****chapters! Am I right or am I wrong?**

**I know Tianna didn't want me to update for a few more days, but I felt like you all deserved a treat. Happy Independence Day to those of you who are in the U.S. and to everybody else, HAPPY MONDAY! :D**

**Here ya'll go!**

* * *

"Left! Go left! No, you're other left!" a voice called over my shoulder. I slapped the steering wheel and glared back at the owner of the voice.

"Really Shane? Are you seriously going to be a back seat driver?" I asked.

"Pay attention to the road!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and turned my head forward again. Turning the steering wheel, I rounded the corner. I saw the cars in front of me and slowly started to gain speed in hopes of passing them.

"Go faster!" Shane said, right by my head, making me jump.

"Shane! Jeeze! Don't _do_ that!" I exclaimed, hitting his shoulder.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shane chanted.

"You know what, you drive!" I exclaimed, slamming the steering wheel down. Jason looked up at me as I stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Fine, I'm better at it anyways!" he exclaimed. I watched on as Jason creamed Shane at Mario Kart. I fist pumped when Jason won.

"Ha! Proof that I _am_ better!" I exclaimed. Shane glared at me.

"Yeah Shane. It's not about speed, it's about staying far enough back to get all the good boxes but not be totally left behind in everyone's dust and how to turn the corners without crashing into the walls. Mitchie's at least got some grace," Jason said, turning off the Wii. I smiled triumphantly as Shane pouted at the end of the couch. I glanced around the packed bus to see everyone smirking at him. We decided that we would spend this day on the road as a getting to know everybody kind of day.

Unfortunately, that meant that the tour bus would be jam packed. We currently had twelve people jam packed onto our bus. Jenna, Joey, Josh, Jasmine, David, Ronnie, Emily, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane and myself had decided that we would have a contest to see who was the best at Mario Kart for the Wii. It had come down to Jason and myself, we'd been going for a tie breaker when Shane tried to "help" me win.

"Dude! We should totally have a sing off!" Jenna exclaimed. I shot her a small glare, knowing what she was getting at. She had made me sing every day for the past week just so she could hear me sing.

"For anyone who's not in the loop, that's code for '_Hey! Let's make Mitchie sing!_'" Caitlyn teased.

"Well it's not my fault she's got such a beautiful voice," Jenna said, looking sheepishly at her hands.

"Yeah Mitch. Give us a private performance," Shane said with a wink.

"Hey, we know what kind of performance you're talking about and trust me, we don't wanna see it!" Jasmine teased. My face flushed red at the thought of…yeah.

"Hardy-Har-Har. I don't think I will sing," I said, crossing my arms and turning my nose up and away.

"Come on Mitchie. You've sung for three sold out cities, but you won't sing for us?" Shane asked, sticking out his lower lip in an attempt to sway me with a sad mimic of a puppy dog pout.

"Nope. I won't," I said, knowing that they wouldn't back off of me.

"Please Mitchie? I know you've been working on a new song. Might as well just sing it for us," Josh said, poking my knee lightly.

"Come on Mitch, please?" Ronnie whined. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"_Fine_! If I _must_!" I teased. They all applauded and smiled. I got up and made my way to the back of the bus and grabbed my guitar; the lucky one that I played all of my songs on that I had so lovingly named Stella. It was blue and true to her name, she had dark blue and white painted stars on her. Patrick had given her to me for my 12th birthday and although she was small, she held a lot of luck.

I made my way to the living room where my friends patiently awaited my performance when the bus hit a huge series of potholes in the road. I bounced and crashed into the walls, trying to protect Stella, but was unable to do anything as she fell from my arms and the bus hurled me to the ground after her.

I heard the sickening crack and immediately prayed for nothing to be broken; on me and on Stella. I felt a sharp pain surge through my ankle and wrist and almost sighed that nothing had happened to Stella. Then I realized that I was hurt. I opened my eyes and my heart fell. My wrist had broken my fall, meaning that it was likely broken. My ankle was twisted in a sickening way, but I could move it, so it was probably just a bad sprain. But I hadn't been the one to take the worst damage. Stella laid there with a broken neck, the strings were the only thing holding it together.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask from the living room.

"Stella!" I called out. I heard four pairs of feet rush towards me. I looked up to see Jason in the lead, followed by Shane, then Caitlyn and finally Nate. Jason quickly picked up Stella as Shane came over to me.

"What happened?" Nate asked, assessing the damage.

"I was walking through the hall when we hit the potholes. I tried to stay still, but there was one that knocked me off balance," I explained as Shane assessed my wrist and ankle.

"Can you move them?" he asked. I moved my ankle to find that it no longer held any pain. My wrist, however, was a different story. Although I could move it, it made me want to cry when I flicked it up and found that it was far less painful to just let it stay limp.

"It's probably just a sprain," Shane said. I nodded and happily accepted the ice that Caitlyn had quickly gotten.

"How's Stella?" I asked nervously.

"She's gonna need some work," Jason said sadly. I felt bad, but I knew there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Shane helped me up and I wobbled back out to the living room.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked. I sighed.

"Mitchie's klutzy moments struck again," Caitlyn answered simply, plopping herself onto the couch. I glared at her as I slowly rotated my wrist. I sighed and took a seat beside my best friend.

"Stella broke her neck," I said sadly. The whole band grew sympathetic, knowing what Stella meant to me.

"Hey, we're gonna be in Phoenix later tonight. Maybe we can find a place that'll have a repair shop," Shane said optimistically.

"Oh! I know just the place! Let me make a phone call!" Jason said, happy to help me get my guitar fixed.

"Looks like Mitchie's performance will have to wait until after Stella is back to working. Unless she wants to try it _without_ Stella," Ronnie urged. I glared slightly at her.

"No thank you," I said curtly. She shrugged and went back to talking animatedly with Nate. I noticed how those two had grown closer over the past few weeks. I also noticed how it was affecting Caitlyn. We both began resenting our friend and knew that Nate was slowly, but surely, falling into Ronnie's trap of enchantment.

"Caity, you alright?" I asked as she glared at the giggling couple across from her.

"Oh, just peachy," she spat. I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Just tell him Caity," I encouraged.

"I can't just tell him Mitchie. You know that. Besides…he's falling for her," Caitlyn said, voicing her inevitable defeat.

"Caitlyn, you heard him at camp," I encouraged.

"Yeah…but that was then…and this is now. Mitchie, he's moved on," she said sadly.

"Who's moved on?" Jason asked, throwing himself on the other side of me. I looked at Caitlyn, but she shook her head.

"Nobody Jase. Nobody's moved on," I said confidently, looking right at Caitlyn. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and I leaned my head against hers.

"Love sucks."

* * *

"Stella!" I exclaimed when Jason brought it in. We had just finished our Phoenix performance and were spending the night in the Sheraton Hotel in downtown Phoenix. We had all been hanging out in mine, Caitlyn and Ronnie's room when Jason burst in with Stella.

"Yep, she's back in action. And you'll notice that she has brand new strings, a fresh coat of paint, and a brand new strap," he admired. I smiled and thanked him by kissing his cheek. I settled back into Shane and admired the beauty that was my guitar.

"Okay…time for our performance. Play that song Mitchie!" David said happily. I smiled and nodded. I began strumming lightly with my sprained wrist. It felt weird, but I ignored the dull throbbing as I strummed happily.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._" I sang. I looked over at Shane who wore a huge grin on his face. He immediately understood the song. I gave him a small wink before continuing on.

"_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_." The look on Caitlyn's face was priceless. She looked like she wanted to squeal at the "adorable-ness of Smitchie" as she so often put it.

"_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed_  
_I almost didn't notice all the roses_  
_And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home ... before I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_." I looked over at Nate and Jason who were nudging Shane who just kept his huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneaking out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_Cause it's late and his mama don't know_  
_Our song is the way he laughs_  
_The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"_  
_And when I got home, before I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_  
_And I... wrote down our song_," I finished. They all applauded me and I smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you all!" I said, pretending I was in front of a huge audience.

"Another amazing song by Mitchie Torres! And the crowd goes wild!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Everyone immediately began cheering. I laughed and sat back on the couch. Shane made his way over to the couch and sat down beside me, only to pull me into his lap.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Not really," I lied. He had told me that he loved me every chance he got, but I never got tired of hearing it. He suddenly pulled me up and spun me around. I laughed at the actions, but suddenly took my right hand in his left, put my left hand on his shoulder and snaked his right hand to my waist. He pulled me close and began dancing around with me, humming a tune quietly.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness,  
Take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do_," he sang quietly. Suddenly, the speakers in the room began playing that song. I glanced over to see Nate and Caitlyn giving me a "thumbs up". I smiled and leaned my head against Shane's as I swayed quietly with him. I was on top of the world and nobody was ever bringing me down again.

* * *

**Okay, I know that Tianna doesn't usually beg for reviews, but COME ON PEOPLE! This story ****_totally_**** deserves more reviews! I've seen the traffic to this story and usually that's enough for Tianna, but it's not quite enough for me, so I've decided that I'm not going to review until at least 5 of you leave a review.**

**That's not too much to ask for. It really isn't. So come on folks, 5 reviews and you'll get your next chapter (Which will be a mostly Naitlyn-based chapter, for those of you who love Naitlyn as much as we do over here!). If we get 5 reviews in 20 minutes, then you'll get your next chapter in 30 minutes! Your choice! :D**

**Okay, I love you all!**

**~AdenElla**


	12. Chapter 12: Only Me When I'm with You

**Aden here, just to say HA! I knew you guys could come up with 5 reviews! :) 4 out of the 5 were from readers who either A: Don't have an account or B: Didn't log in. So yes, I'm aware that for all I know, they were from the exact same person, but I trust you all to not do something like that! :)  
**

**Tianna says thank you again for the words of encouragement. :)**

**Follow us on Twitter! (at)TiannaMarieMomo! :) We'll love you forever!**

**Lots of Naitlyn stuff in this one! :D  
**

**Go ahead and read on!  
**

"On the road again! I just can't wait to get back on the road again!" Caitlyn sang loud and off key as she entered the bus. My band had decided to stay on their bus this time, which nobody had objected to. More space for us. I laughed lightly from my spot on the couch with Shane.

"Caitlyn, can you cool it with the annoying singing?" Nate snapped. I glanced at Caitlyn and saw her hurt expression, but she quickly masked it.

"Well excuse me Mr. Cranky-Pants. I'm just excited. Is that a crime?" she asked playfully, not letting Nate's insult affect her.

"It isn't, but it should be," he snapped again. I saw the hurt flash onto her face, and this time it didn't leave. I stood up quickly and made my way over to her.

"Caitlyn, come on. Let's go hang out in the bedroom. We don't need a cranky diva pop star to ruin your good mood," I said, pulling her to the bedroom with me, glaring at Nate the whole time. I glanced at Shane who simply nodded. I smiled in thanks before pulling Caitlyn into the bedroom with me. I closed the door and suddenly heard Shane's voice fill the living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't have to snap at Caitlyn like that!" he exclaimed. I turned to see Caitlyn sit down on Nate's bed wordlessly.

"Caity?" I asked. She looked up and put on a fake smile.

"I'm fine Mitchie," she said. I shook my head.

"No you're not," I protested. She shook her head and sighed.

"I just…why can't he see that I like him?" she asked me. I felt sorry for my friend and moved in to hug her.

"I'm sorry Caity," I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"Mitchie…sometimes I am really jealous of you and Shane," she admitted. I pulled away and frowned.

"Really? Caitlyn, I had no idea that it was hurting you!" I exclaimed, now feeling guilty for putting my friend in that place.

"No! Don't be sorry! I am so happy for you and Shane. I just am jealous that I can't be like that with Nate. That's all," she said. I hugged her again.

"Come on. Let's have a girls' day in here," I said. I saw her hesitation and I immediately jumped up.

"Please Caity? I'll tell the guys not to leave the kitchen and living room area," I begged. I stuck out my bottom lip, giving the perfect effect for the puppy dog pout. She groaned.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. I smiled and hugged her.

"Great! I'll be right back!" I exclaimed. I ran out to the kitchen to see Nate on the chair with his head in his hands. Jason was clearly frustrated and Shane looked livid. They all turned to me when I cleared my throat. Nate looked at me nervously.

"Bedroom is off limits. If you need the bathroom, knock on the door to tell us first," I said simply. I turned to the cupboards and pulled out oatmeal and honey. I then turned to the fridge and pulled out yogurt and then grabbed a spoon and big bowl.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"It's a Girls' Day. No boys allowed," I said simply. I carefully measured out the oatmeal and yogurt before I put them back.

"Why?" Jason asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, Jase. You can join us if you'd like. But Shane and Nate aren't allowed," I said. I threw the oatmeal and yogurt into the bowl and quickly mixed them together.

"Why can't I join?" Shane asked.

"Because you are my boyfriend," I said simply. I turned the hot water on and ran the spoon under it for a few seconds.

"And I can't join because why?" Nate asked. I looked at him hard.

"You're on our shit list," I said simply. I put a few drops of honey on the spoon and waited a few second for it to warm up before I mixed it in with the yogurt and oatmeal.

"I think I'll pass," Jason said, looking at the concoction I was making.

"Mitchie, what are you even creating?" Shane asked. I threw the spoon into the sink and picked up the bowl.

"Facial mask," I said simply, dipping my fingers into it and rubbed my finger across each of their cheeks. I quickly walked back to the bedroom and saw Caitlyn smirking at me, informing me that she heard my interaction with them.

"Shall we start this Girls' Day?" I asked, wiping some of the goop onto her face.

"Bring it on," she said, repeating my actions.

* * *

"No, Caitlyn. I'm going to turn on the shower and you're going to stick your head under it," I said simply.

"Why? Why can't I just take a shower?" she asked.

"I need to be able to wash it out of your hair," I said.

"And you can't wash it out while I'm in the shower because?" she asked. I heard something crash out in the living room. I laughed at the boys' antics. They'd been trying to figure out what Girls' Day was about all day. They'd even sent Jason, bless his soul, into the room at one point. When he'd come out, he was sporting a very nice coat of lime green fingernail polish that really perked up his skin tone.

"Because Caitlyn. That's weird," I said simply. She and I both laughed, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Alright. And we had to color my hair why?" she asked.

"Because, this whole day was about giving you a makeover!" I said simply.

"But Mitchie, we could have just gone to a spa at one of the many hotels we stay at," she said simply, nervous about the fact that I would be coming near her head with a pair of scissors in about twenty minutes.

"Because that is expensive," I said simply. She sighed and agreed. I turned the shower on and Caitlyn reluctantly leaned over. I worked the color out of her hair and smiled as the water began running clear.

"You ready Caity?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Not really," she admitted. I laughed lightly.

"Well tough. Now hang on. Let me grab a towel," I said simply. I turned and grabbed her towel.

If somebody had been recording us as we attempted to rinse out the dye in Caitlyn's hair, we could have easily won $100,000 on America's Funniest Home Videos. But after the chaos of rinsing her hair, it was all done. I smiled at the darkness of her hair, but we wouldn't be able to tell until after her hair was cut, dried and straightened.

"Okay. Now…time to cut it off," I said simply. Her eyes widened as we went over a couple of bumps.

"I don't know about this Mitchie," she said.

"Oh come on Caity. I cut my hair all the time," I said. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Fine," she relented. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I threw the towel over Caitlyn's head. I opened the door a bit and saw it was only Shane.

"Sorry Mitch. We're in Vegas, so the guys and I need to get down to the Orleans Arena. You and Caitlyn can go finish your Girls' Day, but meet us in about three hours," Shane said. He peered into the bathroom and saw Caitlyn with the towel over her head.

"Hey Cait," he said.

"Hi Shane," she said from beneath the towel.

"Alright, well. We'll go now, and we'll see you in a few hours," Shane said. I nodded and kissed him.

"Love you," he said, walking away from the bathroom.

"Love you too," I called after him. He turned and smiled at me. I quickly shut the door to see Caitlyn doing a happy dance.

"Fine. We'll get your hair professionally cut, but that means that we get to get you an outfit too," I said simply. She rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

"Caitlyn, it looks amazing. Stop freaking out!" I exclaimed, running my hands through Caitlyn's straight, dark brown layers.

"Fine, fine, fine. Let me just go pay," she said.

"Oh no you don't! I'm paying for this. Caitlyn, this was my idea, so let me treat you," I said sternly. She groaned but agreed.

"Fine…but I get to pay for my clothes," she said.

"No! You're stuck not paying," I said sternly. She rolled her eyes and watched me pay for her hair cut.

"Time for clothes!" I exclaimed, pulling her towards the Forever 21 that I had seen earlier. I pulled her inside it and watched her expression change from bored to amazed.

"Ready to find you a cute outfit?" I asked, skipping over to the dresses.

"A dress?" she asked. I looked at her seriously.

"Caity…it's time to let Nate see what he's missing," I said excitedly.

"Mitchie…I don't know about this," she said uncertainly.

"Come on Caity! You know you want to," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Fine! Dress me like your Barbie Doll!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms out and throwing her head back. I smiled brightly at her antics and pulled her towards a rack of dresses. We began ransacking the multiple racks of clothes. I found a handful of dresses for her to try. She turned to me seriously.

"Mitchie…about tonight…you don't have to-" she started.

"Shut up Caitlyn. It's an amazing song and Jason, Josh, Jasmine, Jenna and Joey have all agreed to it," I said. Then I froze for a second.

"I need to find a band member without a "J" name," I joked.

"You have David and Ronnie!" she pointed out.

"Well yeah, I know that. But the song doesn't require a bass guitar and Ronnie was purposefully left out of the loop," I stated.

"Yeah. I don't think she'd be pleased about it, especially since she hates my guts," Caitlyn said, making a face.

"She doesn't hate your guts. She's just trying to make your life a living hell. That's all," I joked. We both laughed before I pushed her into the dressing room with the dresses.

* * *

"We're here! We're here!" I exclaimed, running to my dressing room.

"You're so lucky that you made it on time," Shane called as Caitlyn, who was wearing a hoodie and sweats, and I ran past him in a flurry, accidentally hitting anybody with our yellow Forever 21 bags. We turned quickly into the door labeled "Mitchie Torres" and slammed the door shut. We quickly locked it before I turned to Caitlyn.

"We've gotta get dressed!" I exclaimed. We both quickly shed our clothes and began getting dressed. Once we were both dressed, I turned and saw her. She was wearing a strapless dress that looked like it had originally been white before someone came a painted red and pink roses on it. The dress was completed by a simple pair of white heels.

"Caity, you're gonna knock the socks off of him," I said happily. She nodded, smiling brightly.

"I'm planning on waiting until after the concert, so I'll just watch the live feed from down here, okay?" I asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Your song will miss you," I said. She rolled her eyes and we began putting on our make up.

"Mitchie Torres, five minutes!" a stagehand called.

"Thank you, five minutes!" I called back. I looked at Caitlyn.

"Knock their socks off," she said, hugging me.

"I feel like we're saying goodbye," I said quietly. She pulled away and shook her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"I dunno. I just feel like we're gonna be parting ways. I think it's because you won't be there in the wings," I said. She smiled.

"I'll be right here. Just come on down when you're done. Bring Emily if you want," she said. I smiled lightly. Emily and I had been able to get along for the most part and I was hoping she and I would be able to become closer friends.

"I'll see you soon," I said, and ran up to the stage.

* * *

"How is everybody doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. It was the end of my set and I decided that this would be my "surprise" for the night. The crowd cheered happily.

"Okay everybody. Now I've got a new song for you all!" I exclaimed. The crowd cheered excitedly. I looked to the wings and nodded to Jason. He quickly grabbed his guitar and whispered something to Emily who quickly ran off the stage. Jason ran onto the stage and stood beside me. I looked at Nate, Ronnie and Shane's confused faces. Josh came and nudged Ronnie over to get to the keyboard. I smiled as David put his bass down and nodded excitedly at me.

"Now…this song was actually written by one of my best friends," I said. I looked to see Emily pulling Caitlyn to the edge of the stage. I saw Nate's jaw drop when he saw her too. I smiled to myself, feeling pretty smug.

"Everyone, say hello to Caitlyn!" I exclaimed. Emily pushed Caitlyn out onto stage. I ran over and pulled her across the stage. Emily ran over and gave Caitlyn a microphone.

"H-Hey everybody," Caitlyn said. I had never seen her so nervous before. I gave her a reassuring hug before I fed her to the sharks.

"Everybody, Caitlyn has this amazing talent. She has produced all of my music that you have all heard," I explained. They all cheered. I watched Caitlyn blush lightly.

"Now…she wrote this amazing song for one of her friends and wanted me to perform it for her…but I think it would mean more if it came from her," I said. The crowd cheered at the possibility of seeing a new star be born. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she tried backing away, off the stage.

"So everybody, put your hands together, for Caitlyn!" I exclaimed. I ran off to the back of the stage with Jason, leaving Caitlyn on the catwalk alone.

"Um…h-hey everybody. I, uh…I wrote this song for a good friend of mine and I, uh…I hope he likes it," she said. I nodded for Jason and he began playing the music. I smiled as Caitlyn opened her mouth, but my smile immediately fell when nothing came out. Jason continued playing, but gave me a nervous look. I quickly ran up to Caitlyn.

"You can do this," I said.

"I can't do this," she exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"Caitlyn. I love you. You are my best friend and I know you can do this," I said. She nodded and I turned and nodded to my band. I quickly turned back to her.

"I'll be right behind you," I encouraged. She nodded and I ran back. The crowd cheered when she began counting off the beats.

"_Friday night beneath the stars  
In the field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you_  
_I don't wanna live without you. _

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what i do_  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying to_  
_Let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you_." I felt my heart soar at the sight of my best friend conquering the stage. I looked to see Nate smiling at Caitlyn. I saw Shane lock eyes with me and he mouthed "I Love You". I smiled and blew him a kiss before turning my attention back to my best friend.

"_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_  
_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what i do and_  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time_  
_The other half I'm only trying to_  
_Let you know that what I feel is true_  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

_When I'm with anybody else_  
_It's so hard to be myself_  
_And only you can tell_." Suddenly Caitlyn turned to me and motioned for me to join her. I smiled and ran over to her.

"_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what i do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Oh oh oh, yeah_." The crowd cheered like they'd never cheered before. I smiled brightly at Caitlyn's amazingly bright smile.

"Thank you Las Vegas!" I exclaimed, grabbing Caitlyn's hand and running off stage with her. We got to the wings and quickly grabbed Emily's hand, ignoring the guy's for now. We quickly ran to my dressing room where we all cheered.

"Caitlyn, you're amazing!" Emily exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Caitlyn replied. I hugged her tight and we watched the guys on the live feed my dressing room got.

* * *

When the concert was over, Caitlyn, Emily and I quickly stood to go greet the boys. We made our way down the hall, chatting animatedly, Caitlyn walking ahead of us, eager to see Nate. Suddenly, Caitlyn stopped, causing Emily and I to walk into her.

"What's wrong Cait?" I asked, seeing her froze face and features. I turned to follow her line of vision and I saw Nate…and Ronnie, in what seemed to be a very intense game of tonsil hockey. I cleared my throat, getting their attention.

"Oh, hey Mitchie, Caitlyn, Emily," Nate said, pulling away from Ronnie.

"What's uh…what's going on here?" I asked. Nate looked down sheepishly.

"Well, I was kind of making out with my girlfriend," he admitted. I could almost hear Caitlyn's heart breaking.

"Girlfriend?" Emily asked, knowing that Caitlyn was ready to tell him about her feelings. There was a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"I'm…gonna get back to the bus," Ronnie said, leaving us quietly. I glared after my band-mate, but once I saw her leave, I turned my glare to Nate.

"You're dating her?" I asked. Shane and Jason ran down the hall whooping and hollering in excitement.

"Caitlyn, that song was amazing!" Shane said.

"That song was a mistake!" Caitlyn exclaimed, startling us all. I turned to Caitlyn and shook my head.

"Come on Caity, don't say that!" I exclaimed.

"No! I knew this was a mistake!" she exclaimed, tearing herself away from us. She began running down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Nate asked. I growled at his stupidity.

"Dude, you're an idiot!" Emily exclaimed.

"Hey, back off Emily. I'm sure what ever happened is just some minor thing," Shane defended.

"He's dating Ronnie!" Emily exclaimed. Shane went silent as he looked at his brother.

"Nope…Em's right. You are an idiot," Shane said quietly.

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed, running down the hallway. I heard someone following me, and I turned to see Nate.

"Follow me, and I swear to God, I'll sock you in the nose," I threatened. He immediately stopped, giving me a confused look, but I ignored it and ran to my dressing room. I entered and saw Caitlyn crying on the floor.

"Caity…I'm so sorry," I said quietly, sitting down beside her. I pulled her into my lap and stroked her hair as she sobbed. I felt so guilty. I had pushed her to this heartbreak.

"Mitchie…promise me something," she said in a teary voice.

"Anything Caity," I said.

"No more Girls' Days…at least for awhile," she said. I nodded and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Why does he like her? Why not me?" she whimpered. I knew better than to answer these questions, so I just hugged her tighter and let her cry it out.

"I'm not worth it anyways," she said after crying for awhile. I pulled her up and looked in her eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't you _ever_ say that you're not worth it. Caitlyn, it's his loss if he wants to date some tramp," I said.

"But…then why did he choose her?" Caitlyn wailed, collapsing on my lap again. I sighed and brushed her hair with my fingers like my mom always did to comfort me.

"I don't know Caity…I don't know."

**So there you all go! Honestly, I wanted to cry during this chapter. My heart goes out to poor Caity. And those of you who have been in her position know what I'm talking about! :(  
**

**Any ways, follow us on Twitter! Seriously! :)**

**5 reviews equals another chapter! :D**

**Love you all!**

**~Aden  
**


	13. Chapter 13:Teardrops on my Guitar

**Aden here! :) Wow everybody! 7 Reviews? Thank you all! 3 **

**Tianna says she misses you all and she loves reading all of your reviews! She is apparently really happy about the fact that we may be taking the last half of July and all of August off rather than September because we were both really excited to start working on the second part of this and we've been talking about a new story, but if we were to take September off, then we'd only be able to post because of the start of the school year. **

**Follow us on Twitter to get updates on the story! (a) TiannaMarieMomo**

**Lots of Naitlyn in this uncharacteristically short chapter. Enjoy!  
**

"Come on Caitlyn. Just…get up and come greet the day with me," I said after bursting into her hotel room. Last night had probably been the saddest thing I'd ever seen. Nate, as far as I was concerned, was never getting within a mile radius of Caitlyn ever again. Unfortunately, we shared a bus, so that was no luck.

"I don't want to get up. I just wanna sit here and die!" she exclaimed, throwing the covers back over her head. I groaned.

"Caitlyn, I know you're hurt, upset…heartbroken…distressed…in so much pain," I listed. I looked at her to see her eyes glaring at me from between the blanket and the pillow covering her head.

"My _point_ is that you can't let him get you like this!" I exclaimed.

"Listen Mitchie. I don't know if you get this or not, but it was_ your_ hair-brained idea that got my heart broken in the first place!" she snapped. I recoiled from her, knowing she was right.

"I know Caity…and I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry!" I exclaimed. She shrunk back under her covers. I let out a frustrated groan before picking myself off the bed and stomping out of the room.

"I can't get her out," I declared once I closed the door.

"Nate's going to be out here at any minute. He's gonna wonder what's up," Emily said.

"Maybe we could stall Nate," Jason suggested.

"That'll never work. Nate'll catch on too quickly," Shane said.

"Nate'll catch on too quickly to what?" a voice asked. We turned and saw Nate standing there, looking at us skeptically. He looked at all of us and then back to the door.

"Where's Caitlyn?" he asked. I sighed.

"She won't come out of her room," I said.

"Why?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Really Nate? Are you seriously that blind?" Shane asked. Nate looked at all of us and then looked back at the room.

"No!" he exclaimed as dawning finally fell over his features.

"Yeah!" Shane exclaimed. Nate ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

"And she couldn't have let me know _before_ I started liking Ronnie?" he asked.

"Nate!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what the Girls' Day was about," Emily informed him. Another look of dawning broke across his features.

"You've got to be kidding me! Didn't she know I liked her all summer?" he asked.

"No you idiot! You were too busy throwing yourself at Dana!" Jason exclaimed. Nate sighed, defeated.

"Let me talk to her," he said.

"Please don't do that," I begged.

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"You're only going to confuse her! She's heartbroken and if you go in there and pretend everything's all grand, she's going to get hopeful and I don't want to mend her broken heart again," I said simply.

"Mitchie…I need to fix this. So for once in your life, keep out of it," he demanded. I was taken aback by his words, but I watched wordlessly as Nate disappeared into mine and Caitlyn's room. I looked at Emily and the boys.

"Well…let's get out of here. We don't wanna be around when the screaming starts," I said simply. They nodded and we all made our way down stairs.

* * *

"Mitchie, I already told you to go away," Caitlyn said. Nate sighed and made his way over to Caitlyn's bed.

"It's not Mitchie," he said quietly. She threw her blankets and pillow off of her to come face to face with Nate.

"Get out," she said quietly. He shook his head and sat on her bed.

"I can't," he said. She glared at him.

"You can't fix this!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said quietly. Her glared softened as her eyes filled with tears. Finally she broke down.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him.

"Because I…I have to know the truth…from you," he said. She looked up and saw the lingering question in his eyes.

"Nate…what do you want me to tell you?" she asked. He bit his lip for a moment before moving closer to you.

"Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind," he said simply. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Please Caity?" he asked, batting his eyes slightly. She knew he knew.

"That's a dirty trick," she said simply.

"Please Caitlyn?" he asked, facing her seriously.

"Fine," she said honestly. He put his hand on her ankle.

"First thing?" he asked.

"Why are you touching my ankle?" she asked, a small amused smile playing on her face. He grinned lightly. He removed his hand from her ankle only to grab her hand.

"First thing?" he asked again.

"What are you getting at?" she said, her eyebrow raising slightly. Nate smirked the same smirk that his brother wore so often. He suddenly pulled her up and pulled her across the room.

"First thought?" he asked.

"I love playing this game," Caitlyn answered honestly. Nate grinned. He twirled her around playfully. She giggled.

"First thought?" he asked.

"You're crazy," she said simply. He began dancing with her.

"First thought?" he asked.

"There's no music, so why are we dancing?" she laughed. He smiled brightly at hearing her laugh. His face grew serious when he knew what to do next. He slowly pushed her into the wall.

"First thought?" he asked. Her eyes burned with questions.

"Why her?" Caitlyn asked quietly. That was all Nate needed to have confirmation of his suspicions, but he wanted to see just how far her affection for him went. He slowly pressed himself against her.

"First thought?" he asked.

"Please kiss me," Caitlyn whimpered pitifully. He couldn't help but oblige. He placed his lips over hers, loving the feeling that was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He realized what the bubbling meant and quickly went to pull away, but Caitlyn's wandering hand suddenly grabbed him where his jeans had gotten the tightest.

"First thought?" she purred.

"Fuck my life," he groaned. With that, she pulled away from him and made her way over to her bed. She climbed in and laid down.

* * *

"So..." I said, breaking the silence between Jason, Shane and I. They both looked at me expectantly.

"Do you think Nate got her out from her bed?" I asked.

"No. Caitlyn's too smart to fall into his trap," Shane said confidently. I wanted to believe it too, but there was just something telling me that Caitlyn would easily fall into his trap of enchantment.

"I don't know. Caitlyn seems so whipped, it'll only take a few sweet words from Nate to have Caitlyn wrapped around his finger," Jason stated.

"Why? What do you think Mitch?" Shane asked. I looked at him, a very serious expression on my face. I had this feeling that something was not going to go right for Caitlyn.

"I think...that Caitlyn and Nate are going to do something pretty stupid. I don't know what it's going to be...but it's gonna be big. And then Nate's gonna break her heart more," I said confidently. I knew Caitlyn. I knew how whipped she was. I also knew Nate had underlying feelings for Caitlyn that he was keeping hidden by dating Ronnie.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Jason asked quietly.

"I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that after today, nothing is going to be the same," I said simply.

"How do you know?" Shane asked, his voice wavering. He didn't want to see two of his best friends get hurt...but it couldn't be avoided

"I just...do."

* * *

"Really Caitlyn? After that, you're just gonna hide again?" Nate asked.

"What would you like me to do Nate? Kiss you like a mad woman, bring you to my bed and deflower you like there's no tomorrow?" she snapped.

"Yes! You deflower me, I'll deflower you," Nate said, his mind reeling.

"Well you can't deflower me. I had that taken from me quite a few years ago," she snapped. She quickly threw the blankets back over her head as she watched the words process in his head.

"Taken? Caitlyn, you were…you were raped?" he asked. Caitlyn remained quiet, so Nate made his way to the bed. He lifted the covers to see Caitlyn's eyes red and puffy with a stream of what seemed to be never ending tears.

"Caitlyn," he said before pulling her into his arms. She cried into his chest as so many things clicked in his head about her.

"Caitlyn…calm down. Please Caity, don't cry," he murmured. Caitlyn quickly pulled herself together for him.

"Can I sing you something?" she asked, changing the subject. He nodded. Caitlyn got up and made her way over to Stella. She picked her up and walked back to the bed.

"Don't tell Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

"I won't," Nate promised.

"I wrote this last night…so please don't be mad," she said. Nate nodded for her to continue. She began strumming the guitar.

"_Nate looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want, and what I need  
And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_Nate talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when he's with me_  
_He says he's so in love_  
_He's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if he knows_  
_He's all I think about at night_." Nate felt his heart flutter at this amazing revelation. Caitlyn liked him. She had liked him for so long. It was right in front of his nose and now…it was too late.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_Nate walks by me_  
_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there he goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_  
_She better hold him tight_  
_Give him all her love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to sing, letting a sob escape with the words.

"_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_He's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_  
_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Nate looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see_," she finished. She put on a small smile, knowing they both knew how fake it was.

"You're with Ronnie now…and I'm happy for you," Caitlyn said honestly. Nate nodded numbly.

"That kiss…it stays here, right?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Caitlyn said.

"For anything?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded, not quite understanding the double meaning. Suddenly Nate was kissing her hard, pushing her onto her back. He quickly moved Stella to the floor and crawled on top of her. She kissed him back with as much passion that he had.

"You sure you want this Nate? You're with Ronnie," Caitlyn said. Nate bit his lip, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes. I want this," he said, attacking her lips with his.

**Gasp! Nate cheated on Ronnie. Admittedly, Ronnie is a bitch, but come on now!  
**

**It's so weird portraying Nick Jonas in such a negative way. And I know it seems like Nate is a total ass, but don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him...you're just going to have to wait awhile for that. Unfortunately, you're stuck with Nate the Ass for awhile.**

**Okay, you know how it goes. 5 reviews gets you chapter 14, which was the hardest chapter to read and Tianna says it was the hardest chapter to write! :O**

**5 Reviews! :)**

**~Aden  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Brought Up That Way

**Aww, once again, you're all so amazing! I just wanna give a special shout out to ChiaMarie23 for being such a dedicated reader :) Thank you so much for being there :)**

**Now, how about that plot twist from last chapter? O.o I know. When I finished reading the chapter for the first time, I just started freaking out at Tianna. 1. For going off plot and throwing something else in 2. For putting Naitlyn in that situation! :O**

**Okay, not really a _Naitlyn_ chapter, but definitely a Caitlyn chapter. **

**WARNING: This chapter deals a situation that some people may find uncomfortable and so I just want to apologize in advanced if we offend anybody.**

* * *

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed, not being able to process the bomb that my mother and father had just dropped on me. Shane looked up at me, alarmed at my comment.

"That's…amazing! Does Pat know?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. We were going to call on Wednesday. We just found out! I never thought that this was possible!" Mom exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Nate asked from his place beside Caitlyn.

"My mom is pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn asked, standing up and running into the kitchen with me.

"Congratulations Connie!" Caitlyn exclaimed through the phone.

"Oh, Thank you Caitlyn!" Mom screamed into the phone. I cringed at the volume, but Caitlyn got the message.

"Well Mitchie, I'm going to have to let you go. I just wanted to let you know the good news!" Mom said.

"Alright Mom. Love you! Bye!" I exclaimed, hanging up the phone. I smiled at everyone around me. I was going to have another brother or sister. Suddenly, the excitement ended when Caitlyn's hand flew to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom. Worried, I quickly chased after her. I heard her vomit into the toilet as her body lurched forward. I sighed and held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You okay Caity?" I asked once she was done. She nodded and looked up at me.

"Caitlyn…I think it's time to take that test," I said quietly. It had been three weeks since Vegas and Caitlyn had told me everything that happened; from the mind game to the song to the sex.

"I already told you Mitchie. I can't be pregnant. I've been on the pill," she replied.

"Caitlyn…the pill isn't 100% effective," I said simply. She sighed and nodded.

"So I'll be that "less than one" in 100 if I am?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah…but it needs to be done," I said. I pulled out the test that my mother had given me at the start of the tour. I was confident that I wouldn't need it, but it was nice to have it just in case.

"I'll be out in the living room. Just call my name if you need me," I said, closing the door behind me. I felt bad for Caitlyn, but it was her own fault. Well, her and Nate's fault. I walked back to the living room and saw three curious popstars.

"Is Caitlyn okay?" Nate asked immediately.

"I don't know Nate. Is she okay?" I snapped. He definitely deserved it. He had sex with Caitlyn and still hadn't broken up with Ronnie.

"Did she tell you something?" he asked. His eyes narrowed at me in suspicion.

"Tell me what?" I asked, challenging him to tell in front of his brothers. He bit his tongue and sat back. The whole bus had been on edge lately. Caitlyn would have moved into the band bus, but decided against it since she didn't want to deal with Ronnie. We waited in silence for Caitlyn to return. We heard the bathroom door open, but instead of seeing her bright and smiley face, we were met with something that made my heart stop.

"Mitchie…can you…can you come here…please?" she whimpered. I stood and ran to the bathroom. She pulled me in and collapsed, the test in her hands.

"What does it say?" I asked quietly. She lifted it to me. I carefully took it, avoiding the part she peed on, and looked at the result.

A pink little plus sign.

"Fuck," I let out. Caitlyn sobbed harder.

"Caitlyn, you have to tell him," I said sternly.

"I-I c-can't t-t-tell him. We agreed. W-wh-what ha-hap-happened in Vegas stayed in V-Vegas," she stuttered.

"Caitlyn…this isn't about you and him anymore. There's a third party involved now," I said. Caitlyn's body racked with sobs as reality hit her.

"I can't Mitchie," she whispered. I pulled her into a hug.

"You have to."

* * *

After about an hour of crying in the bathroom, we wrapped up the evidence and decided to hide it in Caitlyn's bag. We wouldn't let the boys know unless it became crucial. But if it became crucial, that meant that Caitlyn would be leaving the tour. I would be left without my best friend, but being on tour was no place for her.

"Hey guys. We're going to stay with Emily tonight. We're just gonna hang out and watch some movies," I informed the guys when we pulled over for gas.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow," they said. I kissed Shane goodbye and pulled Caitlyn over to Emily's tour bus. I climbed on and smiled at my new curly haired friend.

"Hey Em," I said, pulling Caitlyn behind me.

"Hey Mitchie. Hey Caitlyn. How you doing hun?" she asked, pulling Caitlyn into a hug.

"I've been better. Thank you for letting me figure all this out here. I couldn't bear to let the guys know," Caitlyn said.

"It's okay. Just do what you've got to do," Emily said. We took a seat on the couch and watched Caitlyn pull out her phone.

"First…parents," she said. She quietly dialed the number.

"Hey Mom…Hey Dad," Caitlyn started. She began pacing quietly.

"Tour's great. Yeah," Caitlyn said. Silence filled the room as a small smile graced her face.

"Yeah, she is a great friend. Only she would do something like that for me," she said, looking at me. I smiled, but kept my mouth shut. Silence again.

"Actually Mom…I need to tell you something," Caitlyn started. I watched wordlessly.

"I'm…Mom…I'm pregnant," she said quietly. I watched Caitlyn pull the phone away from her ear as her mother's voice reached mine and Emily's ears.

"No, but Mom-" Caitlyn tried. We listened as we caught a couple of words, none of them being too nice. Whore, trash, slut, bastard. Those were just a few words that came from her family's end of the line. I heard her mother tell her not to bother coming back home before the call was cut off. Caitlyn stood there, not moving for a moment, before bursting into tears. Emily and I quickly rushed to comfort our friend.

"I can't…this can't…what am I going to do?" Caitlyn sobbed. I bit my lip. As she looked at me.

"Make the phone call Mitchie," she instructed quietly. I felt my world begin crashing around me. I wanted to scream at her. Tell her that she was crazy and that she'd be able to figure all this out without resorting to _that_…but I had promised to respect her decision.

"I'll be right back," I told them, before walking to the back of the bus. I silently dialed a number and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Brown?" I asked for confirmation.

"Hello Poppet! How's my favorite camper?" he asked.

"I'm good Brown. I'm good. I'm um…I'm actually calling for a favor," I said.

"A favor?" Brown asked.

"Yeah…not for me…for Nate actually," I said.

"Then why wouldn't Nate call?" Brown asked.

"Because…Nate doesn't…know," I said. This was the hardest thing I would ever have to do. It went against all my morals and values…but I knew it was what Caitlyn needed. I made my way out to the living room so Caitlyn could tell him what was going on and what she needed.

"Explain it to me," he said. Caitlyn quickly told him everything that happened, from the concert to the sex to now.

"So…Caitlyn…you really want this? Because once you do this, you can't undo it," he asked. I looked at my friend who looked determined.

"Yes…yes I want this," she said, her voice hoarse.

"Alright…I'll set up the appointment," he said. I felt my heart reach out to my best friend, knowing how hard this must be for her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No…I need to do this by myself. I know that the phone call was hard enough for you," Caitlyn said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright…let's…let's put on a movie or something," Emily suggested. We all agreed on a movie and stuck it in, but nobody watched it. We just thought about what was, what would be and what could have been.

* * *

I couldn't breathe. I'd never done a concert without Caitlyn and now I was beginning to doubt whether I could or couldn't handle it without her. I felt so lonely without her...I couldn't even _imagine_ what she was feeling right now. She would be all alone, going through one of the hardest things ever. I couldn't believe that I didn't talk her out of it. Maybe that's because I knew it was the best thing.

"Mitchie...it's time," Shane said through my door. I nodded and stood up from my small couch. I quickly wiped any traces of my tears away, but Shane saw them.

"What's wrong Mitch?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I melted into his embrace.

"Everything," I whispered. Shane's embrace tightened.

"What's going on Mitchie? Where's Caitlyn and why are you and Emily walking around like somebody died?" Shane asked. I processed his worlds and suddenly I was bawling into his shirt. He didn't know. Nate didn't know. Nate would never know. All this information hit me hard.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, alarmed of my reaction. He quickly pulled me over to the couch where he held me until my sobs turned into hiccups and my tears ran dry.

* * *

"Alright, so…how many of you have been put in a situation where…you don't know what to do?" I asked. The whole audience screamed, knowing that I was about to start another song.

"Yeah, that's how my week has kind of been," I said. I choked back a few tears, knowing where Caitlyn was right now. I wanted to go into a corner and cry, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Well…my best friend, Caitlyn-" I said, but was cut off when the cheers became deafening. I choked back a sob and focused.

"Yeah…ya'll remember Caitlyn," I said. I looked out.

"Well…Caitlyn wasn't able to be here tonight and I just want to dedicate this song to her. This one's for you Caitlyn," I said. I heard Emily strumming her guitar behind me as I prepared to sing.

"_Caitlyn comes home from school,  
And grabs on to her daddy's hand.  
He says 'Baby Girl what's wrong with you?'  
She says 'Please don't make me go back there again.'  
She said 'I wish there was some way to make them stop it'  
So he drives down to that principal's office and says._

_I didn't bring her up,  
So they could knock her down.  
I didn't bring her here,  
So they could shut her out.  
I live my whole damn life,  
To see that little girl smile.  
So why are tears pouring down that sweet face?  
She wasn't brought up that way_." I felt the tears fall down my face, thinking of how alone Caitlyn was. I looked to see Nate trying to pull answers from Shane and Jason. He didn't know that they had no clue what was going on.

"_Caitlyn's home late again.  
He sees that boy drive away.  
Oh, but something's different this time.  
She doesn't have too much to say.  
She says 'He tried but there's just some things I won't do.'  
And through the tears she said 'I couldn't do that to you' and he said._

_I didn't bring you up,  
So he could wear you down,  
Take that innocent heart,  
And turn it inside out.  
I live my whole damn life,  
To see my little girl smile,  
So don't let nobody take that away.  
You weren't brought up that way_." I heard the crowd cheer and listen intently to the lyrics. I knew Caitlyn would probably get on my case about writing such an emotional song for her, but I knew that this song was perfect for her.

"_The phone rings on a rainy night,  
Says it's officer Tate.  
He says 'Sir there's been an accident.  
You'd better come down here right away.  
A drunken driver missed an overpass.  
And Caitlyn, she's fading fast' He said God,_

_I didn't bring her up,  
To watch them lay her down.  
Nearly killed me the day,  
They put her mama in the ground.  
Only thing that kept me alive,  
Was that little girl's smile  
So please, don't take that away,  
It won't be easy taking her today  
She wasn't brought up that way. _

_He stands over the hospital bed.  
Caitlyn opens her eyes_," I finished. The crowd cheered and I pulled the microphone away from my mouth as I let out a sob. I smiled weakly to the crowd, having to attempt a smile. I turned to the wings and saw Caitlyn standing there, tears pouring down her face. I quickly shoved the microphone as Shane as I ran over to Caitlyn. I was relieved that my set was over.

"Caitlyn, are you…did you…I mean, are you still…" all of my questions were just too hard for me to ask.

"It's over," she said quietly, a fresh set of tears taking over. I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I can't believe you had to go through that alone," I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh. Mitchie, I'm okay. I promise," she said, not crying even half as hard.

"Let's hear it for Mitchie and Emily," I heard Nate exclaim. I shuddered at his voice. He would never know that his child was just…

I looked at Caitlyn who looked at me with soft eyes.

"That was a beautiful song. Thank you so much," Caitlyn said.

"We both wrote it for you," I said, gesturing to Emily. Caitlyn smiled at Emily.

"Thank you Emily," she said quietly. Emily nodded before she was swept away by the stage hands to prepare for her song.

"I love you Caity," I said, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you too Mitchie. You are the only family I have now. I can't go home. Not even after…you know," she said. I nodded in understanding.

"You're always welcome anywhere I go," I said, hugging her again.

"Sisters until the end?" she asked quietly.

"Most definitely."

* * *

**I know...**

**but _please_ don't hate us! I understand that many of you would have _loved_ seeing little Naitlyn babies, but does Caitlyn really strike you as the type who would get pregnant at a young age and keep it? **

**For those of you who know us, this chapter really hits home because of the fact that I have had twins and so it's hard to think about. **

**But yeah. That was a hard chapter to read and I know there are going to be people who are extremely angry at us, but it had to be done. And you'll see why in the future chapters. :)**

**Okay, you know the drill! 5 Reviews for chapter 15, which is happily a much lighter chapter. Definitely not as sad as this one was. **

**Okay! Love you all! :)**

**~Aden  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Fifteen

**Aden here again! :) I know that the last chapter was pretty hard and it was a major make or break for some of you and I'm so sorry about it. But so many of you were so supportive about it and so we would just like to thank you all who were upset about it but still accepted it. **

**Also, we've received a few complaints about how there's been so much Naitlyn lately and honestly, it offended us a little bit. I mean, we've had 3 chapters of Naitlyn-centered chapters...but we've had the first 11 chapters about Shane and Mitchie...and I just think that to say that you're getting bored of it because we've shifted focus is a little rude. Especially when what happens between Caitlyn and Nate effects Shane and Mitchie. So, I'm sorry if there's been "too much" Naitlyn, but it was important to the story. :P  
**

**Sorry, I know I just went off on a rant, but that review got me emotional and this is really important, so to hear somebody complain about it just hurts a little. So let's move on from that! :) **

**I totally _just_ realized that this was chapter 15...and the song of the chapter is called Fifteen! Hahahaha! We totally didn't plan that! Honestly, we just realized it! **

**I've rambled enough for now, so go and read! :)**

* * *

I sat quietly on the couch, thinking over the past month. This tour had been amazing and the first leg was coming to an end in the next few weeks. Then we would start the second leg over in Europe and everything just seemed to be falling in place. Shane and I were great, Emily was turning out to be an amazing friend, Caitlyn was getting better, Jason was Jason, Nate and Ronnie were still together, but I noticed how lately, they'd been drifting further and further apart. I liked the thought of them drifting.

"Hey Mitchie. Guess where we are today?" Shane asked. I grinned brightly. I knew where we were.

"Minneapolis baby!" I exclaimed, excited to be back in my element.

"Excited to be home for a couple of days?" he asked.

"Of course! I haven't seen my parents in two, almost three months!" I exclaimed.

"At least you don't have to deal with school little miss over achiever," Caitlyn growled from her Algebra book. I had been fortunate to graduate a year early, resulting in an extra year before college. I smiled at my best friend.

"All you have to do is ask, and I'll help you out," I said. She shook her head and closed the book.

"Doesn't matter right now. What matters is we get to see your mom and dad!" she exclaimed, excited to see them. In the past week, Caitlyn had little troubles contacting her parents who were more than willing to take her back now that the "issue had been resolved" but Caitlyn had no interest in such a thing. She simply requested that they agree on allowing someone else to take her in. They had been bitter about it, but agreed. After a couple of phone calls and a legal hearing that neither Caitlyn nor I had been a part of, Caitlyn was now officially Caitlyn Marie Torres, my sister.

"Hey, they're you're mom and dad now too," I said, stroking her hair. I saw her smile brightly. I looked up and saw Shane smiling brightly at us both.

"I still don't understand why your parents told you not to come back home," Nate said from his place on the couch.

"My family was a bunch of dicks. Don't worry. I know I'm in a much better place now," Caitlyn said, hugging me.

"You know, if we didn't know any better, we'd say _you two_ were the ones who were dating," Jason stated.

"Well that would make our new sister status a little awkward," I teased. The guys all rolled their eyes and went to take a sip of their freshly made lemonade.

"Hey, for the record, I'd have no shame in making out with Mitchie," Caitlyn admitted. I laughed as all three brothers did a spit take. Caitlyn and I began rolling around, laughing our heads off at their shocked expressions.

"Mitchie, get away from Caitlyn. I don't need my girlfriend cheating on me with her new sister," Shane said. I laughed, but walked over to him anyway.

"I'm not going to kiss you after I just saw the lemonade fly from your mouth!" I teased. Shane pouted and I softly kissed his cheek.

"That's as good as it's getting," I said simply. I turned away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He quickly kissed my lips and smirked triumphantly.

"I feel like we should have a Mitchie and Shane day soon," he said simply. I nodded in agreement.

"I think so too, but not today. When we get to the hotel, Caitlyn and I are meeting with our parents," I said happily. Shane smiled and nodded.

"We're gonna have a family day," I informed the other three who were giving me questioning looks. I smiled when I thought about what my family was really planning for this big day. I smiled over at Caitlyn who was rummaging around the kitchen to find something to munch on. I quickly ran over to the kitchen so I could find something to eat. I didn't need my parents harping on me for not eating enough.

* * *

"A Holiday Inn? Really Mitchie?" Shane asked. I glared at him slightly.

"Shane, I already told you. My parents wanted to be able to visit and they couldn't afford the Hilton," I snapped quietly.

"But a Holiday?" he whined.

"Shane, it's fine. We should just be grateful that our two friends will be able to see their parents," Nate snapped. I could tell that neither of the brothers were too pleased about having to stay at a Holiday Inn, but this was the only place my parents could afford.

"You know what…how about this, you two go stay at the Hilton, Caity, Jason and I will stay here, and we'll see you at the Target Center tomorrow," I said, angry at them. I turned to the hotel, but I heard Shane mumble something.

"What was that?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I just said, I don't understand why you couldn't have booked the Hilton," Shane whined. That was it. I dropped my suitcase and purse on the pavement, earning a few glances from the people around us. I saw a bunch of teens who obviously wanted to get closer, but knew better. I grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him into the bus so the conversation could be a bit more private.

"Go around the block a couple of times Kenny," I called to the driver that we rarely saw. The bus began moving, and I turned to Shane who was sitting on the couch like a child who was waiting to be scolded.

"Okay, here's the thing, my parents cannot _afford_ the Hilton. That is why I chose the Holiday Inn," I said, irritated at my selfish boyfriend.

"But we could have gotten them a room," Shane said.

"What is your problem? What, living like a normal person is too much for you?" I asked. This caused him to bite his lip and turn his attention to his hands.

"Oh my God Shane!" I yelled. I was so angry and frustrated.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have gotten them a room at the Hilton," Shane exclaimed.

"They don't _want_ to be waited on, hand and foot! That's not how everybody likes to live. I offered the Hilton, I really did. But they asked if it could be the Holiday Inn!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my family isn't rich! My family can't afford the Hilton," I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked. My jaw dropped at his ignorance. I immediately softened, understanding that he didn't understand the situation.

"Shane…they just can't. My family doesn't have that kind of money," I said, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"But…But why couldn't they splurge on this one thing?" he asked. I sighed.

"Shane…a couple of years ago…the year before my first time at Camp Rock…we almost lost our house. My parents were both laid off, I had to get a job at a local diner just so we could pay some of the bills," I said seriously. Shane's eyes were wide.

"Shane…my family can't afford to splurge because they don't want to be put in the situation where they splurge on one thing and then can't afford anything else. They didn't want my financial help with paying for the hotel rooms and renting out the party room because _they_ wanted to welcome Caitlyn into _our_ family. My mom didn't want anyone to get the false perception that they were nickel-and-diming me out of the money I've earned from these tours," I said. Shane looked down at his hands, shame etched into his features.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't know," I said quietly. He looked up at me and pulled me to him.

"I miss you," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem so wrapped up with everything else. The whole Caitlyn thing. Your music. Your newfound friendship with Emily. It kind of feels like you're not really here," he said quietly. I climbed onto his lap so I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I leaned down and kissed him lightly. I heard him groan as I shifted slightly. I allowed a huge grin appear on my face. I felt him grab my hips to halt my movements, but I kept wiggling playfully.

"You're a jerk sometimes," he said. I laughed at his expression. His eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was concentrating.

"Alright, we're back," a voice said.

"Thanks Kenny!" I called, standing up. I laughed at Shane's irritated face.

"Come on. Let's go say hi to my parents," I said, pulling him off the bus. I noticed that my luggage and friends had all disappeared, so I figured they were inside. We made our way into the Holiday Inn and spotted them waiting patiently for us.

"Everything sorted out?" Caitlyn asked. Shane and I nodded, happily.

"So we're relocating to the Hilton?" Nate asked. My smile fell as I glared hard at him. Jason quickly lifted his arm, causing his hand to smack Nate in the back of his head.

"Hey!" Nate exclaimed.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" a voice exclaimed. I turned and saw my mother and father waving excitedly towards us. I quickly pecked Shane on the lips before turning to Caitlyn.

"Come on. Let's go meet your new family," I said, grabbing Caitlyn's hand. I quickly turned to the guys.

"Check us in and go do whatever. We'll see you later tonight," I called before turning back to my parents and walking the last few meters to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I exclaimed, throwing myself at them. They hugged me and instantly began fawning over me in the way that parents do. I quickly looked at Caitlyn who was smiling but looked a little misplaced.

"Get over here Torres," I said, gesturing to her. She smiled wider and came to join her new family. We all hugged tightly, happily accepting the new member of our family.

"So _Mom_, how far along are you in your pregnancy?" Caitlyn asked. Ever since she had found out about her unplanned pregnancy, she had a spiked interest in children, pregnancy and all that jazz.

"I'm about 13 weeks now," Mom said smiling at us. Both Mom and Dad knew what happened with Caitlyn. Caitlyn had told them exactly _why_ her parents had basically kicked her out of the family. Mom, although she was against it, supported Caitlyn's decision with the abortion.

"Come on. Caitlyn has to meet the rest of the family," Mom said happily.

"Rest of the family?" Caitlyn asked, looking at me with confusion etched into her features.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that you're home just in time for the Torres family reunion?" I asked, linking arms with her as Mom and Dad led us into the party room.

"No, I think you forgot to mention that!" Caitlyn said with a huge grin on her face.

"Welcome home Mitchie!" a room of voices shouted as we walked in. I smiled and saw everybody around me. I smiled and hugged everybody who got to me.

"Hey there everybody! I wanna introduce you to my new sister Caitlyn," I said, hugging Caitlyn quickly. My family was quick to greet her and welcome her into the family. I smiled at everyone.

"Mitchie!" a voice called. I turned to see my cousin Kimberly running towards me.

"Kimmy!" I exclaimed, engulfing her in a hug.

"Mitchie! I can't believe it! You're famous!" she exclaimed. I laughed at my younger cousin's statement.

"I know! It's totally mind boggling!" I said, happy to have her back. Kimmy and I had grown up together and she was basically like a sister.

"How's your first year of high school?" I asked. Her smile fell slightly and she shrugged.

"It's school, you know?" she said. I nodded in understanding. I quickly pulled her over to Caitlyn and smiled brightly.

"Kimmy, this is my best friend and sister Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is my cousin-our cousin-Kimmy," I introduced. Caitlyn smiled and Kimmy hugged her quickly. Kimmy wasn't all that great around strangers, but she knew that Caitlyn was now family, so she wanted to treat her like family.

"Hi Kimmy. It's nice to meet you," Caitlyn greeted warmly. Kimmy nodded and turned her attention back to me.

"So, whatcha been up too lately?" Kimmy asked me. I smiled brightly at her curiosity.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," I replied. She got a knowing smile on her face.

"So, you've got a ton of new songs?" she asked. I nodded and then remembered something.

"I actually have a song for you," I said, remembering the song I had written back at camp. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'll play it for you a little later, okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I looked over and saw my mom and grandma talking, but they looked to be arguing. I quietly excused myself and snuck over to them, trying to go unnoticed. I bit my lip as I listened into what they were saying. I bit my lip when I realize they were speaking Spanish. I sighed and listened closer, trying to pick up what they were saying.

"¿_Sabes lo que__ ella ha sido__ hasta__ los últimos meses_?" my grandma said to my mother in a hushed tone.

"_Sí__ mamá,__ claro que sí_," my mother responded.

"_Oh, por favor__! __Eres un tonto__ si piensa que__ ella sigue siendo __inocente __después de unos meses __con su novio_!" she exclaimed. My jaw dropped at my grandmother's accusation. Shane and I had done nothing more than make out.

"_Mamá,__ porque __ella está sola__c on su novio__ no quiere decir __que está__ realmente __a solas con él__. __Sus hermanos__ están con ellos. __Caitlyn__ es__ con ellos_!" Mom said, defending me.

"¿_Caitlyn__? __¿Quieres hablar __sobre Caitlyn? Ella ya ha __tenido relaciones sexuales y__ de embarazo__! __Y __lo que es peor__, __se hizo un aborto__! __Ella va a__ Mitchie__ corruptos_!" my grandmother spat. I was shocked that she could even assume that Caitlyn would corrupt me.

"_Mamá,__Caitlyn__ es __una buena chica. __Ella ha __sido amiga de__ Mitchie__, cuando __nadie más lo __sería_." I smiled again towards my mother. She was right. When nobody else wanted to be around me, Caitlyn was there for me. Even after all of my lies and deceit.

"_Ella va a __arruinar tu __vida_!" my grandma exclaimed. I clenched my hands together. I was sick and tired of hearing my grandmother judge my best friend and sister.

"_Eso es suficiente __ahora__ madre_!" my mother exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's enough!" I exclaimed, appearing behind my mother. My grandmother glowered at me and quickly walked away. I turned to Mom who looked guilty.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that honey," she said, putting a hand on my cheek. I smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you for sticking up for Caitlyn," I said.

"I had to. That's my daughter she was talking about," Mom said smiling.

"I was thinking, could I use the stage? I want to play Kimmy the song I wrote for her," I said. Mom smiled and nodded.

"Go grab your guitar. We'll be down here," Mom said. I smiled and ran out of the party room. I bit my lip, wondering where our rooms were, but I sighed when I saw Jason.

"Hey Jase!" I called. He turned and waved.

"Hey Mitchie! Sounds like a party in there," he said. I laughed lightly.

"That's my family for you," I said. I looked back in the room. I quickly turned my attention back to him when I remember about the rooms. "Hey, where are our rooms?" I asked.

"Oh, they're on the third floor, I'll show you," Jason said, leading me to the rooms.

* * *

I smiled down at the crowd of family that was gathered around the stage. I looked towards the back where I saw Shane, Nate and Jason talking quietly with Caitlyn. I had finally caved and allowed them to come meet my big, crazy family.

"Hey everybody. I, uh…I wrote this song over the summer when I remembered that Kimmy was going into high school and I wanted to sing it to her before began, but I was a little busy, so Kimmy, this one's for you," I said. I began wordlessly strumming my guitar as I looked around the room. I locked eyes with my little cousin and smiled at her bright eyes.

"_You take a deep breath,  
and you walk through the doors  
it's the morning of your very first day  
you say hi to your friends,  
you ain't seen in a while  
try and stay out of everybody's way  
it's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
for the next four years in this town  
hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
you know I haven't seen you around before_

_Cause when you're fifteen,  
and somebody tells you they love you,  
you're gonna believe them,  
and when you're fifteen,  
feeling like there's nothing to figure out,  
well count to ten,  
take it in  
this is life  
before you know who you're gonna be,  
you're fifteen_." I smiled down at Kimmy who was smiling brightly. I knew that she would need this song.

"_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail,  
and soon enough you're best friends  
laughing at the other girls  
who think they're so cool  
we'll be out of here as soon as we can  
and then you're on your very first date  
and he's got a car  
and you're feeling like flying  
and you're mama's waiting up  
and you're thinking he's the one  
and you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
when the night ends._

_cause when you're fifteen  
and somebody tells you they love you  
you're gonna believe them  
when you're fifteen  
and your first kiss  
makes your head spin 'round  
but in your life  
you'll do things  
greater than  
dating the boy on the football team  
I didn't know it at fifteen_." I felt like I was reliving my freshman year, all the good times and the bad. The best had to have been the last day when I learned I would be going to Camp Rock where I ended up meeting the greatest best friends ever.

"_when all you wanted  
was to be wanted  
wish you could go back  
and tell yourself what you know now_." I sang. I looked over to Caitlyn. This was the newest part of the song that I had written just after I had grabbed my guitar. I felt the tears spring to my eyes as our gazes locked. I could tell that she immediately knew this was about her.

"_back then I swore_  
_I was gonna marry him someday_  
_but I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_and Abigail gave_  
_everything she has to a boy_  
_who changed his mind_  
_and we both cried_

_cause when you're fifteen_  
_and somebody tells you they love you_  
_you're gonna believe them_  
_and when you're fifteen_  
_don't forget to look before you fall_  
_I've found time_  
_can heal most_  
_anything_  
_and you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_  
_at fifteen_

_your very first day  
take a deep breath girl  
take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_." I felt the tears fall down my face as the room was filled with applause. I looked down at Kimmy who was smiling brightly up at me. I grinned when I realized that I was her hero. I quickly ran down the stage and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Kimmy," I said.

"I love you too Mitchie," she said. We pulled away and I wiped the tears from my face.

"Thank you for the song," she said happily. I smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Hey Pat! Just thought I'd give you a taste of everything that you're missing!" I exclaimed. I turned my camera to show the whole family. I smiled when some of them waved. I quickly spotted Mom and ran over to her.

"Mom, say hi to Patrick!" I exclaimed. Mom turned and smiled at the camera.

"Hi Patrick! We love you and miss you sweet heart! We all wish you were here and we can't wait until you're done with rehab!" Mom exclaimed. I saw Dad and quickly rushed over to him.

"Any words for Patrick?" I asked.

"Hey Pat. We all love you and miss you. So you'd better finish up with rehab and get your ass back home," Dad teased. I smiled and quickly ran over to Kimmy, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Shane.

"Kimmy, say hi to Pat!" I said.

"Hey Dino! We miss you! Come home!" Kimmy yelled. I laughed and turned the camera to Shane.

"Hey Pat. Nice to see you again. You're sister is a lunatic, but I love her anyways!" Shane teased I laughed and turned the camera to Jason and Nate.

"Patrick, these are his brothers. Jason and Dick-on-a-Stick," I said, pointing to each of them. Nate had been in a cranky mood the whole day and it was a bit of a downer. He stuck his tongue out at me and I just rolled my eyes. I turned my camera to me and smiled.

"Okay Pat, and finally. We have one more member to say hi to. Don't worry. Mom didn't give birth early! We've still got quite a few months for that. I just want to introduce you to our new sister, Caitlyn!" I exclaimed turning the camera towards her.

"Hi Patrick. I'm your new sister Caitlyn. I'm actually Mitchie's best friend, she may or may not have told you about me. But yeah, we're family now, so I can't wait until we get back to L.A. so I can actually meet you!" Caitlyn said happily. I smiled and pulled the camera away so that it was only on me. I took a breath and looked through the camera lens.

"I know, new family member. What the hell is going on. Trust me, I'll fill you in when I get home. I love you and I miss you and I will see you in about three weeks! Bye!"

* * *

**Omg, we're officially a multi-lingual story! xD Because I know you're not all literate in Spanish, here's the translation between Connie and her mother.**

"Do you know what she's been up to these past few months?" My grandma said to my mother in a hushed tone.

"Yes mom, yes," my mother answered.

"Oh, please! You're a fool if you think she is still innocent after a few months with her boyfriend," she exclaimed. My jaw dropped at my grandmother's accusation. Shane and I had done nothing more than make out.

"Mom, just because she is alone with her boyfriend does not mean that she's really alone with him. His brothers are with them. Caitlyn is with them! "Mom said, defending me.

"Caitlyn? You want to talk about Caitlyn? She has already had sex and gotten pregnant! And what's worse, she had an abortion! She will corrupt Mitchie!" my grandmother spat. I was shocked that she would even assume Caitlyn would corrupt me.

"Mom, Caitlyn is a good girl. She has been friends with Mitchie, when nobody else would."

"She's going to ruin your life!" My grandma exclaimed. I clenched my hands together. I was sick and tired of hearing my grandmother judge my best friend and sister.

"That's enough now a mother!" My mother exclaimed.

* * *

**Yep. So, Mitchie's grandma not to pleased with the new addition, but that's okay. That was the only part that she's got unless we bring her in sometime later. Don't count on it though. :)**

**So here's my question, do you guys understand why all the Naitlyn was important yet?  
**

**Sorry, still a bit bitter, but I'll get over it! :)**

**You know the drill! 5 reviews and we move along! Love Love Love you all!**

**~Aden  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Picture to Burn

**Gaaaaa! OMG! This is going by faster than a speeding bullet! This is the second to last chapter of Part One! I'm so excited to get the next one to you guys! :D Plus, we have a little treat planned out for you for next chapter :)**

**Thank you all so much for the kind words of encouragement! So many of you left a review that was along the lines of "Just write what you want to write." We even had a couple people pm us and told us to just let the haters go on hating because haters will be haters and they can piss off. :)  
**

**Shout out to _this-x-is-x-me_ for being one of the coolest people _ever_! She is one of the reasons we tweet so much! Hahaha! xx**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how I'm feeling about this chapter. I feel like it's a little sloppy & choppy and you can tell that Tianna was struggling with writing this. I went through and added and subtracted a few things, but tell me what you guys think. Can you tell she was having a hard time with this?  
**

**Okay, I'm done. Go on and read!**

* * *

I fell back onto my bed as I thought about the previous night. We had introduced Caitlyn to just about everybody in the family, except my grandmother, and everybody seemed to like her. I smiled when I thought about how happy she seemed that everyone liked her. Today, I was taking them all to the Mall of America. Jason couldn't get passed the fact that they were going to the mall with the indoor amusement park.

"Come on you guys, let's go!" I called, picking myself up from the bed.

"How are we getting there?" Shane asked, opening the door that separated the rooms.

"Light rail," I answered absentmindedly as I grabbed my purse and cell phone.

"The what?" he asked. I turned to him with a "duh" look on my face.

"The train," I clarified. He nodded, still not all that convinced. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand. We walked out to the hallway where the other three were waiting for us patiently.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Jason exclaimed, running towards the elevator. I rolled my eyes at his excitement, but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't we need disguises so people don't attack us?" Shane asked. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"You'll be surprised how many people actually come up to us," I said as I pulled him into the elevator. He shrugged, but didn't look all that convinced. We got to the main floor and walked out the doors. I watched Shane, Jason and Nate all cringe as they waited for the screaming fans, but instead, people just walked pass them. I laughed lightly.

"Now that you're all done passing those kidney stones, let's go before we miss the train," I said. I ran across the street and smiled as I saw the bikes. I turned to Shane with a smirk.

"The train is a few blocks away…so I think we should take one of these," I said simply. Shane's eyes widened. I laughed lightly at his expression.

"Come on Shane. It's a bike. I trust that you've ridden a bike before," I said.

"Well…yeah…but it's been years," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. It'll get us there faster and you won't have to walk," I said.

"Or, we could just call a cab," he said. I rolled my eyes, knowing that none of them wanted to ride a bike.

"How about the bus?" I asked. They all looked at each other uncertainly.

"Come on you guys! It'll be fine," I encouraged. They still looked uncertain about this mode of transportation.

"Besides, it'll take us right to the Target Field where the train will pick us up," I said. Shane groaned, but knew I was going to win this one.

"Fine. Let's go," he said. I smiled as I ran over to the bus. I pulled out my old bus pass, swiped it 5 times for all of us and grabbed everyone's ticket. I sat down on the bench patiently.

"Mitchie, are you sure this is safe?" Caitlyn asked. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. The ride was fifteen minutes due to traffic and the multiple stops.

"Target Field," the bus driver announced. I pulled the string and stood up. I waited patiently for the bus to stop and I quickly ran off the bus and waited for Caitlyn, Jason, Nate and Shane to follow.

"See? That wasn't too bad! And look, there's the train!" I said. I grabbed Caitlyn and ran with her to the Light Rail. I turned and saw Nate, Jason and Shane walking over, uncertainty in their eyes.

"Come on you guys. Stop being babies. I said.

"How do we get on?" Jason asked.

"You just…walk on," I said, demonstrating by pulling Caitlyn inside with me.

"Don't we need a ticket?" Nick asked. I rolled my eyes as I held up the bus tickets.

"The tickets from the bus are the transfer tickets," I informed them. They nodded in understanding and boarded the train. I heard a couple of teenagers whispering about Shane, but they were kind enough to not bother us.

"This is fascinating. It's like…they know who you are, but they don't approach you," Shane said, gesturing to the girls. I smiled and nodded.

* * *

"This place is amazing," Jason said as we stood in the center of the mall. I laughed at his expression and nodded. It really didn't surprise me though; Nickelodeon Universe is the largest indoor amusement park in the United States.

"So…what should we do first? Go on rides, or get something to eat…or go shopping perhaps," I said, noticing Caitlyn eyeing one of the many retail shops.

"Rides!" Jason cried.

"Eat!" Shane and Nate exclaimed in unison.

"Shop," Caitlyn said adamantly. I sighed, noticing that they were not going to all agree on something.

"Okay…I'm thinking of a number-"

"No way! That's not fair! The odds are against Jason and I," Caitlyn exclaimed. I sighed.

"Fine, Shane and Nate need to agree on a number. I'm thinking of a number six through…seventy-two," I said.

"Six through seventy-two?" Nate asked. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Um…four, no wait…fourteen, no…forty!" Jason exclaimed.

"Forty?" I asked for confirmation. He nodded. I nodded and looked to Caitlyn.

"Twenty-nine," she guessed.

"Sixty-one," Nate said.

"I didn't agree on that!" Shane exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. Sixty-one was right," I said.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn exclaimed. I nodded solemnly.

"How did you know that Nate?" Jason asked.

"Oh, it's that I'm so smart, that I can _read _Mitchie's mind," Nate replied casually. Caitlyn and Jason both pouted, but gave in as we made our way to one of the many eateries.

"Mitchie Torres?" a voice called. I froze in my spot. I didn't want to turn around and have my worst fear confirmed.

"Who's he?" Shane asked. I slowly turned around and saw the one person I didn't want to see.

"Chris…hi," I said, plastering the most realistic fake smile I could manage.

"I thought it was you! How've you been?" he asked, moving to hug me. I reluctantly hugged him back, not liking the look in Shane's eyes.

"I'm good. You?" I asked, politely making small talk.

"I'm good. Senior year is boring without seeing your pretty little face around the school though," he said, his sweet words making my stomach unpleasantly turn.

"Well, I wouldn't have been there anyways. I graduated last year with the seniors," I said simply.

"Beautiful and smart. Hey, would you like to grab a bite to eat? I'd really like to talk and catch up with you," he said.

"I'm actually showing these four around," I said, gesturing to Caitlyn and the guys. Chris locked eyes with all of them.

"Nice to meet you all. Do you mind if I steal Mitchie for an hour?" he asked. I scoffed at the rude question and the four behind me seemed put off by his cocky attitude as well.

"Yeah. Sure," Shane said. I shot him a confused glance, but he nodded. I shrugged.

"Alright. I'll meet you guys by the log chute in an hour. We'll go on a few rides and then we'll go shopping," I said, making a promise to Caitlyn and Jason that they'd get to do what they wanted to do.

"Alright. By Mitchie," Caitlyn said before pulling the guys away.

"I'll see you in an hour babe," Shane said, pulling me to him. I smirked when I realized that he was just showing Chris that I was his. I kissed his lips lightly before pulling away and parting ways. I turned to Chris and smiled lightly.

"So…how've you been?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good. Football is a little harder this year since we moved to a new conference, but we're actually winning some games this year.

"Did you win at homecoming?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Next year maybe," he said. I nodded. We made our way to one of the many benches and sat down.

"Look…Mitchie…I've seen you on TV. You're amazing," he said.

"Really? Cause that's not what you were constantly telling me during our relationship," I said. I thought back on the relationship I had with Chris.

It had been a good, healthy relationship at first. We were happy, carefree teenagers who would hang out all day, party all night. I had never followed the crowd because I was the one the crowd would constantly follow. I was the ruler of the school, and I was only a Sophomore. I partied hard with the seniors and college students, I drank socially, I was a straight A student, I had a hot football quarterback boyfriend, and things were great for me…but then it all went downhill.

Chris began calling me names, telling me I wasn't good at things, that I was fat. He began pressuring me into sex and I had unwillingly done a lot of sexual favors for him, none of which I am proud of. Then he began hitting me. At first it was just slaps on my arm or pushing me into the wall. Then the slaps turned into punches and the pushing became slamming.

I had finally broke it off at a party where he tried to have sex with me. I had been lucky that Sierra was there to help me out of the situation, but because of the breakup, I was immediately branded with a "loser" label and anyone who talked to me was labeled right along with me. I was glad when Sierra had decided to stick by my side. That is, until after I got back from Camp.

Many people had heard about my brush with fame and my popularity status began rising…Sierra's did not. I reluctantly climbed the social ladder back to the top while Sierra remained at the bottom. This didn't stop me from socializing myself with her though. I was often found hanging out on a Saturday night with Sierra in her bedroom, hanging out. But after a few months of hanging out with Sierra, the phone calls stopped cold turkey. I didn't see her in the hall between classes. It was like she had disappeared.

I had gone over to her house to find the house had been sold…and Sierra had moved away. Without telling me.

"You know I didn't mean any of that Mitch," Chris said, breaking me out of my reverie. I noticed him sliding closer to me.

"I think you did," I said, scooting away from him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Come on Mitch. You know I'm better than your little pop star," he said. I felt my blood begin to boil. I felt him lean over to my ear and one of his hands fall uncomfortably high on my inner thigh.

"I really miss your amazing mouth," he whispered. I shuddered in disgust. He pulled away and smirked. I turned to glare at him. Wordlessly, I walked away from him and into one of the many halls of the mall, hoping to spot one of my friends. I turned around and sighed in relief. I didn't see Chris following me, so I quietly made my way up to the almost deserted third floor. That's when I saw him. Chris looked like he was on a mission…and I didn't want to be any part of it.

I quickly ran to where I could look down at the different stores. I saw Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn talking animatedly. I turned and saw Chris coming towards me at a fast pace. I quickly cleared my throat and allowed the saliva form in my mouth. I saw him getting closer and I silently prayed that all my years of hanging with the guys would pay off. I leaned back and spit towards Shane. I smirked and fist-pumped the air as it hit the back of his head.

"Gross! What was that!" he exclaimed. I giggled quietly as he turned to see me. I turned to see Chris and I quickly gestured for them to get up here quickly. Chris suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a long side hall that housed the bathrooms. He roughly shoved me against the wall.

"Come on Mitchie Baby. You know you miss me," he said. I pushed him away with all my might and began my attempt to get away, but he just pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice said. I turned to see a mall cop walking towards us.

"No officer. Just a lover's quarrel," Chris said. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Leave me alone Chris," I said.

"Mitchie, get back here," he demanded. I looked at the cop and immediately recognized him. He was a neighbor of mine. Officer Tate worked at the Mall of America? Officer Tate, George Tate, and his wife would often watch me when my parents had gone out. I absolutely adored his daughter Bella and made a mental note to visit them soon.

"You okay Mitch?" he asked. I shook my head. He nodded in understanding and ushered me away. His wife, Amber, was one of the my closest confidants and I had told her all about what happened with Chris is the first place. Amber had proceeded to tell George about it and he suggested that I pursue getting a restraining order, but I had declined. Now, as he brought me over to a bench where I sat down and waited for my friends to find me, I wish I had listened to him.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Yeah, I saw that punk chasing you and I watched him pull you back here. Bella is a big fan of yours," he said. I smiled and we began catching up while we waited for Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn to show up.

"Mitchie! Are you alright?" I heard Shane call. I stood and accepted his hug.

"Next time, don't let me go with any creeps," I said quietly. He sighed, knowing I was fine.

"Thank you Officer…" he trailed off.

"Tate. George Tate," George replied. Caitlyn's eyes rose at the name, immediately recognizing it from the song I wrote for her. She smiled lightly and winked at me.

"Thank you Officer Tate," Nate said.

"It's no problem. Trust me. Mitchie and I go way back. She knows that I'd have her back for anything," he said, giving me a side hug.

"I'll have to go visit Bella sometime soon," I said.

"After you're done with your tour. I know Bella would never forgive herself if she knew you took time off of the tour to just see her," George said. I nodded.

"Well, we'd better go. We've got to do a bit of shopping and maybe a ride or two," I said, hugging George. He nodded in understanding and let us go off.

* * *

"I'm telling you Mitchie. You need more protection," Shane said. I groaned at him. He'd been on about this all day since the whole Chris incident.

"Shane, I'm alright. Trust me," I said. I sat patiently on the couch in my dressing room as I heard him drone on about how I needed more protection from creepy fans who would 'try to get their doopas in my business' as Jason had put it.

"Mitchie, promise me you'll at least_ consider_ hiring a bodyguard," Shane begged.

"I'm not promising you anything Shane. I love you though. Now get out of my dressing room so I can change," I said playfully, pecking him on the lips. He smiled and walked out wordlessly. I turned to my mirror. A second later I heard him shout from down the hall, "I love you too Mitchie Torres!" I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

I quietly began humming the song I was surprising the crowd with. I had emailed Paul a copy of it to see what he thought about it. It was a song I had written over a year ago about Chris and wanted a second opinion on it. Paul had told me it was wonderful and to go ahead with it. He then proceeded to scold me about how I had been holding out on him back during our song writing sessions.

I quickly decided on my black skinny jeans, a black button blouse and a pair of classic black flats. I smiled at my fashion sense and quickly made my way out to the stage. I spotted Caitlyn and Emily talking and quickly made my way over to them.

"How's my two favorite girls?" I asked, wrapping my arms around their necks.

"Your favorite girls are wonderful. We're also really excited to see what song you've got under wraps," Emily replied, poking my side playfully.

"Yeah, come on Mitchie. Why is it so secretive that I can't even know about it?" Caitlyn whined.

"Because it's gonna knock the socks off of people," I replied, a smirk making its way to my face.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Shane's totally rubbed off on you!" Emily exclaimed, laughing and pointing towards my smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confusion etched into my every feature.

"That smirk was totally a Shane smirk," Caitlyn explained. I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Mitchie Torres, five minutes!" a voice called.

"Thank you five minutes!" I called back. I turned and looked at my best friends.

"I think I'm going to die a happy woman," I stated. They laughed lightly at my comment.

"Hey, tonight you two should come back to my bus. Girls' night," Emily said. Caitlyn looked warily in her direction.

"Pleeeeeease?" Emily begged. We both laughed.

"Alright, fine. But no making me over for _him_," Caitlyn said, glaring to our right. Emily and I both grimaced when we followed her line of vision to see Nate and Ronnie in a heated make out.

"Ronnie! Stage!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the stage. Nate sent me a death glare, but released Ronnie who quickly ran onto stage, but not before bumping shoulders with me and sending me her own death glare.

"Hate her," Caitlyn mumbled to Emily.

"Really Mitchie? You couldn't wait until we were done?" Nate asked.

"No Nate. I couldn't. I'm sorry, but she was supposed to be on stage already and I'm not going to let _my_ performance get affected just because you and her decided to have a game of tonsil hockey. I don't get Shane held up like that, so do me the same courtesy and keep your tongue down your own throat when she's got to get on stage," I snapped.

"What's your problem?" Nate asked. Caitlyn grabbed my arm and I saw Shane come through the door. He immediately noticed the hostile air and came over to investigate.

"My problem is that you're holding up Ronnie when she's supposed to be on stage getting ready," I said, trying to remain calm.

"Well excuse me for wanting to kiss my girlfriend. I don't have the luxury of having her on the bus with me at all times," Nate spat. I recoiled. He had a point from that one.

"Well that's because your girlfriend is a slutty whore nobody likes," Caitlyn mumbled. Unfortunately, we all heard it. She looked up, wide eyed and looked straight at me.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked quietly. Suddenly, Nate was lunging towards Caitlyn. Shane and Jason quickly held Nate back before he could get a grip on Caitlyn. Emily and I quickly pulled Caitlyn back. She had a shocked and extremely hurt expression on her face. I was shocked that Nate would resort to lunging at her. She was just speaking her mind. Sure, it wasn't the nicest thing to say, but someone was gonna say it sooner or later.

"Take Caitlyn to my dressing room and don't open it until I get down there," I said. I heard someone call my name and I knew it was time for me to put on my fucking happy face. I glanced at Nate who was trying to break free from Shane and Jason. I quickly ran out onto stage, hoping to forget my troubles for just a little bit.

* * *

"Okay everybody. I have one more song for you all tonight. Did anybody know that this is my favorite state?" I asked. The whole arena seemed to scream in excitement. They knew alright.

"Okay, so…about a year ago I wrote this song and let me just tell you…this is a dream come true. Playing one of my songs in the Target Center has always been a dream and this is a dream come true. So as a treat, you're all going to hear a song that I wrote before I was discovered. It's my treat to you," I declared. They cheered and I prepared myself. I heard the band prepare the song.

"_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned you're_  
_Just another picture to burn_." I danced around the stage as I was filled with the excitement of performing. I hadn't felt this alive since my first concert. I couldn't contain my excitement or the thrill of being on the stage.

"_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned you're_  
_Just another picture to burn_." I looked out and saw him standing there. He was the only one who wasn't clapping or singing along. I could tell he was quite obviously angry about me putting him out there like that. But it needed to be done. I had to do this. I had to humiliate him in the same way that he humiliated me. I quickly pointed to him so the whole arena would know who I was singing about.

"_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_  
_You're just another picture to burn_  
_Baby, burn!_" I felt a rush of energy as the crowd erupted into cheers. I saw Chris begrudgingly applaud my performance. I shot him my "Shane Smirk" and turned and ran off the stage. I saw Ronnie a few paces behind me and I quickly got out of the way while she made a beeline for Nate. I glared hard, but shook it off. Shane grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him.

"What was that with Nate earlier?" he asked, obviously confused and irritated.

"Wow, thanks. I thought my set was great," I grumbled, not appreciating the greeting.

"Mitchie!" he demanded.

"Connect 3, five minutes," a voice called.

"Thank you, five minutes!" Jason called back.

"Ronnie wasn't on stage on time and I didn't want her to be late, so I broke up their make out session," I replied nonchalantly. Shane groaned in irritation.

"Mitchie, I understand he hurt Caitlyn, but you don't need to sabotage his relationship with Ronnie to make her happy," Shane stated.

"I wasn't trying to! I wanted her to be on the stage!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, come on. We all know you don't like Ronnie, but you don't have to lie," Shane said. I felt my blood boil over. I glared at him.

"Get this, I don't give a fuck who she's with. But when she's late, that's affecting me and I'm not okay with that. Believe whatever you want, I don't care. Have a nice concert," I said, pulling away from him. I walked up to Nate and Ronnie.

"Bring her on the bus tonight. Caitlyn and I are going to be on Emily's bus tonight," I said simply. I turned around and gave Shane one more glance before leaving the wings. I heard Shane kick something before the door closed. I quickly ran to my dressing room and threw open the door. Emily and Caity were in there waiting patiently for me. Caitlyn's eyes looked red and puffy and I knew that she'd been crying about what happened earlier. I felt a pool of tears form in my eyes at what had just transpired between me and Shane, but I shook it off. Tonight would be all about having fun.

"Who's ready for a movie night?"

* * *

**Oh snap! They went to the Mall of America! For those of you who don't know what that is, that is the biggest mall in the U.S. and is home to the largest indoor amusement park, Nickelodeon Universe. For those of you who have been there, you all know it's amazing. For those of you who haven't you're most definitely missing out!  
**

**The bikes that were mentioned are real! I have no idea how they work, but from what I've been told, you put in your credit card and they charge by the hour I think, but they're a handy way of getting around I've been told. I haven't been on a bike in over a year because a year ago, I was 8 months pregnant and I've always been klutzy and didn't want to fall of and Tianna hasn't been on a bike in over a year because she got into a nasty biking accident last year, so that's always unpleasant. **

**And then the whole taking the Bus to taking the Light Rail to the Mall of America thing, that was loosely based on Tianna's first ride on the Light Rail (which is basically a train that runs from Minneapolis to the Mall of America in Bloomington) and she actually wanted to mention the Metrodome, but figured that the Target Field would be more popular. **

**And finally, the reason why nobody really approached them, we just simply were up playing the who "Minnesota Nice" saying. For anyone who doesn't know what that means, it is the stereotypical behavior of long-time Minnesota residents, to be courteous, reserved, and mild mannered, for example, it's rude to not wave to your neighbors when they wave to you...Tianna & I learned this the hard way.  
**

**Anyways, so that's a bit about our home state! I bet that you're all already sick of Minnesota, I know I am. Hot, humid summers. Frigid winters. Blah...I like fall...not too hot, not too cold & not too wet. **

**Anyways, you know the drill 5 reviews will get you the next chapter (plus, our little treat!) so get on that! :)**

**Follow us at Twitter! (a) TiannaMarieMomo**

**Love you guys so much! Sorry I took forever explaining things!**

**~Aden  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Enchanted

**Hey everybody! It's the last chapter of Part One! :O I'm shocked, I'm sad, I'm excited, I'm...a lot of things! Overall, I'm just thrilled to be finishing up part one. I just want to say how _amazing_ you all are! We honestly would not have made it this far this quickly without you all!**

**But I'll save all my mushy stuff for the end of the chapter where we've got a treat for you all! :)**

**So go on, get reading!**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Everybody! Get out here quickly!" Jason's excited voice called from the living room. Shane, Caitlyn, Nate and I quickly ran out into the living room, worried about what he was burning down now. We were relieved to see that he was only freaking out about the television.

"What is it Jase?" Nate asked. I looked at the clock. 5:18 a.m.

"Yeah Jason, it's too early, even on a school day," I mumbled. It had been a week since the concert in Minneapolis and things on the bus had begun settling down. Caitlyn and Nate refused to speak directly to each other, but things were going back to normal. Shane and I were getting along and even though he still didn't believe me when I told him that I didn't want to ruin Nate and Ronnie's relationship, we had decided to agree to disagree and not let it affect our relationship.

"Do you remember the man who did the first exclusive on Mitchie?" Jason asked. We all nodded as we waited for him to continue.

"Well, it looks like he's eating his words," Jason said. My eyes widened as I quickly jumped into my usual seat on the couch. I waited patiently for Jason to turn up the volume as Nate, Caitlyn and Shane all took their usual seats.

"And Mitchie Torres wowed the crowd again last night in St. Louis, Missouri at the Fox Theater! After opening for Connect 3 with 7 original songs, Miss Torres assisted the guest act, Emily Fletcher, as Miss Fletcher, ex-girlfriend of Shane Gray, Mitchie's current beau, sang a cover version of Mitchie's own song _Brought Up That Way_ that Mitchie wrote a few weeks ago for her best friend. It's amazing that these two can get along so well despite the awkward air there must be whenever Shane is around. Anyways, Mitchie is doing so well and doing everything that I thought she'd never be able to accomplish. Congrats Mitchie. You've got my approval," the man said. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Can you believe it? We've come so far in just the past couple of months! I can't believe that this leg of the tour is already almost over!" I exclaimed.

"I know! It's like it was just yesterday that we were all meeting at Camp Rock," Jason exclaimed. I smiled lightly

"Let's play a game," Shane suggested. We all raised our eyebrows at his uncharacteristic idea.

"A game? What kind of game?" I asked haphazardly.

"The first impressions game. We each go around and say the first impression we had for each other," Shane explained. I shrugged. Seemed easy enough.

"I'm in," I said simply.

"Sure," Caitlyn said.

"It won't hurt, will it?" Nate asked, looked uncertainly towards Caitlyn.

"Nah. And you don't have to share anything you don't want to," Shane said.

"Let's play!" Jason exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay. Let's start with Jason. Let's get everyone's first impression of Jason," Shane said. I smirked lightly.

"I thought Jason was…funny and strange and would always keep a smile on everyone's face," I said simply. Jason quickly hugged me. I laughed and looked at Caitlyn.

"I thought that Jason was a person who marched to the beat of his own drum, and look at that, I was right!" Caitlyn exclaimed. We laughed lightly, but Jason hugged Caitlyn as well.

"I thought Jason was weird," Shane said simply.

"Shane!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's true! Come on, even you said he was strange!" Shane defended.

"Strange and weird are two different things," I defended Jason.

"No Mitchie, I have to agree with Shane. He's not just strange, he's weird, but that's why we love him," Nate said simply.

"Man, you two are cruel. I'm hanging out with these two from now on," Jason said, sitting between Caitlyn and I. We both laughed and hugged Jason, causing Shane and Nate's faces to turn a little green with jealousy.

"First impressions of Caitlyn!" I exclaimed.

"Um, I thought you were really cool and nice and welcoming," I said simply. Caitlyn nodded and looked at Jason.

"I thought you were one of the best people I could ever know," Jason said. I watched Caitlyn's face beam with happiness at the compliment.

"I thought you were a really talented producer and I figured you'd already be making music for the hottest artists," Shane said. I playfully glared at him which caused him to back track and add a simple, "Which you totally are!" to his statement.

"I thought you were nice," Nate said simply. I understood that he didn't want to go into his real first impression of her, because he had already confessed his first impression over the summer. He had always thought that Caitlyn was all that with a side of fries. His exact words had been along the lines of "Beauty, Brains, Talent; is there anything that, that girl doesn't have?"

"Moving on!" I exclaimed quickly.

"First impressions of Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed, putting me on the spot like I had done to her.

"I've always thought you were an amazing singer and was going to make it far," Jason said kindly. I smiled at his sincerity.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that you were going to make it far too, but maybe that's just because my first impression of you was hearing your voice," Nate said simply.

"I actually didn't think you'd make it this far. You blew me off the first time we met so my first impression was that you were a bitch who was just looking for a quick way to the top," Caitlyn admitted. I frowned at the memory. I _had_ totally blown her off to go hang out with Tess.

"And that was the day my web of lies began," I said solemnly. A small silence came over all of us.

"Well…I thought you were weird," Shane said, breaking the silence. I turned to glare at him.

"What? The first time I saw you, you were covered in flour!" Shane defended.

"So? You don't know what I was doing! I get very into my work!" I exclaimed, repeating his words from our first meeting.

"Yeah, uh-huh. If you got so into your work, we wouldn't have had burnt pancakes yesterday for breakfast," Shane said.

"I had to pee!" I defended.

"TMI!" Nate exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears. We all laughed at our antics and continued.

"First impressions of Nate," Jason said simply.

"A freak," Shane said.

"Shane!" Caitlyn, Jason and I all exclaimed.

"What? He was a freaky little bald thing that had come out of my mother's stomach to steal my place as the favorite. Excuse me for my first impression being negative!" Shane defended. Jason shrugged.

"I don't remember my first impression of Nate or Shane, so yeah. I guess I'm done," Jason said simply. We laughed lightly.

"I thought Nate was really talented," I said simply. We looked at Caitlyn expectantly.

"Nice," she said simply. I rolled my eyes at her response. Her first impression had been quite similar to Nate's first impression of her. Brains, beauty, talent, blah, blah, blah.

"First impressions of Shane," Jason exclaimed.

"Jackass," Nate said without missing a beat. We all busted up laughing.

"Sad part is, I have to agree with him," Caitlyn said, laughing on the floor.

"I do too," I said, smiling sweetly at Shane's pouting face.

"Hey, I had a much better impression of you after Final Jam. I wrote a song about that impression and everything," I said simply. I quickly registered what I said and I looked around. I saw them all giving me that "play-it-for-us" look and I sighed.

"I'll be right back," I said, pulling myself up to grab Stella. I heard Caitlyn let out a small cheer followed by Nate saying, "And we didn't even have to force her this time." I quickly grabbed Stella and ran back out to the living room, not wanting a repeat of Phoenix. I threw myself onto the couch and quickly adjusted the capo to the proper fret.

"Okay. Keep in mind that this was never worked on after the first draft, so no jibes," I warned. I quickly began strumming before anybody could comment.

"_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_." I looked up and locked eyes with Shane. I could feel his brown eyes burning into mine, so I quickly looked back down at my hand, trying to focus on playing the proper chords.

"_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_." I looked back to Shane and saw his eyes shining with admiration and love. I smiled lightly, glad I could make him happy with what I do best. I began the second verse, this time, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_." I strummed out the musical break as I kept my eyes locked with Shane's. I didn't want to ever look away from his. This song was so personal, a page right from my diary, and I felt that looking anywhere but Shane's would ruin the magic of the song.

"_This is me praying that,  
this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_." I looked deep into his eyes as the room slowly disappeared. Suddenly, it was like Nate, Caitlyn and Jason, along with the rest of the world, was gone. It was like Shane and I were alone, never to be disturbed. Never to have this moment broken by anyone or anything.

"_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_." I strummed the last chord lightly, the room and the occupants returning. I smiled lightly as they all began applauding.

"Paul was right. You were holding out on him," Nate said. I smiled lightly and looked at Shane who couldn't stop smiling.

"I think that Mitchie and I are going to go to the bedroom. If you need us…figure something else out. We're not available," Shane said, pulling me up. I handed Stella to Caitlyn wordlessly and made my way into the back with Shane. As soon as the door was closed, I was pushed up against the door. Shane's lips teased mine as he kissed me roughly. My arms snaked around his neck as I felt my knees start turning to jelly. Shane quickly placed his hands on my butt and picked me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist as I was pressed into the door.

The playful kisses were soon hot and passionate. I could feel his reaction against me as I slid down from his waist to his hips. He grinded into me instinctively, causing us to release groans of pleasure. Suddenly, it all froze. We realized where this was going, and neither of us were sure that we should take this next step. It was a make or break thing.

"I love you," I whispered, my eyes locking with his mocha ones.

"I love you too," he whispered back, his words holding nothing but truth and sincerity. I looked deep into his soul and saw the conflicting emotions.

"I want you," I whispered. He eyes lit up, but the rest of him remained the same.

"Now?" he asked quietly. I kissed him softly before whispering softly in his ear.

"Now and forever."

* * *

**Whoa! And that's how we're going to leave you! I know. Cruel. But I think you'll all be okay! :) It's not really a cliff hanger, it's just a sweet closing line. I felt like it was too short, but that's okay! :o)**

**So...next time will be in September, which is sad because it is _so_ far away! A month and a half! But it's better than the two months we were originally planning on it being. So, we've decided that we will be back on Labor Day! For those of you who don't know what Labor Day is, it's just another day in America where we all get the day off from work/school. It's also the day before we start our senior year, so that'll be amazing to start that off with all of you. _September 5th_! :) And when we come back, Tianna will be back with us!  
**

**So...because we'll be gone so long, we're giving you a sneak peek to Part Two!**

* * *

"Hey Mitchie Moo! Ready to go? NYC is waiting for you!" -Caitlyn

"Just a minute." -Mitchie

**-Speak Now-**

"Mitchie, what's with your voice?" -Caitlyn

"Nothing Caitlyn."-Mitchie

"You can't get on that stage." -Caitlyn

"Watch me."-Mitchie

**-Speak Now-**

"Mitchie? Are you awake?"-Nate

"I'll get the doctor!"-Caitlyn

"I'll call Shane."-Jason

**-Speak Now-**

"Moving on. What about tonight? What the fuck was that?" -Shane

"That is called me getting over worked."-Mitchie

"Yeah, well maybe the next time you get 'over worked' you should tell someone before you pass out."-Shane

"I didn't _try_ to pass out! I didn't _mean_ for this to happen!"-Mitchie

**-Speak Now-**

"I'm not bullet proof Shane."-Mitchie

**-Speak Now**

"Did you?"-Shane

"No. I promised…I didn't."-Mitchie

**-Speak Now-**

"Is she alright?"-Nate

"No…she isn't. Call Emily and tell her she's got Mitchie's set for a few concerts. Mitchie needs rest." -Shane

"I…I really don't feel comfortable calling _her_."-Nate

**-Speak Now-**

"You didn't go with them?"-Caitlyn

"Nope. I wanted to hang out with you. We should go shopping." -Nate

"Are you sick? Do I need to get a thermometer?"

**-Speak Now-**

"You dirty little-ugh! How _dare_ you?"-Caitlyn

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I saw…the test. I didn't see the answer, but I guess I don't need to know the answer. You're perfectly fine." -Nate

**-Speak Now-**

"I'm trying to get you to realize this." -Nate

"Realize what?" -Caitlyn

"This! Us!" -Nate

"There is no 'us'." -Caitlyn

**-Speak Now-**

"Caitlyn. Open up!" -Mitchie

"Mitchie, if she doesn't want to open up, then don't push." -Shane

**-Speak Now-**

"Was that some weird mimic of _The Notebook_?"-Mitchie

"I thought it was romantic."-Shane

"It was very romantic Shane."-Mitchie

**-Speak Now-**

"Shane! Open up! Mitchie and Caitlyn are gone!" -Nate

"What?"-Shane

"Mitchie and Caitlyn. They aren't in their room." -Nate

* * *

**Gasp! Alright, that's a few sneak peeks into the chapters that we have written. :) We hope you guys will keep reading and keep reviewing! :) We love reading what you guys have to say!**

**Also, keep in mind that during this break, we'll be doing a lot of writing for up coming chapters, so send us what you'd like to see in the story and we'll try to make it happen! :)**

**Oh, to avoid copyright issues (because Tianna neglected putting a blanket disclaimer) we do not own Camp Rock, Taylor Swift, any Taylor Swift/Demi Lovato/Jonas Brothers/Selena Gomez & The Scene songs, Secret Life of the American Teenager, Nintendo, Sony, Sega, Disney Channel or any affiliates, The Mall of America, The Metropolitan Buses, The Light Rail...basically, anything you recognize in this story, yeah, we don't own it! In fact, we don't even own the computer we're working with. O.O  
**

**Anyways...**

**Follow us on Twitter! (at) TiannaMarieMomo that way you can get up to date with what the heck we're working on, and you'll be the first readers to catch a part of Part 2! :)  
**

**We will see you guys on September 5th! 3 **

**Love you all!**

**~Aden  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Tell Me Why

**Hellooooo Lovelies! We have missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOOOO much!**

**Cerealy, we have missed you all so much! We have all the chapters written out for the rest of the story (again, really! we actually JUST finished the epilogue! You're going to love it!) and we are just so excited for you to read what we have got for you! We have it set up so that Part Two will come to an end on the very first day of 2012 and then we'll be taking a break for the rest of January due to finals and then on February 5th, 2012, we'll post Part Three which will bring us to our very last day of high school. On the day of graduation will be the epilogue and then it will be over. We timed this so that our high school lives will really be coming to a close on June 6th, 2012. :) But don't be misled. Just because things are prewritten doesn't mean we don't want ideas! So give us your ideas and we're going to add it to the story! **

**In case you haven't caught on yet, we are BOTH back! Both Tianna and Aden are here and we have written the rest of the story together! Tianna is back, happy and healthy! There are some things that are going to stay in place. Like we're going to be asking that readers will **_**please**_** leave a review before we update, because we really love hearing what you have to say. Even if it's a flame or a critique, we want to know about it! **

**Enough talking! You've been waiting almost two months, so without further ado, Part 2! **

It's been a month. One month of hell. Okay, maybe I'm being a little melodramatic, but at the same time, that's what it feels like. Things haven't been the greatest. Ever since Shane and I, as Caitlyn likes to put it, "Did the Dirty" he seems extremely distant. I don't regret doing anything with him. And I was totally serious when I told him that I wanted him now and forever…but maybe I should have waited. Ever since that day, he seems to be avoiding me. He hasn't told me he loves me. He rarely kisses me anymore. Even his hugs seem extremely forced.

To top it off, the label decided to extend the tour so we could hit all the big cities again as well as get the cities that we had to cancel at. Normally, I'd have been okay with this, but with the tension and the overall exhaustion, I feel spent and ready to go home.

"Hey Mitchie Moo! Ready to go? NYC is waiting for you!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Ah Caitlyn. She's been doing much better. She's adjusted to the whole Ronnie and Nate dating thing. That does not mean, however, that she likes it. She tolerates it.

"Just a minute," I said quietly to myself, knowing she couldn't hear me. This was one of my bigger shows. New York City, New York. The Gramercy Theater. I was stoked about performing here. If my name wasn't on the map before, it was now. As Caitlyn and I made our way through Time Square earlier, we saw the big electronic billboard and everybody was staring up at Connect 3 and then it had quickly flashed to a picture of me and Emily with the worlds "WITH GUEST ACTS MITCHIE TORRES AND EMILY FLETCHER" in big, bold red words. I was psyched when somebody noticed me and Caitlyn and I were quickly surrounded by hundreds of fans begging for an autograph.

"Come on Mitchie!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and quickly opened the door.

"Can I at least get some clothes on?" I asked quietly. I was standing in a pair of boy shorts and my bra. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she jumped in and closed the door.

"Jesus Mitch! Do you want the world to spot you in your knickers?" Caitlyn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes as my face remained straight. It was needless to say that the whole confusion about Shane was starting to leak into my normal routine of preparing for a concert. My mind just wasn't quite as in it. Not only was my mind not in it though, neither was my throat.

"Sorry Caitlyn. Just let me get dressed," I said, my voice scratching. She suddenly stopped me.

"Mitchie, what's with your voice?" she asked, concern etched into her every word. I shook my head.

"Nothing Caitlyn," I lied. I knew what was wrong, but I refused to acknowledge the issue. Especially not with Caitlyn around. I didn't need my new sister knowing how truly messed up her new family was.

"Don't bullshit me Mitchie. What's wrong?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled out an outfit. It was a simple strapless yellow dress with dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of bright yellow wedges. I quickly slipped them on and watched my world spin for a moment.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Caitlyn demanded. I ignored her question, throwing the wedges off. I didn't trust myself to not hurt myself in them tonight. I opted for the bright yellow classic flats and a yellow head band.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn demanded.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" I tried yelling. My hoarse voice, however, didn't allow it to get all that intimidating. Without another word, I stormed out of my dressing room.

"Mitchie Torres, two minutes!" a stagehand called.

"Thanks," I called out as loud as my voice allowed. I heard Caitlyn following me closely.

"You can't get on that stage," Caitlyn demanded as I took my place in the wings.

"Watch me," I challenged. The music began playing and I quickly ran out onto the stage.

"Hello New York City!" I exclaimed into the microphone, trying to not show how much the high energy was affecting me.

"Are you guys ready-" I began, but my world began spinning around me. I took a step back and shook my head, gathering my nerves.

"I said, are you guys ready to-" I tried again. I don't know what was happening, but the crowd obviously thought I was trying to pump them up. They began screaming louder. I felt the world around me spinning out of control. Before I could register what was happening, darkness was invading my eyesight.

"Help," I whispered helplessly into the microphone as I began falling. I didn't realize how close to the edge of the stage I was, so you can imagine the panic I felt when I began falling past the stage. Luckily, the bodyguards surrounding the stage quickly caught me before I lost my vision completely. I heard everyone whispering nervously around me as Shane's voice made its way to my ears as the world grew silent.

* * *

A soft beeping greeted me as I stirred from my dreamless slumber. Along with a few familiar voices.

"Mitchie? Are you awake?" I heard Nate ask.

"I'll get the doctor!" I heard Caitlyn exclaim.

"I'll call Shane," Jason said quickly. My heart suddenly plummeted. Shane wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see Nate's worried face looking at mine. I looked around the room to see no Shane. I immediately felt the tears build up.

"Mitchie…are you okay?" Nate asked cautiously.

"Shane?" I whispered, my voice still hoarse. Nate shook his head quietly. Caitlyn came in the room and spotted me.

"Mitchie!" she exclaimed, running towards me. She engulfed me in a tight hug as Nate backed away, giving us some space.

"Shane's on his way," Jason said. Caitlyn reluctantly pulled away to allow Jason to engulf me in a hug. As soon as my arms were around him, he began bawling. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you crying about? I'm okay. I'm fine," I said, into his ear.

"Yeah, you're fine now. Mitchie…you were severely dehydrated and malnourished. You were on the verge of death when they first brought you in," Nate stated. My eyes widened at this new information. I looked to Caitlyn to see if this was some sick joke, but her solemn expression told me it was the truth. Jason was launched into a whole new bought of tears, and this time I joined him.

It was probably 20 minutes later when Jason and I finally separated. Caitlyn came and gave me a huge hug, but pulled away a few seconds later when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Shane. His eyes were red and puffy which contrasted with his otherwise pale face.

"Can I talk to Mitchie alone?" he asked. I could tell that he had been crying not too long ago. Nate, Caitlyn and Jason all left the room, shutting the door behind them. Shane looked at me, his eyes holding multiple expressions.

"What the fuck was that?" Shane demanded, his voice calm, but his words told me he was anything but.

"What?" I asked.

"The blacking out. Hearing that you're dehydrated and malnourished. Coming in to see you in the arms of my brother," he listed. My eyes widened at the accusation in his voice at the third one.

"Jason was upset. Excuse me for comforting him," I replied simply.

"He's a grown man. He can comfort himself," Shane snapped. I flinched at the sudden coldness in his voice.

"What, like you? Going off to cry by yourself? Because what? You're too manly to cry in front of others? Too manly to admit when you need a hug?" I questioned.

"Moving on. What about tonight? What the fuck was that?" he demanded.

"That is called me getting over worked," I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well maybe the next time you get 'over worked' you should tell someone before you pass out," Shane stated.

"I didn't _try_ to pass out! I didn't _mean_ for this to happen!" I exclaimed, my voice scratching.

"Just _tell_ somebody!" Shane exclaimed.

"What? Like you? You expect me to talk to you, but you can't talk to me?" I demanded.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Shane exclaimed. I felt my heart rate going up, and it was being reflected on the beeping machine beside my bed.

"How do you expect to talk to you if you can't talk to me!" I yelled.

"I don't need to talk to you Mitchie! You aren't going to be any help! If anything, you've only been making my life a living hell these past few weeks!" Shane exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper.

"You heard me! Mitchie, I don't know how I ever was able to put up with you before! You're such a perfectionist and you think that everything _must_ go your way! And God damn it I'm sick and tired of it! I don't even know if you can get it through that thick skull of yours! You're an absolute bitch!" he screamed. I flinched at his cruel words. I felt smaller than small. It was like everything that the kids at school said was true. Shane's words were like a cruel slap in the face.

Suddenly, a rush of doctors and nurses came in. The doctor rushed over to me and pushed me back onto the bed, but I refused to be restrained. The nurses began ushering Shane out of the room, but he seemed just as adamant to not be budged. I felt a single tear slip down my cheek as his words sunk into his head.

"I'm not bullet proof Shane," I whispered. I finally gave to the doctor's attempts. Shane, too, gave into the nurses attempts. The door closed and I sat there with a calm expression. The doctor looked down at me sympathetically.

"I've seen a lot of things…and this is unfortunately one of them," he said simply. I looked up at him with confusion evident in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Miss Torres…I may be old, but that doesn't mean I don't know who's dating who in Hollywood. Tensions are high when things like this happen. When one of them comes even close to leaving the other permanently," the doctor said simply. I looked down at my hands.

"Things aren't looking so hot anyways," I said quietly.

"Don't ever think that things won't work out though," he said simply.

* * *

Three days since I've been in the hospital and we were on the bus again. Caitlyn and I were quietly sitting in the bedroom. Neither of us had made much of an appearance to any of the three guys. I quietly strummed Stella's strings as I played the song I had written a few hours ago.

"Sing it to me," Caitlyn said softly, breaking the never ending silence. Wordlessly, I began strumming the beginning louder.

"_I took a chance, i took a shot  
and you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
you took a swing, i took it hard  
and down here from the ground i see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_  
_I'm feeling like i don't know you_  
_you tell me that you love me then you cut me down_  
_and i need you like a heartbeat_  
_but you know you got a mean streak_  
_makes me run for cover when you're around_

_and here's to you and your temper  
yes, i remember what you said last night  
and i know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why_."

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as the irritation and frustration with Shane came back to me. I felt a few slip down my face. I felt the strumming become louder, no doubt alerting to the other members of the bus that I was bearing my soul. At this point, I didn't care whether or not Shane heard. He deserved it.

"_You could write a book on _

_how to ruin someone's perfect day  
well i get so confused and frustrated  
forget what i'm trying to say, oh_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_  
_I got no one to believe in_  
_you tell me that you want me, then push me around_  
_and i need you like a heartbeat_  
_but you know you got a mean streak_  
_makes me run for cover when you're around_  
_here's to you and your temper_  
_yes, i remember what you said last night_  
_and i know that you see what you're doing to me_  
_tell me why._"

I heard the door open, so I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting to know who was snooping. I peaked at Caitlyn who was shaking her head. I figured it wasn't Shane, otherwise she would have probably tried murdering him. She'd been filling me in on her plan all afternoon.

"_why..do you have to make me feel small  
so you can feel whole inside  
why..do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind_

_i'm sick and tired of your attitude_  
_i'm feeling like i don't know you_  
_you tell me that you want me then cut me down_  
_i'm sick and tired of your reasons_  
_i've got no one to believe in_  
_you ask me for my love then you push me around_  
_here's to you and your temper_  
_yes, i remember what you said last night_  
_and i know that you see what you're doing to me_  
_tell me why_  
_why, tell me why_

_i take a step back, let you go_  
_i told you i'm not bulletproof_  
_now you know_."

I let Stella fall to the floor as I curled up in a ball and began bawling my eyes out over the song. I felt Caitlyn's hand rub my back in a soothing way. I sat up slowly and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a small box of matches. I quickly grabbed the song and stormed to the small kitchen.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called, running after me. I walked over to the sink and dropped the song in it.

"Whatcha doing Mitch?" I heard Nate ask. I quickly lit a match, causing all three of the guys to run towards me. I quickly threw the match at the song. I watched it burn until I couldn't take it anymore. I could hear the guys heavy breathing behind me. I turned towards Shane and glared at him.

"Tell me why." I said simply. I brushed past him and towards the bathroom. I heard the sink start running and heard their confused voices. I bit my lip as hard as I could, but decided it wasn't enough. My shaking hand found their way to my razor. I gripped it as tight as I could as I lifted my shirt past my belly button. I closed my eyes as memories flooded my mind.

"_What are all these from?" Shane asked, running his fingers along the sixteen scars that I had just above my navel. Sixteen scars, each one got darker as they got closer to my heart. I sighed and pulled away slightly. _

"_They are from…when I went to a really dark place in my life," I said simply. Shane's eyes widened at my explanation. _

"_You did this? To yourself?" he asked. I nodded solemnly. _

"_Mitchie, you have to promise me that you will never do this again! Ever!" he demanded. I bit my lip lightly. _

"_I promise," I whispered. He pulled my naked body to his as he leaned down and placed sixteen light kisses along my stomach. One for each scar. _

I let out a loud sob as I dropped the razor on the floor. I wordlessly threw the bathroom door open as hard as I could, hoping to get somebody's attention. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes to see Shane's worried face. His knees hit the floor and quickly threw the razor out of my reach.

"Did you?" he asked, cupping my face in his hands. I shook my head vigorously.

"No. I promised…I didn't," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I began sobbing into his neck. I felt a rush of comfort as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Baby," Shane whispered in my ear. I felt my head spinning at the confusion of the whole scenario. Just a month ago, we were happier than ever. Now everything was just going downhill.

"Is she alright?" I heard Nate ask.

"No…she isn't. Call Emily and tell her she's got Mitchie's set for a few concerts. Mitchie needs a rest," Shane instructed.

"I…I really don't feel comfortable calling _her_," Nate said. I felt Shane stiffen slightly, but immediately relaxed.

"Fine, Caitlyn, could you do it for me?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Caitlyn said. I felt Shane pick me up and carry me to the bedrooms.

"Could you guys give us some space? Mitchie and I need to talk through some things," Shane asked.

"Sure man," Nate said. I expected Jason to agree immediately, but he instead glared at Shane hard.

"If I hear any screaming, I'm throwing you off this bus whether it's moving or not," Jason threatened. I tightened my hold on Shane. I had never seen Jason so serious about anything so violent before.

"No screaming. I promise," Shane vowed. He closed the door and sat me down on the bed.

"What's going through your mind Mitchie?" Shane asked after a minute of silence.

"What's going on with us Shane?" I asked helplessly. I felt my world spinning out of control and all I wanted to do was regain control.

"I don't know Mitchie," he answered honestly. I nodded and turned my attention to my hands.

"Do you not want me anymore Shane?" I asked. It was the question that had been eating at me for a month. A month of wondering.

"What? Mitchie, where in the world did you get that idea?" he asked in shock. I bit my lip.

"Shane…you're always distant. Ever since we…had sex…it's like you've been keeping your distance. Like you've gotten what you wanted and now you're ready to move on to bigger and better things," I said quietly. I felt his hand under my chin and felt him guide my face to his.

"I love you Mitchie. And I'm so sorry that I've been so distant. I didn't realize it was affecting you this much," Shane said. He pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner babe?" he asked, the pet name making my heart flutter. It had been forever since he used a nickname.

"I didn't know what to ask," I answered honestly.

"Hey, look at me," he instructed. I hesitantly looked at him. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and then pecked my nose.

"You can tell me anything," he told me. I looked deep into his eyes.

"You can tell me anything too," I said. I saw the conflict in his eyes. He wanted to tell me something, but…he couldn't? Shouldn't? I don't know. But the conflict was there.

"I know Mitchie," he said simply. He kissed me again and I decided that for now, I'd just have to let it go.

What a mistake that was.

**So? How was it? Come on, tell us the truth! We really hope you liked it! We've worked long and hard and we just want you guys to enjoy it! **

**So, tell us what you think in a review. We're hoping for 3-5 reviews for this chapter and then we will be posting next week! We plan on posting on a weekly basis, but if we don't get those reviews, we're gonna hold out on you! ;) So don't let us hold out on you! We're fairly sure that you'll be able to get the 3-5 reviews in no time! **

**Hey, we're still tweeting up a storm, so come on and follow us on Twitter! (at) TiannaMarieMomo**

**Next chapter will be a Naitlyn based chapter, but you'll be in for a pleasant surprise! **

**Lots of Love!**

**Tianna & Aden**


	19. Chapter 19: You Belong with Me

**Hello wonderful, amazing, beautiful, outstanding, awesome readers! You got 8 reviews in the past week, so of course, we _had_ to update, and we're updating a day early because we love you all so much! :) We hope you all had a wonderful week. We just got back to school for our final year and we're already ready for a vacation. **

******Last time there was a bit of Smitchie drama. This time there's some Naitlyn. We know some of you don't like Naitlyn, but this is what the story called for. For the people who are all like "Oh this is a Smitchie story and you're writing too much Naitlyn" whine, whine, whine. Fanfiction doesn't allow you to have two main couples, so suck it up. Life doesn't always revolve around Smitchie. Sorry guys. This is a big Naitlyn one.**

**Let us just take a moment here to honor the lives lost in the 9/11 attacks ten years ago. Our hearts go out to the friends and family of the lost. This is not a day where we should hate against our enemies, but to come together as a nation. We pray that America remains safe from anything that could hurt her as we remember the tragic events of this day, ten years ago. 9/11/01 Gone but never forgotten.**

* * *

"Come on Mitchie! We've gotta go _now_!" Jason exclaimed. I laughed lightly. We were back in New York, but this time it was to spend our three days off. We had all agreed that with the three days, we should all do something as a group, just Me, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate. No Emily. No Ronnie. Just the original five.

"Alright. Hang on. You sure you don't wanna come along with us Caitlyn?" I asked. Things were getting better. Shane and I were getting along more and more. Caitlyn and Nate were speaking again. Jason was Jason. Things were going back to their normal routine and I couldn't have been more happy about that. Tonight, Shane, Jason and I were going out and prowling around the city of lights.

"Yeah Mitchie. I'm sure. I'll be alright. Just go have fun with your boyfriend and his brothers," Caitlyn said, a small smile on her face. I nodded and allowed Jason to pull me out the door. Caitlyn sighed and fell back on to the bed. She had approximately four hours to herself. She stood up and walked to her suitcase and began pulling out an outfit before the door was thrown open.

"Hello there Caitlyn," Nate said excitedly. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the clothes. Things were going back to normal, but that didn't mean they weren't still awkward between the two.

"Hi Nate. What do you want?" Caitlyn asked, folding her shirt and jeans.

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to hang out," he said, looking at her pick out possible outfits.

"You didn't go with them?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nope. I wanted to hang out with you," he said honestly. He looked at her hard before finally announcing, "We should go shopping." Caitlyn froze and looked up at him.

"Are you sick? Do I need to get a thermometer?" she asked nervously. Nate shook his head.

"Nah. Just…let me take you shopping. Please?" Nate asked. Caitlyn bit her lip.

"I don't think Ronnie would like that very much," she said as she sat on the corner of her bed.

"Come on Caity. We haven't spent any time together since…well…you know," Nate said. Caitlyn nodded, looking down at the ring that was hidden cleverly on a chain under my shirt. His purity ring. That's one thing that Caitlyn was grateful about. He didn't try to cover up what he did by hiding behind his purity ring. He had taken it off and given it to her a few weeks ago when things finally started returning to normal. He had been lucky enough to not get caught yet, but they both knew that when it was noticed was when the shit would hit the fan.

"Nate, we go outside together and the paparazzi is going to attack and start asking questions like who I am, why you're not with Ronnie, where's your ring, all that crap," Caitlyn said simply.

"Come on Caity-Cat. I just wanna go out and have some fun with one of my best friends," Nate said, jutting out his lip slightly, creating an undeniable puppy pout. Caitlyn groaned.

"Fine. But let me take a shower first," she said, grabbing her clothes.

"Yes! I get to leave the hotel!" Nate exclaimed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and quickly started the shower.

"I'm so stupid," she mumbled to her reflection as she thought about why she had just agreed to this stupid outing. She shook her head and quickly undressed and got into the shower.

* * *

She climbed out of the steamy shower and dried off slowly, not wanting to speed up how soon she and Nate would be taking off to wander around the city. She dressed slowly, not wanting to speed up, but even she could tell that her agonizingly slow pace was annoying and painful. She held her "Nick Gave Me The Love Bug" t-shirt that Mitchie had bought her a few cities ago up to her to examine if it was really what she wanted to wear.

"Fuck it," she said, throwing her clothes on as fast as she could. She quickly ran a few squirts of mousse through her curls and quickly opened the door. As soon as she opened it, she froze on the spot. Nate was standing beside her bed, reading a crumbled up piece of paper. He looked up and stared at her. They both remained gazing at each other for what seemed like years.

"What are you reading?" Caitlyn asked nervously.

"Umm…"

* * *

"What do you think Caitlyn is doing right now?" I asked Shane. He rolled his eyes.

"Mitchie, if you really want to know, then just call her," he said for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"No…I don't really want to know…I'm just nervous for her, with Nate being there and all," I said. Shane nodded in understanding. Nate had apparently told Shane about his and Caitlyn's little "adventure" in Vegas. I wasn't nervous about Nate doing something like that again. I was more nervous about Caitlyn _wanting_ to do it again.

"Mitchie, call her," Shane insisted. I shook my head and linked my arm with his.

"No. This was a day about us. Let's not let our family ruin it," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Mitchie! Shane! Come on! It's a Chuck E. Cheese!" Jason's voice called from somewhere down the hall of the huge mall.

"So much for family not ruining it," Shane grumbled. I laughed lightly and pulled him along to find Jason.

* * *

"Why were you going through my _stuff_?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Relax Caitlyn. I only saw this," Nate said simply. Caitlyn glared at him and saw a small piece of plastic poking out of her suitcase.

"You were _trying_ to find something else?" she exclaimed.

"Relax Caitlyn! I didn't see anything else!" Nate exclaimed, not sure why she was reacting the way she was.

"You didn't…you didn't see _anything_ else?" she demanded. Nate bit his lip and looked down. Busted.

"You dirty little-ugh! How _dare_ you?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I saw…the test. I didn't see the answer, but I guess I don't need to know the answer. You're perfectly fine," Nate said, a small smile playing on his lips. Caitlyn felt her world come crashing down. He was happy that their child was gone. Nonexistent.

"Can you sing it for me?" Nate asked. She glared at him to see the paper.

"No. I can't. It's not for you," she said adamantly. Nate's face fell.

"Come on Caity. I'm sorry about looking through your bag, but I know this song is about me," Nate said confidently.

"News flash Natey, it's been what? A month and a half? I'm over you. This is for somebody else," Caitlyn lied, snatching the song away from him. She watched his face fall hundreds of feet before a smug smile graced her face.

"Who?" Nate demanded, feeling his jealousy bubble up. Caitlyn bit her lip as she scanned her memory for somebody.

"It's an old friend. From where I used to live," she lied smoothly. Nate rose an eyebrow in disbelief. Suddenly, he snatched the paper and looked closely at it.

"Don't be a liar now Caity," he said, glancing up from the paper, a triumphant smirk on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"_Dedication: To the one person I piss on constantly, but still loves me, Nate Gray_," Nate quoted. Caitlyn's face paled as realization hit her that she was caught.

"Okay, so maybe it _was_ for you. But that was then and this is now," she said simply. Nate looked back down at the song.

"_Written 10/10/10_. Wasn't that just last week?" Nate asked, the triumphant smirk growing slightly.

"It wasn't written by me?" Caitlyn tried weakly.

"You've already admitted it's your song," he countered.

"You're an _ass_!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Nate's smirk suddenly fell. Caitlyn ran her hands through her wet hair.

"_I'm_ an ass?" Nate asked. Caitlyn looked up and glared hard at him.

"Yes. You're an ass," she stated. Nate began walking towards her. She quickly backed up, only to feel the wall pressing against her. Nate stuck his arms out on each side of her head, trapping her there. She gulped as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I hate to tell you this Caity, but _you're_ the ass here," he said simply, but his words were laced with venom. Caitlyn felt her heart begin falling at this comment.

"What are you doing Nate?" she whimpered weakly.

"I'm trying to get you to realize this," he said.

"To realize what?" she croaked.

"This! Us!" he exclaimed. Caitlyn closed her eyes and tipped her head down.

"There is no 'us'," she whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear. She opened her eyes to see his burning back at her. Suddenly, his hands dropped away from her head and he turned to walk out of the room.

"Nate?" she croaked.

"When are you going to realize it Caity? I'd leave her in a heartbeat, if it meant I got you," he said. She tilted her chin up defiantly, her eyes burning with a false confidence.

"If you were to just leave her…how do I know you wouldn't just leave me later on?" she asked. This struck a chord in Nate. She was right. What if someone came along and stole his attention? He sighed heavily and took a few large steps back to her. She pressed her back against the wall as he pressed his lips against hers. She felt her wants and desires begin to take over as she responded to the kiss. Soon she was being led to the bed by an eager Nate, but she pulled away quickly.

"I can't do this," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Fine," she heard him say. She heard him walk towards the door and slam it closed. Five seconds later, she collapsed on the floor in tears.

Sobbing, she pulled herself to the bed and grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

"No. You're done!" Shane exclaimed, pulling Jason away from the Whack-a-Mole machine. I laughed at their antics.

"Shane! I won another round!" Jason protested.

"Jase, all these kids want a turn!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, there was a long line of disappointed kids and frustrated and angry parents.

"Jase, Shane is right. Let's let somebody else have a turn," I suggested. Jason sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said, stepping away from the machine. Suddenly, the kids erupted in cheers, making Jason's pout grow. I laughed as I led the two towards our table where our pineapple pizza waited for us. We took our seats and began to dig into the pizza, but not even a millisecond later, my phone began ringing "Play My Music" signaling an incoming call from Caitlyn. I pulled out my phone and pressed talk.

"Cait?" I asked.

"_I'm an idiot_," she sobbed through the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"_I kissed him again!_"

"Caitlyn! I thought you had learned your lesson! He's dating somebody!"

"_I know Mitchie, but he kissed me first! If I hadn't…it doesn't even matter! I'm just so confused!_"

"What happened?"

"_It started when he came into my room, asking if I wanted to hang out with him today. I, being the lovesick idiot I am, agreed. So I went to take a shower and when I came out, he was reading the song I wrote for him last week_."

"He read your song?" I asked in shock. Nate was never one for invading privacy.

"Caitlyn writes songs?" Shane asked, oblivious to a lot of things. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the phone conversation.

"_Yeah. He asked me to sing my song and I told him no and then we got into a fight about how he was an ass and he apparently wants me to see that there is an 'us' but I told him that there was no us. Then he told me that if I told him I wanted him, he'd leave Ronnie in a heartbeat._"

"And what did you say?"

"_I told him that if he left Ronnie for me, how would I know that he wouldn't leave me for some other girl._"

"And then what happened?"

"_He kissed me, I kissed back, things almost got more heated, but I pulled away. Then he said fine and left, in a 'Shane-pre-Mitchie' kind of way. Stomping off, slamming doors, the whole nine yards_," she finished. I sighed.

"Caitlyn…sing him the song," I encouraged.

"_But why?_" she asked, a slight whine to her tone.

"Because, it will be good for you," I said simply.

"_No it won't. What if he breaks up with Ronnie?_" she asked.

"Then…that's his choice," I said simply, knowing that Caitlyn really _did_ want to sing him that song.

"_Fine…but if this goes bad, I'm blaming you_," she warned.

"Hey, everybody else does it, so why not join in?" I joked.

"_Bye Mitch_," she said.

"Bye Boo!" I joked as I hung up my phone. Shane and Jason eyed me oddly.

"Piss off," I said simply as I took a bite into my pizza.

* * *

"Nate, open up!" Caitlyn called, pounding on the door to his room. No answer. She sighed and knocked again.

"Please Nate? Please open up? I'll sing you the song," Caitlyn begged. No response. She bit her lip and sat down and began strumming Stella.

"_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

_I'm in my room_  
_It's a typical tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music_  
_She doesn't like_  
_She'll never know your story_  
_Like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_  
_I wear t-shirts_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_And i'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day_  
_When you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_."

Caitlyn bit her lip, unsure if this was the best way to get his attention. But she couldn't think of any other way, so she took a deep breath as she sang on.

"_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Walking the streets_  
_With you and your worn out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking_  
_This is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench_  
_Thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_  
_That could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_Since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine_  
_I know you better than that_  
_Hey whatchu doing_  
_With a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_  
_I wear sneakers_  
_She's cheer captain_  
_I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day_  
_When you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_."

She strummed the guitar as the frustration starting filling her. He hadn't opened the door. He hadn't even peaked out to see what she was doing.

"_If you could see  
That i'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see_  
_That i'm the one_  
_Who understands_  
_Been here all along_  
_So why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought_  
_Just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_"

Caitlyn finished. A few people from around the hall applauded her performance, and she gave them all grateful smiles, but her frown was evident when she realized that Nate never opened the door. She dropped her head in defeat as she crawled back to her room.

* * *

"What was that Nate?" a voice asked from the bathroom of his room. Nate sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Nothing Ronnie. Just another fan trying to get my attention."

**So? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? **

**We're sorry if the transition from the heartfelt 9/11 message into the story was weird, but where do you put something like that?  
**

**Next time, there's a TON of Smitchie, we promise! And an adventure through New York. And will it be the end of Nonnie? Hmmmmmm.**

**Guess you'll have to wait for next week to find out! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20: Permanent Marker

**Hello people who we love more than life itself! Okay, maybe not _quite_ that much, but you get the picture. We love you all! We were SHOCKED at the amount of reviews that we got from you all. We can't begin to explain how amazing it was to open our inbox and see all those reviews! Tianna got to _brag_ to one of the guys at her school how _amazing_ her reviewers were and that she is _clearly_ the better writer, to which he said that it was just beginners luck. Tianna didn't bother telling him that she's been writing since she was twelve. **

**So, some of the things that have changed in the past week. We got a blog! That's right. A BLOG! Tianna's idea because we decided to treat our 100th reviewer, _this-x-is-x-me_, to a special preview of this chapter! She read the chapter a few days ago and she said that it was, and I quote, "_It's amazing, as usual! Seriously, it was a great chapter! :) And I can't wait to read more to find out what's up with Shane!_" So what does that mean? Hmm, you'll just have to read to find out! But back to the blog, yeah, there's more details at the bottom, so you can check out that info in a bit :)**

**ANYWAYS, as usual, get to reading! ;)**

* * *

"Caitlyn. Open up!" I called through the door. I tried jiggling the handle, but once again, it wouldn't open. Shane, Jason and I had returned from our afternoon away from everybody and was attempting, and failing, to get back into mine and Caitlyn's room. I figured things didn't go well between Nate and Caitlyn when I got the text from her saying that she'd be in bed when we got back.

"Mitchie, if she doesn't want to open up, then don't push," Shane said. I let out a frustrated groan.

"I have my stuff in there Shane. That's all. I just want to get something out of my bag," I said innocently.

"Mitchie…how about you and I have the night to ourselves like we talked about having awhile ago?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I bit my lip and looked up at him shyly.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was thinking that you and I could have a sleep over," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. My expression immediately grew serious. I looked down at the carpet and bit my lip harder. Shane must have sensed my inner turmoil, because he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I just kind of miss holding you," he said honestly. I felt my heartbeat increase as a smile made its way across my face.

"I would love to…but I really need to get my stuff then," I said honestly.

"What happened to your room key?" he asked.

"I left it here because I didn't think I'd have to worry about a heart broken Caitlyn," I said simply. Shane sighed in understanding.

"Come on. Let's go see if they can use the master key to open the door," Shane said, pulling me towards the elevator.

"No…it's okay. I think we can figure out something," I said, a small smile playing on my lips. He smiled down at me. I quietly guided him to his room and opened the door wordlessly. As soon as I closed the door, I was pressed up against it as Shane attacked my lips with his. I smiled at the contact and snaked my arms around his neck. Shane lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him lift me away from the wall as the kiss became more and more heated.

Without warning, I felt myself falling, only to land on his soft bed. I looked up at him and saw him smile lightly. I smiled back at him, feeling my heart flutter at his smile. I felt him grab my left leg and lifted it up. I looked at him with a confused look as he just sent me a knowing smirk. He began unzipping my heel-boots that went up mid-calf. He slowly slipped it off and lowered my leg, only to repeat the action with my right leg. Once he was finished I turned onto my side and patted the place next to me. He crawled onto the bed and mirrored my position.

"Was that some weird mimic of _The Notebook_?" I asked, a small smirk playing on my face. His smile fell as he realized he was caught.

"I thought it was romantic," he said simply, a pout forming on his face. I laughed lightly and pecked his lips.

"It was very romantic Shane," I whispered. He ran his hand along my face and down my jaw and neck.

"I've missed this," he said. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling.

"Missed what exactly?" I asked.

"Missed being close to you without having to worry about anybody else coming in and interrupting us," he said. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Shane froze and groaned quietly. He began sitting up, but I pulled him back down.

"Just ignore it," I said quietly.

"What if it's important?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. He reluctantly got up and made his way to the door. He opened it wide enough for me to see. Nobody was there. He shook his head and closed the door.

"Weird," he said as he made his way back to the bed.

"You're telling me," I said quietly. He came and crawled back into bed with me.

"I love you," he whispered. My heart soared. Sure, he and I had told each other that, but the way he said it reminded me of the first time we said 'I love you.'

"I love you too," I whispered back. He leaned over and gave me a short but sweet kiss.

"So, what should we do?" he asked.

"We could…watch a movie?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He sat up and grabbed the remote. We turned on the television and began browsing through movies.

"What are you in the mood for? Romance, comedy, romantic-comedy?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at the options. He knew that although romantic comedies were just fine, they were one of my least favorite genres.

"I'm thinking horror," I challenged. Shane's smile fell off his face.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Aww, is Shaney-poo scared of the big, bad monsters?" I teased. I saw him narrow his eyes at me.

"Bring it on Torres. Pick your poison," he said, handing me the remote. I immediately flipped on a channel with that was playing Saw.

"Except that poison!" Shane said, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his face. I giggled at my boyfriend's antics. I flipped it to another one where the movie was just starting.

"What's this?" he asked, peeking over the top of the pillow. I shrugged. I quickly stood up and turned off the lights and ran back to the bed. I threw myself onto the bed and smiled at Shane who rolled his eyes at my antics.

"So what's it called?" he asked again.

"It's called _Dead Silence_. I've never heard of it," I said, propping my pillow up and leaning against it.

"Okay…we'll try this one," Shane said, sitting up and pulling me to him. I smirked as the opening credits rolled.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the credits were rolling and Shane's head was in my lap, his face buried in my stomach. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to burying my face into you?" I asked.

"That's what he said," Shane said, glancing up at me. I looked at him in confusion until it hit me.

"Shane!" I exclaimed. He laughed as he turned so his face wasn't in my stomach.

"Look at that…you _survived_ a scary movie," I said quietly, running my fingers through his hair.

"I know…granted, I spent a great deal of time 'burying my face into you,'" he repeated with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, you're never going to let me forget that now, are you?" I asked.

"Nope. Never," he said simply.

"Watch it. I'll tell the _world_ that tough guy, Shane Gray, is scared of low budget horror movies," I threatened, a small smirk on my face.

"No you won't. Otherwise I'll tell the world that you like singing Paramore in the shower," he said. My smirk fell.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Mitchie…you aren't exactly quiet," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I immediately caught onto his innuendo.

"You think you're so clever with the innuendos," I said, crossing my arms. Shane stood up and grabbed his brush.

"_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying! Just living proof that the camera's lying!_" Shane sang. I glared at him.

"Well _excuse me_ for liking that song. I think I'll do a cover of it at one of these concerts," I said, smiling lightly.

"I think Paramore would be honored to know that you, Mitchie Torres, is covering one of their songs," Shane said, laying back down on the bed.

"Can we watch a comedy now?" he asked, pouting slightly. I rolled my eyes and handed him the remote, a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes!"

* * *

"You tired?" Shane asked an hour later, playing with my fingers. He was sitting up against the headboard and I was sitting comfortably in between his legs, my head resting on his chest. I let out a yawn, but shook my head.

"No? Then why did you yawn?" he asked, his tone held a teasing note to it.

"I'm dehydrated, that's all," I mumbled quietly.

"Mitchie, you just drank like…three bottles of water," he pointed out. I thought about and realized he was right…and I had to go to the bathroom like mad.

"Let me up!" I exclaimed, tearing away from Shane. I ran to the bathroom and quickly relieved myself. I quickly washed my hands and left the bathroom with a relieved, happy grin on my face.

"Much better," I said, falling on to the bed.

"Seriously Mitch?" he asked, crawling over to me. I giggled lightly.

"Yes. Really," I said simply. He looked down at me.

"Mitchie Torres, you are an odd one," he said. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the nose and then pulled away so that only our noses were touching.

"You're a sap," I murmured.

"I prefer lovesick," he said simply. I grinned widely.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you too," he said. He bent down and captured my lips. He pulled away after a few seconds, much to my dismay.

"Come on Mitch. Time for bed," he said. I pouted slightly.

"What am I going to sleep in?" I asked. He smirked and pulled off his shirt and handed it to me. I smiled lightly. It was a simple, black ACDC band tee .

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and walked over to his suitcase. I watched as he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and began unbuttoning his jeans. I blushed and turned around. I heard him chuckle lightly. I glanced over my shoulder to see him standing in his boxers. I felt my heartbeat increase.

"You act as if we've never seen each other before," he said. I gave him a playful glare, my cheeks still tinged with pink.

"It's not that," I said. Turning back to the door as I began unbutton my own jeans.

"Then what is it Mitchie Moo?" he asked from across the room. I felt my eye twitch slightly at his challenge. I turned around and glared. I quickly unzipped my jeans and slowly slid them off. I watched his expression go from amused to enamored.

I stood and grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began pulling it over my head. I watched Shane as he let out an audible gulp. I felt myself giggle slightly at his reaction. I grabbed his shirt from the bed and slipped it on.

"I think you forgot something," he said breathlessly. I smirked and my hands when under the shirt and unhooked my bra from the back. I quickly took off the straps and pulled it out from under the shirt. I smirked wickedly at him as I tossed it to him. I laughed as he caught the bra with ease. I climbed into bed and waited for him.

"I'm keeping this now," he said, gesturing to my black bra with hot pink lace.

"That's fine. I'm keeping this t-shirt," I said simply, a smile growing across my face.

"Trust me, that's perfectly fine. It looks better on you anyways," he said, pulling on his pajama pants. He quickly turned off the lights and crawled into bed next to me. I turned onto my side and felt Shane turn towards me. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. A wicked grin grew across my face

"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw, she had no children only dolls," I recited quietly. I felt him let go of me and turn away.

"Mitchieeeeee!" Shane whined. I turned to him and leaned over so my mouth was right by his ear.

"And if you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream," I whispered. Shane whimpered as I let out a small giggle.

"You're the wussiest popstar I've ever met," I said quietly, kissing his ear lightly.

"How many popstars have you met exactly?" he asked.

"You…Nate, Jason, Emily, and me," I said.

"And you think I'm the wussiest?" Shane asked. I thought about it.

"When it comes to scary movies, yes. Even _Jason_ is braver than you," I said honestly. I heard Shane let out a loud "humph" at my teasing.

"I love you though," I said quietly, kissing his ear.

"I love you too," he said. I turned back to my other side and I felt Shane wrap his arms around me. It wasn't even two minutes later that there was a loud knocking on the door.

"You're joking…right?" Shane asked.

"Shane! Open up! Mitchie and Caitlyn are gone!" Nate exclaimed. I sat up alarmed. Caitlyn was gone? I heard Shane throw the blankets off him and turn on the lights. Shane opened the door.

"What?" he asked.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn. They aren't in their room," Nate explained.

"Mitchie's right here. Caitlyn wouldn't open up when she tried getting in. That was like…5 hours ago, right after we got back," Shane said.

"Well, Caitlyn's not there," Nate explained. I could see him freaking out. I was terrified.

"Go get Jase. We'll get dressed and go looking for her," I instructed, throwing the blankets off me. Shane closed the door and walked over to his suitcase.

"Bra," I instructed. Shane pouted slightly, but tossed me my bra nonetheless.

"I'll give it back later," I said. I pulled off the shirt and put my bra on, not caring about whether or not Shane was watching me or not. I slipped the shirt back on and quickly pulled up my jeans. I turned to see Shane had gone into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go put my shoes on," I called.

"Alright," Shane said through the door. I left the room and walked quickly to mine and Caitlyn's room. It was deserted except for our suitcases. Caitlyn left her suitcase so that had to mean that she was planning on coming back. I felt my heartbeat increase as my mind immediately went to the worst-case scenario. I quickly shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts though.

I ran over to my suitcase and pulled out my black converse. I slipped those on and ran back to Shane's room. I got there to see Jason, Nate and Shane waiting for me.

"Here's the deal, we'll split up. Nate and Jase, you two go together and Mitchie and I will go together," Shane instructed.

"We've all got a picture of her on our phones, right?" I asked. The guys all nodded.

"Okay. Whoever finds her first, text the other group so we know to come back," Nate said. We nodded and left the room. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_Caity, where the hell r u? –Mitch xx_

A few seconds later, I got a text back.

_Idk – Cait xx_

I groaned. I quickly showed the guys my text from her.

"Call her," Nate instructed. I nodded and quickly called her number. We walked into the elevator and patiently waited.

"_Hey baby, what's shaken_?" Caitlyn answered. There was loud music and voices in the background.

"Caitlyn? It's Mitchie," I said.

"_MISHIE! Hey guys, this is my friend! Yeah, the one I was talking to you about_!" Caitlyn screamed into the phone. I winced at the volume.

"Mishie?" Nate asked. I felt my heart beat increase as I feared where she may be.

"Caitlyn, where are you?" I asked.

"I'm with _some really nice guys. Mitch, did you know I was beautiful? These guys called me beautiful_," she said. I felt my stomach flip.

"Caitlyn, stay focused. Where _are_ you?" I demanded.

"_I don't know…but I really don't care_," she said simply.

"Yeah, well we do. Now tell me where you are," I demanded.

"_No! I don't want to go back with you. You'll bring Nate. I hate Nate_," she pouted.

"_Come on beautiful, hang up the phone so we can get the party started_," I heard another voice say.

"_Okay. Gotta go. Love you Mishie_!" she exclaimed.

"No! Cait-" I started, but I heard the click and knew she'd hung up.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Nate asked.

"She didn't say, but we've gotta get there. She hanging out with some guys and I don't think all they want is to tell her she's beautiful," I said. The elevator doors opened and I quickly ran to the front desk.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen this girl?" I asked, pulling up a picture of Caitlyn on my phone.

"Yeah. She left here quite awhile ago though," the man behind the desk said.

"Thank you. Did you see which way she went?" I asked.

"Left," he said confidently.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I started running towards the exit, the guys on my tracks. I threw open the door and went left, searching for wherever Caitlyn could possibly be.

"Look for a bar," I instructed.

"She was at a bar?" Nate asked. I nodded, not looking at him.

"Okay, now's the time to split up," Nate said. I nodded, grabbed Shane, and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

Two hours and about 14 bars later and we had made no progress. I began fearing that we weren't going to find Caitlyn tonight, and the night was almost over. It was now 4:45 am and they had yet to find Caitlyn.

"Last one Mitchie. Then we've gotta get back," Shane said. I wanted to yell at him for giving up so quickly, but I saw on his face that he was distressed too. Caitlyn was like his sister and I knew he'd do anything to make sure she was safe and alright, even if he didn't show it often.

"Fine. This had better be it then," I said. I walked in and saw a mostly empty bar. I looked around and saw no sign of Caitlyn. I walked over to the bar and looked at the bartender.

"Sorry kid. I don't think so," he said, turning away from me.

"I'm not interested in getting smashed. Have you seen this girl?" I asked, pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of Caitlyn. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yeah, she was here up until a half hour ago. She left with a couple of guys though," he informed me.

"You served alcohol to a minor?" Shane asked, getting closer to the bar.

"No. I told her she couldn't get anything. But I wouldn't be surprised if those guys gave her something," he said.

"You should have just kicked her out," Shane exclaimed.

"Shane, calm down okay," I said, turning to him. He turned away from me and walked out of the bar. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Did you happen to see where they went?" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, they took a right. I feel sorry for that girl. I don't think they wanted to play nice," he said. I groaned and stalked my way out of the bar. I felt the harsh sunlight begin making my it's way over the horizon.

"Great…great morning," I said sarcastically as I leaned against the brick of the bar.

"Come on Mitchie…let's go back," Shane said. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"No Shane. I know I said that this would be the last, but…no," I said adamantly.

"I can't just leave you out here," Shane exclaimed.

"Then keep looking with me," I stated.

"Mitchie, we've done all we can!" he exclaimed, the lack of sleep causing him to yell.

"No we haven't. We can still find her," I said confidently.

"Mitchie! She's not around here! God, for all you know, she's…she's…" Shane trailed off. I closed my eyes as the worst-case scenario came back to my mind.

"No…she's not! She's still out there!" I yelled. I watched as a tear slid down Shane's face.

"She's still out there! So don't you _dare_ give up on her yet!" I exclaimed, bursting into my own fit of tears. I felt Shane wrap his arms around me in comfort.

"We'll find her Mitchie. We'll find her," Shane whispered quietly in my ear. I felt my sobs subside and I pulled away. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, wiping my face. I looked to see a text…from Nate!

_Found her in an ally. She's fine, just shaken up. Where r u guys?_

"They found her!" I exclaimed. Shane sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around me. I quickly texted Nate our location and waited patiently in Shane's arms.

* * *

We all sat silently in the limo that had picked us all up. Caitlyn, who was extremely intoxicated, was now becoming very quiet. I could tell she was tired and just wanted to sleep it off, but we didn't know how much alcohol she had or what it had been mixed with, and we didn't want her to end up with alcohol poisoning.

"Mom and Dad are going to have to know about this," I told her, breaking the silence in the limo. She nodded solemnly. The boys sat on one side of the limo while Caitlyn and I occupied the other side. I could feel the disappointment radiating off of Caitlyn. I slid over to my friend and touched her shoulder.

"What's going on Caity?" I asked her quietly, unfortunately for us, the guys all heard. I watched them all look at her subtly. She glanced at Nate and burst into tears. I quickly pulled her into a comforting hug as I immediately what she was trying to say. It all became too much for her to handle. The drama with Nate…the abortion…it just all became too much. I pulled her into my lap and stroked her hair comfortingly. Another five minutes passed before we made it back.

"We're here," Nate said. I looked out the window and saw a large crowd of paparazzi waiting for us.

"Great," I said, frustrated.

"Come on. Don't talk. _Nobody_ talk," Shane said, glancing directly at Jason who nodded. He grabbed the sunglasses that were in the limo and gave them to Caitlyn who took them gratefully. I could tell she was starting to sober up, which was convenient. Jason opened the door and suddenly the flashes became overwhelming. Next out was Nate and then Shane who then helped Caitlyn and I out. Caitlyn started to walk, but stumbled slightly. Shane quickly scooped her up in his arms and we all began making our way up to the hotel.

"Nate, can you tell us what's going on?"

"Mitchie, what happened tonight?"

"Jason, is it true that you were all out bar hopping?"

"Shane, why are you holding her?"

"Mitchie, are you and Shane broken up?"

We just kept walking, ignoring the questions

"Nathan Gray!" a shrill voice exclaimed. I froze as I immediately recognized the voice. The paparazzi parted to see a very angry Ronnie waiting near the entrance.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jason asked Nate. I had never seen him so irritated.

"Ronnie," Nate said, stepping away from the group. Ronnie made a bee-line for him and stopped right in front of him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Nate pleaded.

"No! Nathan Gray, you will tell me right here, right now!" she demanded again.

"Ronnie, let's just take this inside!" I exclaimed, feeling uncomfortable with the paparazzi standing around us.

"No! Nate! Tell me!" she exclaimed. Nate stood there, not saying anything.

"Screw it. We're done," she exclaimed, storming away. Suddenly the paparazzi were swarming us.

"Nate, what's going on?"

"Mitchie, what will you do now? Will Ronnie stay in the band?"

"Get away!" I screeched. Suddenly the questions stopped and the camera flashes stopped. I glared at them.

"Thank you! Now…if you'd be so kind, our friend is not feeling well, so we need to get her up to her room and back to bed!" I exclaimed, pushing Nate and Jason forward, knowing Shane was following us. We got in and made our way to the elevator. We got in and waited patiently.

"I'm sorry…I know you said nobody say anything, but I couldn't handle it," I said honestly.

"It's fine Mitch. I was ready to blow too," Nate admitted.

"We all were," Shane said. I let out a sigh as the elevator doors opened to reveal our floor.

"Good. We're back. I'm going to bed!" Jason said.

"I like that idea. We'll talk later," Nate said.

"Honestly? I couldn't agree more," Shane said.

"Okay. Let's go put her in the room," I said. Caitlyn lifted the sunglasses off her face to reveal her sad eyes.

"Can I get an Advil?" she whimpered.

"Once we get to your room Caity Cat," Shane said comfortingly. I smiled lightly and followed them to the room.

* * *

A week later, we were in Chicago for another concert and I was extremely excited. Ronnie had finally left the band, after the label "kindly suggested" that she remove herself from the tour. Apparently she had gone without a fight. But that didn't mean that she had let Nate go completely without a fight. She had been calling all week, nonstop. We had all been getting pretty irritated of hearing Nate's phone start ringing her ringtone, which Caitlyn had quickly changed to the _Halloween_ theme as soon as she had sobered up.

Mom and Dad had, unfortunately, got wind of our "bar hopping" experience, as the press called it, wanting a straight answer. Caitlyn had explained the situation and apologized profusely to my parents for making them worry about us doing something illegal.

"Mitchie and Caitlyn Torres! Three minutes!" a stagehand called.

"Thank you, three minutes!" we chimed together.

"Why do you guys say that?" Shane asked from the side of the stage.

"It's called being nice. Plus, it was something I learned back when I did theater productions. They said the curtain time and that was how we'd respond to let them know we heard them," I answered. Something was up with Shane. I didn't know what it was, but something wasn't quite right. Nate and Jason had been avoiding him and he seemed to avoid me when I was hanging around Emily. I had asked Emily about it, but she had just shrugged it off saying she didn't know what was up.

"So…what's this song you've had under wraps all week?" Nate asked. He had slowly, but surely, been returning to himself, pre-Ronnie, since the break-up, which helped clear the heavy tension between Nate and Caitlyn.

"It's a secret," Caitlyn said, a huge grin growing on her face. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. You'll just have to wait and see," I said. I turned and pulled Caitlyn out onto the stage.

"What's up Chicago?" I asked. They cheered loudly.

"Now…I know some of you have heard about Ronnie leaving, and unfortunately that's true," I said. I heard Caitlyn scoff quietly at my lie, but I didn't want to besmirch Ronnie's name.

"So, taking her place is my best friend and sister, Caitlyn!" I exclaimed. The crowd cheered. They had obviously heard of Caitlyn from the other concerts and from the multiple photos of us together. Caitlyn waved and then quickly ran over to the piano that Ronnie had once played on. She smirked at me and nodded. I gave Jasmine a nod and she began playing a steady beat.

"How we feeling tonight?" I asked the crowd. They immediately began screaming. I smiled at the energy of the crowd.

"I think this crowd has the possibility of being the loudest one we've seen all tour, how're you feeling?" I asked. The crowd screamed louder. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at this point.

"Well it is good to see all your beautiful faces! How excited are you guys to see Connect 3 and Emily Fletcher tonight?" I asked, walking across the stage, trying to get them pumped up. They cheered at the mention of the guys and Emily.

"Alright, since you guys are so loud, I was hoping maybe I could sing something new for you guys, how about that?" I asked. The audience screamed louder than possible, making me grateful for my earplugs.

"Alright, alright, well this song is called Permanent Marker, and girls, it's about when you've got that boyfriend or guy that you like, and he's got that ex-girlfriend…and she doesn't know she's an _ex_-girlfriend. This one's called Permanent Marker!" I exclaimed, turning to my band. The crowd cheered as Jenna and Joey began playing their guitars.

"_I know he loved you  
a long time ago  
I ain't jealous of you,  
just thought you should know  
You were never good enough for him  
or anything like me  
So you might as well sit back  
cause I ain't trying to show maturity_." I could see Shane grinning in the wings. I had told him that Caitlyn had written the song. I didn't want him to assume that it was a song that I had written about Emily. So now that he was actually hearing the song, he knew how appropriate it was.

"_X is the shape  
I drew through your face  
in permanent marker  
Oh Yeah  
Just like the mark you  
knew you were making  
who do you think you are,  
to write on his heart?  
In permanent marker_

_Well I found that picture,  
of you in that green dress  
Sure had a good time,  
cleaning up that mess_

_He found thirty of the pieces_  
_but he'll never find them all_  
_tried to tape them back together_  
_now he knows to keep it off the wall_

_X is the shape_  
_I drew through your face_  
_in permanent marker_  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Just like the mark you_  
_knew you were making_  
_who do you think you are,  
to write on his heart?  
In permanent marker_." I walked back over to Caitlyn and put the microphone to her lips for her to sing the next part with me.

"_Well I don't appreciate  
you calling him to reminisce  
The only reason is you're seeing  
how much better off he is_!" I pulled the microphone away and began walking towards the crowd and down the catwalk, reaching down and touching the hands of the fans reaching out for me.

"_X is the shape  
I drew through your face  
in permanent marker  
Oh Yeah  
Oh, just like the mark you  
knew you were making  
who do you think you are,  
to write on his heart?  
_

_X is the shape  
I drew through your face  
in permanent marker  
Oh Yeah  
Just like the mark you  
knew you were making  
who do you think you are,  
to write on his heart?  
In permanent marker  
In permanent marker  
Oh, permanent marker, yeah_!" I finished. The crowd cheered as I felt their energy surround me. This was amazing. I looked over to Caitlyn who was looking over at the wings. Nate was standing wide-eyed with Shane, Jason and Emily who were all wearing small smirks.

Suddenly, Nate walked out onto the stage. The whole crowd began screeching as he emerged, but he ignored them and made his way over to Caitlyn. I felt my heart soar for my friend as Nate wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head lightly. It was small enough so that nobody would see it, but Nate then pulled away only to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Aww," I said into my microphone. The whole audience screeched at the lip-lock. I smiled brightly at my friends. I looked over to where Shane, Emily and Jason were standing to only see Jason. He quickly mouthed "I don't know" to me, answering my silent question of my boyfriend's whereabouts. I felt the smile fall off my face, only to be replaced with a fake one as Nate left the stage. Caitlyn's face was painted a bright red, and I had the urge to tease her, but I pushed the feelings down as I continued my set, wanting nothing more than to finish and find Shane. 

* * *

**:O Where the heck did Shane go? Why is Emily missing too? Why did Nate feel the need to kiss Caitlyn in front of the world? Will these questions ever _stop_? All these questions, AND MORE, will be answered in due time. :)**

**You guys, we just need to take a moment and say thank you all for standing by us through all of this. We are humbled a little more every time we open our inbox to see that one of you has left us a review. We love you guys for caring and we especially love that you take the time out of your lives to read _our_ story. It's a very amazing experience when you truly grasp that hundreds of people in places all over the world _like_ what you are writing, and it's just...amazing. So we just wanted to thank you for getting us this far. :)**

**About our Blog...the link is on our profile page, so _please_ go check that out! It's password protected, but the password is right under the link on our profile page, so go check it out. **

**Hey, you should all DEFINITELY follow us on Twitter. We had to change the name, but it's still in Tianna's name since Aden doesn't use it. It's TiannaMRamirez (a) Twitter. com so you should DEFINITELY check it out! :)  
**

**Okay, we're asking for 6 reviews. It's really easy especially after the 9 or 10 then you gave us this past chapter! So get us there and we'll update as soon as we can! :D Love you all tons and tons! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Tianna & Aden  
**

**_(This is Aden, I just want you all to wish Tianna a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY! She turns 18 on Thursday, so wish her a happy birthday in a review or on our Twitter!)_  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The Story of Us

**Wow, we're updating early? So strange! Actually, no it's not. Next week, we have a kind of busy week, so we're going to update now. Also, we've decided that we are interested in doing a sequel, so we kind of want to speed up the process just a bit, so we'll probably be having two or three updates a week (depending on the week of course) so we are starting that today, on this lovely Friday, or Satuday for those of you where it's morning. We're not going to name any names, *cough* Lucy *cough*, but we know we have some readers that are 12+ hours ahead of us. **

**So, in case you guys didn't catch that, yes, we're interested in doing a sequel with another writer. We don't know what it will be about though. It's literally in the idea stage of writing. Tianna was just walking through the hall, thinking "Hmm...I wonder if we could do a sequel to Speak Now" and when she talked to Aden about it, it started being formed into an idea. We have another author jumping on board with us and we're thinking that we may just have to send her some of the files so she can read ahead and know _what_ is happening in _this_ story so she can help us with the _next_ story. That's another reason why the updates are going to increase. Aden still likes the fact that we're asking for reviews and receiving reviews, so thank you all! You guys are the best people _ever_! **

**Last night, we started trending CANADA NEEDS DEMI and then when I woke up it had turned into UNBROKEN WORLD TOUR or something like that, so I think you guys should totally go, get a twitter, tweet UNBROKEN WORLD TOUR and then Thank (a) ddlovato for putting out an _amazing_ album. Then, while you are there, you should follow me (a)TiannaMRamirez and our friend/fellow writer/lovatic sister (a)xxilovedemixx ! Do it now! **

**Okay, if you've read through all of this, you all get virtual cookies and we love you all very much (and really, the authors note is a fun schpiel where you get to see what we're like out of our writing) if you didn't, then you won't see that we think that it's lame that you don't read what your authors have to say! Haha! Anyways, go on. Get readin'!**

* * *

"So…where'd you and Emily go during Caitlyn and Nate's lip-lock last night?" I asked Shane the next day on the bus.

"We just went to talk. I'm sorry I missed the rest of your set," Shane apologized. I nodded and sat beside him.

"What did you guys talk about?" I asked innocently. Shane stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I felt my heart fall at the action, but I quickly masked it.

"Just some stuff. You ready for your interview for HotTunes tomorrow?" he asked, pulling out some bread and the peanut butter and jelly. I glared at him slightly for the abrupt change in topic, but I didn't comment on it.

"Yeah. They called me to ask about performing a song on their show tomorrow," I said. The bus felt really quiet. That was probably because Nate, Caitlyn and Jason were all hanging out in the back room. I had been hanging out there with them until I finally decided to go looking for Shane.

"And you said yes?" he asked, glancing up at me.

"Of course," I said, a small smile playing on my face.

"Have you thought about the label's offer?" he asked. I remembered the call I had gotten the day after Caitlyn's runaway incident. They had called and offered me a record deal to record with them and get my debut album out there once the tour was over.

"I have and I think I'm going to take it. It's an amazing offer and I don't want to wait for someone else to offer me a deal," I said quietly. He took a seat at the table and began wordlessly eating his sandwich. I got up and walked over to the table. I quietly made myself half of a sandwich and sat next to him. He quickly stood up and walked over to the couch, still eating his sandwich.

"What, do I stink or something?" I joked lightly.

"No, why would you ask me that?" he asked, sitting on the couch and flipping on the television. I bit my lip lightly.

"Because…I sat on the couch and you got up…and then I came over to sit by you and you walked away again," I pointed out.

"You're imagining things," he said, not looking back at me. I felt my heart fall a little more. What was up with him?

"No I'm not. Something's up with you Shane," I said quietly, but he still heard.

"Nothing's up with me," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked out to Nate's chair and sat in it. Shane looked at me pointedly.

"You're following me around like a lost puppy. Are you sure it's not _you_ that something's up with? Didn't you eat like…a half hour ago? Sometimes, I swear you're a bottomless pit Mitchie," he stated, glancing at my sandwich. I felt my stomach twist unpleasantly. I looked down at my half eaten sandwich and felt sick. I quickly folded my sandwich up and stood up. I walked over and threw it in the garbage. I knew he didn't mean anything by it, but his words cut through me worse than anything he could have told me.

"Mitchie?" he called as I wordlessly entered the bathroom. I locked the door and pressed my back against the wall. I felt my stomach twist unpleasantly again. I felt my food make its way back up, but as I threw myself to the toilet, it immediately settled. I felt it twist and settle a second time. And a third.

"Fuck it," I said quietly. I knew what I was about to do was one of the worst possible things to do, but I couldn't stop myself as I brought two fingers to my mouth. I thought quietly about everything I had learned as an inpatient at the Anna Westlin house. And then as soon as it was there, it was gone. I felt my stomach's contents rush back up and out of me. I moved my hand quickly to grasp the toilet as the pleasantly unpleasant burn of stomach acid burned my throat. I sighed in relief as the burn from Shane's comments were replaced with the physical burn in my throat. After what felt like an eternity of expelling any food from my system, I heard a knock on the door.

"Mitchie? Are you alright in there?" Jason asked through the door.

"Y-yeah," I croaked. I hadn't purged for two years and it felt oddly comforting and familiar in my constantly changing world.

"I heard you throwing up," he said.

"Mitchie was throwing up?" I heard Shane ask from the living room. Suddenly I heard the door handle jiggling. I stood up shakily and grabbed some toilet paper. I wordlessly wiped my mouth.

"Mitchie? Are you alright?" Shane asked. I ignored him and flushed the toilet. I looked at my pale face in the mirror and I immediately hated the reflection. I closed my eyes and turned around. I opened the door and saw my four friends looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding very hoarse.

"Mitchie, your voice," Caitlyn said.

"It'll be fine. I promise," I said, looking directly at her. She narrowed her eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"Come on Mitchie, how about you go lay down," Shane said. I shook my head and walked out to the living room area. I sat down at my normal spot and pulled my legs up. I felt somebody sit beside me and I immediately turned to tell them I was fine when I saw Jason's concerned eyes.

"Mitchie…what's going on?" he asked. I looked into his eyes as I felt the guilt of my actions start settling. I could do this to myself. I couldn't to this to them. I saw a small knowing glint in his eyes for a second, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone and replaced with nothing but concern.

"Nothing Jason. I'm just not feeling all that well," I said honestly. I really wasn't feeling well at that point. My body felt weak and the guilt was beginning to eat me.

"Is it some kind of flu?" Shane asked, taking a slight step back. My heart broke a little more at the subtle but noticed action.

"No…I…I don't know," I said, not wanting to admit what was going on.

"Come on. Let's go put you in bed. You wanna be ready for that interview tomorrow, don't you?" Jason asked, standing up. I looked at Shane who was looking at the floor.

"I…could Shane?" I asked quietly. Jason's eyebrows rose and he looked over at Shane. Nate and Caitlyn looked at Shane expectantly. Shane cleared his throat lightly.

"I'd like to Mitchie…but if it's a flu, I really don't want to catch it," he said. I felt my heart shatter. My boyfriend just said no to putting me, his "sick" girlfriend to bed because he didn't want to catch the flu...but he was willing to let his brother get sick. Caitlyn's jaw dropped lightly and Nate and Jason's eyes flared up with a fire that I'd never seen before. It looked…like…disappointment. Extreme disappointment. It was a more intense disappointment than I had _ever_ seen in their eyes. It was worse than when Shane was a diva.

"Right, but you'd let Jason get sick?" Nate asked, acid in his tone. What had Shane done to deserve such treatment that Caitlyn and I didn't know about.

"Sorry," Shane mumbled.

"Can I talk to you Shane?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I…I-I…" Shane stuttered, like he didn't want to be left alone with me, but Caitlyn, Nate and Jason all quickly left the room. I looked at him expectantly.

"What's up with you Shane?" I asked, my voice sounding extremely scratchy.

"Mitch…I want to tell you…I really do…but there are some things that need to be kept to myself," he said sternly. I felt my temper flare at his tone; so demanding and authoritive. He was acting like he was above me. I saw the cocky popstar in him begin emerging once again.

"Shane, I-" I began, but the bedroom door opened. I looked to see Nate looking at us awkwardly.

"Sorry you guys…the label set up an interview for us in the next city, so get dressed and prepared for it," Nate said.

"You couldn't have told them no?" I snapped. Nate flinched at my tone and I felt the guilt bubble up a bit. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Sorry Nate. Nevermind. I understand that you're just the messenger," I apologized. He nodded sympathetically and glared at Shane before he disappeared into the room.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Shane asked as Nate left the room.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I asked. Shane ran his hands through his hair.

"I told you Mitchie. It's my business," he snapped.

"It's my business too!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's not," he said, trying to remain calm. I took two steps towards him and got right in his face.

"It is Shane! It's affecting our relationship, so it actually _is_ my business," I stated. I felt my frustration with him start boiling over.

"Jeeze Mitchie! Would you just back off?" he yelled, pushing me back with a strong shove. I stumbled back and fell onto the couch, my head hitting the edge of a small end table, causing a lamp to crash to the floor and shatter. My eyes widened when I realized that if the couch had not been there, I could have easily been on the ground. I looked up at Shane in shock and horror as the reality of the situation became clear to me. He laid a hand on me. He had forced me to back off and in doing so, he took away some of my power.

"Who are you? Because you're not my boyfriend," I whispered. His eyes widened as the reality of the situation sunk into him as well. I watched as Jason and Nate came out of nowhere and pulled Shane away from me. Caitlyn, quickly rushed over to me. She pulled me up and ushered me to the bedroom. We got in and she quickly locked the door and turned to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded, stunned that Shane would lay a hand on me.

"I will be."

* * *

I fidgeted in my seat as we waited for this interview to begin. I had decided that I hated interviews that were last minute. I had no idea what we were going to talk about, what I should say, all that jazz. Plus, the altercation with Shane was fresh on my mind. I saw the guys walking over towards me and I perked up slightly. Maybe we could work things out before the interview.

The guys all took their seats, Jason sitting next to me, then Nate, and then Shane on the other side. Guess not. I felt my heart fall and I looked at my hands as they fidgeted around.

"You okay Mitch?" Jason asked. I shook my head as I tried to hold back my tears. I was confused as to what was going on between Shane and I. I looked over at Jason to see all three guys looking at me. Shane was looking at me with concern. I quickly looked down again as I tried to rapidly gather myself before the interview started.

"Hello Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres!" I heard a voice call. I looked up and saw a short woman with blonde hair coming towards us. She had a beaming smile on her face that I quickly mirrored as she approached us.

"Hello," I said politely as the guys murmured their own greetings.

"I'm so sorry about how short notice this is. I just _had_ to get you guys in though," she said, taking a seat across from us.

"That's okay Miss…" Jason trailed off, searching for a name.

"Oh, how silly of me! My name is Melissa Jaeger," she said. We all nodded and shifted in our seats to prepare ourselves for the interview.

"So…how's the tour so far?" she asked. I looked at the guys, and Nate immediately spoke up.

"It's been good. Every city that we've been to has been amazing," he said professionally.

"Yeah, you know, I think every city has something amazing to offer to each of us," Jason said. I was amazed at how calm and collected they seemed. Nobody would be able to tell that there was a huge conflict on the bus just thirty minutes before, unless you looked closely at the back of my head where there was a small gash from my head hitting the table. But it was their job to not let the public know the negatives of our lives; my job now too.

"Shane, what's it like to have your girlfriend on tour with you?" Melissa asked. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Of course, jump right to the juicy gossip.

"I've been really fortunate having Mitchie there. She brings a lot to the whole concert setting and whenever Mitchie is around, more so at the very beginning of the tour, but still now, whenever Mitchie is around, the people in the room seem to brighten up," Shane said. I glanced at him skeptically. Was this his lame attempt to apologize? I quickly turned my attention back to my hands.

"Mitchie, what's it like for you to travel with Connect 3?" she asked. I looked up and shrugged.

"I don't really see them as 'Connect 3' much anymore. I haven't for quite awhile now. I look at it as I'm just traveling the world with my best friends," I said, making sure that I gave no inclination that I was touched by Shane's previous compliment.

"Nate, what was with the lip-lock at the Chicago concert?" Melissa pried. I watched Nate turn a slight red as a smile came to his face.

"Yeah Nate. What was with the lip-lock?" I teased slightly. He turned to me with a huge grin on his face. I hadn't seen him smile that brightly since well before him and Ronnie began dating.

"Well, that song that Mitchie had sung that night was actually written by her new pianist and it had been written for me and I had actually liked this girl for quite awhile," he admitted.

"But up until a few weeks ago, you were dating Ronnie Phelps, Mitchie's former pianist," Melissa said. Nate nodded.

"Yeah, Ronnie and I were dating," he stated. Melissa seemed to accept that this was all she was going to get out of him, so she turned to me.

"So, is she your new pianist for good, or was that a one time only thing?" she asked.

"She is my new pianist. After Ronnie and Nate split, Ronnie had decided it would be best to leave the tour," I said, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"So, who is she?" Melissa asked.

"She is Caitlyn Torres," I said, a small smile playing on my face.

"Torres? Like you Mitchie? Any relation?" she asked. I nodded.

"She's my adoptive sister and my best friend," I said confidently.

"So what is it like to have her with you?" she asked.

"Having Caitlyn…is like having a life saver. Caitlyn is one of the best people I know and I am so overjoyed that she could be here on tour with me," I answered confidently.

"Yeah, Caitlyn is just one of those people who you can't help but love. She is like my sister and I know Shane feels the same way about her. But Caitlyn is one of the sweetest people on the planet and I'm so glad that I get to spend so much time with her," Jason answered. I smiled at his answer.

"So…what happened in New York?" Melissa asked, switching topics slightly. I looked over at the guys.

"What _didn't_ happen in New York?" I asked, a small smile playing on my face.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened in New York," Nate said.

"What about the reports of you four bar hopping?" she asked.

"Totally and completely false," Shane said confidently.

"Yeah, it was actually that one of our friends had wandered off into New York and had gotten lost and lost her phone and so it took us _forever_ to find her. We were seen going into bars because we were asking if anybody had seen her. We were only seen going into the bars by the media because that's where we weren't supposed to be," Nate said smoothly. I nodded and looked at Melissa.

"So…last question, Shane and Mitchie…how are things between you two?" she asked. I looked up at Shane slightly and saw his apologetic eyes.

"Things are pretty normal for us," I said, no smile playing on my face as the words came out. It was true. This was our new definition for normal. We weren't the happy couple that the world saw. No, now our relationship was confusing and a little scary.

"Spending time together, day and night, 24/7…that must be pretty hard on your relationship," Melissa said.

"Oh yeah, most definitely. Mitchie and I have our fair share of quarrels and there are times where I just want to get away, but I think it's made our relationship ten times stronger than it could have been had Mitchie not gone on tour with us," Shane said. I looked at my hands at his words.

"Yeah. I think it's definitely made our relationship stronger than it would have been." I responded, but the voice in my head wouldn't stop haunting me.

_But that doesn't mean anything at this point._

* * *

My interview with HotTunes was quite similar to the one from the night before and I was just excited to play the song I had written the night before. Caitlyn and I had decided to stay with my band last night to prepare for the interview.

So there I stood, on the HotTunes stage where I had seen act after act stand. I heard Caitlyn talking to Jenna about something and I felt the urge to talk to them, but I refused to change my frame of focus. Shane was sitting backstage where I could see him. He looked excited to get to see me perform. It must have been...two months since he last saw a real performance. He wasn't able to just watch me from backstage usually because he would need to be getting prepared to perform. I turned my attention to the audience as everybody took their places. I watched a camera man point at the host.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" the host exclaimed, pointing towards me. On cue, my band immediately began playing. I began counting off the beats as I took a breath to get ready.

"_I used to think one day  
__we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the  
__sparks flew instantly  
People would say,  
_'_they're the lucky ones'_.

_I used to know my place  
__was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room  
__for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even  
__know what page you're on_." I looked up to see Shane who looked confused and worried. I looked directly at him so he would get the message. Our eyes locked and suddenly understanding passed over his face. I watched as he put his hand to his mouth which had fallen open. This was all for him. This was my letter to him.

"_Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Since a twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_  
_Next chapter_." I looked at Shane and saw the sadness in his eyes. I felt a bought of tears come to my eyes, but I quickly shook them away as my anger took over.

"_How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously  
__pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day  
__I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind  
__when I saw you here  
But you held your pride  
__like you should have held me_.

_Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone_  
_In a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_  
_I don't know what to say_  
_Since a twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_." I looked into Shane's eyes as the musical break came in. I knew he'd understand.

"_This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when  
__you were on my side  
The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd  
__rather love than fight_

_So many things that  
__you wish I knew  
But the story of us  
__might be ending soon_." I felt the tears begin falling as I threw my arms up in defeat.

"_Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now_

_And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
'cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
__The End_." I heard the audience begin cheering. I looked up at Shane's upset face and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Mitchie Torres everybody! Great job! Amazing!" the host said. I smiled weakly at the crowd and gave them a small wave.

* * *

I felt my heart beat faster than ever before as I approached Shane. I had received a text from him as soon as I was off stage telling me to meet him in front of the buses. I had quickly gotten free of their microphones and left as soon as I could. I saw him standing there, leaning against the bus. I knew that this was it. This would be a deciding moment in our relationship.

"Hey," I said quietly as I approached him. He didn't respond, he just looked at the ground. I felt my heart break. I knew where this was going. I felt my stomach twist unpleasantly. I looked down at my feet as I felt the tears threaten to fall.

"So this is it, huh?" I whispered.

"I just don't think this is working anymore Mitchie," he said quietly. I nodded and looked up at the sky, trying my hardest to keep from crying in front of him.

"Alright…then…I'm going to just get my stuff…and I'll go the rest of the way with my band," I said simply. Shane nodded, not looking at me. I quickly opened the door to the bus and ran to the back bedroom. I began throwing all of my stuff in my bag. I froze when I saw it. His t-shirt. I felt my tears finally break free. I softly placed it on the top of my suitcase and zipped it up quickly. I opened the bedroom door to see Shane, who looked like he was about to knock.

"S-sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine. It's your bus," I said. I quickly pulled my suitcase behind me as I made my way out to the living room.

"I'll just…go now," I said. I turned to open the door, but stopped. I turned back and looked at his slightly hopeful face. I would learn later that in that one moment, he would want me to fight him; to protest the break up.

"Caitlyn…she'll probably still stay with you guys. Nate is her boyfriend, so that's understandable. Don't give her too much of a hard time," I said before opening the door. I quickly ran off the bus and over to the band's bus. I opened the door and quietly walked in. Nobody was back yet. I walked over to the couch and laid down wordlessly. I felt my world come crashing around me. I thought back to my song and bit my lip.

"The End."

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Smitchie is over? Whaaaaaaaaat? Yeah, we're aware that you all hate us now, but don't worry! We aren't even half way through the story yet! There's much, _much, MUCH_ more to come. And because we love you all oh so much, we're going to give you a preview into the next chapter! :D**

* * *

"What happened Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, sitting by me.

"Shane dumped me," I mumbled.

"He _what_?" Jenna exclaimed.

_**S P E A K N O W**_

"Mitchie…we don't mean to pry, but…what is up with your sudden rebound?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why dwell on the asshole?" I asked.

**_S P E A K N O W_**

"Hey Mitchie. Ready for dinner? We're just having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Joey said.

"Shane used to always make dinner!" I wailed.

"Honey, Shane's not here," Caitlyn said.

"Shane used to call me honey!" I wailed.

"Mitchie!" Josh exclaimed.

"Shane used to call me Mitchie!" I wailed.

"That's your name you idiot!" Jasmine exclaimed.

**_S P E A K N O W_**

"He shoved you?" Joey asked.

"He laid a hand on you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah…I mean, it didn't hurt or anything. Just knocked me off my balance. And I was kind of getting in his face," I said, explaining the situation.

"Still, he shouldn't have touched you!" David exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kick his pretty little popstar ass," Joey threatened.

**_S P E A K N O W_**

"The bus was so bad without you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Come on Jason! Cut it out! We've got a sound check and we're already late!" I heard Shane snap.

"Ignore him. He just had a hard night," Nate explained.

"We had a pretty damn successful night. We wrote four songs thanks to Mitchie's extremely fragile emotional state," Josh said, fist bumping with Joey.

**_S P E A K N O W_**

"Hey. Caitlyn, Mitchie, shouldn't you guys be getting ready?" he asked.

"The concert doesn't start for another two hours, Shane," I stated.

"Right, but don't you wanna get dressed into some real clothes?" he asked, gesturing to my sweats and hoodie combination.

"Um…it doesn't take me very long to change, you know," I stated.

"Oh, you know, I just thought you'd want to put a little bit more effort into your outfit tonight. I mean, you're going to need to put the effort into your image tonight. I mean, you're a mess Mitchie. Besides, don't you wanna show that you're back on the market," Shane said, obviously uncomfortable about the idea of me trying to _impress_ anybody.

**_S P E A K N O W_**

"I think you do. You've been acting strange for awhile now. Like…ever since we…you know," I said quietly.

"Could we just please forget that it ever happened? That was a mistake," he said harshly.

"Fine…it never happened," I said.

"Good. Now…go get all prettied up for your set," Shane instructed.

"She can do whatever she wants. She doesn't have to listen to you," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah. I don't have to listen to you. I never had to listen to you. And you know what…I take it back. It did happen. You can't just erase what happened. It happened. If you regret it, that's your choice. But this," I said, holding up the purity ring that now hung on a chain that was always tucked nicely under my shirt, "You can't erase giving me this. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it happened. You can't just hit the undo button. Life doesn't have an undo button Shane, you've just gotta live with your actions."

* * *

**OH SNAP! The shit is about to hit the fan and we're all in for some trouble! Anyways, we're gonna make this short and sweet. **

**Tianna says thank you to everybody who wished her a happy birthday. "Lucy, thank you for wishing me a happy birthday 50,000,000,000 times!" **

**Aaaaaaaand...we're gonna go! Love you all!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Tianna & Aden**

**(THAT AIN'T MY KID! MAKE IT RAIN! Haha! Gotta love our History conversations! Love you Kass! xD )**


	22. Chapter 22: A Perfectly Good Heart

**Hello lovely readers! How are you? We're good. Tianna is acting like she's on cloud nine. For those of you who follow us on Twitter (which if you don't, you really should) Tianna's been acting goopy and lovey-dovey. Don't you love how dorky we are? It's been decided that the best feeling _ever_ is opening our inbox and seeing everybody's reviews! **

**Okay, to clear something up, Mitchie isn't leaving the tour, she just left the bus that she shared with Shane, Nate and Jason! She's staying on the tour, but her band had their own bus and so she's going to be on their bus from now on! Don't worry. I'm not going to totally break Smitchie apart. We have to make 'em suffer first! :D But in all seriousness, we need Mitchie there to learn what's going on with Shane. It is, after all, in Mitchie's point of view. :) Unfortunately, they aren't getting back together any time soon, so if you came to read a happy, lovey-dovey, all-is-perfect-in-paradise Smitchie story, MOVE ALONG TO THE NEXT STORY! This isn't like that. Sorry guys.**

**Anyways, read on!**

* * *

I felt somebody shaking me softly as someone called my name. I opened my eyes slightly and saw my worried friends staring down at me. I quickly looked around the room and saw Jenna, Josh, Joey, Jasmine, David, Caitlyn, Jason and Nate were all looking at me. I looked at the bus and remembered that I wasn't on the guy's tour bus anymore.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. I looked up at her concerned brown eyes. I put my hand to my face and could feel the stiff tear trails that had been left behind. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. I felt the heartbreak return tenfold.

"Mitchie, what are you doing on this bus?" Jason asked, stepping over to me. He knelt beside me and looked into my eyes. I bit my lip as tears began building up.

"Guys, it's time to get on your bus," someone said. Nate nodded and patted Jason's shoulder.

"Come on Jase. Time to go," Nate said. Jason gave me one last pleading look.

"Please come back to our bus," he whispered so only I could hear him. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back. He looked crestfallen, but understood that I was staying here. Jason stood up and began walking towards the exit.

"Come on Caity," Nate said. I looked up at Caitlyn who was looking between me and Nate.

"Go on Caitlyn. It's okay," I said quietly, mustering up a small smile for her. She walked over to Nate and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and kissed her forehead before turning and following Jason off the bus. She turned back to me and sat down beside me.

"Come on Mitchie. Let's go to the bedroom and talk while the guys make dinner," Jenna said, pulling Jasmine over to Caitlyn and I. They pulled me up and brought me to the bedroom. As soon as I got in there, I fell onto the first bed I saw and curled up into a ball.

"What happened Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked, sitting by me.

"Shane dumped me," I mumbled.

"He _what_?" Jenna exclaimed. I wiped the stray tears away from my face as reality finally sunk in.

"He dumped me. He told me that things weren't working out," I said simply, sitting up. I looked at them and ran my hands through my hair. I stood up and threw my arms out in a wide shrug.

"Oh well. What are you going to do?" I said, and began walking away from the three confused girls.

"Do you really think Mitchie is okay?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"Of course she's not okay!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"She seems too happy. Are we sure Shane really dumped her and maybe it wasn't the other way around?" Jenna asked. I quickly spun on my heel, making them jump back in surprise.

"Pick a little, talk a little. Pick a little, talk a little. Cheep, cheep, cheep, talk a lot, pick a little more," I snapped. They all looked at me in shock before composing themselves.

"Mitchie…we don't mean to pry, but…what is up with your sudden rebound?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why dwell on the asshole?" I asked, walking further out to the living room area. The guys looked at us warily before smiling lightly at me.

"Hey Mitchie. Ready for dinner? We're just having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Joey said. I immediately crumpled into a teary-eyed mess.

"Shane used to always make dinner!" I wailed. I couldn't see them, but the girls later described the guys' faces to be nothing short of horrified. I felt myself get pulled into somebody's arms.

"Honey, Shane's not here," Caitlyn said.

"Shane used to call me honey!" I wailed. I could only imagine to any outsider, this display would have been hilarious. I was the stereotypical heartbroken teenage girl.

"Mitchie!" Josh exclaimed.

"Shane used to call me Mitchie!" I wailed.

"That's your name you idiot!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Mitchie. You've gotta pull yourself together. You have a concert tomorrow. You're going to have to go on stage and wow the state of…what state are we in tomorrow?" Jenna asked.

"Texas," Josh replied instantly.

"The state of Texas! You're going to amaze everybody!" Jenna picked up. I looked up at everyone.

"Come on. I know the best way to fix this. Everybody, grab your instruments. It's time for a little therapy, and the good Lord knows that we're gonna be up awhile," Caitlyn said, grabbing my song book out of one of my bags.

"Alright Mitchie. You know the drill. Write!"

* * *

"I can't believe we just wrote, learned, and memorized four songs," Jasmine whined from the floor. I smiled lightly. I was feeling a lot better after venting.

"I think we've got some amazing lyrics in these songs. I mean. Look at this! _Was I out of line, did I say something way to honest that made you run and hide like a scared little boy_? Best lyrics of the four songs in my opinion. It's just like, suck it Shane! Stand up and be a man!" Jenna said exclaimed, making us laugh.

"Nah. _Now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, cause all that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss_. Those are the best because those are so honest. She's admitting that she has no idea what she's going to with herself now that they're done," Joey said honestly.

"My favorite lyrics have to be _I love your handshake, meeting my father, I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets. How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something, there's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_. That's real honesty. It's basically saying she still loves all the things he does, even though they're done," Jasmine said.

"My favorite lyrics are _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started_. That line _always_ give me goosey-bumps!" Josh said, showing us his arms as proof of the small bumps along his arms.

"I don't have any favorites. These are four amazing songs that I can't believe we were able to write, practice and memorize in less than 8 hours!" David said, causing us all to laugh.

"I really like the entire first verse of _Haunted_. Both music and the lyrics. But my favorite lyrics in that has to be a tie between _You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time but I never thought I'd see it break _and _Something's made your eyes go cold_. And I think those are my favorite because…Mitchie…we kind of saw this coming. We saw that Shane had started to change. Especially after he shoved you-" Caitlyn started.

"He shoved you?" Joey asked. My eyes widened at his suddenly defensive behavior. I looked at Josh and David and saw they had similar expressions.

"He laid a hand on you?" Josh asked. I nodded lightly.

"Yeah…I mean, it didn't hurt or anything. Just knocked me off my balance. And I was kind of getting in his face," I said, explaining the situation.

"Still, he shouldn't have touched you!" David exclaimed. I never realized how over protective these guys were of me. We hadn't exactly spent every waking moment of our time together, but these guys were all like my brothers, and I loved them for that.

"I'm gonna kick his pretty little popstar ass," Joey threatened.

"Don't add more fuel to the fire," Jenna reprimanded. Joey sighed and relaxed, knowing she was right.

"He didn't hurt you too bad, right?" Josh asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. Just…shook me up. That's all," I said honestly. They nodded and relaxed into their seats.

"I think we should do Perfectly Good Heart tomorrow night as our closer," Jasmine said.

"I agree. I think that'll kind of hint towards Shane that he messed up…big time," Caitlyn said. I smiled at my friends.

"Have I ever told you all that you guys are wonderful?" I asked.

"We may have heard it once or twice," Joey said.

"But it never hurts to hear it a third time," Jenna said, smiling.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"Movie night!" Jenna exclaimed, running over to the file cabinet.

"Okay, what's everyone in the mood for?" Josh asked.

"Horror!" Caitlyn exclaimed. My smile faltered slightly as I remembered my last movie night. It was with Shane…in the hotel room. I quickly shook it off and looked up.

"How about something other than a horror?" I suggested slightly. Caitlyn's eyes widened as they locked on something.

"Avatar! Let's watch Avatar!" she pointed and exclaimed.

"Fine! Keep your pants on!" Jenna exclaimed as Caitlyn's excitement. We all laughed and sat back as Jenna put the DVD in the player and pressed play.

* * *

"Mitchie!" a voice called as I stepped off the bus. I looked up just in time to see Jason collide with me. I could feel myself start falling, but he quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"The bus was so bad without you!" Jason exclaimed.

"Come on Jason! Cut it out! We've got a sound check and we're already late!" I heard Shane snap. I looked over and saw Nate shaking his head as he walked over to us.

"Ignore him. He just had a hard night," Nate explained.

"We had a pretty damn successful night. We wrote four songs thanks to Mitchie's extremely fragile emotional state," Josh said, fist bumping with Joey. I rolled my eyes.

"Good. I take it you're playing something new tonight then?" Jason asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course," I said simply. I saw the flashes of the nearby paparazzi and immediately felt self conscious. I looked like a mess without any make up and just wearing a simple pair of sweats.

"Come on. Let's get inside," Jason said, sensing my unease. I smiled at him gratefully as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and ushered me inside. Once we were inside, Jason and Nate left to meet Shane on the stage. Caitlyn, being Nate's girlfriend, wanted to go over to the wings and watch their warm up. And I, being her best friend, was forced to go with her. When we got there, Emily was standing there, watching them.

"Hey Em," I said. She turned quickly and looked at us wide eyed. My eyebrows rose at her "deer in headlights" expression. I watched Shane, Nate and Jason's attention turn to us. Shane quickly looked at Nate and Jason. He must have asked them something, because they quickly shook their heads.

"Mitchie! How are you?" Emily asked. I could feel her unease, which confused me further.

"I'm fine. What's up with you?" I asked, my eyebrows still raised at her strange behavior. She opened her mouth to respond, but Shane quickly stepped in front of her.

"Hey. Caitlyn, Mitchie, shouldn't you guys be getting ready?" he asked.

"The concert doesn't start for another two hours, Shane," I stated, a confused smile growing across my face.

"Right, but don't you wanna get dressed into some real clothes?" he asked, gesturing to my sweats and hoodie combination.

"Um…it doesn't take me very long to change, you know," I stated, extremely confused at his behavior.

"Oh, you know, I just thought you'd want to put a little bit more effort into your outfit tonight. I mean, you're going to need to put the effort into your image tonight. I mean, you're a mess Mitchie. Besides, don't you wanna show that you're back on the market," Shane said, obviously uncomfortable about the idea of me trying to _impress_ anybody.

"Shane…I don't know what you're talking about, but you're acting very strange," I said, eyeing him slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he covered quickly.

"I think you do. You've been acting strange for awhile now. Like…ever since we…you know," I said quietly. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Could we just please forget that it ever happened? That was a mistake," he said harshly. I visibly flinched at his words as they cut me deep. The night before, the writing session with my band, it hadn't healed my wounds, it had simply covered them with a ton of Band-Aids…and Shane telling me that he and I having sex was a mistake…that reopened all of my wounds and just made them deeper.

"Fine…it never happened," I said, my voice suddenly weak.

"Good. Now…go get all prettied up for your set," Shane instructed. I began to back down, giving into his orders, but Caitlyn stepped forward.

"She can do whatever she wants. She doesn't have to listen to you," Caitlyn said. I felt a surge of confidence run through me.

"Yeah. I don't have to listen to you. I never _had_ to listen to you. And you know what…I take it back. It did happen. You can't just erase what happened. It happened. If you regret it, that's your choice. But this," I said, holding up the purity ring that now hung on a chain that was always tucked nicely under my shirt, "You can't erase giving me this. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it happened. You can't just hit the undo button. Life doesn't have an undo button Shane, you've just gotta live with your actions." I turned on my heel and pulled Caitlyn with me. We made our way to my dressing room in silence, neither of us daring to break the silence. We entered the room and saw my band grinning at me.

"What?" I asked. Joey opened his phone and opened up a picture that Nate or Jason must have sent them within the last ten minutes, because it was a picture of me with my finger in Shane's face and I was saying something. Emily was behind Shane looking timid and nervous, Shane looked shocked, I looked pissed off and Caitlyn was looking at the camera, giving it a "thumbs up" with a huge smile on her face.

"Jason is amazing," Caitlyn said grinning. I laughed lightly at the picture.

"Now…what's the likelihood of him accidently sending it to everybody on his contact list?" Caitlyn said, pulling out her phone and showing me the same picture.

"Very high, but at this point, I don't care. Let the world know that 'Smitchie' is no more!" I exclaimed. They all laughed while Caitlyn and I danced around like weirdos.

* * *

"Hey there everybody! How are you all tonight?" I asked the audience which roared to life in excitement.

"Alright, well I've got a new song for you guys," I announced. I glanced towards the wings and saw Shane's nervous face. I shot him a small smirk.

"Alright, so here we go. This song is called _A Perfectly Good Heart_ and I hope you all like it," I said. My band began playing and a beat later, I came in.

"_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_" I could already feel my stomach turning at the reminder that Shane and I were over.

"_Maybe I should've seen the sign, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me but_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_." It wasn't fair. Every other girl would get dumped and then get to go to her own bedroom, call up her own friends, eat her way to the bottom of a tub of ice cream, and then cry herself to sleep. Me? I had to still face him almost every day in some way. Whether it be an interview or another show.

_"It's not unbroken anymore._  
_How do I get it back the way it was before_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar_  
_Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break it_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_  
_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now_  
_Why would you wanna make the very first scar_  
_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart_." As the crowd cheered, I felt my mood rising. Suddenly, sulking around, eating my weight in ice cream didn't seem like such an appealing way to spend my time and energy.

"Thank you everybody!" I exclaimed, grinning at the crowd, enjoying the feeling of performing that never seemed to abandon me.

Maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay.

* * *

**But things are never really okay. I mean, come on, if everything was going to be great, why would there be 28 more chapters to go? Hmmmmm? ;) **

**So, you all seem to like the fact that we give you a sneak peek for the next chapter, so we'll keep doing that, but you guys have gotta keep it up with those reviews! You have all been really good about it! So we're going to give you a sneak peek for Chapter 23: Forever & Always!**

* * *

"Shane's gonna chew you up later," Jenna said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. He can't say anything that'll get to me any more than he's already gotten to me," I said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"I need to talk to you," Shane said.

"Talk," I commanded.

"In private," he amended.

**S P E A K N O W**

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"What's wrong? What are you _doing_? In case you don't remember, _you_ broke up with _me_! Not the other way around!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I should have never broken up with you. I made a mistake," he said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Do you love me?" he whispered.

"I can't do this," I said.

**S P E A K N O W**

* * *

**OMG! The shit's not really going to hit the fan, but you all are definitely in for a surprise or two in the next coming chapters! **

**Okay, we have a challenge for you all. And if you succeed, you will most _definitely_ be rewarded!**

**Our challenge: 12 reviews. If you accomplish this, we will post _two_ chapters! It's a pretty big challenge we're asking of you, but we think you can do it! You guys are all wonderful, so you have to get this! Only reviews from this chapter, Chapter 22: A Perfectly Good Heart, are going to be counted! And we're giving you a deadline. September 29th, 2011 at 11:59:59 EST (New York Time)! We know you can do it! Now, we're not encouraging this, but we're not going to penalize you guys for cheating on this challenge (and I'm sure you could find out how to cheat) but we ask that you don't leave a lot of anonymous reviews. Trust us, there's ways of knowing if you guys are cheating. ;) **

**Love you all! Make us proud!**

**Tianna & Aden**


	23. Chapter 23: Forever & Always

**Have we mentioned lately that we love you all and that you are the _best_ readers we have _ever_ had? Dead serious! You guys got 12 reviews in 10 hours! HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! YOU ARE SO AMAZING! You are amazing readers and we are so lucky to have you guys reading our story. **

**For the most part, you all liked the last chapter. Something almost all of you suggested was that Mitchie act like she's better off without Shane in her life, and I'd like to THANK YOU ALL for finally giving us ideas! Haha! So, you should all read on and see what's happening! Go now! Read! Go!...NOW!**

* * *

"Hello everybody! I'm Rhiannon Reeves and I'm here with Mitchie Torres today! How are you Mitchie?" the interviewer in front of me asked.

"I'm doing alright. I've been better, but I'm muddling through," I said, a small smile placed on my face.

"So…let's just get right to it. There's been this picture floating around the world the other day and I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to explain it," she asked. I looked to the big screen and saw the picture of mine and Shane's fight.

"Ah yes. That picture," I said, a satisfied smirk on my face.

"You seem really happy about it. I thought you and Shane were doing really well," Rhiannon said. I grimaced lightly.

"No. Shane and I actually aren't doing all that well. We recently called it quits and agreed that things just weren't working out very well," I said, repeating his words in my head.

"Oh my gosh. I never thought that you two would really call it quits," Rhiannon said.

"I know. I really didn't see it coming either, but that's alright. I think that in the end, this will be alright. He and I are just keeping our distance for now and we're both hoping that with keeping our distance, we'll still be able to maintain our friendship," I responded maturely.

"You didn't see it coming? Meaning he broke up with you?" Rhiannon asked.

"Well…he first brought it up, but it was a mutual decision. I mean, I didn't want him to be in a relationship that he didn't want to be a part of," I replied.

"Oh, really? So then I take it that your recent barrage of new songs has been about this break up?" Rhiannon asked.

"Admittedly yes, they are from the break up," I admitted.

"What kind of songs are they?" Rhiannon asked curiously. I shyly smiled at Rhiannon and shrugged.

"You know, _Perfectly Good Heart_, which I performed the other night, that song is one that's just expressing the confusion behind the break up. Another one of them, called _Last Kiss,_ is another slower song expressing the sadness behind the loss of the relationship. _Haunted_ is still a grieving song, but it's a bit more up-beat and angry about it. Then my fourth new song, _Forever & Always_ is a downright angry song," I explained.

"Are you open to spoiling any of the lyrics for us?" Rhiannon asked slyly. The whole studio audience began cheering at this. I smiled lightly at my fans. I loved doing live interviews so much more than magazine interviews. It allowed me to get my fans reaction towards information I provide right away.

"Well, could I get a guitar?" I asked. The whole audience erupted in cheers while one of the backstage crew members brought out an acoustic guitar. I smiled and looked straight at the camera that was filming my every movement.

"Alright, this is my song called _Forever & Always_ and I hope you guys like it!" I exclaimed. I stood up and walked over to the small stage. I pulled the strap over my head and grinned at the camera.

"This one's for you Shane," I said, my eyebrow arched in a cocky manner. The audience let out a low "Ooh" as my smirk grew slightly.

"_Once upon a time,  
__I believe it was a Tuesday,  
__When I caught your eye,  
__We caught onto something.  
__I hold on to the night,  
__You looked me in the eye and told me,  
__You loved me. _

_Were you just kidding?  
Cause it seems to me,  
__This thing is breaking down,  
__We almost never speak,  
__I don't feel welcome anymore,_

_Baby, what happened?  
__Please tell me,  
__Cause one second it was perfect,  
__Now you're halfway out the door._

_And I stare at the phone,  
__He still hasn't called,  
__And then you feel so,  
__Low you,  
__Can't feel nothing at all.  
__And you flashback to,  
__When he said forever and always._" I felt my heart begin racing as the reality of the break up hit me once again. I felt a surge of anger dash through me as I began strumming the guitar harder. I could feel my heart breaking at the reminder of the break up. I quickly began building a new wall around my heart. Maybe performing this song right now wasn't such a good idea.

"_And it rains in your bedroom,  
__Everything is wrong.  
__It rains when you're here,  
__And it rains when you're gone.  
__Cause I was there when you said,  
__Forever and Always._

_Was I out of line,  
__Did I say something way too honest?  
__Made you run and hide,  
__Like a scared little boy.  
__I looked into your eyes,  
__Thought I knew you for a minute,  
__Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything,  
__Coming down to nothing.  
__Here's to silence,  
__That cuts me to the core.  
__Where is this going?  
__Thought I knew for a minute,  
__But I don't anymore._

_And I stare at the phone,  
__He still hasn't called.  
__And then you feel so,  
__Low you,  
__Can't feel nothing at all,  
__And you flashback to,  
__When he said forever and always._

_And it rains in your bedroom,  
__Everything is wrong.  
__It rains when you're here,  
__And it rains when you're gone.  
__Cause I was there when you said,  
__Forever and Always_." I wished my band was there to back me up so I could just let go and not have to focus on the guitar. I just wanted to lose myself in the song, but the lyrics were sticking with me in a different way than usual. I wasn't absorbing them quite like usual. I could feel myself just going through the motions.

"_You didn't mean it baby!  
__I don't think so.  
__Woah!  
__Oh back up,  
__Baby back up,  
__Did you forget everything?  
__Back up,  
__Baby back up,  
__Did you forget everything?_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom,  
__Everything is wrong.  
__It rains when you're here,  
__And it rains when you're gone.  
__Cause I was there when you said,  
__Forever and Always._

_Oh I stare at the phone,  
__He still hasn't called,  
__And then you feel so,  
__Low you,  
__Can't feel nothing at all,  
__And you flashback to,  
__When we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom,  
__Everything is wrong.  
__It rains when you're here,  
__And it rains when you're gone.  
__Cause I was there when you said,  
__Forever and Always.  
__You didn't mean it baby,  
__You said forever and always.  
__No_." I looked out at the audience as they applauded and cheered for me. I gave them a half-hearted smile as Rhiannon made her way over to me.

"Mitchie Torres everybody! Wasn't she amazing?" Rhiannon asked, getting the audience to erupt in cheers again. I waved slightly at the audience as a thanks.

"Thank you all," I said, a small smile on my face, but anybody who knew me well enough would be able to see it wasn't real. It didn't reach my eyes. Rhiannon wordlessly guided me back to my seat.

"Now Mitchie, we know you're very busy, but would you be able to answer some questions from the audience?" Rhiannon asked.

"Of course! I love answering their questions," I said, causing the audience to erupt in cheers. I grinned, happy that hopefully the attention would be taken off of my relationship, or former relationship rather, with Shane.

"Alright, if anyone has questions for Mitchie, raise your hand and she'll pick who to answer!" Rhiannon said. Immediately, half of the audience's hands were in the air.

"Alright, well, we'll start up there, what's your name sweetie?" I asked a girl who was wearing a light purple skirt and a white t-shirt. She looked to be about ten or eleven years old.

"My name is Sarah and I was wondering what it's like to tour?" she said. I smiled lightly.

"It is probably the most _amazing_ thing I've ever experienced," I answered. I called on a girl who looked about my age.

"What was it like to kiss Shane?" she asked. It was quite obvious that she was a huge Connect 3 fan.

"Um, let's keep those personal questions to yourself," I said, not willing to answer that question. The questionaire went on like that. Some were about my relationships with Caitlyn, the guys and my band, others were asking for advice on how to make it in the music business, others were nosy questions about Shane and I.

"Alright, well, we're running out of time, but we have time for one last question," Rhiannon said. I noticed a girl who was about my age raising her hand, waiting patiently, looking timid around the tons of Connect 3 fans that surrounded her. I wordlessly pointed to her. She stood up and smiled.

"My name is Hannah and my question is are you happier without Shane? Because all of your real fans want to make sure that you're happy," she said. My heart clenched. My real fans? How was I able to distinguish who was a real fan and who wasn't? Was I happier without Shane? No. Was I going to let the world know that? Hell no!

"Yeah. I am happier. You know...Shane and I had a really good relationship, but I know that this is what happened, this is how things are going to be, and I'm just going to make the best of a bad situation," I said simply.

"Are you ever going to get back together with him?" a faceless voice shouted from the audience. I smiled lightly.

"I don't know. All bets are off at this point. If we do, great. If we don't, that's great too," I said, feeling like one of those politicians who didn't know how to properly answer a question.

"And that's all the time we have for today! We'll see you tomorrow when we interview Jackson Beaver and Selma Gonzalez! See you all tomorrow!" Rhiannon said before the crew signaled that we were clear. I hugged Rhiannon and quickly made my way backstage.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked as I walked into my hotel room where my whole band was hanging out. I shrugged.

"I guess. I mean…I'll be fine, but I'm not all that great right now," I said honestly.

"Shane's gonna chew you up later," Jenna said. I rolled my eyes and shrugged again.

"I don't care. He can't say anything that'll get to me any more than he's already gotten to me," I said honestly as I plopped down onto the couch. Josh came and sat next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little out of it back on the show," he said. I shrugged again.

"Enough shrugging! Give us answers!" David exclaimed. I jumped back in shock, but quickly composed myself. I opened my mouth to respond when there was a loud pounding on the door. Jasmine opened the door only to have Shane storm in and walk right up to me.

"I need to talk to you," Shane said. I crossed my arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Talk," I commanded.

"In private," he amended. I sighed and nodded. I grabbed my arm and begin guiding me to his room. He opened the door and ushered me inside. He looked around to make sure that Nate and Jason weren't around before spinning around and slamming me against that wall and attacking my lips with his. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him back. I felt him pressing himself against me before I quickly realized what was happening. I opened my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I can't do this Shane. I'm sorry, but I just can't," I said, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I should have never broken up with you. I only broke up with you because I was hurt from that song you wrote. And then I saw the interview today and I realized how stupid I was for breaking up with you when you and I could have just worked it out. I wish I could take it all back. I made a mistake," he said. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Please don't do this," I whispered.

"Please take me back?" he whispered, caressing my face. I looked into his eyes and felt myself giving in. All of the good memories of us being together had me falling deeper and deeper, but then I remembered the cold look in his eyes as he told me things weren't working.

"Do you love me?" he whispered.

"I can't do this," I said.

"Please," he whispered. I felt my blood boil.

"No Shane! No! You can't do this! You broke up with me! Move on!" I exclaimed before pushing him away. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. I quickly ran out of my room and stumbled over to my room as I tried to hold myself together. I opened the door to my room and closed the door. I turned around and pressed my back against the door.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn's voice asked. I immediately broke into tears.

I wasn't sure I was going to really be okay.

* * *

**Whoa. Intense! Actually, we weren't all that happy with this chapter. It's shorter than usual and it's just...not as good as our usual chapters, which is very unfortunate, but still, we hope you like it. And did you like/catch our wink and nod towards Jelena? ;) We're not sure where you stand on Jelena, but we support them, so we decided to throw it in there. Now, because you are all amazing, we're giving you TWO chapters! :D **

**Love you all!**

**Tianna & Aden**


	24. Chapter 24: White Horse

**So, did you all like the previous chapter? :D We hope you did, but we still didn't think it was our best. MOVING ON! We're hoping you drop a review for BOTH chapters, not just one, so pretty please do that! We're asking for 7. That's an easy number, especially since you all just threw out 12 yesterday! ;) I'm still _shocked_ that I posted the chapter at school and 10 hours later, I've got a bunch of emails from FanFiction saying that I have new reviews! You all made me smile! :D Now, go on and read away!**

* * *

"Three hours Cait! He's been pounding at the door for _three hours_! Please, please, _please_ get him to go away?" I begged. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and stood up from our bed. She made her way silently across the room and turned back to me once she was at the door.

"You gonna hide?" she asked. I wordlessly rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a quiet thud, feeling the wind get expelled from my lungs.

"Ow," I whimpered.

"Smooth," I heard her say sarcastically. I quietly crawled under the bed and watched her feet as she opened the door.

"Go away Shane," Caitlyn said without any greeting.

"Please Caitlyn, just let me talk to her," Shane begged. I felt my heart twist.

"Shane, she isn't even in here," Caitlyn lied.

"But you know where she is. You _always _know where she is!" Shane exclaimed. He had a point. Caitlyn was rarely uninformed of my whereabouts.

"As true as that is, it's useless to you, because I'm not gonna say where she is," Caitlyn said adamantly. Shane walked past her into our room. I groaned in my head. Now I was stuck under here longer.

"Please Caitlyn? I just need to talk to her," Shane begged.

"About what? About how you kissed her after you heartlessly dumped her?" Caitlyn asked. I felt bad for Shane…even though he totally deserved it.

"About how I want her back!" Shane snapped. I peaked at Caitlyn's face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped slightly. Had I forgotten to mention that tiny detail to her? Whoops! I heard Shane sigh as he spread himself out on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just…I made a mistake…and I want to fix it. I'm miserable; the world can tell that Mitchie is miserable-"

"Mitchie is not miserable!" Caitlyn protested, but Shane ignored her and continued.

"All I want is to hold her in my arms…cuddle on the couch and watch another stupid scary movie," he reminisced. I grinned as the memory came back to me.

"Shane…I can't help you," Caitlyn said quietly.

"Please Caity? I'll do anything! I just want my Mitchie Moo back!" he whined. I smiled lightly at his behavior until I caught myself and quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"Look…Shane…if you really want her back…then prove it," Caitlyn said. Shane sighed before quickly sitting up.

"Fine, if you won't help me, I'll just call her," Shane said. I peeked out and saw Caitlyn's eyes bolted shut. I wondered for a moment what was with her face when suddenly Shane's new ringtone, _I Can Do Better_ by Avril Lavigne, started blaring on my phone in my pocket. I quickly squirmed as I fished for my cell phone and consequently slammed my head against the bed. I let out a loud groan as I laid my head on the soft carpet. A moment later, the bed skirt was lifted. I slowly lifted my head to see a surprised Shane looking back at me.

"Mitchie?" he asked, silently asking me what the hell I was doing under the bed.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Awkward! I'll just be down the hall!" I heard Caitlyn call before the door slammed shut. I sighed and rolled out from under the bed.

"What were you doing under the bed?" Shane asked in a curious manner. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hiding," I answered.

"From?" he asked.

"Mary Shaw," I teased. He rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his face.

"Mitchie, we need to talk," Shane said. I sighed and shook my head.

"Look Shane. I was serious. You can't just come crawling back to me. You chose this, you need to deal with it," I said honestly. He sighed but nodded.

"Alright…um…I guess I'll…see you later?" he asked. I nodded and walked him over to the door.

"I really am sorry Mitchie," Shane said. I looked into his eyes and saw guilt…but it wasn't just the "I'm sorry I broke up with you" kind of guilt…there was something else in his eyes. He had a secret…and he was guilty about that.

"I know Shane," I said, opening the door and gesturing him out. He sighed and left the room. I closed the door and sighed. I looked around the room for a moment before my phone broke out in Shane's ringtone again. I growled before snapping open my phone.

"What?" I growled.

"Jeeze Mitch. Bipolar much?" he asked.

"That's not funny," I stated.

"Whatever Mitchie. We're not face to face anymore. Let's talk," he said.

"Shane, don't push," I stated, quoting my mother from when I pushed her to let me go to Camp Rock. Oh great. I was turning into my mother.

"Please Mitchie. I need you back with me. I miss you," he whined.

"Shane…I can't," I said adamantly.

"Yes you can. Please Mitchie. I love you so much and I need you back with me," he said. I felt the tears rush to my eyes at the honesty in his voice. I hit my head against the door as I tried my hardest to keep myself in check.

"Shane…let me be," I said sternly, not willing to let him see me, or hear me, at my weakest.

"Mitchie, please? I need you back. I love you and need you back," he said again.

"Shane," I whispered.

"Please? I love you more than anything," he said.

"Shane," I whispered again.

"Mitchie, please?" he whispered.

"Shane…you can find some other girl. There are hundreds of girls willing to give themselves to you in every possible way," I stated.

"All I want is you!" he exclaimed. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Do you love me?" he whispered. I threw my head back and felt the tears building again. I squeezed my eyes shut as a quiet, "Yeah," passed by my lips.

"Will you give me another chance?" he asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing my answer.

"No," I said firmly before hanging up on him. I slowly slid down the door as my phone fell from my fingers. I winded my fingers up in my hair before burying them in my knees and began sobbing myself to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Caitlyn had found me two hours later curled up in the corner, fast asleep. She quickly woke me up and immediately called Jenna and Jasmine who dragged along Josh, Joey and David, resulting in a very long writing session. We had only written one song, but it had taken all seven of us to get it to near perfection. After memorizing and practicing for a few hours after that, we all decided that it was time for all of us to call it a night.

"Mitchie! You need to get dressed," Jasmine ordered. I was given a special set tonight. It was extremely different and it was only a trial, but this was the night where my set, Emily's set and Connect 3's set would all intertwine. Connect 3 would open the concert with three of their songs, then I would play two songs, Emily would come out with one of her songs, then Connect 3 would play another two songs, I would play three of my songs, Connect 3 would play two more songs, Emily would her play her last, I would play my last song and then Connect 3 would play their last two songs. Resulting in a two and a half hour show with a twenty minute intermission.

I was getting dressed for my last song of the evening in the outfit Caitlyn, Jenna and Jasmine had put together to go with this song. It was a baggy hoodie of Shane's along with his t-shirt he'd given me, a pair of his gray sweatpants and my light brown Uggs. How they had successfully gotten all of these clothing items is beyond my knowledge, but something tells me that Nate and Jason had something to do with it.

I walked to the wings and saw that Nate and Jason were standing there, watching Emily, a scowl on their faces. I listened closely to her song and frowned. It wasn't her usual stuff. Edgier…harsher…meaner even. I listened to the lyrics.

"_Whoa! I never meant to brag!  
__But I got him where I want him now!  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,  
__To steal it all away from you now!  
__But, God does it feel so good,  
__Cause I got him where I want him right now!  
__And if you could then you know you would,  
__Cause God it just feels so,  
__It just feels so good!_" I felt a strange twist of my stomach at the words. I felt a little threatened at the lyrics, but I calmly shook it off. It was probably nothing.

"Whoa…I've never seen her so…edgy," Caitlyn said, voicing both of our thoughts.

"What a little whore," I heard Nate murmur beneath his breath. I didn't think I was supposed to hear that, but I couldn't help my jaw from falling at looking at him in shock. He caught my expression and immediately knew he'd been caught.

"I don't mean either of you!" he quickly said. I turned to see Caitlyn's eyebrow raised at him slightly, meaning she'd heard him too.

"No, but that's our friend you're talking about," Caitlyn said. I heard Jason scoff lightly, but I ignored it, figuring it was better to just let it lie. Nate looked me up and down before giving me a satisfied smirk.

"I see the clothes fit," he noted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're a genius," Caitlyn said, a playful smirk playing on her face. Emily's song ended and she walked passed us without even saying hi. I glanced at Caitlyn.

"We should ask her what's wrong later," I said. Caitlyn nodded and pulled me onto the stage. The crowd cheered at our appearance.

"Hey everybody. Last song of the evening and it's a new one for you all," I said. The crowd cheered excitedly. The music began playing softly. I looked and saw Shane standing beside Nate and Jason, his eyes analyzing what I was currently wearing.

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,_  
_I should have known, I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you_  
_And your white horse, to come around_." I let the memories of Shane begging me to take him back fill my mind as I tried to get lost in the music. That was something that was getting harder and harder to accomplish. It scared me. I grabbed the microphone stand in front of me to hold onto as I felt the song slowly take over.

"_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance.  
__My mistake,  
__I didn't know to be in love,  
__You had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings_  
_Now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_  
_Now it's too late for you_  
_And your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_." I felt the tears begin falling as I looked over at Shane. It was subtle enough so that the crowd wouldn't see it (to them it would just look like I'm looking to the fans near the wall) but Shane and I were still able to lock eyes as I sang this song to him. I slowly held my hands up in surrender.

"_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappears now  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late_  
_To catch me now_." I finished the song, smiled brightly as the crowd erupted into cheers and walked off the stage with Caitlyn locking her arms with mine. I waved at the crowd before they were out of site. Shane and I passed as I walked off stage. He quickly caught my wrist and pulled me to him.

"You are my princess," he whispered. I shook my head.

"Not anymore."

* * *

**Oh snap! We hope this chapter made up for the last! We're just gonna keep this short and sweet right here. **

**7 reviews. That's all we're asking for.**

**Follow us on Twitter: TiannaMRamirez **

**We'll see you when we get those 7 reviews (which could very well be later today if you are all really dedicated ;) ) **

**LOVE LOVE LOVE!**

**Tianna & Aden**


	25. Chapter 25: Fearless

**You guys...are...indescribable! I'm dead serious! You are _amazing_! I'm SHOCKED about the fact that we got 14 when we only asked for 6! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Okay, so this chapter is Fearless and it's a Naitlyn chapter, because I wanted to take a few steps away from the Smitchie drama for a chapter! :) We really hope you like it! **

**By the way, you all need to thank LUCY (this-x-is-x-me) for getting this chapter up so early! ;) **

**So...GO READ! :D**

* * *

"I wrote you a song!" I said, pouncing on Caitlyn as she entered the hotel room. She had just had her first date with Nate and I was excited to sing her the song I had written for her about her date with Nate. She had been texting me small details through the whole date when Nate wasn't around her. Whether it be using the bathroom, signing autographs for fans, or doing God-knows-what, if he wasn't there, she would be texting me.

"I wanna hear it, but I wanna change first and then tell you all about it before I hear the song!" she said. She and Nate had went to a very "upper class" restaurant which required more formal attire, so Caitlyn had gone in her long, green dress. I nodded and waited for her to change. I sat on the bed and played some chords, humming the song.

"So why did you come in all wet?" I asked her.

"We got rained on!" she called back.

"You're kidding! That must have ruined the night a bit," I said, keeping my focus on the guitar.

"Not at all. It actually added to the wonderful evening. So cleansing," she commented.

"That's good," I said, not really paying attention. I began strumming the guitar louder.

"If those are the chords, I can't wait to hear the song!" Caitlyn exclaimed from the bathroom. I chuckled quietly at her optimism. I had just felt like I'd been so many depressing songs lately that I had to take my friend's happiness and turn it into a song.

"Yeah, I think it's a really good song. It's not so sad like all of my recent songs," I said happily. She emerged from the bathroom in a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a red tank top that said "I Heart L.A." in big white letters.

"Okay, so it started when he first stepped into the limo."

* * *

"Nate…this is way over the top. Did you really have to get a limo?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course! This is an important moment for the both of us. It's our first date. This date has been six years in the making," he said simply. Caitlyn smiled and slid into the limo, amazed at the size of the limo.

"Nate…this is…amazing!" Caitlyn said, a smile gracing her features. She looked at Nate and saw him looking at her with a nervous smile.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, scratching the back of his neck. Caitlyn laughed lightly at his response.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"Well…let's see. I'm going on a _date_. I'm going on a _first_ date. I'm going on a first date with the girl I've been crushing on for _years_. So yeah…I think I'm reasonably nervous," Nate said, chuckling slightly.

"No reason to be nervous. It's just me. Caitlyn," Caitlyn said, before flashing a toothy grin.

"I, um…I got something for you," Nate said, fumbling with his jacket, trying to fish something out of the inside pocket.

* * *

"He gave me this beautiful silver locket with our initials on it and then inside it is a picture of him and I from my first year at Camp Rock, which was his last year before they got famous," she said, showing me the locket. It was gorgeous and the picture on the inside was adorable.

"You never told me that you knew them from before they got famous," I stated.

"I didn't. I just knew Nate and I only knew Nate from a cabin mishap. He used to think he was cool by dropped the 'e' from Nate so it looked like Nat and that was Dee's first year, so she assumed it was a girl and decided to put him and I in the same cabin," Caitlyn recalled. I laughed at the story.

"I bet he never forgot to put that 'e' at the end of his name," I remarked.

"Are you kidding! At first, he demanded to be called Nathan," she giggled. I laughed, imagining Nate going on a tirade whenever somebody would call him Nate.

"So then what happened?" I asked, turning back to our original conversation.

"Okay, so we went to the restaurant where we had this gorgeous, private candle light dinner at this really fancy restaurant."

* * *

"Nate, this place is _way_ too expensive," Caitlyn said, peering out the window.

"Don't worry about it Caity. Just enjoy the experience," Nate said, a grin growing on his face. There was a flash of lights coming from outside of the limo, informing them that the paparazzi had caught onto their plans.

"Um…how are we going to get there?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just take my hand and keep walking. You'll be fine, I promise," Nate said. The limo slowed to a stop and a few moments later, the door was being opened. The flashes increased, but Nate just ignored them and crawled out. He offered his hand and helped Caitlyn out of the limo. Once she was out, the door closed and Nate began guiding them to the door slowly, not wanting Caitlyn to fall in her heels.

"Just smile and keep moving. Don't stop to talk," Nate instructed. She nodded, remembering the inevitable consequences of opening one's mouth to the paparazzi after being instructed to keep it shut. Hundreds of questions were being fired at them at random moments.

"Let's give them a couple pictures," Caitlyn suggested, not liking how they were starting to invade her personal space.

"Once we get to the door," he whispered. Caitlyn nodded and allowed Nate to continue guiding her to the door. Once they finally reached their destination, they turned around and Nate cleared his throat.

"Alright, we're going to let you guys take a few pictures, but then Caitlyn and I would like a bit of space, sound good?" Nate said, wrapping his arm around Caitlyn's waist and pulling her to him. All of the paparazzi took this opportunity to call out to them, wanting the couple to turn towards their camera. Finally, when Nate had decided the paps had gotten enough photos, he led Caitlyn into the restaurant. Caitlyn looked around and noticed that the whole restaurant was deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Caitlyn asked. Suddenly, the maitre d' showed up out of now where with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, Mr. Gray! We're so pleased to have you this evening! All your requests have been put into place. We hope you enjoy your experience," he said, leading them to a table set for two with two candle sticks that had yet to be lit. Nate pulled out a seat for Caitlyn who shyly sat and allowed herself to be treated so highly.

"I hope you enjoy your meal," the maitre d' said before walking away, leaving the couple to themselves for a few moments before the waiter came up to them.

"Hello, my name is Adam, and I will be your waiter for the evening. Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" he asked.

"Water please," Caitlyn said, smiling at him gratefully.

"I'll have the same," Nate said, flashing Adam a smile as well before turning to face Caitlyn.

"I'll be back with your water in a few moments," Adam said, walking away. Once he was out of sight, Nate's smile fell as he glared playfully at Caitlyn.

"I thought you were on a date with me," he pouted slightly. Caitlyn let out a hearty laugh at his assumption.

"I am. I was just smiling out of thanks. I promise," she said, placing her hand over Nate's who smiled at the reassurance.

* * *

"Aww! That's so cute! So anything else happen?" I asked, prying for further details. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Not at dinner. Just the usual meal along with fairly typical conversation about how you and Shane and being idiots. Just between you and I, Nate is extremely over protective of you, especially about this whole Shane topic. I mean, if I didn't know any better, which I do know better, I'd say he's got feelings for you," she said. My eyes widened at that notion.

"Ha! I don't think so," I exclaimed.

"Good. He's mine. The necklace is proof," Caitlyn said, a Cheshire Cat grin spreading across her face. I laughed and grabbed her arms.

"Come on Caity. Something else must have happened! You guys left at seven and got back at ten. The dinner would have only lasted until nine at the absolute latest. Besides, you texted be something about dancing?" I asked. Her grin grew bigger, if that was possible, at the mention of dancing.

* * *

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," Nate said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"What? We're not going back to the hotel yet?" Caitlyn asked, allowing herself to be pulled down the semi-deserted street.

"No. I just want to walk with you for a little bit…keep the night going…despite how cheesy that sounds," he said, a light blush coming across his face.

"You're cute when you blush," Caitlyn commented.

"Just when I blush?" Nate said, letting his cocky attitude emerge.

"See! I just _knew_ that the cockiness ran in your family. Jason lucked out," she said, laughing as his smirk turned into a genuine smile. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Well…what about your family? Are they as amazing and talented as you are?" he asked.

"Of course they are. Have you met my sister, Mitchie?" she joked. He chuckled lightly.

"I kind of meant your biological family," he said. Caitlyn smile fell slightly, but not completely.

"No…they're very…strict and…uppity," Caitlyn said, trying to describe them in as simple of a way, but she saw that Nate wanted more details. "I grew up with a nanny until I was ten when I was shipped off from boarding school to boarding school. I only saw my mom and dad in the summer…and even then, their jobs didn't allow for much quality time. They're both surgeons, so they were always busy when I was growing up," she said. Nate nodded, taking in the information. Caitlyn could tell that he wanted to ask her another question, but he just walked with her. Without warning, a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up their senses, along with the overpowering scent of rain.

"Tut tut, it looks like rain," Caitlyn said, reciting Winnie the Pooh. Nate just laughed at her comment. At the second flash of lightening, the rain began pouring in a fairly calm shower. They both laughed and ran under a nearby awning.

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry about your dress," Nate said, but Caitlyn just shook her head and quickly took off her heels.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked. Caitlyn just winked at him before running out into the middle of the deserted road, standing in the pouring rain.

"Caitlyn! Get back under here! I'll call for the limo!" Nate called.

"Stop being a stick in the mud and just come out here!" Caitlyn said.

"You're crazy!" Nate replied. Caitlyn just smiled. She reached up and took out the few bobby pins that were holding her hair up, allowing her curls to spring free and get soaked. She spread out her arms and tilted her head back. Enjoying the feeling of the rain.

"Come on Caity! Before you get sick!" Nate said.

"Come on Nathan! Come play in the rain," she exclaimed. He shook his head and watched Caitlyn twirl around in the rain. The limo pulled up and Nate made his way over.

"Turn on the Iron and Wine song," he instructed. The driver nodded and wordlessly pressed play. Caitlyn watched as Nate made his way out to her in the pouring rain.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, reaching his arm out. Caitlyn took his hand as "Such Great Heights" by Iron and Wine began filling the area. Caitlyn smiled as he pulled her into his arms and began swaying with her. Feeling her courage increase, she slowly leaned in and kissed him without any warning. She knew she was kissing him, but she still was excited and shocked when he began kissing her back.

* * *

"Aww! You two are just so cute!" I gushed as her face turned a slightly shade of red.

"Yeah…I know," she said.

"Hang on! I just gotta do one thing to the song now that I know the whole story," I said, editing the lyrics to the song I had just written. Once I was finished, I looked at her.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay…despite how scary accurate my song was, I only changed the chorus…so get ready to be shocked," I said. She nodded again and I began strumming.

"_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to car  
And you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_."

"There is _no_ freaking way that you wrote that before I told you the story!" she said with a huge grin on her face. I shrugged and kept playing.

"_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly, making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm, in my best dress_  
_Fearless_."

"Mitchie this is amazing!" she said. I shrugged again, not wanting to stop my playing.

"_So baby drive slow, 'till we run outta road  
In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now, capture it remember it_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm, in my best dress,_  
_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_  
_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but_  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_  
_It's the first kiss, it's flawless_  
_It's really something_  
_It's fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why, but with you I would dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but with you I would dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_." Caitlyn immediately began clapping once the song was over. I smiled.

"Did you really like it?" I asked.

"Like it? Mitchie, I love it! I'm serious, you're so talented! I'm actually jealous of you being so good at writing songs," Caitlyn gushed. I smiled at her.

"I love you Caity," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, Mitchie."

* * *

**So? Opinions? Thoughts? Concerns? **

**Don't know if you've all noticed, but suddenly the authors notes have changed from We to I and it's Tianna. Aden's girls are sick, so if you're into praying, then pray for little Autumn and Summer. If you don't do the whole praying thing, just send good thoughts into the universe or do whatever it is that you wanna do. :)**

**So, we love you so we'll give you a preview of chapter 26! :)**

* * *

"Caitlyn, please! Just go over, give him the song, and walk out," I said simply.

"Mitchie…I love you, but I don't think you've really though this through," she said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"You can't keep _doing _this Shane!" Nate yelled.

"Yeah! I mean, it was because of _her_ that yours and Mitchie's relationship failed!" Jason yelled.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Shane snapped.

"Something! _Anything_! Sooner or later, Mitchie is going to find out! Whether it's putting two and two together, or if Caitlyn does, she'll tell Mitchie!" Jason yelled.

**S P E A K N O W**

"So? What did he say?" I asked.

"Oh um…he wasn't there. None of them were. I guess they're probably at the pool."

"Thank God! The moment you left, I immediately wished I hadn't convinced you!" I admitted.

**S P E A K N O W  
**

"Mitchie," Shane called as we passed them.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Joey asked, stepping in front of me.

"I just need to tell Mitchie something," he said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"We need to tell you something…" Caitlyn said.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Not here."

**S P E A K N O W**

"I drove you to it. I pushed you away," I murmured, but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

"It's not your fault Mitchie! Nothing you did _made_ me go to her. It was my stupid choice. If I could go back and redo it, I would," he said.

* * *

**The next chapter is kind of sad and intense. Especially at the end. It's sad and heartbreaking, but you all will soon understand what exactly is going on with Shane and his douchey-ness (yes, I did just make up that word!) so be ready for that! **

**Okay, so we're gonna ask for 10 reviews, and you can obviously get there since you have all been doing absolutely AMAZING these past few chapters! The next update will come tomorrow if you guys get the 10 reviews! :) **

**And hey, if you haven't already, you should totally go and follow me on Twitter! TiannaMRamirez! **

**Also, go check out the tumblr blog. There's a link on the profile page along with the password! **

**Love Love LOVE you all!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Tianna! :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Last Kiss

**I'm back and you are all _amazing_! :D Seriously fantastic! **

**Wanna know the sweetest thing ever? My Math/History teacher, every day, during his lunch break, calls his wife just to tell her that he loves her and he'll see her when he gets home! Awww! How cute is that? That is officially going in either this story or the sequel that is being planned. Aden's probably not going to be doing too much since she is going to have her hands full next year. She's gonna be a full time college student. She's going to still be working. AND she's a full time mother. BUSY BUSY BUSY! But she's still going to be here for the remainder of _Speak Now_ so no worries there! **

**Anyways, this is a more serious chapter. Mitchie finally learns what has been up with Shane. Most of you have guessed already that it has something to do with Emily. And they would be right! :O Before I spoil the whole chapter, I suggest you start reading!**

* * *

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed. We'd been having this argument for the past half hour and it was, admittedly, getting very old.

"Caitlyn, please! Just go over, give him the song, and walk out," I said simply.

"Mitchie…I love you, but I don't think you've really though this through," she said, trying to talk sense into my head.

"Of course I have," I said, looking down at the song in my hands.

"Mitchie…you want to give him…a song…called Last Kiss…that your band worked _so hard_ to memorize for one of our concerts. Are you _crazy_?" she exclaimed. I glared at her.

"Caitlyn, I just want you to do this one thing for me!" I begged.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Seriously Mitchie? Didn't we have this conversation five seconds ago?" she asked.

"I just need him to see this song!" I whined.

"Then why don't we just _play it _at the concert tonight like usual?" she asked. I sighed.

"Caitlyn…I just want him to see this one," I said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Please?" I whimpered. She looked at me with this hard glare before sighing.

"Fine…but you owe me," she said, taking the paper from my hands. I grinned and handed her the paper.

"Thank you Caity Cat!" I said. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door. She made her way down the hall to the boys' room. She lifted her hand to knock when she heard the voices of three very angry brothers.

"You can't keep _doing _this Shane!" Nate yelled.

"Yeah! I mean, it was because of _her_ that yours and Mitchie's relationship failed!" Jason yelled.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Shane snapped at his two brothers.

"Something! _Anything_! Sooner or later, Mitchie is going to find out! She's not stupid! She's going to put two and two together! Or worse, _Caitlyn _is going to put two and two together and then _tell_ Mitchie! And Mitchie is going to be heartbroken! Not just because she's going to think she _drove_ you to it! And not because she chose to date an ass who would cheat on her! But because she had to hear it from her _best friend_! Somewhere in Mitchie's mind, she's always going to view Caitlyn as the person who told her that her boyfriend _cheated_! She's _always_ going to look at Caitlyn differently!" Jason yelled. Caitlyn bit her lip lightly, knowing that Jason was right.

"Look Shane. We gave you an ultimatum! One or the other! You chose _wrong_! Now…you've really got to choose. But one of them has to go. They can't both stay. It isn't fair to either of them. Mitchie's got to be miserable knowing you're always around her, but she _loves_ touring with us…so she's sticking it out! She's truly trying to make it in this industry, and you're not making it easy on her! _She_ will be fine without your support. She's got her own fan base," Nate said.

"What if I want them both here?" Shane asked, his tone was very entitled.

"You're _killing _Mitchie!" Nate screeched. Caitlyn stepped back in shock. She knew I hadn't been doing well mentally, but she hadn't caught me like Nate had.

"Mitchie's fine! Emily's fine! They're all _fine_!" Shane exclaimed.

"Just tell me something…did you _enjoy_ being with _Emily_ the same way you did with _Mitchie_?" Nate asked, acid in his tone. Caitlyn slapped her hand over her mouth in shock at this information.

"No…and even if it had happened after Mitchie and I broke up…it wouldn't have compared. Look guys, I know I'm an idiot…but I can't just kick Emily off the tour. She and Mitchie are friends an-" Shane said, but Jason quickly jumped in and added, "If they were really friends, Emily wouldn't have been willing to mess around with you while you were still dating Mitchie." Caitlyn wordlessly took off, back to the room, not wanting to hear any more of their conversation. She entered the room and locked eyes with me. I had been waiting patiently to hear his reaction.

"So? What did he say?" I asked. I looked and saw the paper in her hands.

"Oh um…he wasn't there. None of them were. I guess they're probably at the pool," she lied. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God! The moment you left, I immediately wished I hadn't convinced you!" I admitted. Caitlyn nodded and sat beside me.

"So…let's play it tonight," she said. I smiled at her.

"Let's do it."

* * *

"Hey everybody! How are you all doing tonight?" I asked the crowd which cheered in response. I smiled at their excitement.

"And how was miss Emily Fletcher?" I asked. They cheered again. I smiled for my friend. I walked over and brought out my microphone stand and set it up.

"Alright, well, I've got a new song for you all, and I hope you all like it," I said. I nodded to the guys who immediately began playing the soft tune. I spotted Shane in the wings, a small smile on his face as he watched me own the stage. I gave him a small smile, but something in the bottom of my stomach told me that tonight was going to be different than usual.

"_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at __1:58__  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go  
Away  
Away?_"

I gripped the microphone stand as emotions immediately began washing over me.

"_I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips."_

I took the chance to glance at Shane who looked sad. I wanted to just stop the song, run over to him, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. I loved him…and I didn't want to live without him…but I couldn't. I wouldn't break down for him anymore. He and I were over. I sucked up a quick breath and took the microphone off the stand and slowly walked the catwalk.

"_I do remember  
The swing in your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake_  
_Meeting my father_  
_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_."

I snuck a glance at the wings to see him talking to Emily about something. She looked angry and confused…and he looked guilty and remorseful. I watched as she shoved him a little and then pointed at me. He followed her finger and locked eyes with me. I gripped the microphone stand as I sang to him.

"_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are_."

I could feel the tears falling down my face, but I just took in a breath and slowly fell to my knees. I looked at the crowd and gave them a small smile.

"_And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and town  
But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_Wearing your clothes_  
_All that I know is that_  
_I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Forever the name on my lips_  
_Just like our last_."

As my last note rang throughout the silent stadium, it seemed like the world stood still. For that one millisecond in time, the world came to a standstill. There I was, on the stage, on my knees. Shane was watching me. Emily was still saying something to him. Caitlyn and the rest of my band were watching me. The audience was watching me. Standing behind Shane, Nate and Jason were watching me.

And then the world resumed.

The crowd cheered and applauded my performance. Caitlyn and Jasmine helped me up off the floor. Shane turned away from Emily who just stormed off. Jason and Nate told Shane something who just nodded in response. My band and I waved at the crowd and then made our way off stage.

"Mitchie," Shane called as we passed them.

"What do you want pretty boy?" Joey asked, stepping in front of me.

"I just need to tell Mitchie something," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, pushing Joey back.

"Look, not here. After we're done, can I meet you in your dressing room…alone?" he asked. I looked at my band who all wore scowls. I rolled my eyes at their strange behavior.

"Yeah. I'll be there," I said simply.

"Thank you," he said, pecking me lightly on the cheek. He pulled away, his face turning a lovely shade of red.

"S-Sorry…habit," he said, turning around and running onto stage with Nate and Jason. I smiled lightly and turned back to see my band still scowling.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to tell you something…" Caitlyn said.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked, looking at their faces. Caitlyn looked around before looking me in the eyes.

"Not here."

* * *

I sat in the dark dressing room. I wanted to scream, cry and break something all at once. At first, I didn't believe what Caitlyn had told me…but then I realized…why would Caitlyn lie to me? I thought back on Shane's behavior and it all became clear to me. She was right.

"Hey…what are you doing, sitting in the dark?" Shane asked as he opened the door. He flicked on the light and saw my stoic form. He gave me a small smile before closing the door.

"Mitchie…I need to tell you something really important," he said. I looked at him and nodded, hoping he'd tell me what Caitlyn and the others had just told me.

"It's about…me…and Emily," he said. I nodded, feeling the tears coming to my eyes.

"Are you two back together?" I asked, knowing that they weren't, but not wanting him to know why I was crying. He shook his head and looked down.

"No…not exactly," he said, looking at his hands.

"You slept with her." I said bluntly, no longer able to contain the fact that I already knew. He looked up at me, wide eyed. I glared at him, hard. I felt the first few tear slip past the barrier and fall down my face. He looked like he wanted to comfort me, and I wanted him to comfort me…but we both knew it would just make things worse.

"Caitlyn told you?" he asked.

"Why?" I croaked. He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I don't have a reason why…I just did. I mean…things between you and I weren't going so great…and she offered me an outlet…and I stupidly took it," he admitted. I felt my heart break. I drove him to do it.

"I drove you to it. I pushed you away," I murmured, but it was loud enough for him to hear it.

"It's not your fault Mitchie! Nothing you did _made_ me go to her. It was my stupid choice. If I could go back and redo it, I would," he said. I was silent as I processed his words.

"Mitchie…I am so, so sorry. And I know I don't deserve it, but I would really like one last chance. Please Mitchie? Give me one last chance?" he whispered. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I have to go," I said, and then left the room without another word. I quietly made my way to the bus and saw my band along with Jason and Nate sitting there, waiting for me.

"If you don't mind…we'd like to stay on this bus tonight," Jason said. I just wordlessly nodded. He stood up and pulled me into his arms. I immediately began sobbing and screaming into his chest. I began hitting and slapping Jason's chest out of frustration, and despite him wincing with every blow, he just pulled me closer to him and took it.

When I was finally too exhausted to keep hitting him, I collapsed against him and sobbed into his chest. He began stroking my hair, whispering sweet, calming words into my ear.

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**Who was shocked? I WASN'T! It was written back in July, so...yeah. **

**This was a bit more intense than we had originally planned (originally planned means a year ago) but we really like how it ended. It kind of set up Mitchie's relationship with Jason and Nate now that she is in the loop on what the heck is going on with Shane. Now we're not going to give you a preview of the next chapter, but it's a serious chapter. The next few chapters are all pretty serious actually. **

**So...yeah. Intense! By the way, I just realized this, but we are FINALLY half way through the story! :O We have less than 10 chapters to go until the end of part II and I'm debating if there should be a break or not, kind of like how there was between part I and part II. Now, we could, _hypothetically_ have part II done by October 7th. And then maybe we'll take a couple of weeks off so we can work out a stable plot to the sequel. Sound good? **

**Alright, well leave your thoughts about this all in a review! We're only asking for 5 reviews for this chapter, but we want you all to give us your opinion of the chapter and when you want to see chapter 27, which is extremely intense! **

**ANYWAYS! If you guys can get 5 reviews, I'll post later today! Love Love Love you all!**

**xoxoxo  
Tianna**


	27. Chapter 27: Should've Said No

**You guys...amaze me! I'm serious! You guys seriously amaze me at how fast you all review and get me to post the chapters! Two hours after I posted the chapter, I had four reviews! I seriously love you all!**

**You guys...I'm exhausted. Like really, truly, honest to goodness, exhausted. I was at my church last night until like... 9:30 and then I didn't get home until 10 ish, and then I had to tell my mother I had a date and that caused her to freak out and get her therapist on the phone to talk me through everything. So I didn't get to bed until pushing 1 in the freakin' morning! I'm tired and I'm a little cranky, but your reviews all made me smile! :)**

**Okay, so this chapter is one of my favorites. There's a lot of emotion in this chapter, as well as the next two, and that's what makes them my favorite. It's nice to write with strong emotions and get outside of the light and fluffy stuff. **

**Anyways. GO AND READ! :D**

* * *

I sat quietly on the bus, scribbling furiously at the song book in front of me. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Josh were sitting with me, watching my every movement. I looked up at them, my eyes all red from crying earlier.

"I'm fine, I promise," I said, but they all ignored me and kept watching.

"We want to perform this one with you," Jason said. I looked up and saw his determined eyes.

"I…I don't know guys," I said.

"Why?" Jason asked me.

"I don't want you two getting involved. He's your brother. I don't want to be the reason you three aren't getting along," I said.

"Oh please, we never get along," Jason said. I smiled lightly at his comment. Jason went to stretch his arms, only to wince and put his arms back down.

"Are you alright Jase?" Josh asked. Jason nodded, but the grimace on his face told us otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

"No you're not. Let me see," I ordered. He rolled his eyes in the way that Shane would, but he began unbuttoning his shirt nonetheless.

"Dude! Not out here where everybody can see!" Josh exclaimed.

"Man up," Caitlyn said, hitting Josh lightly on the arm. Jason slid the shirt off his arms and took of his white wife beater, revealing his toned chest and arms that were scattered with black, blue and purple bruises.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me that it was that bad!" I exclaimed, getting up and running over to the freezer.

"It's fine Mitchie. Really," he said. I ignored his as I grabbed an ice pack and brought it over to him.

"Here," I said, putting the ice pack on his shoulder. He smiled at me gratefully and held the ice pack on his shoulder. I smiled back at him before taking a seat again.

"Now that that's cleared up, we're performing with you Mitchie," Nate said.

"Guys, I really don't want you two getting involved," I said adamantly.

"Mitchie…he did you wrong…and then he forced _us_ to keep quiet about it. We want to do this one with you," Nate said. I sighed, knowing they weren't going to just back down. I nodded.

"Alright. Well…the lyrics are done, so if you really wanna help out, then how about we start doing the music, okay?" I asked. They all nodded and we began putting the music together.

* * *

"And we're back in NYC!" Jason yelled stepping off the bus. I laughed as he spread his arms out. It was about 1 in the morning in L.A. meaning it was 4 in the morning here.

"Catch me!" I exclaimed as I leaped from the top of the bus steps. Jason turned just in time to catch me before I fell.

"Give me a piggy back ride," I instructed.

"Miss Torres, I'm looking for a special word. It starts with a 'P' and ends with a 'lease,'" Jason said, poking my shoulder. I put my hands together and batted my eyelashes sweetly. He sighed and turned around.

"Come on. Get up," he said. I grinned and jumped up onto his back. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders.

"You two are such dorks!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she and Nate walked down the steps. I just grinned and took out my phone. I could see out of the corner of my eye the paparazzi, but I just ignored them as I put my head down next to Jason's head and grinned.

"Smile!" I exclaimed before snapping a picture. I put my phone away and pointed at the hotel.

"To the hotel rooms!" I exclaimed before gripping Jason's shoulders tightly as he began walking. I laughed as he struggled walking up the stairs.

"Here, put me down," I instructed.

"No. It's fine," Jason said. I laughed and began wiggling my way down. I flashed him a smile after I saw his pout and we both began walking up the steps to the hotel, Caitlyn, Nate and the rest of the band making their way behind us.

"Hey," Shane said when we reached the doors. I turned and hid myself behind Jason a little bit before adverting my attention to my shoes.

"I've already checked us all in…so yeah," Shane said. Jason nodded.

"Then we'd better go and rest up. We've got to be at Rockefeller Plaza in an hour, so everybody go and get ready for our performances," Nate said, pulling Caitlyn passed Shane and into the hotel. I watched my band pass me and enter the hotel.

"Come on Mitch. Let's go," Jason said, wrapping his arm around me to usher me inside.

"Hey Jase, can I talk to you?" Shane asked. I turned and saw a glint in his eye. I immediately felt responsible for whatever Shane was about to say to Jason and didn't want to let him out of my sight.

"Go on up. I'll see you in an hour," Jason said, pushing me slightly to the door. I nodded and glanced warily at Shane before going up to the door. I turned and saw them both watching me. I gave them a pathetic wave before entering the hotel. I peered out the door and saw Shane turn to Jason. I sighed and made my way to the elevators only to realize I didn't know where the rooms where. I groaned and looked at the front desk to see that it was deserted.

I made my way over to the door. Shane and Jason were still talking…but now it looked more like yelling. I saw a few paparazzi snapping pictures of them and I quickly pushed myself out of the hotel. They both turned to me when they heard the door open and they both let out a frustrated, "What?" I jumped back at their tones, but quickly shook it off.

"Um…I don't know remember where the rooms are," I said bashfully. Jason's irritated expression diminished immediately and he nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you. We always stay in the same rooms," Jason said, ushering me inside. We made our way to the elevators silently, but once we were alone in the elevators, I turned to Jason.

"What was he saying to you?" I asked. Jason just shook his head.

"Just getting on my case for staying on your bus last night rather than going back to our bus," he said. I could tell that he wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I just nodded and accepted the answer. We got out on the 9th floor and made our way to one of the rooms.

"Alright. This is you and Caitlyn. I'll see you in an hour" he said. I nodded, opened the door and waved to Jason before closing the door to see Caitlyn eyeing me.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Jason seemed very…snuggly," she said simply.

"He's just my friend," I said immediately.

"But are you just his friend?" she countered.

"Caitlyn…I don't like Jason like that," I said.

"But I think he may like _you_ like that. I mean…can you blame him?" Caitlyn asked. I laid down on my bed and looked at Caitlyn.

"You're crazy," I said, pulling out my outfit for today.

"Mmhmm. Sure I am."

* * *

"So we're here with Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres this morning on the Plaza. How are you four?" she asked.

"Chilly," I replied automatically. It's true. I had gotten so used to the warmer weather, that the 50 degree weather threw me through a loop. The November chill had settled on most of the states, but Minnesota probably had a few inches of snow already.

"Chilly? You're from Minnesota!" Ann said.

"Yeah, but I've been touring so much that I just got used to the warmth. That should make the holidays back home interesting," I said, revealing my plan to go home for the holidays.

"So you're planning on going back home for the holidays? Are you all doing that?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. There had been talk about going right from the states over to Europe, but when we're done on November 20th, we're just going to take a break and start the European leg after the Holiday season is over," Nate said, covering for my slip up. I blushed at the small glare he gave me, informing me that we'd be talking about it later.

"So how many more concerts do you have left?" Ann asked.

"We have three concerts this week. One in New Jersey, one in Florida and then one in Tennessee. Then we'll take a couple of days off, and then we'll have a concert in Juno, Alaska and then fly to Minneapolis for one last concert before we go on our break," Shane said.

"Now…I'm not usually one to gossip, but I have to ask…Mitchie and Shane, what is it like to tour with one another after the very public break up?" Ann asked. I glanced warily at Shane before plastering on as convincing of a smile.

"We have our ups and downs," I said truthfully.

"Ha, stop sugar coating it Mitchie! It's awful! You and I are always at each other's throats! I mean, you've pitted my own _brothers _against me!" Shane exclaimed. My jaw dropped at his angry exclamation. He had always preached to me about how, no matter how bad something was, sugar coat it because the public doesn't need all the details.

"Shane I-"

"Mitchie, ever since we welcomed you into our world of fame, you've just seemed to have everything _handed_ to you on a silver platter. And now that things aren't going your way, you've been making my life a living hell!" he said, standing up from his seat. I cowered back in my seat, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Shane, the only reason you think Mitchie is making your life miserable is because things aren't going your way," Jason said, stepping in front of me. I glanced warily at Nate who seemed just as embarrassed at the situation as I was. Things were not going well. I had to put an end to this.

"Guys!" I said, standing up. They both looked at me with fire in their eyes. I was nervous, but I couldn't back down.

"Let's just…sit down and forget about the past few minutes," I said, trying to get Jason back into his seat.

"Shane cheated on Mitchie," Jason blurted. I closed my eyes and immediately stepped away from them. I sat back in my seat and buried my face behind my hands. I heard the word 'security' start getting thrown around from Ann to somebody behind the scenes and then Shane and Jason's protests filled my ears. I glanced up and saw Ann looking at Nate and I while Nate's face was hidden behind his hands as well. I dropped my hands in defeat and looked at Ann sadly.

"I am so sorry about that," I said, embarrassment etched into my features. Ann nodded at me and looked at Nate.

"Something interesting always happens when you guys come here, doesn't it?" she asked. Nate scratched his neck.

"I guess the big city does that to us," he said.

"Well…next up, Mitchie Torres and Connect 3, maybe, gives us a performance," Ann said to the camera before the camera man gave us a thumbs up.

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologized again.

"It's alright," Ann said, a sympathetic smile gracing her features. I nodded and looked at Nate.

"I can't stay," I said quietly, not wanting anybody to eavesdrop. Nate looked at me wide eyed and quickly shook his head.

"Please don't quit on us. We need you Mitch," he said. I shook my head.

"I'll stay for the last few shows…but once we're done with our last part of this leg, I have to stop. Nate, we just created a huge scene on _live television_," I said. He sighed and nodded.

"Just a few more shows," he agreed sadly. I immediately caught onto why he seemed so sad.

"Caitlyn can visit you guys whenever she wants. I'm not going to keep her from her boyfriend just because things between Shane and I are in the hole," I said, smiling at him. He gave me a grateful smile before shaking his head.

"That's not why I'm upset. I've always been secretly hoping that he'll pull his head out of his ass, make things right with you, and that I'd be able to call you my sister one day," he said honestly. I smiled lightly.

"Just marry Caitlyn. You'll still be my brother," I said. He smiled lightly again.

"Well…Thanksgiving, Shane was supposed to spend it with us…but if you'd like to spend it with our family, I know my parents would _love_ to meet their daughter's boyfriend. And then maybe Caitlyn can spend Christmas eve with you guys like I had planned to," I said, taking his hand. He nodded.

"I'd like that. But don't tell Caity. I want Thanksgiving to be a surprise," he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Mum's the word," I said. Looking at my hands, I continued on, "I was hoping that Shane would try to really make things right with me too." Nate looked up at me. I shrugged.

"I thought he'd been trying to make things right with me since he first asked me to be his girlfriend again…but if he really wanted to make things right, then he should have started with this whole cheating thing," I said. Nate nodded.

"Just between you and I, I'm not sure Jason would have let you easily forgive him. He's very protective of you," he said. I smiled and nodded as Caitlyn's words from earlier filled my mind.

"Yeah…he is."

* * *

I stood on the Today Show stage, beyond nervous. I was completely embarrassed by Shane and Jason's confrontation earlier and now I had to face the crowd which would probably hate me for being the reason their favorite brothers were fighting.

"Come on Mitch. It'll be fine. We'll go on, sing Should've Said No, and then book it off stage," Caitlyn said. I nodded. Nate and Jason were standing beside the rest of my band, waiting to perform with me. They smiled at me reassuringly.

"Alright. On, sing, off," I said, repeating the simple steps. We all walked out onto the stage and to my surprise, the crowd began cheering. I smiled and waved at the crowd.

"Hello New York City! How are you all?" I asked. The band began playing the intro music to Should've Said No and I smiled as the crowd began cheering.

"This is Should've Said No," I said. I softly counted off the beats and sucked in a large breath of air.

"_It's strange to think  
__the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers,  
__everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you  
__feels wrong_."

I heard the crowd cheering and I immediately felt guilt bubble in the pit of my stomach. I didn't deserve this kind of affection from the crowd that was originally Connect 3 fans. I was the reason the brothers were so torn apart right now.

"_You say that you'd take it all back,  
__given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness  
__and you said yes_.

_You should've said no,_  
_you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice  
__'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her  
__Would get back to me  
__  
And I should've been there  
__in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging  
__for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no,  
__baby and you might still have me_."

I looked over at Nate who was standing on my right. He locked eyes with me and nodded, silently telling me that he wasn't backing out. I nodded and took a step away from my mic and turned all my attention to the person who was slowly, but surely, becoming one of my best friends.

"_You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past,_  
_you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness,  
__and you said yes._"

I quickly approached the microphone as Nate and I prepared to conquer the chorus. I could feel the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes, but I quickly shook them away as anger filled me.

"_You should've said no,  
__you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice  
__'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her  
__Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there_  
_in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging  
__for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no,  
__baby and you might still have me_."

I took a deep breath before I approached the microphone. We hadn't prepared this part of the song, but feeling overcome with emotion, I just had to throw it into what was supposed to be a musical break.

"_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_"

I had felt my nerves bubbling as I skillfully threw in an extra few lines, but my nerves were calmed when Nate decided to adlib a bit himself.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no._

Come on, sing it with us!"

Nate and I stomped towards our microphones in sync with each other as we both prepared the last chorus.

_You should've said no,_  
_you should've gone home_  
_You should've thought twice _  
_'fore you let it all go_  
_You shouldn've known that word_  
_'Bout what you did with her_  
_Would get back to me_

_And I should've been there_  
_in the back of your mind_  
_I shouldn't be asking myself why_  
_You shouldn't be begging _  
_for forgiveness at my feet_  
_You should've said no, _  
_baby and you might still have me."_

The crowd began screaming their heads off at the excitement of it all. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" Nate exclaimed, holding his arm out towards me.

"Thank you very much!" I exclaimed. I waved to the audience before we all ran off the stage. Once we were all unwired, Caitlyn and I made our way to the crowd while the rest of the band made their way back to the hotel. While I was in the crowd, I happily signed a few autographs, watching Caitlyn's shocked expression as some even asked for her autograph. She happily signed, in big bubbled lettering, Caitlyn Torres. I was so glad she was embracing her new family.

I heard a few cheers and immediately looked up to the stage. I saw Shane, Nate and Jason standing on the stage. The crowd was oddly silent. Caitlyn and I quickly blended ourselves into the crowd, not wanting to be seen by the guys. I looked around and saw that everyone had unimpressed expression. I immediately felt guilty about the silence.

"Hey everybody. How are you all doing?" Shane asked, smiling at the crowd that just glared back at him. I saw Jason and Nate's nervous faces. The smile fell of Shane's face.

"Oh God. This isn't good," I said quietly to Caitlyn.

"Relax Mitch," Caitlyn said, but I could tell by the nervousness in her voice that she was expecting the worst.

"Ahem…so we're going to play our song Love Bug…hope you guys like it," Shane said. The crowd remained silent. Nate and Jason silently began playing their guitars and Shane stepped towards the microphone.

"_Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_."

I watched as Shane's eyes locked with mine and I watched as he lost his cool.

"_Now I'm…I'm speechless,  
__O-over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought…never thought that…_"

I closed my eyes as the crowd immediately began booing the beloved brothers. I looked at Caitlyn who looked like she wanted to cry.

"Come on," she said and began pulling me towards the hotel. I looked at Shane on the stage and I immediately froze. Nate and Jason stopped playing and Shane's head was resting against the microphone in defeat. Caitlyn tried pulling me towards the hotel, but when I had stopped moving, she turned and saw the brother's defeated looks. The crowd booed them mercilessly.

"Come on," I said, pulling her towards backstage. We made our way past flabbergasted crew members. I quietly slipped on stage and locked eyes with Nate. I silently asked him if Shane was okay, but he could only shrug and shake his head. I quietly made my way across the stage. Despite the anger I had towards him, nobody deserved to be booed off the stage…not while they were doing something they loved.

"Shane," I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and saw me. I felt my heart break at the tears in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and silently began leading him off the stage, keeping my eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

He had kept his head down while Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I all guided him back to the hotel. We wordlessly stepped into the elevator and slowly began the rise back to our rooms. I could feel Shane's tears fall onto my hand which was still placed firmly in his as we rose to our floor. The doors opened and we wordlessly stepped onto our floor.

"We've got him from here Mitchie," Nate said, but I shook my head.

"It's alright. I'll get him to his bedroom," I said quietly before I began guiding him to his bedroom. Without permission, I dug in his pocket for the room key. He didn't protest at all, just looked at me in shock. I unlocked the door and pulled him into his room. He looked at me wordlessly.

"Well…there you go," I said quietly. He nodded before the tears filled his eyes and he collapsed to the floor. I felt my heart break and I immediately fell to the floor beside him. I wrapped his broken form in my arms as he cried his heart out.

Shane Gray had broke himself.

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns of any kind? **

**So...next chapter is intense. It's not even "a little" intense or "kinda" intense. No. The next chapter is probably the most intense chapter I've written and we'll start to see...well...how about a preview?**

* * *

"Shane, come on. It's going to be okay," I said.

"No Mitchie. It's not! I just totally fucked up in front of the whole world," he said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"I should have told you about Emily."

"Emily should have never happened."

**S P E A K N O W**

"Running away?" he asked.

"I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to do some writing," I admitted.

**S P E A K N O W**

"You are the worst friend that anybody could have! You've been stuck in your own world!"

**S P E A K N O W**

* * *

**Whoa! INTENSENESS! Hahaha! Yeah, but seriously, I love the intense chapters. Don't worry. Things are going to lighten up soon! It's just intense right now. :)**

**Anyways, we are asking for...4 reviews...Yeah, I just really want you guys to read the next chapter, so I'm making this easy for you guys! Hahaha! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna**


	28. Chapter 28: Haunted

**Third update in one day? This story hasn't seen this many updates since July...I think. Haha! Okay, so you all pretty much agreed that you felt bad for Shane, but you also agreed that he deserved it. Shane is currently that person that you hate to love, but you do anyway. **

**Someone made a comment about how they want Smitchie, not Jitchie...and my only comment towards that is that you will just have to see what is in store for Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate. I'm not giving any spoilers...for now. ;)**

**I'm not going to sugar coat this. Some of you may not like this chapter. It's going to seem too dramatic for some people and so I wanna apologize if it's too intense for you guys, but it's what we chose to have.**

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat and quickly scanned my surroundings. I felt a small breeze kiss my naked skin as the activities of earlier today returned with a vengeance. I looked down at the sleeping popstar that laid beside me. A bubble of guilt began boiling in the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes as the events of this morning that led up to this moment came back.

The Today Show; the confrontation; my successful song; Connect 3, specifically Shane, getting booed off stage; the walk back to the hotel; bringing Shane to his room; his break down; the conversation. All of it led up to sleeping with him again.

My eyelids closed as the conversation came back into my mind, reminding me why I even slept with him again.

* * *

"_Shane, come on. It's going to be okay," I said, trying to sooth the sobbing popstar in my arms. _

"_No Mitchie. It's not! I just totally fucked up in front of the whole world," he said, sobbing onto my shoulder. I pulled away and stood up. He looked up at me pathetically with a glimmer of fear in his eyes. I offered him my hand which he gratefully took. I helped him up and over to the couch. I sat down beside him before he buried his face in his hands again. Feeling my heart clench at the sound of his cries, I pulled him to me. I stroked his hair in a soothing manner, trying to get him to relax. _

"_I fucked up Mitchie. I really fucked up," he said, looking up at me. His eyes and nose were bright red and puffy. _

"_Yeah…you did," I whispered honestly. He nodded and looked down at the carpet._

"_I should have told you about Emily," he said. I nodded in agreement before adding, "Emily should have never happened." He looked at me with guilt etched into every pore of his face. _

"_I shouldn't have given in. I should have just…stayed away from her," he said, twiddling his thumbs. I smiled lightly at the gesture. He always twiddled his thumbs when he was feeling nervous or scared. _

"_Shane…we all make mistakes," I said. _

"_Yeah, but not all of us cheat on our girlfriends," he pointed out. _

"_True…some people hit their girlfriends. Some people are extremely controlling of their girlfriends. I heard that this one guy didn't even let his _wife_ take a shower," I said, trying to lighten the tension a bit. He chuckled lightly. _

"_That's just nasty," he said. I nodded before stroking his hair again. _

"_Shane…the point is that…you messed up. And now you're paying for it. I definitely think that the whole crowd hating on you was extremely uncalled for, but you definitely deserved the fight with Jason," I said honestly. Shane looked down at his feet. There was one thing that I still was angry at him about. I grabbed his hand. _

"_Look at me Shane," I instructed. He hesitantly looked up at me. _

"_You shoved me," I said, recalling the incident on the tour bus. Shane's face paled at he immediately looked at the floor again. _

"_I don't even have an excuse for that," he said. _

"_Well no…there's no excuse…but you could tell me what it was that pushed you to that breaking point," I said. He looked at me guiltily. _

"_I…I had-" _

"_Vodka?" I asked, cutting him off. His eyes widened in horror at my accusation, but the guilt in his eyes told me I was right. _

"_How did you-" _

"_I had to deal with an abusive boyfriend. Just because I couldn't smell the alcohol doesn't mean I don't know the signs of a drunken boyfriend," I said simply. He nodded and looked down in shame. _

"_Shane…do you need something?" I asked. I saw his eyes flicker, understanding what I was asking him. He shook his head. _

"_No…I promise," he said. I nodded. A strange silence fell over us as we both thought of something to say._

"_Mitchie…have I lost you forever?" he asked honestly. I looked at him in shock. I hadn't been expecting him to be quite so bold in his question, but I was glad he asked. _

"_No. I just need some time to get myself together. The future's never clear," I said quietly. He nodded. I smiled and out of pure instinct, I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He quickly responded. Within a few moments, I was pinned against the couch with Shane on top of me, messing with the zipper on my jeans. My mind was screaming at me to push him off, kick him in his family jewels and stomp back to my room. _

_But I was too far gone to listen to anything other than my pounding heartbeat in my ears._

* * *

I wordlessly unwrapped myself from the sheets and quietly redressed myself. I tiptoed to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. Who was this girl in front of me? It couldn't have been Mitchie Torres. Mitchie Torres was a brave, strong, independent girl who didn't just sleep with some guy, especially the guy who had broken her heart. I was no Mitchie Torres.

I felt my stomach churn and immediately felt the need to purge. I quickly and quietly closed the bathroom door, threw myself in front of the toilet and began to purge my empty stomach. The burn of acid attacked my vocal chords and the smell was horrid, but I couldn't stop myself.

I finally stopped when my fingers began turning a bright red and a few specks of blood from my throat decorated my nails. I slowly swallowed and flushed the toilet. I staggered over to the sink and washed my hands. I brought water to my mouth and slowly sipped the fresh water that cooled down my burning throat.

I opened the bathroom door and peeked out only to see that Shane was still fast asleep. I sighed in relief and quietly tiptoed over to my shoes, picked them up, and wordlessly left the room behind me. I quietly walked to mine and Caitlyn's room, not wanting Jason or Nate to hear me and ask me why I spent so much time in Shane's room. I just needed to write. I opened the door to mine and Caitlyn's room and saw Caitlyn and Nate in the middle of a heated make out session. My eyes widened at the awkward scene. Caitlyn quickly pulled away from Nate, hearing me enter the room.

"Oh, don't let me bother you," I said. I quickly ran in, grabbed my purse and guitar, and ran back out, slamming the door behind me. I saw Jason poke his head out of his room, hearing the door slam. I quickly pressed the elevator button.

"Mitchie!" I heard Jason call. I really wasn't in the mood to be around anybody, so I quickly began pressing the down button like a madwoman. The elevator opened to reveal that it was empty. I threw myself in the elevator and began pressing the close doors button, but Jason made it in the elevator with a split second to spare. I groaned and hit my head against the side of the elevator.

"Running away?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to do some writing," I admitted. He looked at me seriously before hitting the button for the top floor. I looked at him curiously.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To talk," he said. I had rarely seen Jason with such a serious expression on his face. I simply nodded and focused on the cheesy elevator music the hotel provided. We got to the top floor and Jason led me to a small stairwell that said Roof Access on it. We wordlessly went through the door and made our way onto the roof. The wind blew around us and welcomed us. I sat my purse and guitar down and looked around at the huge surrounding skyscrapers.

"Did you know that the walls of the rooms are paper thin?" he asked. I turned at looked at his somber expression. I began wringing my hands. Had he heard Shane and I? I immediately felt sick again.

"They are?" I asked.

"Mitchie…why didn't you tell us you were sick?" he asked. My eyes grew wide before squinting in confusion.

"What?" I asked. This was not what I expected to hear.

"I heard you throwing up," he said. A look of understanding crossed my features before looking away sheepishly.

"Mitchie…are you pregnant?" he asked. My turned to look at him in shock.

"Wh-what? Pft, yeah right! I mean, you have to…you have to have sex in order to g-get pregnant and I-"

"Save it Mitch. The walls are paper thin," he said, a small smirk gracing his features. That must have been a family trait that all three brothers had inherited. This cocky, holier than thou smirk. My face turned a bright red at the fact that he had heard Shane and I.

"Look…Jase…I'm not sick," I said confidently.

"So are you pregnant?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…I'm not pregnant either," I said. I was ready to admit it. I was hoping to admit it to Caitlyn first, but Jason was the one who really wanted an answer.

"Well either you're sick or you're pregnant, because people don't just throw up," he said. I looked at the skyscrapers that surrounded me, trying to muster up the courage to tell him.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm not sick," I repeated.

"Mitchie, people don't just throw up for no good reason. A person doesn't just throw up unless they make…themselves…" he trailed off. I saw the light bulb go off in his head as it all fell into place. I looked at him, not daring to blink, but it hurt to watch the look of horror and shock cross his face.

"No..." he said, "tell me it's not true. Not you Mitchie. Please tell me that it's not true." I stood silently, letting the wind whip my dark hair into my face. He shook his head, shocked at the silent admission.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"That's bullshit Mitchie!" he yelled. I winced back in shock. Jason _never_ raised his voice. Especially not at me. I felt my heart begin to break as I forced him to help carry this huge burden.

"Jason…I have always had an eating disorder…and I just gave up fighting it," I admitted. He wordlessly pulled me into a bone-crushing hug that I desperately needed and wanted. I quickly returned it, taking in his cologne. Although I felt safe and secure, it was a different safety and security than I felt when Shane would hold me, and as much as I desperately wanted to figure out the differences, I didn't have the ability to do that. There was already a serious topic on the table.

"Mitchie," he whispered into my ear. I felt this overwhelming surge of sadness and tears immediately began filling my eyes. I felt Jason begin petting my hair in a soothing manner, much like what I had done to relax Shane just hours before. Tears began falling down my face as I buried my head into his neck.

"Why would you do this Mitchie? What's going on in your head when you do this?" he asked. I shook my head and pulled away.

"Stupid things like…I'm not good enough for this…and how I'm not the person I want to be," I admitted. There was one more thing, and I could tell that Jason knew I was holding out on him, so I wasn't surprised when he quietly said, "What else?" That was all it took for the stone walls I had spent years building to turn to sand and come crashing down.

"I'm not loved," I said, tears taking over me. Jason obviously wasn't expecting that reaction or response, but he quickly pulled be back into his arms and began trying to sooth me. I felt him stroking my hair again, trying to calm me down.

"You have no idea Mitchie. You have no idea how much you _are_ loved."

* * *

I walked into mine and Caitlyn's hotel room and saw Caitlyn sitting on the bed facing the window. She was mumbling, so it was safe to assume she was on the phone. I cleared my throat and she quickly turned around. The look of shock was quickly replaced by the look of relief.

"Oh my gosh! She just walked in. You can tell Big Bob to relax," Caitlyn said. She hung up the phone and quickly stood up.

"Mitchie! Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I just stood there, not wanting to show any emotion at the moment. She pulled away and looked me over.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" she asked, looking over my like a worried mother. My heart panged at the memory that she could have been a mother. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on her.

"I'm fine," I said simply. I put my guitar down and sat on my bed.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I was going to go to Central Park, but Jason caught me and brought me up to the roof instead," I said.

"And you didn't answer your phone, why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I just…didn't," I said quietly. She looked at me and gave me a concerned look. I sighed.

"I was writing," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"So have I," she said. I smiled at her excitement.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"Maybe later, but not until you do some explaining," she said. I sighed.

"There's nothing to explain. I just needed to get away and write for a little bit."

"Well why did you need to go write?"

"Because I just needed to write."

"But what led up to you writing?"

"Nothing of great importance."

"Bullshit. You only write when something is really bothering you."

I felt my blood boil.

"Excuse me? Since when do you get to assume you _know _me? You don't _know _me Gellar! You _think _you know me, but you haven't even scratched the _surface_! So don't come around acting like you know me!" I screamed. I heard the door behind me hit the wall, but I didn't care. I was an unstable bomb that had just been sitting there since Camp Rock and now the fuse was lit and we were all going down.

"You are the worst friend that anybody could have! You've been stuck in your own world! Ever since Nate and Ronnie got together, suddenly the world revolves around _you_! It's all about _you_! When _you_ fucked up, I was there to help you! I called _Brown_ for _you_…because you were too much of a _chicken_ to do it _yourself_! When your parents kicked you out, _my family_ took you in! That was the _stupidest_ thing I could have suggested to my parents! To top it off, you're such a selfish little brat, you _still_ haven't told Nate about the _abortion_!"

I froze at the words that passed my lips. The look on Caitlyn's face was one of hurt, betrayal and guilt.

"Caitlyn?" Nate's voice asked from behind me. I felt sick to my stomach. I had just told Caitlyn's one secret that she was really concerned about.

"Nate…I can explain," she said.

"Please do!" he exclaimed. He wasn't angry as much as he was just hurt and confused, but it came out as anger. I felt a pair of hands start dragging me out of the room. I looked and saw Shane and Jason both looking at me nervously.

"They need to talk this out. You've helped enough," Jason said. For once, in the whole time I had known Jason, he seemed more mature than me. I gave in and let them guide me to Shane's room. We got in and I broke down.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Shane asked nervously. I felt Jason pull me into a hug.

"Sing it for him," he said. I looked at Shane nervously, but nodded.

"Could I see your guitar?" I asked him. He nodded, and wordlessly grabbed his guitar.

"Sit…I have something to sing for you that I've been holding in for a long time that I can't hold in anymore," I said. He nodded and looked at me expectantly. I began playing the guitar vigorously as I began counting the beats.

"_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark_  
_And it's all too quiet_  
_And I can't trust anything now_  
_And it's coming over you_  
_Like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh holding my breath_  
_Won't lose you again_  
_Something's made your_  
_Eyes go cold_."

Looking into his eyes, watching his face, he and I both knew that I was finally drawing the line. There would be no second chance any time soon. I needed space…and he wasn't giving me space…he was haunting me. Everything I did, everywhere I went…he was there.

"_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back_  
_Now I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away_  
_From everything we had_  
_But I still mean every word I said_  
_To you_

_He will try to take away my pain_  
_And he just might make me smile_  
_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you_  
_Instead_

_Oh whoa holding my breath_  
_Won't see you again_  
_Something keeps me_  
_Holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't turn back_  
_Now I'm haunted_."

He looked torn. I knew he wanted to give me space…but I could tell he didn't want to give me space out of fear that I'd never come back. I accepted the fact that he was sorry and was still in love with me, and that those feelings were mutual…but he hurt me…and I just needed space.

"_I know  
I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Something's gone terribly wrong_  
_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_  
_Don't leave me like this_  
_I thought I had you figured out_  
_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_  
_Can't go back_  
_I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_  
_I have known it all this time_  
_Never ever thought I'd see it break_  
_Never thought I'd see it._"

The room was quiet. Nobody wanted to break the silence. Nobody wanted something to go horribly wrong. So we just sat in silence. Shane and I seemed lost in some staring contest, not wanting to be the first to back down, because we knew that when the other would back down, something would be said.

All bets were off.

Anything could happen.

The only thing that was guaranteed…

…was nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

**Yep...nothing is going to be the same. Nate knows that Caitlyn had an abortion. Jason knows Mitchie has an eating disorder. Mitchie blew up at Caitlyn. Shane is fucking with Mitchie's mind. And this is irrelevant to the story, but my computer screen gets all fuzzy whenever I get a text message and my phone is next to my screen! :O**

**Okay, back on topic! There is one more intense chapter and then everything starts getting a bit more normal. Well...as normal as this story can get at this point. **

**On a side note, does anybody have any pointers on getting a job? Now that I'm 18, I really need to start contributing to society...plus I need some money. **

**So the next chapter is called Tied Together with a Smile and it's centered completely around Mitchie and Caitlyn. The guys have very little purpose in the next chapter, and the band members don't show up at all. They are mentioned though, and I think you'll like that, but otherwise, the whole chapter, all Caitlyn and Mitchie. Maitlyn...Caitchie...weird...Okay, coming back to reality! So, this time, the goal is 7 reviews again! I will post tomorrow if you all get to this! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Tied Together with a Smile

**Hey lovely readers! :D I awoke today with 7+ reviews and I knew that it was time to give you guys your "Maitlyn" stuff. And I want to emphasize that this is not going to be some slash stuff, it's just Mitchie and Caitlyn (Maitlyn) two sisters, two best friends, just being there for each other! :D **

**Okay, a lot of you have been making some Anti-Jitchie comments, and admittedly, I don't like Jitchie all that much. But please keep in mind that Mitchie is on the rebound...and Jason is familiar, comforting and kind...so really...does it surprise you that this is happening? I know you guys don't like it, I'm not a huge fan of Jitchie, but really now. If you were on the rebound and you still have all these confusing feelings for your ex, and somebody you are close with starts showing affection of any kind towards you, don't you think it would be a little more expected that the feelings for your ex would be redirected at somebody new? **

**Maybe that's just my thinking...**

**SURPRISE! Aden left a review! :D She was claiming that she was too lazy to sign into her account to send a PM, so she decided to just leave a review. She says she's glad everybody is liking Part II and that she misses everybody, but she's gotta focus on her kids and her job and her goal of graduating this year. She also says that she's going to miss working on the sequel but that we have to make sure it's amazing, because she _will_ be reading.**

**Also, I'm just warning you all that I may be out of commission, but Pink Eye is going around school and the Common Cold AND the flu, so that kind of sucks!**

**Okay, so...enough chat! Go on and read!**

* * *

I knocked quietly on the door of mine and Caitlyn's hotel room. I heard some shuffling behind the door before Nate opened it. I was expecting him to give me the cold shoulder or to slam the door in my face…but instead, he ushered me inside the room.

"How is she?" I asked, feeling scared.

"She hasn't said anything since she explained the whole abortion thing," he said. I nodded and looked at my feet.

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out," I said honestly. Nate locked eyes with me and nodded.

"I know. I know Mitch," he said, the double entendre coming through. He knew everything. Jason knew. I was surprised that Caitlyn didn't know and I was just relieved that Shane didn't know.

"Can I talk to her alone?" I asked. He nodded and left the room. I made my way further into the room and saw her lying on her bed, facing the window.

"Caity?" I called out. No response. I took a few steps closer.

"Caitlyn?" I tried again. Still, no response. I quietly made my way to see her face, and saw that she was already asleep. I sighed in both relief and disappointment. I was glad I didn't have to tell her, but I didn't want to chicken out. I sat down on her bed and slowly shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto mine.

"Caitlyn…I am so sorry," I said quietly. She sat up slowly, her tired eyes watching me carefully.

"Mitchie…what's been up with you lately? I know you don't really mean half those things that you said, even though every one of them is absolutely true. I _have_ been really selfish lately. I slept with Nate and then proceeded to ask you to do something that made you uncomfortable and ever since then, I've been off in my own world. I know that I've been there for you with this whole Shane thing…but I have been half-assing it and I am _so_ sorry Mitchie," she said, pulling me into a tight hug which I immediately returned. I had my best friend back…and now I needed to tell her what was really going on with me.

"I have something to tell you…and I need you to just listen," I said. She nodded and looked at me expectantly.

"Today…when I brought Shane back to his room…he and I had sex again," I said. I saw the look of shock cross her features. I felt my stomach churn as the voice in my head began screaming at me not to tell Caitlyn, that she didn't understand…but I had to do this.

"After I woke up from that…I went to the bathroom…and I forced myself to vomit," I admitted. If Caitlyn was shocked before, she was absolutely floored now. I immediately wished I had Jason here to comfort me, but I had to keep pushing through this.

"I…I've been making myself throw up for awhile now," I admitted. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when she remembered that she agreed to just listen. "When I was on the roof earlier…it was because Jason had heard me…and he put two and two together and confronted me about it."

Caitlyn looked at the carpet, trying to digest the information I had just given her. She glanced up at me and then looked back at the carpet. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to comprehend what I was telling her. Her eyes were filled with a series of conflicting emotions; anger, frustration, pain, sadness, hurt, betrayal, confusion, fear. Her lips were pursed together in a tight, straight line that quickly began trembling as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"So…so you're…why?" she asked, not able to form any other question. I sighed, sat on her bed, and quickly crossed my legs. I reached out and grabbed her hands. She looked down and I noticed a look of shock pass her features. I glanced at my arm and saw a small series of straight scars on the side of my wrist. I locked eyes with her and squeezed her hands lightly.

"There's something you should know about me," I began. She nodded and looked at me expectantly. "I…have had an eating disorder since I can remember. I have anorexia, bulimia and binge eating. When I was fifteen, I got some help for it and I'd been doing pretty good for the most part. I had a small incident back during Camp Rock where I didn't eat for awhile, but I got myself together and by the tour I was at least back to my semi-normal self.

"Then when Shane and I began fighting a lot, and the night that he shoved me was the first time since before my first year of Camp Rock that I purged. And then since that night…it's just been happening more and more. It doesn't help that I've got Shane around me all the time. I know he and I are over, but I still want to be perfect around him; perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect body…just perfect. I can't help it sometimes. And then being in the lime light 24/7 definitely makes me want to be sure I'm looking my best, especially when things aren't guaranteed for me.

"As for the cuts that I know that you've been analyzing for the past few minutes, yes, they're self inflicted. I don't know if you remember, but about two months ago, right after my trip to the hospital and Shane and I had that huge fight, I wrote a song and then burned it and went to the bathroom…I was going to cut myself again, but Shane had made me promise to never cut again. And I've stayed true to that promise. I haven't cut myself since before Camp Rock.

"Caitlyn…I never wanted you to find out about these secrets. They're a burden and I don't want you to feel burdened by these things. That's why I never told you. I am so sorry that I let it get this far. I should have stopped right away, but I couldn't. And I'm sorry I lashed out at you earlier. I just…I felt so _angry_ at you, you know? I mean, you're perfect. You have an amazing body, the most beautiful set of curls that I've ever seen, an _amazing_ sense of style, and a boyfriend who loves you completely and totally. You are everything I've ever wanted to be, and then to hear you scolding me like that…I just lost it. I'm so sorry and I hope you can find it somewhere in you to forgive me."

Caitlyn and I stared at each other for a long time. We didn't dare break the silence, so we just sat there, staring into the other's eyes, trying to read the other's mind. My hands were still holding hers, but now it seemed that she was gripping onto my hand, as if I'd let go and then disappear from her sight. I saw the tears building in her eyes. Caitlyn was a fairly strong person and only cried when she felt so passionately about something that the only thing she _can_ do is cry.

"You hurt me," she said, breaking the fragile silence. I looked down at our hands as guilt began to eat at me.

"I know," I whispered. I felt my heart drop as the horrid words passed my lips.

"Mitchie…what you said was very true. I've been very…self centered lately. And not to cause any more fights between us…but you have too," she told me honestly. I looked up and saw the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"I know," I repeated.

"You need some help Mitchie," she whispered. I shook my head.

"No. I really don't want the world to know about this. I've come so far and I can't just let my personal issues ruin my chances at following my dream. I can get back on track on my own…but if you'd be willing to help, could you help me stay accountable?" I asked her timidly. Her eyes softened at my question and she nodded.

"Of course," she said, squeezing my hands lightly.

"So…what did Nate say?" I asked, curious about how much damage I caused.

"He was upset. I was right, he would have been willing to halt his whole career for the baby…but I couldn't do that to him, you know?" she asked. I nodded, so she continued with, "He didn't understand why I still hadn't told him. He didn't know why I wouldn't let him know after the fact. I guess I just…didn't want him to ever know that he and I messed up. I didn't want him to know what he _actually_ put me through."

"Caitlyn…if you could go back, waited to have sex with Nate until _after_ he broke up with Ronnie, and then still gotten pregnant, would you have kept the baby?" I asked. She thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"I don't think so. I want a child, but not any time soon, you know? And I really wouldn't want Nate to suffer like that. He's mature, but he's not ready for a baby," Caitlyn said intuitively. A silence engulfed the room before Caitlyn added, "Why? Would you have given up the baby?"

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do that. I'm not as strong as you are," I said. She nodded and squeezed my hand again.

"Can I have some time alone? I just…really want to digest all this information," Caitlyn asked. I nodded and got up from the bed. I began walking over to my door when I felt something hit my back. I turned and saw a crumpled up piece of notebook paper. I looked over at Caitlyn to find she'd disappeared into the bathroom. I bent down, picked up the crumpled piece of paper and slowly opened it. There, in big black bubble letters, was a clear and simple message:

_I Still Love You Sis!_

* * *

"Okay, I'm good! I promise!" I said, laughing my head off as Jason ran over to my bus with me on his back. Shane and Nate were a few paces behind us, eager to get on their own bus. It was getting colder and colder and we were all ready to move away from New York. Our next stop would be in New Jersey for a small performance, then Florida and then Tennessee. Then we would get a few days for a break-how the break would be spent was beyond my knowledge-and then we'd fly up to Alaska and then back to Minnesota.

Caitlyn and I would stay home for Christmas and New Years and then we'd fly out to California to see the boys off on the European leg of the tour. Caitlyn didn't even know it yet, only Nate knew, but we would not be joining the boys on the European part of the tour. Instead, we would stay in L.A. and get started on my debut album which I knew the whole band would be excited about.

"Come on Jase! We've gotta get going!" Nate called. Jason put me down and kissed the top of my head. I felt a deep blush creep up my face at the gesture. I smiled lightly and waved at him.

"See you later Jason," I said. He nodded and he walked over to his bus where he, Nate and Shane would spend the short ride. I smiled and opened the door. I walked up and noticed that the whole bus was empty.

"Guys?" I called out. I felt the bus jerk forward as we began leaving. I felt an overwhelming sense of dread fill me. Did they really just get left behind?

"You guys?" I called out again. I felt my phone begin vibrating, but I ignored it as I ran to the back bedroom. I opened the door to see Caitlyn strumming Stella. She looked up at me like a deer in headlights.

"S-Sorry Mitchie. I didn't hear you come in," she said, putting Stella down. I shook my head.

"It's…It's fine," I said, trying to mask my unease. I never let _anybody_ touch Stella without permission, but I could trust Caitlyn. She looked at me and noticed my worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked. A sly grin crossed her face.

"On the Connect 3 bus," she said, a satisfied smirk gracing her face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I needed to give you something without them around," she said. I nodded.

"Alright. What is it?" I asked.

"Let's go out to the living room. And would you be okay if I used Stella? I forgot to grab Nate's back up guitar," she said. I bit my lip and tried to relax.

"Yeah," I said, my voice extra tense. Her eyebrow rose, indicating that she noticed my lack of comfort.

"I don't need to," she said, getting ready to put Stella back down.

"No, it's okay. Really, it is," I said, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and me and nodded. We both made our way out to the living room and I sat down on the couch. She quickly pulled one of the kitchen chairs over to her and sat down in it.

"Okay…I only wrote this last night…so bear with me," she said. I nodded for her to go on. She slowly began strumming the chords and turned her attention down to the chords.

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
you walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
but that's not true,  
__cause I know you_."

She quickly looked up and locked eyes with me. I knew immediately that this was one of those songs that would touch you and affect you in ways you wouldn't even think would be possible. I was blown away at Caitlyn's singing voice. I mean, I always knew she was an amazing singer and dancer, but her voice made me very glad that she helped me in Final Jam rather than being competition.

"_hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone_."

To say that I was on the verge of tears would be an understatement. I was already up to my knees in the tears that both Caitlyn and I were producing.

"_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
cause you've given it away like it's extra change  
hoping it will end up in his pocket  
but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
not his price to pay..._

_hold on, baby you're losing it_  
_the waters high, your jumping into it_  
_and letting go and no one knows_  
_that you cry, but you don't tell anyone_  
_that you might not be the golden one_  
_and your tied together with a smile_  
_but your coming undone_."

She and I were crying and I could tell that it was becoming difficult for her to sing, so when she paused for a moment to wipe her eyes, I just smiled at her. She smiled back before she began strumming again, but this time it was softer.

"_hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows_._  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone_.

_you're tied together with a smile_  
_but you're coming undone...oh woah_  
_goodbye, baby_  
_with a smile, baby, baby_."

She and I sat in silence for what was maybe three seconds before I pulled Stella away from her and engulfed her in a tight embrace as we both broke down. She was my best friend and the only one I could definitely trust, and this was her way of telling me that she cared about me and thought I was worth it. We pulled away, laughing lightly at the sight of ourselves, with our red eyes and runny noses.

"We need to tell Mom and Dad," Caitlyn said. I nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"We'll tell them on Friday when we get home," I said. She nodded.

"Okay…but not a day after that," she warned. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Agreed," she said. I began fidgeting and she immediately caught on that I had big news for her.

"What is it?" she asked nervously. She gasped quick and added, "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No! I'm not pregnant! But I was thinking about plans for the break," I said. She nodded and her face grew serious. She could tell that I was about to drop a bomb on her, and I had no idea how she would react to it.

"Um…so the holidays are coming up with our break and since Shane and I split up, I was thinking that instead of Shane, Nate could come over for Thanksgiving. And then for Christmas Eve, _you_ could go with his family instead of me," I said. She looked at me skeptically.

"Well…thanks Mitch…but why? I kind of thought that we'd just call all of that off," she said. I looked down at my hands and felt the guilt start eating me again.

"Well…you and Nate are going to need all the time that you can get," I said.

"Why? We're going to Europe with them," she said. I looked up and locked eyes with her. Her small smile fell as my seriousness made her nervous.

"We…are going to Europe with them…right?" she asked.

"Caity…I can't do it," I said. She stood up and threw her arms in the air.

"Mitchie! That's my boyfriend! I can't just be away from him for 3 months!" she snapped at me. I shrunk back.

"Caitlyn, let me explain," I started.

"No! Gosh, this is so typical Mitchie! Things aren't going your way so you bail out! You and Shane didn't work out so suddenly there's nothing holding you to the tour. Well guess what! Nate and I are still in a relationship! Now who's being the selfish one?" she asked before storming off to the back bedroom. I knew she'd be upset, but I wasn't expecting her to blow up at me like that. My stomach began churning unpleasantly and I stood up and slowly made my way to the bathroom, but as I opened the bathroom door, the bedroom door slammed open.

"Aha! Don't you _dare_ Mitchie Torres!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the couch. I was suddenly extremely confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pushed me down on to the couch before sitting next to me.

"I should be an actress. That was a pretty convincing tantrum," she said. I was still beyond confused, and my face must have tipped her off to that, because she quickly added, "Nate told me that you and I were done and about the holidays. Thank you for that by the way."

"And you blew up at me _why_?" I asked, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Mitchie…you and I are going to be living under the same roof for awhile, and we're going to be working together. There are going to be times where I don't like certain things that you do and I'm going to let you know I don't like them…but just because I don't like them doesn't mean you get to go purge. If you need to, _talk_ to somebody. Talk to me, Nate, Jason, Mom, Dad…hell, if you get on better terms, Shane even. But don't kill yourself like this anymore," she said.

"Caitlyn…that is probably the best thing anybody has done for me in a long time," I said. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"What are sisters for?"

* * *

We sat quietly on the bus, sharing a bowl of popcorn as we watched Mean Girls. I felt my phone vibrate and wordlessly pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text, from Nate.

"Caitlyn, your boyfriend is telling us to check your email," I said, glancing at her. She looked at my phone and shrugged. She grabbed her laptop and quickly signed into her email account.

"We have a video," she said. I leaned over and watched as she pressed play. An image of a concerned Nate came onto the screen.

"Mitchie…Caitlyn…_what_ are they doing on our bus?" he asked. He panned over and we immediately burst into a fit of giggles. The Josh, Joey and David were completely raiding the kitchen area and Jasmine and Jenna were hogging the television. Jason and Shane were just watching in horror. The camera panned back over to Nate.

"You owe me Caity. Love you both!" Nate said.

"Love you guys!" Jason said, pushing into the background. Suddenly, the camera was ripped from Nate to have Jenna and Jasmine, with Josh, Joey and David in the back.

"Love you guys!" they all said. The camera was ripped out of their hands to see a very pissed off Shane.

"We'll talk later," he warned. The camera was snatched again.

"Ignore him. We love you guys!" Nate said before the screen went black. Caitlyn and I were giggling.

"I love them!"

**So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Ha! I totally just came up with that on a whim! **

**I'm so excited but I'm also really tired because I was up late last night, getting ready for my _date_! :D I'm going to have to tweet a picture of him later today when I'm out of view of teachers who will confiscate my phone! :O And we can't have my phone confiscated! That's just not right! **

**Anyways, if you're reading this, get ready for 3 totally unnecessary, but still oddly necessary, promos. **

**If you guys like funny youtube videos that review other viral videos, you should totally go check out =3 because it's amazing! I know, most of you are probably already subscribed to him (after all, he _is_ the YouTube King (no seriously, I'm not joking. He's got the most subscribers on YouTube)) but if you're not, then you should _totally_ go check him out! **

**Next is WHAT THE BUCK! What The Buck is basically a gossip magazine in video format, plus Michael Buckley is hilarious and funny and gay (both homosexual and HAPPY!), but the gay part is irrelevant, because other than making comments that only a gay man would make, and the fact that he always throws scissors (that was an inside joke, sorry!) you totally can't tell! Seriously, he's _amazing_! If you like my rants, you'll _love_ him! He's honestly one of the best people you will ever watch. He will just brighten your day!**

**Finally, check out CharlieIsSoCoolLike, he's a cute British guy who is gaining lots of popularity on YouTube (okay, he's already got a huge fan base, but still) and he does segments like Challenge Charlie (he's dyed his hair bright red) he does Fun Science (he's spoken about time travel, he actually taught me something!) AND he's got a band who sings songs about Dr. Who. So...yeah! He's British, so check him out!**

**Alright, I'm done with the cheap promos! I just love those three. They're amazing!**

**Now, because I love you all...but I can't give you a preview because I think I left my flash drive at home, so...yeah :( **

**Anyways, Gotta go do school stuff! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna**

**P.S. Lucy, I saw my Facebook! ;D**


	30. Chapter 30: Better Than Revenge

**Hey guys! It's Saturday here in Mooville Minnesota! I don't know about you guys, but I am _exhausted_! I would have updated last night, _but_ I was a bit busy. I had a date last night. It was pretty good. I am really excited now because in _two _weeks, he's taking me out again. He was going to take me out again next weekend, but I'm with my dad next weekend...and I don't really want him to meet my dad yet...HA! **

**For anybody who wants to know how the date went, I blogged about it, because I _really_ didn't want to put it all in here! So check out the profile for the link and password! :)  
**

**Anyways, I don't know if you guys noticed this, but I didn't put a review limit on the last chapter! :D But you guys still left 11 reviews! But between you and I, I was planning on updating today anyways! :) So, in this chapter, Mitchie gets her revenge on Emily! Muwahahaha! It's wonderful!**

* * *

"I wrote a new song!" I declared, walking out of the bedroom. We were on the road to Florida and my band was quite happy to be back on a bus where there would be enough beds for everybody.

"Really? Goodie, goodie! What's it about this time? How much Shane is a dick? How much you miss him? Or how much you want him back?" Jenna asked. I glared playfully at her. Since Caitlyn and I had a girls' night, I've been in much better spirits with everybody. I even smiled at Shane! Caitlyn had later scolded me for smiling at him, but I firmly believed it was time to move on...no matter how much it hurt.

"None of the above! It's about Emily," I said, a smirk growing across my face. Ah Emily. I was glad to say that she was no longer on this leg of the tour, but since me and my band were leaving for the second leg, she would be their opening act over there. It definitely bothered me, but I wasn't Shane's girlfriend anymore and as long as she kept her paws off of Nate and Jason, we'd all get along just peachy. Actually, if she kept her paws off of Shane, that would be grand too, but beggers can't be choosers.

"Really? Emily? Why her?" Caitlyn asked, her spite evident in her voice.

"Well…the song is called _Better than Revenge_," I said, a smirk growing across my face.

"When are we going to play it?" David asked as he scooped himself up a huge ice cream sundae. I shuddered at the thought of eating something like that, but Caitlyn immediately caught my gesture.

"Um, in Tennessee tomorrow night," I said, silently begging Caitlyn to leave me alone.

"Dave, can you make another one of those?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Mitchie was eyeing yours a few seconds ago," she said. I glared at Caitlyn hard.

"Sure. Here Mitch," David said, handing his huge ice cream sundae over to me. I looked at the intimidating treat hesitantly before locking eyes with Caitlyn. Everybody was watching us at this point and I knew Caitlyn would be brutal about this.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" she asked. I whimpered slightly.

"I'm really not all that hungry," I said, but my stomach chose that exact moment to betray me and let out a huge rumbling.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Mitchie, how much have you eaten today?" she asked.

"I ate cereal this morning," I defended.

"No, you had a half of a cereal bar. Besides, breakfast was more than twelve hours ago," Jasmine said from her spot at the kitchen table.

"Mitchie…please don't do this," she said. I sighed and looked down at the treat.

"Can somebody else please help me eat this? I don't think I'd be able to eat it if I had a _normal_ appetite anyways!" I joked. Caitlyn chuckled and grabbed a spoon and sat beside me and helped me eat the delicious treat.

"So, back to the song. We're gonna play it tomorrow night?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's going to be the last song that we play tomorrow night. Then we all separate for a couple of days and we'll meet again up in Alaska where our 'new song' will be _I Heart Question Mark_ and then we'll go to Minnesota where we'll play _Breathe_ for a new song. Then it's a two week break and then I will meet you all in L.A. where we will begin our debut album," I said, a grin spreading across my face.

"Good! Everything is falling into place," Jenna said.

"Yep. Now we've just got to make sure nothing goes absolutely wrong," Josh added.

"You guys…something _always_ goes wrong," Caitlyn said.

"Then we'll just…have to be prepared for it," David said. I smiled at my friends' optimism. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

I sat quietly in my seat, glaring at the curly haired boy in front of me.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the interview!" Nate said. My glared remained just as harsh.

"Nate, I would have liked just a heads up a day before so I could prepare myself for what they could ask," I said.

"Well…you're going to have to come up with answers on the spot. I'm sorry!" Nate said. I sighed and threw my head back.

"Come on Mitch. Lighten up. You've done impromptu interviews before," Jason said.

"I know that, but they never end well," I said.

"So maybe this can be a better experience," Nate said. Shane walked in the room and shot me a cocky smirk. He walked over to me and took a seat in the chair that was right next to mine. I groaned audibly as he turned towards me.

"Yeah Mitch. This can be a better experience. You have nobody to break up with you. The whole cheating thing is out there. I mean, what else could really go wrong?"

* * *

"I'm never doing an interview with you _ever_ again Shane!" I exclaimed as I stormed over to the buses.

"Oh relax! It wasn't that bad!" he said, following after me. I turned to him, unshed tears burning my eyes.

"You _humiliated_ me!" I exclaimed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax Mitchie. You're acting like this has never happened to you before. You've had your personal life spilled before. You can relax," he said.

"Shane, you just spilled things that my _family_ doesn't even know about! How _dare_ you just tell them that! I told that to you in confidence! I _trusted_ you to not tell anybody!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Mitchie, it's alright!" Shane said. I turned and began making my way back to my bus.

"This is because it was _me_ telling them, isn't it?" he asked. I lost it.

"No Shane! I would be pissed off if Nate or Jason or _anybody_ else had said that! The world didn't need to know that I used to cut myself!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"It was bound to get out sooner or later," he said.

"Shane, are you _trying_ to fuck me up?" I asked.

"Oh, listen to that! She swears!" he mocked.

"I cannot _wait _until the holidays! I cannot _wait_ to be away from you for _good_!" I exclaimed. His face dropped.

"You…you're not coming for Christmas?" he asked.

"No! And you're _not_ invited for Thanksgiving. You kind of lost that invitation when you dumped me," I spat.

"Really? I thought it would still apply seeing as you are still so willing to have sex with me," he spat back. That felt like a slap in the face. I felt my anger boil over as my hand recoiled and then sprang out and slapped him hard across the face.

"I hope you have a _really _nice time on the European leg!" I spat before turning around and began storming towards my bus, but Shane's hand caught my wrist.

"Don't tell me you're bailing out on that too," he said.

"I am. We're going to work on our debut album," I said defiantly before pulling out of his grip.

"Mitchie…I need you to stay on the tour," he said. I shook my head and turned to go back on the bus, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He held me by my shoulders.

"Please Mitchie? I need you with me," he whispered. I shook my head.

"No Shane," I said firmly. He pulled me the rest of the way to him and embraced me in a strong hug. I hadn't felt so conflicted before. My heart was screaming to give him what he wanted, but my head was telling me to push him away and stick with my plan.

"Please Mitchie? I need you. I can't do this without you. You can't just walk away from me," he whispered. I slowly pushed away from him.

"I have to. I'm sorry, but being with you all the time…it's _killing_ me. And I can just walk away from you…I just need to pretend to be you," I said. I finally broke away from him and made my way to the bus. I felt my heart break a little bit, but I knew it was best. I sat on the couch and pinned my eyes shut. I felt the opposite side sink down and opened my eyes to see Caitlyn sitting there with a small smile.

"Are we still doing _Better than Revenge_ tonight? Or _Breathe_?" Caitlyn asked. I smiled lightly at her.

"_Better than Revenge_."

* * *

The stage was set up for the boys like it had never been set up before. There was a staircase and everything, and I had every intention of using it to totally make this performance one that I had never given before. I turned and saw Jenna and Jasmine wearing their outfits. I had asked them that for this song, they be back-up singers rather than guitar and drums. Caitlyn had offered to play the drums, which resulted in a four hour crash course from Nate.

"Mitchie Torres, two minutes!" one of the stage hands called.

"Thank you, two minutes!" I replied. I looked over at Caitlyn who was bouncing up and down nervously, being consoled by Daniel about how she was going to do great. Joey and Josh were peeking out into the crowd nervously. This song was going to be like nothing we'd done before. No more cute and sweet songs. This was all about revenge, and we were definitely going to give it everything.

Emily had come between Shane and I, which cause me to lose it, which made my band suffer. It was all Emily's fault, so this time I wasn't going to hesitate for even a moment. This was it.

"Alright, are we ready to do it?" I asked. They nodded and smiled nervously.

"Great! Go get set up! Caitlyn, you have everything set up for the opening, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I've already got her greeting saved onto my laptop. Just give me a nod and I'll press a button. It'll stop right away, so you don't have to worry about it going on and on.

"Okay! Great! Let's go out there and rock it tonight!" I said. They nodded and all ran onto stage. I heard the audience begin screaming at the knowledge that the concert was finally starting.

"Mitchie!" a voice called. I turned and saw Jason. He was looking at me with pride in his eyes.

"I'm really proud of you for doing this," he said. I shrugged.

"It had to be done, right?" I asked.

"Not what I meant. I mean, pulling out of the European leg," he said. I looked at him in confusion and shock. I nodded in understanding.

"I mean, it's good that you're taking some time to be _away_ from us…away from _Shane_," he said. I smiled and nodded again.

"Go rock it Mitchie," he said, kissing me lightly on the top of the head. I felt a burst of happiness from his small gesture. I was happy and excited to know that Jason was proud of me. Jason was one of those people who you really wanted to please. He was just like that.

"I will Jase," I said. I grabbed my microphone and gave him a small wave before running onto the stage. Suddenly, the lights went down and I walked quietly. I saw the flashes fill my vision as I stood in the center of the stage. I wordlessly nodded to Caitlyn who quickly pressed a button on her laptop. Suddenly, the sound of a cell phone ringing filled the arena. Suddenly, Emily's voice filled the arena.

"Hey, it's me. Leave a message. Make it hot." I quickly brought the microphone to my lips and when the "call" beeped, I quickly said, "Now go stand in the corner and _think_ about what you did."

The guitars and drums filled my senses as the spotlight hit me and I quickly began dancing around with Jenna and Jasmine.

"_The story starts when it was hot  
And it was summer  
And I had it all  
I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along  
Got him alone  
And let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage_."

I walked the catwalk, Jenna and Jasmine standing behind me just a few paces. I was extremely excited about this performance. I was glad to give Emily Fletcher a simple "Fuck You" song.

"_I never saw it coming  
Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated  
Just who I was dealing with  
She had to know  
The pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated  
Just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge_."

I pressed my back against Jasmine's as we both began to play an air guitar, having as much fun we could have with this performance.

"_She looks at life like it's a party_  
_And she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend_  
_And she's so over it_  
_I think her ever present frown_  
_Is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho_  
_'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear_  
_Or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down_  
_To get you where you wanna go_  
_Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school_  
_So it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses_  
_Gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge_."

I slowly began climbing up the stairs, allowing Joey to have a small guitar solo.

"_I'm just another thing  
For you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him  
But haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing  
For you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him  
But I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known for the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground_  
_Won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better_  
_Than revenge_."

I quickly ran down the stairs and slid onto the catwalk, evoking a huge cheer from the crowd.

"_Do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing,  
'Cause I don't think you do  
Oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_  
_See you deserve some applause_  
_Cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_."

I ended the song with a loud "yow", something that people began referring to as my signature. I laughed as the crowd screamed out. Suddenly, I heard the crowd chanting my name. I smiled brightly as I felt an overwhelming sense of excitement surge through me. I was getting my passion back. That much I knew.

Two concerts down, two more to go. But until then, I was happy to say that I was off to spend a few days of vacation with my family before the last two concerts.

**So? What do you guys think? Oh my gosh! It's so sad! Not this chapter, but the fact that we've only got _five_ chapters _left_! :O We're definitely going to be done by the 7th. Hahahaha! So which would you guys prefer? Break after part 2 for a couple of weeks, or keep on trucking? I'm leaving that decision to you guys!**

**So, I'm asking for 4 reviews! Just four! Then I'll update! I promise! :) **

**Anyways, go check out the blog! :D**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	31. Chapter 31: The Best Day

**Hey bay bay! :D I missed you all! Okay, actually no...I just updated a little more than an hour ago...so...yeah! Ha! **

**So again, most people are wanting to know when Smitchie is getting back together. Well lovelies, the answer is...not _any_ time soon! I'm serious when I tell you that we have more than ten chapters for that...and there's only 19 chapters left! HOLY CRAP! We've only got 19 chapters left! :O**

**Now I'm feeling nostalgic! **

**Oh, hey! Autumn and Summer are on the road to recovery! :D Autumn is finally well and Summer is recovering slower, but it's going to happen! So thank you all for your prayers and little get well comments! **

**Okay, in this chapter...MITCHIE AND CAITLYN ARE HOME! And if you guys watched Hannah Montana, then you'll catch that reference, but yeah. I don't own Hannah Montana or her Season 4 bedroom...but I so wish I did!**

* * *

I wordlessly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. I smiled brightly at my living room that was the exact same way that I had left it three months earlier. I turned to Caitlyn and smiled lightly at her.

"Welcome home," I said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 4:21 A.M. so I knew Dad wouldn't be up for another two hours at least, and it was Mom's birthday, so she would probably sleep for another five hours, so we were in the clear.

"Alright. Let's just put our stuff in the living room and then I'll show you the kitchen where we'll be making Mom the best birthday cake and breakfast that she will _ever_ have," I said. Caitlyn nodded and we both put our suitcases down and walked to the kitchen.

"You'll have to take my on a full tour of your home later," Caitlyn joked, but I could tell she was serious.

"Of course! And then Mom and Dad will probably want to talk to me about the most recent interview. I mean, they _must_ have seen it! Who wouldn't see it?" I asked. Caitlyn placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Mitchie. They didn't see it," Caitlyn said.

"Why? Do you know something?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do. Shane went back and told the interviewer to not print anything about the cutting and that if he found out that she said _anything_ about it, he'd have her blacklisted," Caitlyn informed me. My jaw dropped in shock at this bit of information.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"He's trying _really_ hard to get you back. But I think somebody else is nestling their way into your heart," she said. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Caitlyn, I've told you already, there's _nothing_ going on between Jason and I. We're just buddies," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that," she said. I laughed as I pulled out the ingredients for cake and set them down in front of her.

"Okay Caity-Cat. There's a rule to being a Torres. You have to be able to cook. Let's see how you do. Make a birthday cake from scratch."

* * *

Four hours later–plus three "could-be" cakes–I finally decided to take over and help Caitlyn make our mother's birthday cake. I laughed as Caitlyn made a chocolate mustache on my face.

"You've gotta make sure that it's a handlebar mustache," I instructed.

"Of course! There's no better mustache!" she exclaimed. We laughed as she squeezed the frosting onto my face. I had already drawn a cat face onto her. I told her that it really made her a Caity-Cat.

"There! Perfect!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and took two pictures of us. The first one was just of us smiling, the second one was of Caitlyn pretending to hiss while I pretended to look like an evil villain twisting his mustache.

"Is the cake ready yet?" Caitlyn asked. I stood up and handed her my phone.

"Send those to Nate and tell him to let Jason see them," I instructed as I made my way to the oven. I opened it up and saw the perfect cake sitting there. I smiled at my work and grabbed the hot mitts. I pulled the cake out and placed it carefully on the oven.

"It's beautiful! How did you do that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I have my ways," I said, pretending to twist my mustache again.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice asked. I turned at saw Dad smirking at us and our frosting covered faces.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and ran over to him. I threw myself into his arms and buried my face into his chest. I pulled away from him quickly when I remembered that I had frosting on my face. My jaw dropped when I saw that on his white t-shirt was a large smeared handlebar mustache.

"Whoops," I said, hearing the snickers from Caitlyn behind me.

"Well…Mitchie, you're definitely home," Dad said joking. I blushed and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and looked at Caitlyn who smiled politely.

"Come here Caitlyn," Dad said, opening his arms up wide.

"No, I've got a lot more chocolate on my face," she said, blushing slightly.

"Well, Mitchie's already dirtied the shirt. Why not dirty it up a little more?" he asked. I blew a raspberry at him before nodding to Caitlyn. She smiled and went to hug Dad.

"So how long have you two been here?" he asked.

"For about four hours," I responded automatically.

"Why didn't you two come wake us up?" he asked us.

"We wanted to make Mom a cake and breakfast. Both of which are finished," I said, admiring my cooking.

"Do you want me to go get her and have her come down for breakfast?" Dad asked. Caitlyn and I quickly jumped towards him as he began walking up the stairs.

"Dad, it's Mom's birthday!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the point of this was to let her sleep for as long as possible and then _bring_ her breakfast," Caitlyn said. Dad nodded in understanding and shook us off.

"Alright. I'll get the breakfast tray," he said. I smiled and pulled Caitlyn into the kitchen where we began dishing up the breakfast.

* * *

"Mommy," Caitlyn and I called through the door to Mom's sleeping form. We walked quietly into the room and placed the breakfast on the dresser before walking over to Mom. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Steve, it's my birthday. Don't you think you could let me sleep for a little bit?" Mom mumbled. Caitlyn and I both stifled our giggles and I shook her again.

"Steve, you can make your own breakfast," she mumbled. Caitlyn and I had to stifle our giggle fit again. I wordlessly shook her again.

"_Steve_, not _now_! Caitlyn and Mitchie will be home soon and I _highly_ doubt they would want to come home to that. You have a hand, do it yourself," she said. My face paled as I received more information than I wanted.

"Agh! Mom! No! Gross!" I said, running into the wall. Caitlyn had fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter. Mom had shot up at my protest and was now blushing like I'd never seen her blush before. I could hear Dad laughing from the kitchen below.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! Welcome home!" Mom exclaimed, opening her arms. Caitlyn and I pulled ourselves together and rushed over to Mom and hugged her.

"Hi Mom!" I exclaimed. Caitlyn and I pulled away and rushed over to her dresser.

"We brought you breakfast!" Caitlyn exclaimed. We brought the breakfast over to her and placed the breakfast tray down in front of her.

"Happy birthday," we chimed.

"Aww! You two are so sweet! Thank you for this!" Mom said before happily eating her pancakes and eggs that we made for her.

"So, how's our new little brother or sister doing?" Caitlyn asked. I smiled brightly at her comment. I admired her smooth transition into our family.

"Oh, she's doing just ducky," Mom said, cutting off a piece of her pancake and putting it in her mouth.

"It's a she? It's a girl?" I asked excitedly.

"No, it's a boy," Dad said, walking into the bedroom.

"Steve, I told you it's a girl. I know it's going to be a girl," Mom told Dad.

"So you guys don't know yet?" Caitlyn asked.

"We won't be able to tell until I'm at _least_ 18 weeks along," Mom informed us.

"So how many weeks along are you?" I asked.

"About 11 weeks along," Mom said. I quietly did the math in my head and looked at my parents.

"So you're due in May?" I asked, a grin forming on my face.

"May 26th!" Mom said happily. I smiled brightly at the thought of having a new little brother or sister.

"So, are you ready for presents?" Caitlyn asked. I felt my heart fall and smile slowly fell into a grimace.

"Of course!" Mom said. Dad smiled and walked over to the closet and Caitlyn and I quickly ran down to the living room.

"Caitlyn! I forgot to get Mom a gift!" I whispered. Caitlyn's eyes widened as she pulled out her gift.

"Well…how about we say that this is from the both of us?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head.

"No…it's okay. I'll just tell Mom the truth," I said.

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded and we began walking back upstairs. We got in there to see Mom admiring a few baby outfits that Dad had given her. I smiled at Mom's excited expression. I knew she was happy to be having another baby.

"Here you go…Mom," Caitlyn said. I could tell that she loved saying that and I saw that Mom loved hearing it. Mom slowly opened up the wrapping paper and I watched her whole face brighten up when she saw that Caitlyn had gotten her a picture of all of us at the family reunion as well as a baby book to record all of the new baby's firsts.

"Thank you Caitlyn! It's wonderful!" she exclaimed. I smiled as Mom brought Caitlyn into a bone-crushing hug. She put them off to the side and looked at me expectantly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well Mom…I actually have something to tell you," I said. She nodded for me to continue. I looked in her eyes and saw the excitement and hope in her eyes.

"I'm not done with your gift yet, so you'll have to wait just a _little_ longer for it," I said. Mom smiled brightly and I could tell that she thought it was a song. I sighed inwardly.

"That's alright Mitchie. Thank you so much!" she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well…I'm going to take Caitlyn on a tour of the whole house," I said.

"Alright Mitchie," Dad said, a small smirk on his face.

"Alright. I'll show you my bedroom," I said, pulling her out of the room.

"I can't believe you _lied_ to your mother!" she whispered.

"I'll come up with something," I said, pulling her over to my room.

"So this is my room," I said, opening the door. My jaw immediately dropped.

"Mom!" I screamed. I quickly ran back to my parents room and saw Mom wrapped up in Dad's arms, smirking at me.

"Where is my _room_?" I asked.

"Well…Mitchie…with the new baby and Pat coming home in a month and Caitlyn joining the family, we've had to make some space and change some things around," Dad said.

"So…where is my _room_?" I exclaimed.

"Have you shown Caitlyn your recording studio?" Mom hinted. My eyebrow arched at their smirks and I slowly backed out of the room.

"You have your own recording studio?" Caitlyn asked.

"Come on. Let me show you," I said, pulling her down the stairs. I quickly opened the door to the basement and felt my jaw drop. My whole recording studio was gone and instead it was a den with a large television and a few games. It was definitely not what I was expecting to see.

"Um…great…recording studio?" Caitlyn asked, obviously confused about being brought down here. I saw a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table with a small clue.

"What does it say?" Caitlyn asked.

"It says, 'Have you checked out our new shed?'" I read.

"Might as well go check it out," Caitlyn said. I sighed and guided her up the stairs and out to the backyard where we saw a fairly large shed that was painted white with a red trim to give it a barn feel to it.

"Should we go inside?" she asked.

"Why is it so big? If it's a shed…shouldn't it be a bit smaller?" I asked.

"Should we go inside?" Caitlyn asked again.

"Wait a second…I thought we already had a shed," I said, looking over to our old rundown wooden shed.

"Should we go inside?" Caitlyn asked a third time.

"I think we should go inside," I said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and pushed the doors open. My jaw dropped when I saw the inside.

The walls were a beautiful aqua blue which looked beautiful with the hardwood floor and the bluish-gray carpet in the center of the room. Our beds were in the corners and were faced towards the center of the room. My bed was purple and right above it was my name painted in purple. Caitlyn's bed was green and right above her bed was her name painted in green.

In the middle of the room was a couple dark blue chairs with silver foot stools and on one side of the room was a big desk that had white legs and a glass top and two pink chairs. On the other side of the room, we had a purple vanity with two purple stools so we could both sit and do our make up together. In between our beds was a set of doors and on the opposite side of the room were another set of doors.

"This is _amazing_!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! This is gorgeous!" I exclaimed, leaping onto my bed.

"So wait, where do we put our clothes?" Caitlyn asked. I sat up and looked around and noticed that there was no dresser to put our clothes into.

"I have no idea," I said. She made her way to the doors on the opposite side of our room while I opened the doors near our beds. I peeked inside and my jaw dropped. The walls were filled with outfits upon outfits that were put together in a style that Caitlyn and I would most likely wear.

"Caity…I think I found our closet," I said. I heard her walk over to me and let out a gasp. We stood there gawking at the beautiful closet and all the new clothes that now filled our closet.

"What's in the other room?" I asked without looking away from the new wardrobe.

"I don't know. I didn't go in far enough to really look in there," Caitlyn admitted. I finally tore my eyes away from the clothes and quickly smiled at her. We quickly ran to the other side of the room and pushed open the door. We entered a pitch black room and we both immediately began feeling around for a light switch. I finally found it and froze.

"I've got it…are you ready?" I asked, having a feeling I knew what I was about to look at.

"I'm more than ready. Show me," Caitlyn instructed. I flipped the switch and closed my eyes tight as my eyes adjusted to the bright light. Caitlyn and I looked around and saw my huge recording studio that included a lot of Caitlyn's stuff for producing and a television and entertainment system.

"This is…_impossible_!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I could only laugh at the thought of it. Caitlyn and I turned to each other and we both let out loud squeals of excitement. I couldn't believe that this was all real.

* * *

"So…how are you going to come up with a song for Mom for her birthday?" Caitlyn asked me a few hours later. We were sitting in our room, in front of our entertainment system, watching old home movies to brainstorm for song ideas.

"I have no _idea_!" I exclaimed as I threw down my pen and paper in frustration. I looked up at the television. I was five years old and knocking on pumpkins to see which one was the best one for me.

"_Mitchie! Mitchie baby! Look over here!_" I heard Dad saying through the camera. I heard Mom's laugh fill the room and I saw the five year old version of me look up at Mom. I began running towards her, out of the pumpkin patch that I was in.

"_Mama!_" five-year-old-me said.

"_Did you find a pumpkin baby?_" Mom asked. I nodded and ran over to the pumpkin I had been knocking on. The camera panned over to Pat, who was 19 at the time, running over to me.

"_Come on Moo! Let me show you how to get Dad to do the dirty work!_" Pat said, resulting in a small apple core being tossed at him by my laughing father.

"_Okay Pat. You get Mitchie, I'll get the pumpkin_," Dad told Pat. I had quickly broken away from Pat and ran over to Mom. The video then cut over to a clip of me and Mom in the car on the way home. I was laying across the seat, sleeping on her lap.

"That's it!" Caitlyn exclaimed next to me. I looked at her as she quickly began jotting down a few words on the paper I had thrown down. She wordlessly handed me the paper and I smiled as my mind began putting a melody to the words.

"This is gonna be it."

* * *

We all sat around the kitchen eating dinner, not really saying anything. I was feeling like I was about to burst from the excitement, so I didn't want to talk and give anything away. Caitlyn, too, was excited, but she probably felt a little more out of place. She didn't know how things worked for my family when it came to family meals. She didn't know if we were always this quiet at dinner time or not. My parents were a different story. They could definitely tell that I was excited and Caitlyn was unsure of what was going on, so they decided to break the silence.

"So Caitlyn, how is Nate?" Mom asked. Caitlyn smiled, relieved that the silence was coming to an end.

"He's good. He's really good. We recently hit a rough patch because Mitchie accidentally told him about the abortion…but we've gotten through that so everything is going smoothly," she admitted. Mom turned towards me with a disapproving look.

"Mitchie, why would you _tell_ Nate something like that?" she asked.

"I…I just…" I stuttered, not wanting to tell my parents about my recent slip ups.

"She didn't realize that Nate was standing behind her. She thought she and I were alone and she was just asking how I was doing from it," Caitlyn covered. I could tell Mom bought it, but Dad shot me a look saying that we'd have a conversation about it later. I glanced at Caitlyn, thanking her with my eyes. She just gave me a small smile and turned back to our parents.

"So, will Nate be joining us for Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Mom asked.

"Well, we were thinking that since Shane and Mitchie had something set up, we'll just take their places. Nate will come over for Thanksgiving and I'll go over there for Christmas Eve," Caitlyn replied.

"That reminds me, if I ever see that Shane kid, I'm gonna kick his ass," Dad said, resulting in wide eyes from Caitlyn, Mom and I.

"Steve!" Mom exclaimed.

"Dad, you don't have to do that," I said.

"Yeah, Mitchie's been verbally beating him in song after song," Caitlyn said.

"I don't care. If he even _dares_ to show his face around here again, I'll beat him up. Same goes for Nate if he hurts you Caitlyn," Dad said. Caitlyn smiled a little bit, knowing that she had somebody looking out for her.

"Thank God you didn't do anything stupid with that boy Mitchie. That's one thing I've always been so proud about. I mean, how many parents can say that their daughter hasn't given their virginity away by age eighteen?" Dad asked, a satisfied smile on his face. I felt like I was going to be sick, so I just quickly looked down at my burger and noticed the small bump from Shane's promise ring.

"Yeah Dad. I doubt many parents can say that," I said quietly. I felt my heart break a little bit and felt sick. I lifted my head and cleared my throat.

"I'm not feeling very well…I think I'm just going to go lay down for a little bit," I said.

"Well, just stay in the living room. I want to be able to check on you," Mom said. I nodded and slowly walked out to the living room. I laid down on the couch and pulled the necklace off and looked at it. I felt a tear escape my eyes as negative thoughts began rushing to my mind. I let Dad down. I wasn't a virgin anymore…and he couldn't truly say that his eighteen year old was still a virgin. I let a few quiet sobs pass my lips as my tears began falling freely.

* * *

Three hours later I awoke with Mom stroking my hair in a comforting way. I opened my eyes and saw Mom's eyes filled with love. I turned my body towards her and bit my lip. She locked eyes with me and continued stroking my hair. I felt my lip trembling as tears flooded my eyes again.

"I loved him Mom," I wailed. She quickly stood up and pulled me up a little bit. She sat on the couch and pulled me to her and let me sob into her. I continued sobbing until my tears ran dry and sobs became hiccups.

"I love him Mom," I whispered.

"I know Baby," she said quietly.

"He loves me back Mom," I said quietly.

"Does he?" she asked. I nodded.

"He told me so a few days ago. In New York…the day we were on The Today Show. He broke down and I comforted him…and he told me he still loved me and wanted me back," I said.

"Do you want him back?" she asked.

"I do…but I don't. I want the Shane that I was with the second year of Camp Rock…not the one who cheats on me with my friend and his ex," I said. She ran her hand through my hair before bending down and picking up the necklace that must have fallen out of my hands when I fell asleep.

"Mitchie…I can't tell you what you should do except that I want you to follow your heart. I love you…and I want you to do what you need to do for _you_. Not Caitlyn, not Shane, not your father or I, just _you_," she said. I smiled and hugged her tight.

"I have your birthday present for you," I said. She smiled.

"Can I hear it now?" she asked. I grinned and nodded. I got up and ran out of the living room, through the kitchen, past Caitlyn and Dad who were doing something in the backyard, and into mine and Caitlyn's room. I quickly grabbed my guitar and started walking back to the living room. I noticed that Caitlyn and Dad had gone somewhere, so I immediately knew they were in the living room with Mom. I smiled as I entered the house and walked to the living room.

"Ready?" I asked. They were all sitting on the couch and smiled. I grinned and sat down on the stool in front of them that I _knew _Dad had put there. I wordlessly began strumming the chords that Caitlyn and I had come up with.

"_I'm five years old,  
It's getting cold,  
I've got my big coat on.  
I hear your laugh,  
And look up smiling at you,  
I run and run._

_Past the pumpkin patch,_  
_And the tractor rides,_  
_Look now - the sky is gold._  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep,_  
_On the way home._

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall._  
_I know you're not scared of anything at all._  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away._  
_But I know I had the best day_  
_With you today_."

I looked up and saw Mom looking at me with adoration and pride. I smiled brightly at her as I continued strumming the guitar.

"_I'm thirteen now,  
And don't know how my friends,  
Could be so mean.  
I come home crying,  
And you hold me tight,  
And grab the keys._

_And we drive and drive,_  
_Until we've found a town,_  
_Far enough away._  
_And we talk and window-shop,_  
_Until I've forgotten,_  
_All their names._

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school,_  
_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you._  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay,_  
_But I know I had the best day_  
_With you today._"

The grin on my face couldn't be wiped from my face at this point. I was so happy about giving Mom the one gift I knew she'd always remember._  
_

"_I have an excellent father,  
His strength is making me stronger.  
God smiles on my little sister,  
Inside and out,  
She's better than I am._

_I grew up in a pretty house,_  
_And I had space to run,_  
_And I had the best days with you_."

I looked at Mom and saw a few tears running down her face, but the smile that was on her face couldn't have been removed by anything in the world.

"_There is a video,  
I found from back when I was three.  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen,  
And you're talking to me._

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships,_  
_And the seven dwarfs._  
_Daddy's smart,_  
_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world._

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall._  
_I know you were on my side,_  
_Even when I was wrong._  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes;_  
_Staying back and watching me shine._

_And I didn't know if you knew,_  
_So I'm taking this chance to say,_  
_That I had the best day,_  
_With you today._"

Mom, Dad and Caitlyn all immediately began clapping once I was finished. I smiled at them and stood up. Mom stood up and immediately pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you Mija," she said quietly. I grinned and hugged her back.

"I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Yes? No? I still need to know if you guys want us to go on a break or not! Seriously! I _need_ to know! We've got 4 chapters left to go! And dude...I totally just got 3 pictures from David. He's so weird! xD **

**On a sadder note, I have a roommate now. Now I know you're probably thinking "Sadder? How is that sadder?" Well I'll tell you. She's only 17 and her mother kicked her out of the house for having a bad grade. Now...if _I _was kicked out because I had a bad grade, then I would have been kicked out of my house back in 9th grade...So yeah! Very sad! She's actually only staying for a few days, but still. DEPRESSING! **

**On a happier note, I went up in twitter followers! xD Actually, that's low priority here. But I didn't have any happier notes and I didn't want to leave you all on that sad note...so HAPPY!**

**Okay, I'm only asking for 6 reviews for this chapter. That's it. I promise :) And I'll update again. But seriously. BREAK OR NO BREAK! I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Alright! Love you all!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna  
**


	32. Chapter 32: I Heart ?

**You guys seriously amaze me sometimes! Thank you again for the reviews and OMG, I'm at 200 reviews now! :D THANK YOU ALL! And as for the 200th reviewer, you were anonymous so I couldn't contact you, so you get a shout out! Thank you to AnnaBanana for being the 200th reviewer! **

**Okay, so this chapter was kind of short when I originally uploaded it to FF so I did some last minute editing and made it from 1411 words to 2347, so if there's something wrong, please, please, **_**please**_** tell me!**

**Anyways! Go read!  
**

* * *

"Hey Boo!" I screamed across the crowd of people that separated Caitlyn and I from Jenna, Jasmine and Jason. They were waiting patiently for us. Caitlyn and I were late. We were supposed to be here four hours ago, but we had opted for a later flight so we could stay with our family a little longer, but assured everyone that we would be there on time, no matter what. Well, then our flight was late, so we had to suffer.

"Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed and ran over to me and Caitlyn. Before I could blink, I was lifted in the air and thrown over Jason's shoulder. I began laughing at his antics as he walked over to the baggage claim. I watched Caitlyn, Jasmine and Jenna trailing from behind. They were all smirking at me with knowing smirks, but I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at them childishly.

"Jase, put me down!" I exclaimed, laughing at the thought of doing something like this in public. He obliged, but when I went to retrieve my baggage, he quickly beat me to it and grabbed mine and Caitlyn's luggage. He dramatically dropped the bags and looked at us in shock.

"What all did you bring for just a couple of shows?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just a couple of outfits and shoes and makeup and my hair straightener and curler," I stated. He rolled his eyes but began rolling mine and Caitlyn's luggage out as Caitlyn and I began chatting with Jenna and Jasmine.

"Oh…Mitchie…you may want to just…keep your distance from Shane for the rest of the tour. He's not so…pleased that you're not coming with us to Europe," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just go about my normal business," I said firmly. Jason nodded and put the bags into the trunk of the limo and we all climbed in and began chatting as we made our way to the hotel.

"I'm so excited for us to start on our first album!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I know, right? I am totally psyched about separating ourselves from Connect 3 and standing on our own!" Jasmine said. Jason pouted slightly, but I quickly hugged him.

"Don't worry Jase. We'll always be connected to you! We love you too much for us to cut ties completely," I said. He grinned and wrapped his arm around me. I settled into him and looked at the other three who were wearing huge, shit-eating grins. I rolled my eyes and watched the scenery go by.

* * *

"Mitchie, we've got thirty minutes left of rehearsal! You _need_ to get this!" David exclaimed. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm aware…I just…I'm having a hard time with it," I said. I heard somebody scoff a little ways away. I looked and saw Shane standing there with a smirk on his face. I felt my blood boil. I knew what he was trying to do, but it still irritated me.

"Get out of here Gray!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so Torres," he replied.

"Then shut it and let me rehearse," I snapped. He just rolled his eyes again and turned away from me and my band.

"Are you seriously going to be fighting with him? Mitchie, we _need_ to ace this! Focus!" Caitlyn said. I sighed and nodded.

"I know. I know. Just…give me a minute, okay?" I asked. The sighed and nodded. I quickly walked off stage and down into the dressing room area. I spotted Jason and quickly made my way towards him.

"Jase…can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and ushered me into my dressing room.

"What's up Mitch?" he asked.

"What should I do about Shane?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He wants me back…and I need your advice on what I should do," I said. I saw the conflict behind his eyes and I immediately understood what Caitlyn had been going on about all this time. I finally saw the affection and admiration in his eyes. I immediately regretted asking him about this.

"I think…that you should keep your focus on yourself…and if you're still feeling the same way after you've finally gotten some distance between yourself and him, then maybe you could talk to him about fixing things. But for now, just let things be," he said. I could tell that it was hard for him to admit this. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you Jason," I said. I hesitated for a second, but quickly leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. I smiled and quickly ran out of the dressing room, a huge smile on my face. Jason was right. It was time for me to focus on myself, not _Shane_.

"You ready?" Caitlyn asked as I ran onto stage.

"Let's get this thing going."

* * *

"Hey everybody! How are you all doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. They all cheered in excitement. I smiled at the energy they gave me. I walked down the cat walk.

"Now…I've got a new song for you all that I'm really excited to share with you all," I said which resulted in the crowd cheering. I smiled and looked at them.

"Now…you see this on my hand?" I asked, showing them the back of my hand which had a large I and then a heart and a question mark I had drawn on my hand before the show.

"Well, it says I Heart Question Mark…You may know who its about, but I try not to say names. I hope you all enjoy this," I said as the banjo began playing behind me.

"_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into.  
And it was overrated,  
But just look what I created,  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.  
Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do... yeah._

_Wake up and smell the break up,_  
_Fix my heart, put on my make-up,_  
_Another mess I didn't plan._  
_And I'll bet you thought you beat me,_  
_Wish you could only see,_  
_I got an I Heart ?_  
_Written on the back of my hand!_"

I grinned as I lifted the back of my hand to the audience as they cheered. I smiled and began walking back up the catwalk over to Joey who was playing with a huge grin on his face. I leaned my back against his back.

"_I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right.  
But I can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night.  
And now you ask about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to..._

_Wake up and smell the break up,_  
_Fix my heart, put on my make-up,_  
_Another mess I didn't plan._  
_And I'll bet you thought you beat me,_  
_Wish you could only see_  
_I got an I Heart ?_  
_Written on the back of my hand_."

I was surprised when suddenly Jason and Nate ran out from backstage wearing zip up hoodies and quickly lifted me onto their shoulders. I began laughing before I prepared for the rest of the song.

"_And when you're home all alone at night,  
You'll still wonder why  
You took everything I had, oh baby.  
I haven't thought about you and I,  
There's no you and I, and I know  
Someday you will..._

_Wake up and smell the break up,_  
_Realize that we won't make up,_  
_It didn't go the way you planned._  
_And you'll know you didn't beat me_  
_When you look down and see_  
_I got an I Heart ?_  
_Written on the back of my hand!_

_Written on the back of my hand!_  
_An I Heart ?, yeah._  
_Written on the back of my hand..._

_Yeah_  
_I Heart ?_  
_Yeah_!"

I laughed as the boys put me down and took spots on opposite sides of me. They quickly unzipped their hoodies and revealed that they were wearing white t-shirts that said I Heart and then had arrows that were pointing to me. I laughed at the sight of them grinning. I saw that Caitlyn was cracking up behind me. Without warning, both boys leaned in and planted kisses on my cheeks before giving the crowd a thumbs up before grabbing their hoodies and running back off stage.

"Gotta love them Connect 3 boys, am I right?" I asked the crowd which just cheered in response. I smiled and prepared to continue on with my set.

* * *

I walked through the parking lot and saw Shane leaning against my bus. He wasn't glaring at me or anything, but it was quite obvious that he had been waiting for me for awhile and was not pleased with me. I faltered as his eyes connected with mine and I felt the dulled spark. I silently cursed myself. How could a simple _look_ still cause the spark? I walked up to him and gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up tall.

"Mitchie...I need you back," he said quietly. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Shane...we've been through this. No. I can't just go back to you. You have been putting me through _hell_! If you're trying to win me back, you're doing a really sucky job at showing that that's what you want," I said. He looked down in shame and quietly mumbled something.

"What?" I asked. He looked up and I saw his face tinted pink slightly.

"I said, 'I was a jerk to you before and you fell for me,'" he said. I sighed.

"No Shane. You were a jerk to me and then we broke up. You were a jerk and I was ashamed to say I was one of your fans. It was when you finally started coming down from your diva lifestyle that I started falling in love with you. And now look where we are. You're being a jerk again," I said.

"You...you were ashamed to call yourself a fan?" he asked.

"Yeah. Nobody had _any_ respect for you Shane! How could you look up to somebody who nobody can respect without being labeled as somebody who isn't respected? I was already being picked on Shane! The last thing I wanted was to be picked on just because I was your fan! Hell, even after the first year of Camp Rock, I didn't tell _anybody_ I was your girlfriend. Because _nobody _respected you! I was _ashamed_ to say that I was your girlfriend. The one time that I let it slip, _bam_ I got picked on! So why the _hell_ would I want to admit that I was your fan?" I asked.

"You...were ashamed?" he asked. I could tell that it effected him more than I thought it would, but it was the truth. I immediately wanted to take it back.

"Shane...I just-"

"You were ashamed to call yourself my girlfriend?" he asked, wanting a firm answer.

"Shane...you were an asshole...and you're turning right back into him. Please...don't make me ashamed to admit that I ever dated you," I whispered. He gulped.

"I don't want that. I just want you back," he said. I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Please give me one last chance?" he whispered.

"If you love her, then let her go," a voice said. I looked and saw Jason walking towards us. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked down at the ground.

"Jason...stay out of this," Shane said.

"No Shane. You're bothering my friend...so please leave her alone," Jason said. Shane nodded and gave me one last look.

"Just think about it Mitch," he said quietly. I just looked at the ground. I heard him walk away. I looked up at Jason.

"Look...Mitchie...I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"Jason...I don't mean to be rude, but can it wait? I just need some time to think about all of this," I said. I saw his face fall, but nodded.

"Yeah. Alright. I'll see you later Mitchie," he said. I sighed and walked away. I slouched against the bus.

Life sucked.

* * *

**Okay, so...it's been decided that I will _not_ go on a break! I'm going to update but this means that I'm going to be asking for more reviews per chapter. Especially as we're coming to the close. I love you all, but I wanna prolong the ending a little bit. ;) **

**Okay, so we've got 3 more chapters until the end of part two and it's kind of sad! I really like part II, partially because Aden wrote majority of it while I was out. It's the last bit of Aden-ness that we see. SO SAD!**

**Anyways, so goal for this chapter is 7 reviews! I know that you can get it!**

**Love you all!**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Breathe

**Okay, now I'm pretty sure that some of you are going to be like "Tianna, are you sure that this isn't the end of part II?" Yes. I'm positive that this isn't the end of Part II! :) It's kind of sad and it'll make you go awww, this totally would have made a great part II ending, but trust me, you'll understand why 35 is the Part II ending. :) **

**So, after this chapter, the time frame gets really weird. The space between two chapters could be a day, or it could we a few weeks or it could be months, who the heck really knows! It kinda got weird because Aden and I were _both_ writing the next 17 chapters, so...yeah. It's kind of weird, but we tried really hard to make sure nobody ages too fast or too slow. It's all very messed up!**

**Anyways, this chapter actually made me cry at the end. And yeah, I think you'll like the words that are exchanged by your favorite CR couple. :) I know that a lot of you have voiced your concerns about the Jitchie-ness that has been popping up more and more, so I made sure to put in some touching Smitchie parts in this chapter.  
**

**So, enough with prolonging this intro! Go on and read!**

* * *

I made my way through the Target Center. It was the final performance for me and the band on this tour and we had to admit that we were all really bummed about having to say goodbye. I looked at the name plate on the door that said "MITCHIE TORRES" in big, bold letters. I felt my heart clench, but prepared myself for the emotional night this would be.

"Come on Mitchie. We have an hour and a half until the concert starts and Nate, Jason and Shane want to take you and I out for dinner for our final night," Caitlyn said. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Let's go," I said. I followed her out of the Target Center and down the block to a small restaurant that we would hopefully go unnoticed at. I smiled as we entered and saw the guys waiting there for us. I happily took a seat between Jason and Nate while Caitlyn took a seat between Nate and Shane. I could tell that Shane wished she and I had chosen opposite seats, but I was grateful that she didn't make that suggestion.

"I can't believe this is your last night!" Jason exclaimed. I sighed.

"I know. I'm going to miss you guys, but we've got to work on our debut album," I said, referring to me and my band. Shane, Nate and Jason nodded, but I could tell they wished they didn't have to go without us. Thinking about it, I didn't really want to leave them. I wanted more than anything to go with them to Europe. To follow them to the ends of the earth. But I had to do this for me, not for them.

"Who's going to be our opening act now though?" Jason asked sadly.

"Maybe _Emily_ would fill in," Shane sneered. I could tell that he was trying to get under my skin, but I wasn't going to give in that easily. His stupid bi-polar-ness was _really_ starting to get to me.

"Yeah…she's a great singer. She's bring you guys a lot of publicity," I said, a small smile on my face. I was done being angry at Emily and Shane about the whole cheating thing. I just wanted to move on, forgive and forget.

"I was thinking about giving her a call and seeing if she wanted to go out sometime soon," he said, smirking at me. I sighed.

"Shane…I don't know what you're trying to do…but can't we please just spend these last few hours in peace? I don't want to fight with you anymore," I said. My words must have shocked him, because his smirk immediately fell as he quickly nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Are you going to really miss it?" he asked quietly. I nodded and smiled.

"You know…this tour has probably been the most dramatic experience I've ever gone through…but I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you all and I am going to really miss you three guys. Yes, even you Shane," I said. He blushed and looked down at his hands again.

"Instead of this whole dinner thing...can we just…go do something stupid for old time's sake?" I asked, a playfully smile on my face.

"What did you have in mind?" Nate asked. I grinned and pulled them all up and dragged them out of the restaurant and pulled them to the hotel that they were staying at for the night. We went up to their hotel room and I quickly set up my camera.

"Time for a final photoshoot," I said, smiling at the guys. They smiled and we quickly set up the timer. I quickly leaped up onto Jason's back and covered his eyes while Nate picked Caitlyn up and kissed her cheek and Shane simply shrugged as the first flash went off. I quickly set up the camera again and this time shooed everyone out of the picture except Shane. He and I quickly crossed our arms and put our backs to each other, but glanced at each other from the corner of our eyes.

"Nate and Caity next!" I exclaimed. Caitlyn and Nate stepped in front of the camera where Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn's waist and she locked hers around his neck as he kissed her on the cheek again.

"Now the guys!" Caitlyn said loudly. The guys quickly lined up and when the camera began signaling that it was about to go off, Nate and Jason quickly jumped on Shane. I laughed at the scene in front of me.

"Caitlyn and Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed. I laughed and pulled Caitlyn in front of the camera and we quickly hugged each other. I laughed and looked at the guys.

"Okay…let's get back to the Target Center so we can all get ready for the big show," Nate said.

"Alright. I'll be just a minute. You all go on ahead. I've got to use the bathroom," I said, silently promising Caitlyn that I truly did need to go and not that I was about to purge. She nodded and ushered the boys out of the room. I ran to the bathroom and quickly did my business.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Shane sitting on the bed. I looked around the room and saw that it was empty.

"I told them I'd wait for you. Caitlyn was very against it, but I promised her I just wanted to say goodbye to you alone," he said quietly. I nodded and walked up to him. He quickly pressed the button on the camera and pulled me in front of it.

"I have a big favor to ask," he said. I nodded for him to continue, ignoring the blinking light from the camera.

"I want to say goodbye here…and then later, we'll just walk away," he said. I knew how hard this was on him, but he was right. This had to end here and now. No more prolonging it. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Goodbye Shane," I said quietly.

"Goodbye Mitchie," he said. He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips. I felt a tear fall down my face and into my hair. I then felt another tear hit my cheek, but it wasn't from my eyes. I immediately realized that he was crying too. I saw a flash through my eyelids and I knew that in that moment, he and I had captured a photo of true love. He pulled away and kissed my forehead and then walked away. I opened my eyes to see that he had quickly left the room and was probably making his way to the Target Center. I smiled lightly and grabbed my camera and placed it in my pocket.

* * *

"Hey everybody! How are you all doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. They cheered loudly and I felt my heart fall a little bit.

"That's great. But I have some bad news," I said. A quiet murmur made its way through the crowd.

"This is…going to be my last performance on this tour. I will not be joining Connect 3 on their European leg of the tour because I will be in L.A. working on my debut album," I said. The crowd cheered at the knowledge that I would be pursuing an album. I smiled and looked at my hometown.

"Now…because you're my hometown…I want you all to hear my new song that I wrote for somebody that's here tonight. I'm sure you'll all be able to put two and two together when you hear the song. So…I hope you all like it," I said. I hear the guitar playing quietly and I started counting the beats in my mind.

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But its killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm_  
_Mmm mmm mmm_."

I spotted Shane in the wings and I quickly tore my gaze away from him, because I knew that I would start crying if I saw his expression. No words had been spoken between us since we shared our goodbye back at the hotel and that was how things were going to stay.

"_Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,  
Now I dont know what to be without you around._

_And we know its never simple,_  
_Never easy._  
_Never a clean break, noone here to save me._  
_Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_  
_And I cant,_  
_Breathe,_  
_Without you,_  
_But I have to,_  
_Breathe,_  
_Without you,_  
_But I have to._"

I took a deep breath and dared to look at him again. He gave me a small smile that told me that he was upset that this was my last song he'd hear me sing in person for awhile. I could feel the lump forming in my throat. I immediately looked at Caitlyn who was watching me, concerned for me. I felt a tear slip down my face. One tear. Only one.

"_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesnt work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know its never simple,_  
_Never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._  
_Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_  
_And I cant,_  
_Breathe,_  
_Without you,_  
_But I have to,_  
_Breathe,_  
_Without you,_  
_But I have to._"

I turned my attention to him so I knew he'd get the message. I turned myself so I was facing the audience, but I'd be able to sing directly to him. I needed him to know. I needed him everything that I've gone through and this was the only way I knew how to properly communicate.

"_Its two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
Its two a.m.  
Feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me._

_And we know it's never simple,_  
_Never easy._  
_Never a clean break, noone here to save me._  
_Ohhh_  
_I can't,_  
_Breathe,_  
_Without you,_  
_But I have to,_  
_Breathe,_  
_Without you,_  
_But I have to._

_I'm sorry, sorry,  
Sorry, sorry.  
I'm sorry, sorry,  
Sorry_."

The music came to an end and I saw Shane nod and disappear. I smiled at the crowd that was cheering for me.

"Thank you Minneapolis. I love you all so much and I just want to thank you all for being behind me all the time! Goodnight and goodbye!" I said before I skipped off stage with the rest of my band.

* * *

After the concert, Caitlyn and I decided that I would stay at the hotel tonight while she and Nate spent their last night together until Thanksgiving, which was really only two weeks away. But I understood that they were upset that they couldn't see each other for two weeks after spending every day and every night together.

We were all expecting that it would be a hard morning, but I wasn't ready for the tears that would come from _everybody_. I stood in front of the three guys I had come to know so well.

"We love you guys," I said for me and Caitlyn who had her head buried in Nate's neck. I knew it was hard. She slowly pulled away and kissed Nate before going and giving Jason a huge hug. I hugged Nate and quietly told him that if he broke Caity's heart while he was away, I'd fly to him just to kick him. He laughed lightly, but we both knew I was half serious. I smiled and I moved onto Jason while Caitlyn gave Shane a goodbye hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Jase," I said. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and kissed my head lightly.

"Don't let Hollywood bring you down Mitch. You're a star that could outshine the rest of us. Show us your full potential," he said. I nodded and kissed his cheek before pulling away. He quietly made his way onto the bus and I went to stand in front of Shane. I looked and Nate and Caitlyn who were in a tight embrace.

"I thought we said goodbye yesterday," I said. Shane shrugged.

"I know…but I guess another goodbye wouldn't hurt," he said, his infamous smirk gracing his features. He opened his arms and I quickly gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"I'm gonna miss you Mitchie," he said quietly.

"Hey…you're going to see me sooner than you think. You're only going to be gone for three months and then you'll be back in L.A. which is where I'll be. Nate already said Caity and I could live in your apartment until you guys get back," I said, a small smirk on my face. Shane chuckled lightly.

"I love you Mitchie," he said. I kissed his cheek lightly and whispered lightly in his ear, "I love you, too, Shane; now and forever." He and I pulled away and I waved to him as I backed up onto the curb. Caitlyn slowly pulled away from Nate and we watched the brothers get on their bus and pull away, out of our sight.

"I'm going to miss them," Caitlyn said. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I already do."

* * *

**Awwwwwww! Yeah, I totally had to add in the odd, sweet and complicated Smitchie reconciliation! It's all weird but I still loved it! Did it make you guys cry? I just loved the exchange between Mitchie and Shane in this chapter! I felt that it was appropriate for them to finally admit that they still loved each other and always will. :)**

**Okay, now it's really weird but we're probably going to end up finishing Part II today or tomorrow, so...I'm a little nostalgic today! But still, I love making you all happy by updating! :)  
**

**Okay, well your goal for the next chapter is 8. Because...yeah. :)**

**I love you all!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna  
**


	34. Chapter 34: Mine

**Hey you guys! :) So this chapter is kinda short. It's quite unfortunate, but yeah. No good Smitchie stuff unfortunately, but for those of you who are so adamantly against even the possible Jitchie, there's no Jitchie stuff either! :D I really felt like this was just a filler chapter that leads into the next chapter. :) So, four months have passed and the guys are back from tour, Mitchie is taking off in Hollywood, and yeah! I'm not going to do my normal ramble here, so...yeah! :) READ ON PEOPLES!**

* * *

Four long, busy months later and I was standing in the center of the Staples Center. Caitlyn and the rest of the band were standing beside me as I was putting on my first solo concert. I was so excited about promoting my debut album that had just been released.

So much had happened in the past four months. Caitlyn and Nate had spent the holidays together. Mom and Dad we ecstatic to have Nate for Thanksgiving and Nate's parents were apparently very happy to get to know their youngest son's girlfriend on Christmas Eve. They had been hoping that I would have come with her, but I had told Jason to explain to them that I didn't feel it was appropriate for me to join them for the holidays since I wasn't part of their family nor was I the girlfriend of any of their sons. They understood, but sent me Christmas gifts regardless.

Connect 3 came back from their very successful European leg of the tour which Emily did open. Much to my dismay, Shane and Emily ended up getting back together on the tour. Despite my protests that I'd be perfectly fine with them dating again, I knew everybody knew I was very against it. There had always been a part of me that had been hoping that Shane wouldn't ever go back to her and that he'd stay pining for me, but unfortunately beggars can't be choosers.

When the guys had gotten back, Caitlyn and I had invited a small group of people to the apartment for a welcome home party. Shane and Jason enjoyed the greeting but Nate had been less than pleased. Instead, he took Caitlyn out for a date that they both agreed had been long overdue. That night, I helped Jason and Shane write a song so we could pass the time. It had resulted in them fighting about the song, about the tour, about Emily and then about me. Caitlyn and Nate had found me sitting on the steps of the apartment, locked out, at 2 in the morning after I had declared that I needed some fresh air, took one step outside, then realized that I had forgotten my keys.

Pat had finally been released from rehab and was now living at home with Mom and Dad, helping our very pregnant mother prepare for my little sister's arrival. Mom was right, she was having a girl. Dad was wrong, and now he had to live with that every day for the rest of his life. Mom only had two months left until she would be giving birth to my little sister and Caitlyn and I had both promised Mom that we would definitely be there to see our little sister's birth.

Emily and I finally reconciled, but we never became any closer than distant acquaintances. Shane didn't understand that there were still hard feelings between her and me. She had stolen my boyfriend out from right under my nose and she had accepted that it was wrong of her to do. She offered him back to me, but I declined her strange offer. I didn't want him back if she was who he wanted. I wanted him to be happy, and so I would move on as well. I didn't care how long it took, I _would_ move on!

"Hello Los Angeles!" I exclaimed. The crowd cheered louder than I had ever experienced. I smiled at the energy. I looked in the VIP area and saw some of my friends standing there. Some of the people I had looked up to growing up were now watching me at my concert like Kylie Andrews, Corrie Taylor and Rhiannon Perkins as well as people who were as new to the Hollywood scene as I was like my good friends Alex Santiago and David Shields who played in a band called Alabaster Carnation, Justin McCann, Alyson Hale and Hayley Adams. Of course, they guys were there along with my new manager who just happened to be Shane, Nate and Jason's uncle Brown.

"Are you guys ready to rock it tonight?" I asked the crowd which cheered in response. I was so excited about how my life was going right now. Just a few days before, Caitlyn and I decided it was time to move into our own place. We had found a nice, small home with the help of Nate, Jason, Shane and Brown and we were planning on moving in to it in a few days.

"Well, just like always, we have a new song for you guys," I said. The crowd cheered in excitement. I loved surprising the crowds with a brand new song. I smiled down at Nate and gave him a small wink.

"So this song is about a couple of friends of mine. They've been dating for awhile and so when she came to me with this song, I thought that it was perfect, so Naitlyn, this is for you," I said, using their celebrity couple name which caused the audience to erupt in cheers of excitement. A few weeks ago, they had been spotted on one of their many dates and some of their fans immediately started calling them "Naitlyn" all over Flitter. I smirked in Caitlyn's direction as she began playing the introduction music with the rest of the band. I laughed and started counting off beats.

"_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with the fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, 'Can you believe it?'_  
_As we're lyin' on the couch_  
_The moment, I can see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._"

I smiled as the memory came back to me. Caitlyn and I were sitting on the couch trying to brainstorm ideas for a new song. We had spent the previous five hours just sitting there, trying to break through our worst case of writers block. Out of the blue, she had begun humming a tune and when I asked her what she was humming, she told me it was a song she'd been working on for the past few hours. I had promptly tackled her, smacked her with the pillow a few times and stolen the song from her and ran to the music room and locked myself inside with her song.

"_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothin' figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes_  
_This is what I thought about._"

I looked down and saw the huge grin on Nate's face. I grinned slightly. I knew a secret that Caitlyn did not. Nate had been planning on popping the question to Caitlyn on her eighteenth birthday which would be in a few days. I was excited and nervous about knowing that my best friend and sister was going to be getting married. Nate had asked me to help him go hunting for the perfect engagement ring.

Caitlyn had been a mixture of hurt, confused and livid when she learned that I had been spotted looking at engagement rings with _Nate_. It had taken Nate and I three hours to reassure her that nothing was going on with Nate and I and that I had just been forcing him to tag along so I could buy some things with a guys opinion.

"_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the fist time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_."

That wasn't to say that everything had been peachy-keen with Nate and Caitlyn. They had a pretty big fight about a month ago where Nate was tempted to just break up with Caitlyn. She had gone through a period where she wanted to give into the Hollywood rocker life and just break the rules. She had ended up coming home wasted for the third time that week when Nate finally put his foot down.

"_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then, you took me by surprise_  
_You said, 'I'll never leave you alone.'_

_You said, 'I remember how we felt, sitting by the water._  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time._  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine.'_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_And I can see it_  
_I can see it now._"

* * *

"I can't believe we've really made it this far," I told Caitlyn as we made our way up to the apartment with the guys.

"I'm really, _really _proud of you both!" Nate said, wrapping his arms around both of us. I smiled and entered the apartment.

"Where have you all been?" Emily asked when we walked in. I grimaced slightly when Shane went over and pecked her on the cheek, but I shook it off and turned my attention towards her.

"Cait and I had a concert, remember?" I asked. She had been invited, but she had opted not to go.

"Oh…no I didn't. Why wasn't I invited?" she asked. I felt my fist clench, but I quickly relaxed and shook my head.

"Must have gotten lost in the mail," I said sarcastically which earned me a scowl from Shane.

"Oh, who cares anyway. I toured with you for Pete's sake. Anyways, Mitchie…you and your band have been nominated," she said.

"Really? For what?" I asked, forgetting that I was irritated with her.

"For a Teen Choice Award! You're nominated for Breakout Artist of the Year!" Emily said happily. I quickly turned to Caitlyn and hugged her.

"Caity, did you hear that? We've been nominated!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Well believe it. You have been nominated," she said, a small smirk on her face.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked.

"You're not going to win," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked, angry with her cocky attitude.

"Well, for starters, you're up against me…and Alex and David," Emily said. I felt my heart fall a little, but quickly shook it off.

"Well…a little competition never hurt anybody," I said, smiling despite the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh well…may the best Breakout Artist win," she said, a small smirk playing on her face. I felt a spark fly through me and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh…don't worry. We will."

* * *

**See? Short! I didn't like this chapter as much as the last. The last chapter was _really_ good! Now I know, you're probably all really angry that Shane and Emily ended up getting back together. Well, unfortunately it had to happen for the story to make any sense. **

**Anyways! I'm in love with Demi Lovato's song "My Love Is Like A Star" along with like...all 14 other songs on Unbroken! :) Maybe it's because I'm falling for David, but I liked the song _before_ David, so...yeah! :D That reminds me, I _really_ hate t9...like..._really_ hate it...  
**

**Anyways! Next chapter is the last chapter of Part II but I'll still be updating like cray-cray! :)**

**Review count is going to be 5...because I am planning on posting the last chapter of part II today anyways! :D **

**So I will see you in a few hours (or 20 minutes if you guys get it in that time) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! MUWAH! :)**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Change

**So this is it. The last chapter of Part II. Very sad! No talk up here! Just read!**

* * *

"Mitchie, ready to go?" Caitlyn's voice called through our new home. We had moved in a few days ago and were happy to finally have a place of our own. Emily had been coming over to the apartment more and more and I was going mad having her around me at all times. We still were polite to each other unless there was talk about who would win Breakout Artist of the Year. Then all bets were off and it was time to talk smack. So Shane, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn tried their hardest not to mention it with us in the same room.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a second!" I called back. I stood in front of my full length mirror and smiled at my reflection. I was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that had black flowers sewn onto it and a black tulle-trimmed hemline that gave a flirty feel to it. I also had on my black, back-breaking stilettos that I hated wearing but worked perfectly to make my legs look like they went on for miles.

"Come on Mitch! We're going to be late!" I heard Joey call. I smiled and opened my door.

"Alright. I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch," I called as I walked down the stairs, into the view of my friends. I smiled at them all.

Caitlyn was wearing a glitter printed light pink spaghetti strap dress which had a large satin tie that was tied in a bow in front with a pair of light pink pumps to match.

Jasmine was wearing a strapless animal print dress with a pink satin tie that was also tied in the front and had a pair of black heels.

Jenna was wearing a strapless white pick-up dress that had a satin strap around the waist with a black, dotted mesh flower attached to the strap and was wearing a pair of black flats to go with it.

The guys were all wearing dark dress pants with a different color dress shirt and a matching skinny tie; David wore green, Josh wore blue and Joey wore white.

We made our way out the door and over to the limo that was parked in our driveway. We opened the doors and happily piled in, excited to be on our way to our first award show.

"I can't believe we've been nominated for Breakout Artist of the Year!" Jenna exclaimed from beside Joey.

"I know! And we're gonna win! We can't let _Emily _have the satisfaction of beating us," Josh said.

"Hey, if we don't win, just remember that it's an honor to even be nominated. We literally came out of nowhere, so don't be too surprised if we don't win," I said, not wanting to get everybody's hopes up that we'll walk away with the award.

"Mitchie's right. It's an honor to be nominated…but I can't _wait_ until we get the award so we can just _see_ Emily's face!" Jasmine said.

"Amen to that!" Caitlyn said. We all laughed and continued conversation.

* * *

"Mitchie! Mitchie look over here!" I heard multiple people scream at me as I exited the limo and took my first step onto the blue carpet. I took a few steps and immediately found Jason, Nate, Shane and Emily standing there, waiting for me, Caitlyn and the rest of the band. I happily walked over to them and hugged each of them. Flashes filled my vision, but I tried my best to not focus on them right now.

"Alright, here's a few tips. Don't look the camera's directly in the lens. Look just off to the side so the flash doesn't blind you, because there's going to be more flashes going off than you've ever experienced. Every few feet, just stop and look towards whoever calls your name until the next person or group, which will be us, moves forward. Got it?" Nate instructed. We all nodded and began walking forward with the guys. They took a few pictures and then moved on, signaling that it was our turn.

"Mitchie! Look here!" a few voices called. We all turned to every voice that called our names and smiled for the photos. As we made our way down the blue carpet, some people would come and talk to us, we'd take our picture, and then we'd move on. As we came to the center of the carpet, Nate ushered us over to them as Shane called Emily over. We all got in a big group and suddenly _everybody_ was calling our names. It seemed that the whole world wanted a picture of the reunion of everybody who went on the tour.

As we came to the end of the carpet, the guys called me over individually. Some people wanted just me and the guys, other people were asking for pictures of just Shane and I, which we politely declined. I think the best pictures that were taken were the pictures of just Nate and Caitlyn. Nate had ended up chickening out of the proposal on Caitlyn's eighteenth birthday, much to everybody's dismay, so to see them acting all cutesy and coupley made me want the proposal to happen already.

As we made our way into the arena, I felt an overwhelming sense of excitement.

"I can't believe we're really here," I said.

"I know! It's amazing!" I exclaimed. We quickly found our seats and found that it was right by Connect 3 and Emily Fletcher's seats. Emily sat next to the aisle, then it was Shane, then me, than Jason, then Nate, then Caitlyn, then Jasmine, then Jenna, then Josh, then Joey, and then David, leaving only a few seats in the aisle left.

"Are you excited?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I'm so nervous though, and I know everybody else is scared that we won't win," I said.

"Well, Mitchie, I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech," Emily said before she was pushed back into her seat by an irritated Shane who turned to me.

"Ignore her. If you win, you deserved it. If she wins…then we know it's rigged," he said with a playful smile on his face. I grinned and turned my attention towards the stage as the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the awards show.

* * *

I sat impatiently in my seat as Connect 3 made their way onto the stage to present the Breakout Artist of the Year award. I wanted to know if I would get to rub it in Emily's face or if she would be rubbing it in my face. I glanced at her and noticed that she was glancing at me.

"May the best artist win," she said smugly, but I saw the hesitation and fear in her eyes. I immediately felt sorry for her. She didn't think she was going to win and now she was scared that I was going to come out ahead of her. Karma bitch! We turned our attention to the guys as Shane approached the microphone.

"These next few nominees have come out of nowhere and climbed their way to the top," he said before giving the microphone over to Jason.

"They have made a name for themselves and are all most definitely going to become huge mega stars. They are the nominees for Breakout Artist of the Year," he said before moving so Nate to say his line.

"Your 2011 Breakout Artist of the Year nominees are Mitchie Torres, Emily Fletcher, Alabaster Carnation, Justin McCann, Alyson Hale and Hayley Adams," Nate said. Shane took the place in front of the microphone.

"And the Breakout Artist of the Year is," he said. He opened the envelope, looked up, and said, "Alabaster Carnation!" I felt my heart soar for my friends at the knowledge that they won an award. They stood up from their places in front of us and quickly turned and hugged me and Caitlyn. As they began walking up to the stage to receive their surfboard trophy, reality began sinking in. I hadn't won. _We_ hadn't won. We didn't win.

I looked over at Emily and saw her shocked and disappointed face. I could tell that she wasn't expecting them to win. I looked over at Caitlyn who looked crushed as well. She gave me a teary smile and took my hand.

"It's an honor to be nominated," she said, quoting me earlier. I smiled lightly and shrugged.

"But it's even more of an honor to win."

* * *

A week passed since the TCA's and we were all still stuck in a rut. We hadn't gotten much recording done and it looked like we had hit a peak and were suddenly going to plummet. We were falling from grace and falling fast. We were supposed to be in the studio to get as much recording done before Caitlyn and I went home to help Mom with the baby who was due any day now.

"Come on guys! So you didn't win! You've got to rise above this!" Brown exclaimed when he walked into the studio and found us all sitting on the furniture, wordlessly moping around.

"What's the point Brown?" David asked.

"The point? The point is that you guys _cannot _just sit around and mope all day," he said. I let out a quiet scoff which happily went unnoticed by Brown.

"Come on guys! Just because you didn't win doesn't mean you're not good!" Brown said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Uncle Brown…We had our hearts on that award and so it feels like a slap in the face," Caitlyn said from her spot next to me. Joey wordlessly stood up and grabbed his guitar and began playing an unknown melody.

"Maybe we just need to have a jam session to get it all out," he said.

"Perfect idea! Come back here tomorrow well rested for just a regular old jam session," Brown said. Everybody began exiting the booth, happy to be leaving, but Brown stopped me at the door.

"Talk to me Poppet. What's going on?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him.

"Why didn't we win?" I asked. Brown sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know Mitchie. But whatever it is doesn't matter. You've got a passion and I know that things are going to change for you. Just because last week wasn't your time to win doesn't mean it's never going to come. You all know that you're good…so don't let this _one_ defeat bring you down," he said.

"But it isn't just _one_ defeat. It felt like Final Jam all over again," I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Mitchie…I know it feels like history is just repeating…but things are going to change if you keep fighting," he said. I smiled at his words of encouragement as a spark ignited a fire in my mind. I knew it was reflected in my eyes because I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Thank you Uncle Brown! You're the best!" I said before quickly hugging him and running out of the booth.

* * *

The next day, we piled into the recording booth again. Brown sat at the control panel and began turning everything on.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Mitchie. I mean…this is _raw_. You really want this to be put on the album?" Joey asked.

"Joseph, just play the music I gave you. Everybody, just play what I gave you and just get ready for a huge success. We've got more talent than any other group I've met. So I think we can do this in one take," I said.

"On our first try all together? Mitchie, you emailed these to us _late_ last night. We've had barely _any_ time to practice…so are you sure about this?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you guys remember our first performance? In front of everybody? I'm not talking about our first concert. I'm talking in the park…telling the paparazzi to fuck off. You guys didn't even have the opportunity to look at the music. _That_ was raw! That was _amazing_, so I _know_ that we can do this!" I said, smiling brightly at my band. Their faces lit up when they remembered.

"Just rock it," I said, a confident smile growing across my face. They all wordlessly agreed and Brown gave us a thumbs up.

"One, two, three, four!" I shouted. Everybody began playing all at once and I began bouncing my leg to the beat.

"_And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again and  
You know  
It's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe_  
_In whatever you do_  
_And I'll do anything_  
_To see it through_  
_Because these things will change_

_We can feel it now_  
_These walls_  
_That they put up_  
_To hold us back_  
_Will fall down_  
_It's a revolution_  
_The Time Will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_We'll sing hallelujah_  
_We'll sing hallelujah_."

I looked around at the excited, shocked and impressed looks on everybody's faces. This is how much talent we had; that we could get something on one try after only a little bit of practice. I was more excited than I'd ever been. I wasn't use to feeling so powerful and I could tell that the others weren't used to it either.

"_So we've been  
Out numbered_  
_Rated and now cornered_  
_It's hard to fight_  
_When the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting_  
_Stronger now_  
_From things_  
_They never found_  
_They might be bigger_  
_But we're faster_  
_And never scared_

_You can walk away_  
_say we don't need this_  
_There's something_  
_In your eyes_  
_Says we can beat this_  
_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now_  
_These walls_  
_That they put up_  
_To hold us back_  
_Will fall down_  
_It's a revolution_  
_The time will come_  
_For us to finally win_  
_We'll sing hallelujah_  
_We'll sing hallelujah_."

I closed my eyes as the guitar solo began. I couldn't believe we'd come so far. Just a year ago, I was a nobody who had a dream. We were all nobodies with a dream. A year ago, I was home with Mom and Dad living the life of an only child with a secret brother and now I was a rockstar with a band, a sister, a new baby sister on the way, a brother the world knows about, and an album which was doing very well on the charts. I was living the life I always wanted.

"_Tonight we'll stand  
Get of our knees  
To fight for what we worked  
For all these years  
The battle was long  
It's the fight  
Of our lives  
We'll stand up  
Champions Tonight_

_It was the night_  
_things changed_  
_We can see it now_  
_These walls_  
_That they put up_  
_To hold us_  
_Back fell down_  
_Cause it's a revolution_  
_Throw your hands up_  
_Cause we never gave in_  
_We'll sing hallelujah_  
_We'll sing hallelujah_  
_Hallelujah_."

We finished and began cheering. We were back! We knew that we had hit a bump in the road, but we were going to take over the world and make something of ourselves. We were a force to be reckoned with.

Things were finally changing.

**Awwwww! Life is good for Mitchie now! I know, it sucked that Mitchie didn't win, but neither did Emily, so...YEA! **

**Tomorrow begins the final 15 chapters of Speak Now. :O Now...I don't know about you, but I'm _really_ sad to see this story coming to an end. It's like...I'm excited, because then I get to work on the sequel but...it's still sad! **

**Anyways, I know that tomorrow will be the start of Part III, but we're still going to give you a full preview of Part III :D It's going to be...epic! :)**

* * *

"Mitchie! Want to go over to Nate's with me and catch up with them? You haven't seen them in, like…a month," Caitlyn said.

"I would love to. Call Nate and tell him that I'm coming with you so he can warn Shane," I said bitterly.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Do you think I should stop writing songs about Shane?" I whispered.

"Honestly? Yeah…it's been more than a year Mitchie," Jason said quietly.

"That is the most honest that _anybody_ has been with me for a _long_ time."

**S P E A K N O W  
**

"Everybody! Mitchie Torres is _back_!"

"Life is looking up," Shane said.

"Yes it is."

**S P E A K N O W**

"So wait…you _kissed _him?" Caitlyn asked me for the millionth time.

"Yes Caitlyn, I _kissed_ him. And I _loved _it!" I admitted.

**S P E A K N O W**

"He didn't like it," I said quietly.

"Yes he did! He loved it!" Caitlyn said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Get Mom and Dad," I said.

"What hospital are they being brought to?" she asked.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Okay, well Mitchie, you have a little bit of smoke inhalation, a few minor burns and a laceration along your back from some glass and debris from when the house exploded," he said.

"The house exploded?" I asked.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Is Dani okay?" I asked.

"She inhaled a _lot_ of smoke…and she got burned pretty badly on one of her feet," Caitlyn said.

"But…is she okay?" I asked again.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Emily know you're here?" I asked.

"If me being with her bothers you, why don't you just say something?" he asked.

**S P E A K N O W**

"We need to talk," Jason said. I nodded and looked at him.

"Can it wait until I get back to L.A.? I don't really wanna talk about it now. I need to focus on my family now more than ever, so just give me some time, okay?" I asked.

**S P E A K N O W**

"You're crazy Mitchie Torres! Absolutely crazy!" he shouted over the rain.

"I heard in a movie once that people do crazy things when they're in love," I said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"He's a sweet boy," Mom said.

"But?" I asked.

"There was always that part of me that hoped you and Shane would somehow work out," Mom said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Shane, have you been drinking?" I asked calmly.

"So? What does it matter, it's true!" Shane protested.

"No Shane. You don't talk like this when you're sober," I said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"Get dressed," Caitlyn demanded.

"Wait a second. Why?" I asked.

"You're not going to be happy," she said quietly.

"Just tell me," I said.

"Shane's getting married."

* * *

**Oh snap! Part two is over and part three is beginning! :O I can't wait for you guys to read it! You're going to love it! I just know it! There's twists, turns, and a cliff hanger like no tomorrow! :D**

**Speaking of tomorrow, _that_ is when chapter 36 will be posted, so until then, you must wait! :)**

**Gotta go! Love you all!**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
Tianna  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Tim McGraw

**Hey you guys! It's almost noon here in wonderful Minnesota...So needless to say, I'm bored, tired, hungry, and ready to go home! :) **

**So...I _knew_ you guys would freak out at the knowledge that, OMG, SHANE IS GETTING MARRIED! :O That is why I _had_ to put that in the sneak peek! And no...it's _not_ Mitchie!...Or is it? Hmmmmm! ;)**

**Anyways! I'll let you read the first chapter of Part III, Tim McGraw! :)**

* * *

One year.

It's been one whole year since my band and I had lost the Teen Choice Award for Breakout Artist of the Year.

A whole year since my beautiful baby sister, Danielle Erin "Dani" Torres was born.

A whole year since I had seen Shane Joseph Gray.

I was currently preparing to release my sophomore album and I seemed happier than ever. My life, to the rest of the world, was absolutely perfect and I was getting everything I wanted. I had a great family and wonderful friends who were supporting me with everything I was doing. I had made a _ton_ of money from my music and a few television appearances and guest spots. Things seemed to be going great for me…but I was breaking inside.

I still loved Shane more than I ever thought I would…and he was off living his life with Emily. Whenever I went over to their apartment with Caitlyn, Shane would conveniently have "just stepped out" and "wouldn't be back for awhile." I knew he was avoiding me though, and for that reason, I tried my hardest to stay busy and not show him through anything that I was missing him as much as I really missed him. But we both knew how much we missed each other. We loved each other. There was nothing that was going to be able to change that.

"Mitchie! Want to go over to Nate's with me and catch up with them? You haven't seen them in, like…a month," Caitlyn said, poking her head into my bedroom. I sighed and stood up from my bed.

"I would love to. Call Nate and tell him that I'm coming with you so he can warn Shane," I said bitterly. Caitlyn knew how much I was hurting about the whole Shane thing, but she thought that it was a good thing that Shane was keeping his distance rather than break my heart while keeping me close.

"If you don't want to, then you don't have to," she said, pulling out her phone.

"I want to. I miss Nate and Jason," I said. She nodded and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey Nate," she said in her flirty voice she reserved for Nate only.

"Yeah, no. Mitchie and I were thinking about coming over to visit," she said.

"Okay, I'll wait," Caitlyn said. I knew Nate was telling him that I was coming over so that he should get out of there. We waited in silence for a few seconds before Caitlyn turned the phone on speaker.

"Take it off speaker!" I stage whispered so that Caitlyn would hear me but Nate probably wouldn't.

"_Hey Shane. Mitchie's coming over, is that alright?_" I heard Nate ask.

"_Um…no. Emily is coming over, remember? I told you about this last night_," Shane said.

"_Well, take Emily out like you usually do_," Nate said.

"_No, why don't you and Jase just go over to their place?_" Shane asked.

"_Because they're in the middle of painting their house so they don't have furniture in their main rooms right now_," Nate said. It was true. Caitlyn and I had finally decided to paint every single room in the house.

"_Then tell Mitchie that she can't come over. Nate, this is my place just as much as it is yours. I want to stay, so just tell her that she can't come because she is the last person I want to see_," Shane said. His words cut right through to me.

"You know what Nate. Just tell him never mind. I don't really want to go anywhere. I need to work on a song anyway," I said. Caitlyn's eyes widened.

"_You had this on _speaker_ Caitlyn?_" I heard Nate ask, clearly frustrated.

"Sorry," Caitlyn said quietly.

"_So Mitchie heard all of that?_" I heard Shane's voice ask.

"Yeah…I heard it all," I said before standing up and brushing past Caitlyn and storming to the bathroom. I didn't really want to go to this room, but I just wanted to get away from Caitlyn. Unfortunately, a few seconds after I slammed the door, Caitlyn was pounding on the door and jiggling the handle, calling my name. I knew she thought I was going to cut myself or purge, but I didn't think that either of those things would do me any good. No amount of physical pain could take away the agony I was feeling side my heart right now.

"Go away Caitlyn," I said.

"No! Talk to me! Don't shut me out!" she called. I opened the door and glared at her.

"Why did you turn it onto speaker?" I demanded. She looked down at her hands.

"He's never said no before…so I didn't think he would say no this time," she admitted. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just go Caitlyn. I'm not going to do anything. I just need to write, okay?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that," she said quietly.

"I know Caitlyn. I know. Give Nate and Jason my love, okay?" I asked. She nodded and pulled away from me. She gave me a half-hearted smile and made her way downstairs and out the door. I walked back to my bedroom and grabbed my guitar. I sat on my bed and noticed my phone blinking, alerting me to a missed call or text message.

I wordlessly grabbed it and saw that I had a missed text message from Shane. I closed my eyes and hesitantly hit the read button. I opened my eyes and saw his message staring at me in black and white text.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to see you again. We said goodbye a year ago, let's just keep things how they are," I read aloud. Feeling my heart break at the simple and stiff text message, I closed my eyes as memories of Shane and I rushed back to me. I opened my eyes and quickly grabbed my song book.

* * *

"Hey there everybody! I'm here with the lovely Mitchie Torres!" the interviewer in front of me, Josh Parvarni, said to the live audience. Waving to the audience in front of me, I gave them a small wave. I was doing this interview and live performance in order to promote my new album which would be dropping in a few weeks.

"So Mitchie, how are you?" Josh asked me. I smiled.

"I'm good. I'm very good," I said.

"What have you been up to lately?" he asked.

"Well, as you all know, I've been doing a lot of promoting for my new album," I said. I paused as the audience began cheering at the mention of the new album. "I've also been keeping my life as stress free as I possibly can. But yeah, I've been doing a lot of promoting lately because my sister and I are planning on taking some time off soon so we can go home and be with our family. Our baby sister is turning one in a couple few weeks and we have every intention of being home for that."

"That's wonderful Mitchie. I'm glad, and I'm sure everybody is glad to know that you're still taking time to see your family," Josh said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, without them I wouldn't even be here," I said.

"How is your family doing?" he asked.

"Good. Everybody is doing really well. My mom and dad have their hands full with the baby, Caitlyn and I are busy and my brother is doing well too," I said, trying to not put too much attention on anybody in particular.

"So, Mitchie. There is a rumor bubbling around Hollywood that you're going to be starring in a new movie. Any truth to this?" he asked.

"This is news to me! I haven't had any offers to do any movies, especially since everybody knows I'm going to be taking this break soon, but I would love to do movies. I've been on a few television shows and I have loved working on those. I came into this business to sing, but I've found a love of acting as well," I said. The crowd cheered and I gave them a small smile. I liked knowing that the fans were okay with me pursuing other things rather than just singing.

"So…any new guys in your life right now?" Josh asked. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"How did I _know_ that question was going to come up?" I asked.

"Because this is _Hollywood_! Everybody wants to know who you are dating!" Josh replied just as playfully.

"I'm not dating anybody," I said honestly.

"Really? Nobody at all?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. I don't have _time_ to date! Before I became famous, I had _time_ to date! Now I have so many things taking up my time, it would have to be somebody I already see a lot, and I don't really see a lot of guy friends," I said.

"What about the Connect 3 boys?" Josh asked. I scoffed, which caused the audience to let out a low "Ooo."

"What was the scoff for?" Josh asked, a sneaky smile playing on his face.

"Which one would I date? They're all taken!" I exclaimed.

"Not Jason," Josh countered.

"I couldn't date Jason! He doesn't like me like that! We see each other as siblings! I have his back, he's got mine. He's like my brother!" I exclaimed. The audience laughed.

"Well, what about Nate?" he asked.

"Nate is dating my best friend and sister, so I don't think I would _ever_ date him, even if they split up, which I don't see happening," I said.

"How serious are they? Rumors have been buzzing that they're engaged," Josh pried.

"Well they're not engaged…but in order to find out how serious they are, you'll have to ask them," I said cryptically.

"Well, what about Shane?" Josh asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well he's a good looking boy who you've got a history with. Would you ever consider dating him again?" Josh asked.

"You know, I just…Shane and I are just better off as friends," I answered.

"But would you ever consider going out with him again?" Josh asked.

"No," I said straight out.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Well, it's no secret _why_ we split up and I just…don't think that I would be able to get back into a relationship with him after everything we've said and done to each other. And I think that every girl should pay attention to this. If your ex boyfriend cheated on you, and then he wants you back, don't do it! Don't do it _unless_ he proves to you that he really is sorry and you _know_ in every _fiber_ of your being that he will not hurt you in such a way again," I said. The audience began cheering at my advice.

"So, you won't get back with Shane because you still don't know if he would cheat on you again?" Josh asked.

"It really shouldn't even be on the table for discussion because he is dating Emily Fletcher," I said.

"Fair enough Mitchie. Fair enough. Well, a little birdy told me that you have a new song for us," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do," I said. I looked and saw the band getting ready to play the song. Caitlyn winked at me and resumed setting up.

"Alright then, when we come back, Mitchie Torres gives us a performance of her new song _Tim McGraw_!" Josh said. Once the crew let us know that we were good, I stood up and hugged Josh. He had been my good friend for awhile now and I was glad to debut this meaningful song on his talk show.

"So, is the song about Shane?" he asked.

"What song _isn't_ about Shane?" I joked. He laughed lightly and walked over with me to the stage.

"You know, it was low pulling the whole 'What about Connect 3?' question on me," I said.

"I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you squirm a little bit!" Josh joked. I laughed at his explanation, but let it slide.

"Well, we'd better get ready. Knock their socks off Torres," Josh said, hugging me tightly. He quickly ran over to his spot and waited for the countdown. Soon enough, the camera man pointed to him and Josh quickly smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen…Mitchie Torres," he said, pointing over to me. The camera panned over to me and my band immediately began playing the slow ballad.

"_He said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night.  
I said 'thats a lie'._

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_  
_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_  
_On back roads at night._  
_And I was right there beside him_  
_All summer long._  
_And then the time that we woke up to find_  
_That summer'd gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw,_  
_I hope you think my favorite song._  
_The one we danced to all night long._  
_The moon like a spotlight on the lake._  
_When you think happiness,_  
_I hope you think that little black dress._  
_Think of my head on your chest,_  
_And my old faded blue jeans._  
_When you think Tim McGraw,_  
_I hope you think of me_."

I felt my heart clench as I tapped my foot to the beat. Silently, I began praying that Shane was watching and liked the song. I looked right into the camera and took in a breath.

"_September saw a month of tears,  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that.  
But in a box, beneath my bed,  
There's a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back.  
It's hard not to find it all a little bittersweet,  
And looking back on all of that it's nice to beleive_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_  
_I hope you think my favorite song._  
_The one we danced to all night long._  
_The moon like a spotlight on the lake._  
_When you think happiness,_  
_I hope you think that little black dress._  
_Think of my head on your chest,_  
_And my old faded blue jeans._  
_When you think Tim McGraw,_  
_I hope you think of me."_

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to relax my nerves. I suddenly began wondering if choosing this particular song for this wasn't such a good idea. Brown had asked me when I first told him I wanted to do this song if I was sure, but I had been adamant about doing this song. He knew better. Brown _always_ knows better.

"_And I'm back for the first time since then,  
I'm standin' on your street,  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
And the first thing that you'll read is_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_  
_I hope you think my favorite song._  
_Someday you'll turn your radio on;_  
_I hope it takes you back to that place._  
_When you think happiness,_  
_I hope you think that little black dress._  
_And think of my head on your chest,_  
_And my old faded blue jeans._  
_When you think Tim McGraw,_  
_I hope you think of me,_  
_Oh, think of me,_  
_Mmmmm._

_He said the way my brown eyes shined,_  
_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night._  
_I said 'thats a lie_.'"

I smiled as the crowd cheered. Caitlyn called it my Stage Smile. No matter how I was feeling, whether it be sad, happy, angry or whatever, I would always flash the audience a fairly realistic smile as they cheered for me.

I waited until the crew told us that we were done. I was happy to go home. I quickly skipped over to Caitlyn.

"Do you think Shane saw it?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Why do you think that?" I asked. She pointed to the backstage area and I hesitantly followed her finger. I saw a shocked Nate, a pleased Jason and an absolutely _livid_ Shane Joseph Gray. I quickly turned to Caitlyn and looked at her wide-eyed.

"What is he doing here?" I asked.

"Nate and Jason forced him to come," Caitlyn said, shaking her head. It was obvious that she had not been a part of that planning and had been unsuccessful with trying to talk her boyfriend out of that idea. I glanced at them, but saw Shane still glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead a _long_ time ago.

"Why is he angry?" I asked quietly.

"How the _hell_ should I know?" Caitlyn asked. She began pulling me towards the three boys. I closed my eyes and let her yank me across the stage.

"Mitchie," I heard his angry voice growl. I opened my eyes and saw the anger in his eyes. But I could tell that the anger was masking different emotions.

"Yes Shane?" I asked meekly. I hadn't seen him in a year, I had only recently heard his voice for the first time in a year, I wasn't ready to be around him and suddenly here he was, ready to bite my head off.

"Why the _hell_ did you go and sing something like _that_? Are you just _trying_ to make our lives more complicated? Look, I understand that music is your way of venting, but that doesn't mean that _every_ song needs to be given to the world! Especially not sinkers like that! And don't think the world is stupid. Everybody is going to _know_ that the song you just sang is tied to me!" Shane spat. I recoiled from his attack and felt the tears rush to my eyes.

"Shane, come on dude! Not here!" Nate quietly scolded, but Shane ignored his younger brother and went for the kill.

"Are you really so desperate and not over me that you have to go and write hundreds of songs about me and then share them with the world? You're pathetic," he spat. I could tell that something was bothering him other than the song, but it was a low blow, even for him. I felt a tear escape the barrier, and I quickly wiped it away, but not before it was noticed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I croaked. Shane's eyes widened. He obviously wasn't expecting me to apologize. I watched as guilt began flooding his eyes, but suddenly, Jason was wrapping me in his arms and ushering me away. Once we were in the guest dressing room, he took my face in his hands and began wiping the free falling tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry Mitchie. Please don't cry. Don't listen to him, he's just a jerk who just got a little embarrassed, that's all," he said as he tried soothing me. I sniffled lightly and leaned my head on his chest.

"I didn't mean to…to upset him. I just…I knew it was a good song and I know other girls can relate. I never meant to upset anybody," I said, trying to explain my choice, but Jason quickly silenced me by hugging me tightly.

"You don't have to explain yourself Mitchie. It's a beautiful song," he said.

"Do you think I should stop writing songs about Shane?" I whispered.

"Honestly? Yeah…it's been more than a year Mitchie. I think it's time you let it go and move on. Maybe Josh was hinting something to you when he asked you that question today. Maybe it's his way of telling you that you need to move on from Shane," Jason said quietly. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"That is the most honest that _anybody_ has been with me for a _long_ time," I said before hugging him again.

"Things are gonna get better Mitch. Just keep your head up."

* * *

**So, Jason and Mitchie are getting closer. Shane and Mitchie are _still_ having problems. It's a sad, sad world...ANYWAYS! So, I need to talk to Lucy about this, so Lucy, I guess this is your heads up since I can't get on Twitter right now ;) but if you all have noticed how this story is centered around Taylor Swift songs, I'm thinking for the sequel, it be centered around Demi Lovato songs, but I think we're going to try _not_ having the actual song IN the chapters! :O Which is REALLY out of the ordinary! :) Think about it! **

**Oh! Before I forget! :) There is a new icon! It's a Halloween icon. It's me, yes me, and I've recently been obsessed with China Anne McClain's new song "Calling All The Monsters" (especially the whole "We're gonna get your body shakin', wishin' you could just awaken" -FAVORITE PART) so it's got that tag line! :) It's actually kinda creepy. It's all black in the background and I've got really pale skin and vampire fangs...so yeah. :) Check it out! **

**AND...I updated the blog! :O YEP! It's got my two 55 word stories that I wrote for my Creative Writing class. So you should check those out! The link to the blog and the password are on the profile page! :) **

**AND...If you wanna be really nice and boost my self esteem (it actually really doesn't _need_ boosting, but it's always nice) then go and follow me on Twitter! And if I don't already follow you, I will! Just tell me "Hey, I read your story Speak Now and I was hoping you would follow me back!" Now I don't usually do this, but I actually _like_ following fellow FF writers :)**

**Review Goal: 5 **

**Love you all! I will see you all either later tonight or tomorrow! :)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna**


	37. Chapter 37: Dear John

**All the readers in the house say YEAH! I still don't know _how_ you guys do it! It seems that whenever other authors ask for a certain amount of reviews it takes days or weeks for them to update. For me, it's hours! You guys ROCK! :) *Breaks out in to an a capella version of "We Rock" from Camp Rock* Can you guys tell that I'm a _really_ good mood today? It's because I woke up to a text message saying "good morning beautiful" which _totally_ made my day, especially since I woke up late...  
**

**Yeah. I'm feeling pretty good! :D So! This chapter is about...how Mitchie get's her GROOVE BACK! :D Mitchie's New Groove! :D So yeah! I think you'll like this. It's not a terribly long chapter, but still :)**

* * *

"Don't do this Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I was sitting in front of my computer on a fake Flitter account. The only people who knew of this account was Caitlyn and I, and I had every intent of getting a little bit of revenge.

"Why not? He embarrassed me, he should have known that this was coming to him, so why not?" I asked. Caitlyn bit her lip.

"Mitchie, you're only going to make things worse," she said.

"I don't care. He deserves it!" I exclaimed.

"Mitchie, if you post that picture, you can kiss any chance of mending your broken friendship any time soon goodbye!" Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn…he broke my _heart_. And then when I went to write about it, suddenly I'm the _bad guy_!" I exclaimed. Caitlyn let out a heavy sigh.

"If you post that picture, you're going to regret it and want to delete it, but you know that as soon as you post that, there will be _millions _of fans who are going to get it. I don't know _how_ they'll get it, but they'll get it and only _you_ will be losing out," Caitlyn said. I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Alright…I won't," I said, quickly clicking out of Flitter. I turned to her and looked up at her hesitantly.

"Wanna go to the boys' apartment? I kind of want to hang out with Jason and Nate," I said. Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Do you want me to call, or should we just surprise them?" she asked.

"Let's surprise them. You know, who gives a flying pickle if Shane and Emily are there? Nate and Jason are my friends and if I want to see them and I'm invited to their place, the damn it, I'm going to go!" I said adamantly. Caitlyn threw her arms around me.

"THANK YOU!" she exclaimed. I laughed and hugged her back.

"For what?" I asked. She pulled away smiling.

"For turning back into the normal Mitchie who _doesn't_ let Shane Gray dictate her life," she said. I grinned and grabbed my purse.

"Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

We sat in the empty apartment, waiting for the boy to get back. About half way there, Caitlyn had called Nate to tell him we were on our way, but he had his phone turned off, meaning he was in an interview with Jason and Shane, so we decided to just let ourselves in the apartment and wait for them to get home. I glanced towards the music room and bit my lip lightly. I had an itch to go and play something just for the hell of it.

"Quit gazing longingly at it and just go play something already!" Caitlyn teased.

"Easier said than done. If I pick up one instrument that would mean something big to Shane, he'll have my head on a silver platter," I said.

"What happened to the Mitchie who didn't let Shane dictate her life?" Caitlyn asked. I smiled and nodded. Standing up, I felt a small voice in the back of my head telling me not to do this, but I quickly silenced it as I opened the doors to the music room.

Wordlessly, I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers along the keys. I smiled at the feeling of the ivory keys underneath my fingers. I quietly grabbed my favorite guitar and sat on the piano bench. I quietly began strumming the strings and counting beats as my eyes closed and I began blocking out the world.

"_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps praying the floor won't fall through again  
And my mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine._"

I quickly lost myself in the song that I almost let the world hear. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I heard the door open and voices, but I was too far gone already. The music had taken over every fiber of my being and there was no escaping until either somebody intervened or I finished off the song. I silently prayed I would get to finish.

"_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules everyday  
Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight  
Well, I stopped picking up and this song is to let you know why_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_  
_Don't think I was too young to be messed with?_  
_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_  
_I should've known_."

I opened my eyes and saw four pairs of eyes on me, but I was too caught up in the music to even consider stopping. I could feel a few tears escape my eyes. I locked eyes with the one who needed to hear this song the most. It was my goodbye song to him. I remembered how as I wrote this song, I had vowed to those who would listen that this would be the last song I ever wrote about him.

"_Well, maybe it's just me and my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_  
_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_  
_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_  
_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong_  
_Don't you think nineteen's too young to be played with?_  
_Your dark twisted games when I loved you so_  
_I should've known._"

I saw the spark of understanding in his eyes, but it was surrounded by a boatload of other emotions. Frustration, hurt, adoration, sorrow and love were just a few of the deeper emotions that I could make out in his eyes. I let out a shaky breath as I felt all the cards being laid out on the table. This was it, and we both knew it. This was the last time we would be faced with this repetitive scenario. He was right. I wasn't over him…and I had to start fixing that. I couldn't let him dictate my life anymore. I had every right to be happy…and this was the final song I would write on the subject. I closed my eyes as I prepared to finish off the song.

"_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes  
'Cause you've burn them out  
But I took your matches before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks over  
Your sad, empty town_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_  
_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_  
_The girl in the dress cried the whole way home_  
_I see it all now that you're gone,_

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
You should've known_

_You should've known_  
_Don't you think I was too young?_  
_You should've known_."

I wordlessly opened my eyes and saw them all staring at me nervously. I flashed them all a smile and gave them a small shrug. Jason's face was the first to break out into a smile, followed by Caitlyn and Nate, and then finally Shane. I let out a shaky breath.

"It's not going to be on the CD, is it?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head.

"No…the person who needed to hear it got to hear it…and I'm good," I said.

"No, it needs to be on the album," Shane said. I looked up at him in shock. He smiled sheepishly at his seemingly flip-flopping opinions.

"No, it really doesn't. It'll be fine just being one of those songs that don't make the final cut," I said. Shane shook his head.

"No…I think that song will be able to touch a girl and change their life. Maybe they'll see that they're in a crappy situation and make them feel better. I want to see that song on your album," Shane said. I looked him in the eyes and smiled a little.

"Thank you for your opinion Shane…but you're not in charge of my life…I am. So I'm not ready to put it on my new album," I said. I could tell that my response shocked everybody, but Caitlyn stood by Nate with this huge shit-eating grin on her face. I smiled lightly and turned to her.

"Caity-Cat, do you think it's possible to take Dear John off of the track listing and put another song on there?" I asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yeah, but you're going to have to go back in and re-record it," Caitlyn said. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Alright. Sounds good," I said. She smiled and came over to hug me, but Jason quickly jumped in her way and picked me up and began parading me around the apartment like old times.

"Everybody! Mitchie Torres is _back_!" he exclaimed, causing everybody, even Shane, to begin laughing. He dropped me onto the couch and sat next to me.

"Life is looking up," Shane said, sitting on the opposite side of me. I grinned and nodded before resting my head on Jason's shoulder.

"Yes it is."

* * *

**Sooooooo? Whatcha think? :)**

**Cerealy you guys, how did you think this one went? And _yes_! I update _just because you asked me to_! I really was going to wait until tomorrow, but there were a few of you who said "Can you please update tonight" and so I know that you all are going to appreciate this. :) **

**I was _so flipping happy_ when someone said that they were obsessed with this story! Really? Obsessed? Aww! You guys make me so happy! :) **

**Okay...SO! Next chapter is gonna be a good one. Well...maybe not for some of you who are adamantly _against_ Jitchie, but come on. It's not _that_ bad! I know you guys don't _like_ it, but you can at least _tolerate _it! Besides, what if I told you that Jitchie = More Smitchie! Hmmmm? Yeah, you're probably trying to figure out how Jitchie = More Smitchie, but you will _just_ have to wait and find out! :)**

**Anyways, my boyfriend is asking me about dogs, so I need to go figure out what he's trying to tell me. So time for the wrap up!**

**Review Goal: 9  
**

**Love You All! I will see you all tomorrow! :)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna**


	38. Chapter 38: You're Not Sorry

**You guys cease to amaze me :) And I'm really excited because one of my favorite authors subscribed to the story. Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good right now. :)  
**

**Funny story! So...I currently have Duct tape on my fingers. Can anybody guess why? That's RIGHT because I have an STD on my hand! **

**Okay, yeah, now you're all probably thinking WTF...but if you read the A/N at the end of this chapter, all will be explained! **

**Until then, READ!**

* * *

I made my way into Top Ten Records and made my way to the recording studio that Caitlyn and I had booked for the day. My band had been in the day before to record the music for the song that we had decided on putting on the album. Caitlyn and I were in the studio today to finish up the vocals for my album that dropped in three weeks.

Brown had bitten my head off when I told him that I changed the track listing. He told me I was lucky that I hadn't waited another day, because he had been planning on releasing the track listing. He told me that I had three days to get the song finished and ready to be put on the album. I had agreed with him about everything because I knew that if I made one argument, _Dear John_ would be stuck on the album.

I walked into the recording booth and found it empty. I began panicking because Caitlyn was supposed to meet me there and she was _rarely _late. And when she _was_ late, she would call and let me know that she was running behind and then would tell me to just start. She and Nate had agreed to a night away from everybody, so they went to Las Vegas yesterday and promised to wake up early so they could be back by noon today. I began bouncing in place and decided to set up everything so when Caitlyn _did_ get here, we could start right away.

As I began setting up my microphone, my cell phone began blaring _Introducing Me_ signaling Nate was calling me. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. Why the hell would Nate be calling me? Unless something was wrong with Caitlyn. I quickly put the microphone down and pressed the little green button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Mitchie?_" Caitlyn's voice filled my ears. I sighed in relief.

"No, it's Scooby Doo answering Mitchie's phone because Mitchie is in the recording studio setting everything up," I answered, an amused smile gracing my features.

"Look, Mitchie…I'm not going to make it," she said nervously. I froze.

"Caitlyn, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mitchie! Nate and I woke up late and there is a _ton_ of traffic! We will be there in about an hour, but I don't see this traffic letting up any time soon. I could run there faster than this," Caitlyn said.

"So why aren't you running?" I asked. There was a moment of silence on the phone before Caitlyn remarked, "Mitchie, I was being facetious." I groaned and stomped my foot in a way that a four year old who didn't get their way would.

"Don't worry though! I've already made a phone call and some back up is on the way," Caitlyn said.

"Back up?" I asked. As if on cue, Jason opened the door and walked inside. I smiled at him and waved lightly.

"Thank you Caity. But you're gonna get an earful from me later," I warned. She laughed lightly.

"Of course I will. Have fun. Record good," Caitlyn said. I told her goodbye and we hung up. I quickly went up and gave him a welcoming hug.

"Hey Mitchie. Ready to record?" he asked.

"Almost. Let me just set a few more things up and then we can get this show on the road," I said. He nodded and began looking over the lyrics of the song that I would be recording.

"So…what's this song about?" he asked. I looked at him and saw he was reading the lyrics.

"I wrote it back when I was 15 and my brother had left home and never come back. It's a song to him about how no matter how many times he would ever try to apologize, how I would _never_ believe him. I also had Caitlyn do a bit of editing so it can fit to any kind of relationship," I said. He nodded and looked up at me.

"Don't be surprised if I start crying," I said. Jason smiled lightly and nodded.

"Just try not to break down on me," he said.

"I'll try," I said. I put on the headphones and gave Jason a thumbs up. He repeated the action and quickly pressed a few buttons. Not even a second later and the intro music began playing in my ears.

"_All this time I was wasting  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can say that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_."

I could feel a few tears building as I recalled writing this song. It was right after Pat had told my parents that all we were to him was a pile of shit that was keeping him trapped. Dad, being angry, had told Pat to get out and stay out. We all knew that Pat would most likely return and ask for their forgiveness like he always did, but a week passed without any notice of him.

I had written this song the night that he snuck into my room the next week. He had tried to apologize to me for leaving me alone, but I had ignored him and told him that he was being a selfish brat and I had told him to get out of my life. I hadn't meant it, but Pat had obliged and climbed out my window, not to be seen until he found me almost two years ago.

"_Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_  
_I won't pick up the phone_  
_This is the last straw_  
_Don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_And you can tell me that you're sorry_  
_But I don't believe you baby_  
_Like I did before_  
_You're not sorry_-"

Without warning, I began breaking down. I quickly buried my face into my hands as feelings of regret and remorse began bubbling up. I wanted nothing more than to apologize to Pat for all of those awful things I had told him that night. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach as I doubled over and cried.

The next thing I knew, I was being picked up and put into somebody's lap. I wrapped my arms around their neck and began sobbing into their shoulder. Soft words of comfort along with the hand rubbing my back began soothing me and my sobs grew softer and softer until they turned into hiccups. I breathed in the calming scent of Jason's cologne and relaxed against him. I pulled away slightly and looked up into his eyes.

I saw the spark. The look that Caitlyn had informed me of awhile ago. I saw it every time I looked into his eyes and I was finally ready to admit that I had the same spark in my eyes. I closed my eyes as I felt his minty breath on my face. It invaded my senses and made my mind go fuzzy. I hadn't realized how close our faces were getting until I opened my eyes and saw straight into his eyes.

I leaned in hesitantly, not sure if I was ready for what I was about to do, but as his lips touched mine, I felt a thousand butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach. My eyes fluttered closed as I began kissing him back. I had forgotten in the past year what it was like to kiss somebody and feel a spark. I felt my hands making their way through Jason's curly hair as the passion began growing. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist in a protective way and I immediately felt safe. I pressed myself closer to him to deepen the kiss when suddenly he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. He moved me off of him and stood up. I watched him was confusion flooded me. I watched as he quickly began gathering up his stuff. The door opened to reveal Caitlyn and Nate, Jason looked at them and then looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Mitchie," he said again before brushing past Nate and Caitlyn and leaving the booth. I looked at Caitlyn who was giving me a suspicious look.

"What happened?" she asked. I looked at the door where Jason had quickly walked out of.

"I'm not quite sure."

* * *

"So wait…you _kissed _him?" Caitlyn asked me for the millionth time.

"He kissed _me_!" I protested.

"And _you_ kissed _him_ back!" she exclaimed. I sighed again for the millionth time and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes Caitlyn, I _kissed_ him. And I _loved _it!" I admitted. Caitlyn and I had been a deep conversation for the past three hours about what had conspired in the recording booth. She was ecstatic to hear that something had happened with Jason and I. She had really been pushing me lately to get off my butt and get back out into the dating world. She firmly believed it was my one way ticket to getting over Shane.

"Are you guys going to start going out?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know."

"Are you guys going to-"

"Caitlyn! I _don't **know**_!" I exclaimed, laughing lightly at her never-ending questions.

"So…what are you going to do?" she asked. I sighed and laid my head against the back of the couch.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to go write for a little bit," I said as I pushed myself up off the couch. I began walking towards the stairs as I watched a huge grin break out on her face.

"Is it going to be about _Jason_?" she asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Duh!"

* * *

**Okay...so...about the whole STD on my hands thing. It all began back in gym class!  
**

***FLASHBACK MODE***

**In gym class, they decided that it would be _great_ if we all learned how to SQUARE DANCE. Thank you gym teachers! I still hate you all! **

**Anyways, one of the boys that I was _forced_ to dance with had _warts_ on his fingers...and I, unfortunately, had a couple of nasty paper cuts that I had neglected to cover with a few band-aids. I just want to set the scene. Sweaty hands. Smelly wrestling room. Uncooperative boys. Warty fingers. Uncovered paper cuts. **

***END FLASHBACK MODE***

**Now...if you do some fancy-shmancy GOOGLING...then you will know that Warts are caused by viruses of the Human Papillomavirus (HPV) family. Now...for those of you who _don't_ know what HPV is, it is a sexually transmitted infection/disease (STI or STD) and so if you put all this together, you end up with "I have an STD on my Hands!" **

**Yeah...weird...but I just felt like explaining that! :D NOW, back to the story! What did you think of it? Did you like it? Was it _shocking_? I know, most of you aren't happy about it, but no worries, Smitchie things are coming up! ;)**

**Okay, be honest with me, especially for those of you who don't live in my part of the world. Do you guys _like_ that I update multiple times a day, or should I slow down a bit on the updates? I mean, this is the 38th chapter. Next is the 39th. Before we know it, we're going to be finished. Granted, then the sequel can start going into the works and being written, so...what do you guys think? Do you guys _like_ waking up and seeing that there are 2-3 updates in just a day, or should I slow down on the updates? Tell me your thoughts! :) If you guys _want_ me to continue the multiple updates in a day kind of thing, let me know! If not, SOUND OFF! :) I only live to serve you! Okay, that's a _little_ dramatic, but you get my point. So...we're going to go with the old rules..."MAJORITY RULES!" This is not a dictatorship, this is a democracy. We'll take a vote! :) **

**Review Goal: 4  
**

**Enough rambling from me!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	39. Chapter 39: I'd Lie

**Have I told you guys lately that you are the best readers _ever_? Yes? Well, I thought you all should know again! You guys are seriously some of the nicest readers I have ever known! A lot of readers are really nice, but I've noticed that the CR readers really connect with the authors. :)**

**I don't really know what to say about this chapter other than it's kind of a filler, so I'll be updating chapter 40 tonight too, because I _really_ hate posting filler chapters. I hate it with a _passion_. So I'll put up chapter 40 too. :)**

**Anyways, getta readin'!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since I had kissed Jason and things were still awkward between us. I quietly laid on my bed, strumming my guitar for what seems like the millionth time in the past four minutes. Caitlyn had invited the guys over for a movie night. Shane and Nate had agreed immediately. Jason was a little more hesitant, but after some persuasion from Nate and Shane assured that he'd get to pick a movie, he agreed to come.

"Mitchie Torres, get your hot ass down here right this second!" Caitlyn called. I rolled my eyes and sat up and put my guitar to the side. I stood up and walked out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs and shook my head.

"No. You wanted this movie night, you can have it. I'm not joining you guys. I want to perfect this song," I said. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Come on Moo. Just come down for one movie?" she asked. I shook my head. She crossed her arms and let out a huff. The doorbell rang throughout the house and I quickly ran back to my room and slammed the door shut. I wasn't ready to see him!

"Mitchie! The guys are here! Come on down!" Caitlyn called.

"No!" I called back.

"Why isn't she coming down?" I heard Jason asked worriedly. I felt a small bubble of guilt in the pit of my stomach at his concern.

"Mitchie, come on! Please come down?" Caitlyn said. I decided to not respond. Instead, I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge. I grabbed my guitar and began strumming it again. Without warning, my door opened. I looked up and saw Shane looking at me curiously.

"Is this because I'm here?" he asked nervously. I shook my head and turned my attention back to the guitar.

"Then why don't you want to come down for movie night?" he asked, stepping into my room. I looked at him before glancing at the door. I stood up and peeked my head out of my door. I sighed when I noticed the coast was clear. I closed the door and looked at Shane.

"I want to perfect this song," I said quietly. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"And you can't take a little bit of time to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Nope. I need this to be perfect," I said. Shane sighed.

"I'm sure it's already perfect," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not perfect," I said.

"Mitchie...you say that about _every_ song you write. And let me tell you, _all of them_ are_ more than_ perfect," he said. I ignored him as I sat on my bed and began scratching out a few lyrics. Shane rolled his eyes and opened my door. Without warning, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed my guitar and began walking out of the room.

"Shane! No! Let me go!" I protested, but he continued down the stairs, ignoring my protests. I saw Caitlyn, Nate and Jason all watching me get carried out of my room and I felt a blush rise onto my face. I tried wiggling out of Shane's grasp, but he kept a firm grip on me until we were at the bottom of the steps in front of my friends. Once he was for sure not on any more steps, he plopped me down and turned me to my friends.

"Mitchie needs to play us this song so she can know if it's perfect or not," Shane said.

"No I don't! I just need to go back up stairs and work on it a little bit," I protested.

"Well, why don't you just play it for us and maybe we could help with it?" Nate suggested. I groaned as I realized that I was not getting out of this movie night. I sighed and took my guitar from Shane and walked to the living room. I heard the other four following me, so I quietly put the guitar strap around my neck and stood in the front of the living room.

"Okay. So I wrote this song last week, so bear with me now," I said. I wordlessly began strumming the guitar as I began counting off the beats.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_  
_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_."

I looked right at Jason and locked eyes with him. I tried directing my attention somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. I wanted to know his reaction. He was staring back at me with an intense gaze. I just wanted to put my guitar down and go make out with him, but I'm sure that would get me nowhere.

"_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue_  
_Born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him_  
_I'd lie._

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_  
_But he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is_  
_My God, he's beautiful_  
_So I put on my make-up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_  
_His favorite color's green_  
_And he loves to argue_  
_Oh, and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful_  
_He has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him..._  
_if you ask me if I love him..._  
_I'd lie_."

The room was silent before Caitlyn, Nate and Shane began applauding me. I smiled lightly, but I wanted to know Jason's reaction, not theirs. I didn't care about anybody else in the whole world except Jason. It was odd to think that a year ago, I would be thinking the exact same thing about Shane, but the tables had turned and I was seeking Jason's approval.

"That song was _amazing_ Mitchie! I don't know how you could have perfected it anymore," Shane said. I gave him a small smile, but I quickly turned my attention to Jason.

"I liked it," he said, sensing that I was looking for his opinion. I felt my heart fall a bit. He only _liked_ it? I quickly masked my disappointment with a smile.

"That was really good Mitch," Caitlyn said. I nodded and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" she called after me. I just shook my head as I began climbing the stairs.

"Hang on guys. Stick in a movie, I'm gonna talk to her," I heard Caitlyn say, so I didn't even bother closing my door as I put my guitar on the stand and threw myself onto my bed.

"What up Mitchie Moo? Why aren't you still downstairs?" she asked, closing my door.

"He didn't like it," I said quietly.

"Yes he did! He loved it!" Caitlyn said. I rolled my eyes.

"No he didn't. He said he 'liked' it," I said, putting air quotes around the word "liked".

"Mitchie, you're being over dramatic. He likes it, I promise!" Caitlyn whined. I shook my head.

"Come one Moo. Even if he doesn't like it, so what? It's his fault, not yours," she said.

"What if he regrets kissing me Cait?" I asked.

"The only reason he would ever regret it is because he doesn't think _you_ wanted it," Caitlyn said.

"I kissed him back!" I exclaimed.

"But you were crying, so we could easily say that he probably feels like he took advantage of your fragile state of being," Caitlyn said wisely.

"So…he doesn't hate the song?" I asked nervously. Caitlyn smiled and shook her head.

"Anybody who doesn't like the song is deaf," she said, smiling brightly. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly. I sat up and looked at her.

"Fine, I'll come down for movie night," I said. Caitlyn quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Yay! Come on. Let's see what movie they picked out!"

* * *

**BAM! And _that's_ how it went! What did you think? This is just a little bit of Smitchie being civil. They will, however, get closer...it's strange...but you will have to just read to find out. :)**

**Okay...so I'm updating without any reviews, because I hate ending on crappy fillers, so go on and read the next chapter! :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Mary's Song 'Oh My My My'

**Hey you guys! :D So...yeah, you just read this opening schpiel a little bit ago...so go on and get to reading :)**

* * *

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" I exclaimed as I threw open the door to my parents house. Mom looked up in alarm from her spot on the couch, but relaxed when she saw it was just Caitlyn and I. She smiled brightly and stood up.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn!" she exclaimed. We both rushed over and hugged Mom tightly.

"Where's my baby sister?" I asked. Mom rolled her eyes but pointed up the stairs. I quickly dashed up the stairs, Caitlyn hot on my heels. I turned at the top of the stairs and hit a hard force. I started falling backwards, but two arms shot out and caught me.

"Where are you running off to kid?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw Pat smiling down at me.

"Pat!" I exclaimed and launched myself into his arms.

"Hey Moo," he said, hugging me back. I pulled away and allowed Caitlyn to give Pat a hug.

"Hey Cat," Pat said.

"Hey Pat," she replied.

"So, where's my little BooBoo?" I asked, a grin spreading across my face.

"Ah yes. Everyone wants to see the baby. She's in her crib. Last time I checked, she was taking a nap, but that doesn't mean jack diddly squat," Pat said before skipping down there stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called after him. He snapped his fingers and turned towards me and Caitlyn.

"I've got a date! I'll catch up with you two later," he said before skipping out the front door.

"A date? Him? Shock!" I said before skipping off towards the nursery where baby Dani was supposedly napping. I peeked in the door and saw her napping away. I quietly turned to Caitlyn and nodded, informing her that Pat was right. We silently crept back down the stairs.

"So…you going to talk to your Momma, or just keep me in the dark about how your life is going?" Mom asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Mitchie's in love again," Caitlyn declared. I quickly leaned over and smacked her knee.

"Mitchie!" she whined, but I just rolled my eyes and turned back to my mother who was looking at me suspiciously.

"So, who is he? Do I know him or do I just know _of_ him? Is he treating you well? How long have you two been dating? Have you had sex with him?" Mom asked, not letting me answer any of her questions.

"Mom, cool your jets and let me answer," I said, a playful smile on my face. She nodded and waited for me to answer her questions.

"Yes you know him. He has _always_ treated me well. We _aren't_ dating. No I have not had sex with him," I said.

"So who is he?" she asked. I felt a light blush creep up onto my cheeks and I looked at my fingers.

"Um…Jason Gray," I said quietly. Silence filled the room before Mom let out a squeal. I looked up in time for her to pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"I am so _happy_ for you Mitchie! Have you told him how you feel?" she asked.

"I sang him a song, but I don't think he really got the message, you know?" I said. Mom nodded in understanding.

"I remember when I was your age, your father and I were 'just friends' despite the fact that we were parents. I wrote him a song and played it at a karaoke place that he and I went to and he thought I was talking about _another_ Steve," she said. I laughed lightly at Dad's lack of observation.

"So do you think I should tell Jason to his face how I feel about him?" I asked.

"Of course! And if you like him like he likes you, then I know you guys will be perfect for each other," Mom said.

"Wait, you _knew_ he liked me?" I asked.

"Mitchie, he's liked you ever since he first met you! It's totally obvious!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I didn't see it," I said.

"That is because love is blind!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mom.

"What if Shane's not okay with it?" I asked.

"Screw him," Caitlyn said.

"Shane kind of brought this upon himself. He pushed you away, Jason picked you up, it shouldn't surprise him that you two have feelings for each other," Mom said. I smiled at her.

* * *

"I want a relationship just like Mom and Dad," I said as Caitlyn walked into our huge bedroom. She smiled at me.

"Who _wouldn't_ want a relationship like our parents?" Caitlyn asked. I shrugged.

"Somebody like Shane," I said simply.

"Like I said earlier, screw him," she said simply.

"Did you know that Mom and Dad always lived next door to each other. Grandma and Grandpa Torres still live next to Grandma and Grandpa Romero," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Mom and Dad's anniversary is on Friday, so maybe you should write them a song," Caitlyn said. I smiled and nodded.

"That is a great idea! You and I can write tomorrow," I said. Caitlyn nodded and climbed into her bed.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

* * *

"_What do you want the song to be about_?" Nate asked from the phone that Caitlyn and I had between us.

"I want it to reflect their feelings about each other. Their anniversary is on Friday and we want to give them something they'll never forget," I said.

"_You do realize that I am not the person to be talking to about this…right_?" Nate asked. I groaned and fell backwards.

"This is _hopeless_!" I exclaimed.

"_Why don't you try talking to Pat about this? He's been around longer than you two_," he said. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go get him. You two can say your creepy lover's goodbye," I said, getting up and walking over to the door. I flashed Caitlyn a quick smile before she threw a pillow at me. I darted out of the room before it could make impact. I skipped to the house and opened the back door. I grinned when I saw Pat making a sandwich.

"Patty," I said in an innocent voice.

"No," he said immediately without looking up.

"You didn't even let me ask the question!" I whined. He turned to me and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not going to help you with their anniversary gift," he said. I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Mitchie, just get them something. They'll appreciate it," Pat said. I sighed.

"It's not that easy Pat," I complained. Pat rolled his eyes and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Pat! Patrick! Don't just walk away from me!" I said, following him. He turned to me and quickly tossed something towards me. I quickly caught it and looked at it. It was a tape.

"It's got everything from their childhood to their wedding. Study up," he said, a small smile on his face. I grinned and quickly ran back to mine and Caitlyn's room. I slammed open the door, a manic grin on my face.

"Do you have an idea?" Caitlyn asked. I shook my head, but lifted the tape.

"Not yet, but I will."

* * *

Friday came quickly and before I knew it, we were at a small restaurant that Mom and Dad had gotten so they could have a small party with a few friends and family. Caitlyn and I were standing on the stage, looking around at the people I had grown up with. I smiled over to my parents who were looking back at me with excitement etched into their features.

"Hey everybody," I said quietly into the microphone. I smiled as everyone began clapping. Pat was going to help us with the song, but at the last minute, he had told our parents that he'd gotten a job and was working the graveyard shift, so he wouldn't be able to attend, but he still wished them a Happy Anniversary.

"So…it's my parents' anniversary today and I wrote them a little song with my sister Caitlyn," I said, pointing over to Caitlyn. Everyone applauded again, but not quite as much.

"Mom and Dad, I have decided that when I get married, I want to have a relationship that's just as special as yours. I want it to last all these years. I want to marry my best friend who I can tell everything to…just like how you two can tell each other everything. This one is for you guys," I said. I nodded to Caitlyn who began playing guitar wordlessly. I smiled and began tapping my foot.

"_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my._

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my_."

I looked out and saw that Mom was wiping tears away while Dad had this extremely large grin on his face. I stole a glance at Caitlyn who just nodded. I smiled and took the microphone off the stand and began walking around the stage.

"_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
_You stayed outside till the morning light_  
_Oh my my my my_."

I wordlessly walked down the steps of the stage and began walking over to my parents who were both smiling. Mom was crying like there would be no tomorrow and even Dad's eyes were misty. I stood right in front of them.

"_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
_You said I do and I did too_  
_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh my my my..._"

Mom and Dad began applauding right away, and they were quickly joined by everybody else. Caitlyn came over and we both gave Mom and Dad our hugs. They whispered their thanks and we quietly snuck out of the restaurant to get home and get packed up.

* * *

"I'm so glad that Mom and Dad were happy with the song," Caitlyn said.

"I am too!" I said, a huge grin on my face. Our faces fell as we began approaching the house. Our neighbors were surrounding our house which was blazing a hot, bright orange.

"Dani!" Caitlyn quickly yelled. I immediately pulled off to the side of the street and threw my door open. I could hear the fire engines approaching, but I couldn't see Dani or the babysitter. I took two steps towards the house, but one of the neighbors caught me.

"You can't go in there Mitchie!" someone said. I turned and saw Amelia Tate looking at me worried.

"I have to! Dani is in there!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"George is in there!" she explained. I bit my lip and turned around. Seconds later, I saw George running out, holding a blanket protectively in his arms. The babysitter, some new girl on the block named Amanda, came running out behind him. The fire trucks pulled up and quickly got out and began preparing to hose down the house. A few of them came up to everybody and pushed them all back, but I ran towards George. He quickly handed me the bundle. Dani's cry filled my ears and I breathed a sigh of relief. George began ushering me away from the house.

Suddenly a loud boom went off. George quickly pushed me down and I instinctively shielded Dani away from whatever caused the loud sound. I heard screams fill my ears and I glanced up and saw Caitlyn's pale face. She looked like she was struggling against somebody to get to me. Everything looked like it was in slow motion. I felt something sharp brush against my back, but I just gritted my teeth and held Dani tighter.

Suddenly everything began moving at normal speed again and firefighter quickly picked Dani and I up and rushed us over to an awaiting ambulance. My back felt like it was on fire, but I was just concerned about my baby sister. They put me on a stretcher, but I immediately began protesting.

"I'm fine! My sister! How's my baby sister?" I asked. They only pushed me back down and put an air-mask over my face. Caitlyn quickly ran over to me and took my hand.

"Get Mom and Dad," I said. She nodded and turned to one of the paramedics.

"What hospital are they being brought to?" she asked.

"We're going to bring them to the St. Cloud Hospital," he said. Caitlyn nodded and began walking away. I looked over and saw my baby sister on a small stretcher, being looked over. One of the paramedics laid their hand on my shoulder. I looked at their concerned face.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Mitchie Torres," I said.

"Okay, well Mitchie, you have a little bit of smoke inhalation, a few minor burns and a laceration along your back from some glass and debris from when the house exploded," he said.

"The house exploded?" I asked, shocked at this information.

"It most likely hit the gas line," he said. I nodded, feeling myself going numb with the information.

"Now Mitchie, I just want you to relax until we get to the hospital, okay?" he asked. I nodded and wordlessly looked over to Dani who looked like she was sleeping.

"You saved her life," another paramedic said. I nodded again, but just kept staring at my baby sister.

* * *

**So...what did you think? :)**

**I know that so many of you loved how I rarely left you guys off on a cliff hanger, but I think this was good for you. It's not really a cliff hanger...but I know most of you are dying to know what's going to happen. But I'm going to make you guys work for this! I didn't ask for your reviews last chapter at all...so I'm asking for a big number for this one. **

**Review Goal: 12-14**

**I know it's a bigger number than usual, but I also know that you guys can make it. And if you all go above and beyond, that would just make my day :) I just wanna thank you all again for making me enjoy writing for you guys. I promise that the next chapter is pretty good on the Smitchie level (for them being two people who had a pretty bad, pretty _public_ break up) so I hope you all enjoy that! :)**

**Okay, tomorrow is my busy day of the week. I have an audition for my school's homecoming variety show, I have confirmation at my church (it's fun and I love the people, but it's very tedious) I have to do a shiton of fundraising for my choir, I need to burn some Demi Lovato CD's for a couple of young Lovatics and to top it off...I have a field trip...So that means no "middle of the day" updates. I'll have time to update tomorrow morning and tomorrow afternoon. So _please_ get these reviews so I can post 41 tomorrow morning and 42 tomorrow afternoon. Sound good? Great! :D**

**Okay, enough chitter chatter! Go follow me on Twitter so you can find out how freakin' busy I'm gonna be tomorrow! You can find the link on the profile or if you don't wanna scroll to find it, it's TiannaMRamirez :) **

**Okay! Wish me luck on my busy day! Seriously though, it would make my day if I woke up to so many reviews! ;) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! MAKE ME PROUD!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Never Grow Up

**Hey you guys. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I've had a really shitty day. I'm talking a _really_ shitty day. It's really hot outside, I'm running out of texting minutes, I missed my audition, I don't feel well, I haven't eaten since last night (it's like... 10 pm here), my friend forgot all my fundraising stuff at her place, I haven't been able to do my homework because it's online and all of the school computers were down, my dad changed weekends on me so now I need to choose between my dad and my boyfriend, I had confirmation tonight, I have no way of getting home on Friday, I haven't slept through the night since Saturday and to top it all off, fell down the stairs and have a few nasty bruises...**

**ENOUGH OF MY COMPLAINING!  
**

**You guys...10 more chapters...it's over in 10 chapters! :( It's really bittersweet! But that's besides the point! I'm really excited about doing the sequel. **

**Go on and read! :)  
**

* * *

The sound of a consistent beeping awoke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was surrounded by four white walls that felt like I was being closed in on. I closed my eyes again and heard the soft murmuring of voices coming from outside my room. They sounded familiar, but I couldn't pin point where I'd heard those voices. They didn't sound like Mom and Dad, so who could it be.

I heard my door open and I slowly opened my eyes. I watched Caitlyn come in, her face nervous and grave. Following her one by one came Nate, Jason and Shane. I blinked once, twice, three times to make sure I wasn't still asleep and dreaming this thing. I pushed myself up and saw them looking at me, not a smile on any of their faces. I started to ask what was going on when the memories rushed back to me. My face paled and I looked at Caitlyn.

"Is Dani okay?" I asked. Caitlyn sighed and looked down at her feet.

"She inhaled a _lot_ of smoke…and she got burned pretty badly on one of her feet," Caitlyn said. My lip began trembling at the news of this.

"But…is she okay?" I asked again. Caitlyn looked up at me again and shrugged.

"She'll be alright," she whispered. Nate quickly jumped in and said, "She had carbon monoxide poisoning, but they got her stable. They're expecting her to pull through with no problem." I felt my heart shatter. I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault, but I knew that wasn't true. There was no way that I could have caused her this much pain. I let out a shaky breath. The whole hospital seemed silent. I looked up at the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked quietly.

"We heard what happened and rushed here to see that you were okay," Jason said. I nodded and looked down at my fingers.

"Guys…can I talk to Mitchie for a couple of minutes?" Shane asked. I looked up at him curiously, but the other three didn't object. I could tell that nobody wanted any fighting, so the easiest thing was give into everybody's requests. Jason closed the door as he walked out and Shane turned towards me.

"How are you doing Mitchie?" he asked. I looked down at my fingers and shrugged.

"I'll tell you once I see Dani," I said. Shane nodded and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"They said you are probably going to have a scar on your back," he said. I nodded and resumed looking at my fingers. Shane stood up and wordlessly opened the back of the hospital gown I was wearing. I sat up and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but Shane just pushed my shoulder, forcing me to bend down a little bit. I felt him put his fingers high up on my back, next to my right shoulder blade. He traced his fingers down a little bit and put his thumb there.

"That's how long your scar is going to be. You got lucky Mitchie," he said. Without warning, he began tracing my shoulder blades and spine. I had lost a lot of weight in the past year. More than anybody wanted. I wasn't extremely underweight, but I was definitely underweight. I shuddered as his fingers ran along the bumps of my spinal column.

"You've lost so much weight," he murmured. I closed my eyes as his touch left tingles across my body.

"It's what happens when you don't eat enough," I commented, just brushing him off. I felt his lips press against my back, next to the new wound that would surely turn into a scar. It was probably the only scar on my body that wasn't self-inflicted.

"Bulimia does it to a person too," he said. I froze. He knew. How he found out, I would never know. Maybe he always knew. I would never know. He closed my gown and sat back in the chair. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Emily know you're here?" I asked, eager to change the topic. He nodded and gave me a small smirk.

"If me being with her bothers you, why don't you just say something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It doesn't bother me. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you. Besides, I've finally moved on," I said, a small smile playing on my face.

"Oh yes. That's right. You've fallen for my brother," he said, a playful grin on his face. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"I never thought that would happen," I said.

"I did. I saw the way he looked at you, especially after…you know. And the way you acted with him…it was only a matter of time," he said. I nodded and resumed playing with my fingers.

"Let's go see Dani," he suggested. I blushed lightly.

"I don't think everybody wants to see my open gown," I said, giggling. He chuckled lightly before placing a bag on my bed.

"Get changed. Then we'll go for a walk," he said quietly. I smiled and looked inside the bag to see a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt from my home in California. I nodded and smiled at him gratefully. He stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

I stood next to her small hospital crib and watched her sleep. Caitlyn, Shane and Nate had taken off awhile ago and now it was just Jason and I who were with Dani. I looked at her blistering hands and immediately wished I could trade places with her.

"I think you should sing something to her," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded.

"But what should I sing?" I asked quietly.

"Caitlyn tells me you wrote her a song earlier this week," he said. I smiled and nodded. I leaned my hand down and traced her features with my index finger. The light touch startled her awake and she began whimpering. She reached out for my face and I instead gave her my hand.

"Mama," she said quietly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry babe. Not quite. Mimi," I said.

"Mama," she repeated. I chuckled lightly. She looked at Jason and pointed at him with her other hand.

"Dada," she said. I shook my head smiling.

"Nope. That's Jason," I said. Dani looked at me with a stubbornness that I'd only seen in myself before and said, adamantly, "Dada." I chuckled again and began humming. Her look softened as I continued humming.

"You want me to sing?" I asked her.

"Si?" she repeated. I smiled and nodded.

"Sing," I said. She smiled and giggled lightly.

"_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_  
_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_No, no one will desert you_  
_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_."

I looked down at her and saw her staring up at me with such focus. She and I were in our own little world where nobody else existed. Just her and I.

"_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_  
_No one's ever burned you_  
_Nothing's ever left you scarred_  
_And even though you want to_  
_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_  
_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_  
_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_  
_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have_  
_Is someday gonna be gone_  
_So here I am in my new apartment_  
_In a big city, they just dropped me off_  
_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_  
_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_  
_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_Could still be little_  
_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_  
_It could still be simple_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_Just stay this little_  
_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_  
_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_Won't let no one break your heart_  
_And even through to you want to_  
_Please try to never grow up_  
_Don't you ever grow up_  
_Just never grow up_."

The room was enveloped with silence. I felt Jason rubbing soothing patterns on my back as I stroked the back of Dani's hand.

"Si!" Dani demanded. Jason and I broke out into laughter at her demanding exclamation.

"She speaks Spanish," Jason commented. I giggled lightly at his comment.

"We need to talk," Jason said. I nodded and looked at him.

"Can it wait until I get back to L.A.? I don't really wanna talk about it now. I need to focus on my family now more than ever, so just give me some time, okay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded before leaning down and kissing my lips chastely. He pulled away and I flashed him a wide smile. I heard the door open and Jason quickly stepped away from me. I turned and saw Mom and Dad smiling at me. I gave them a small wave and bent down and kissed Dani's hand.

"I've got to go Dani. Mommy and Daddy are here to be with you now," I said.

"Mimi," she said quietly. I kissed her head before pulling away and walking over to Mom.

"What's going to happen now Mom? Where are you guys going to go?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know yet Mija…I just don't know."

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Did you like the little bit of Smitchie that was thrown in there? I'm trying to make it that for every Jitchie moment, there's a Smitchie moment. I want you guys to like the story and to know that _obviously_ Mitchie still has feelings for Shane, despite her protests :)**

**I know that you guys really don't like this whole Jitchie thing, and I don't usually ask you guys to stop complaining, but will you _please_ stop saying how you don't like Jitchie? I know you guys don't like it. I understand that. Trust me, I do. But it's what's going on. Trust me when I tell you that Smitchie is going to work out. You've just gotta have a little faith. **

**I'm sorry if that seemed bitchy, I _must_ be PMSing...I think I'm gonna cry myself to sleep tonight. Life is just a little overwhelming...  
**

**Review Goal: 2 (I'll post tomorrow. I promise. I'm not going to blame you guys if you don't wanna review for this one)**

**Love you all**

**xoxoxoxox  
Tianna  
**


	42. Chapter 42: Love Story

**Good Morning Beautifuls! I just wanna apologize for last night. I totally think I stepped out of line with the whole going on about my day as well as telling you guys to stop complaining! I am _so_ sorry! **

**Reading your reviews were so encouraging and helpful this morning. I had a really hard time last night. I won't go into detail about everything I did, but it definitely feels like a "three steps fowards, four steps back" kind of logic. If you all remember, back during Part I, Aden took over the story because I needed turn my attention back onto myself and take care of myself. As most of you know, I have an eating disorder and struggle with depression and bi-polar disorder (which is why Demi Lovato is my idol. I'm able to really relate to her) and so last night I had a bit of a slip and I can feel myself slipping out of my manic mode and into my depressed mode. It's a little weird to explain, it's like...it's not a cycle, but it is...if that makes any sense. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. The point is that I was just in a bad place yesterday and ended up doing some stupid stuff.**

**So anyways, my sincerest apologies for anybody who was offended by my closing AN yesterday.**

**Now, I don't usually do this, but I need to personally thank a few people. **

**NverSayNver: I ate and got a good night's sleep. I'm sorry you had a bad day. I think everybody had a bad day yesterday.**

**this-x-is-x-me: I'm pretty sure everything is going to be okay. Thank you for being a really good friend, despite the fact that we live thousands of miles apart and have never really met. LOL **

**Skyscraper: Thank you for replying despite my comment about how people should just stop complaining about Jitchie. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, shape or form and I'm glad that you think the chapter was still amazing. :)**

**ChiaMarie23: I'm sorry you had a bad day too. I've never been pulled over, but I probably would have started bawling my eyes out too. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reminding me that this is _my_ story, not the reviewers story. I guess I am just too much of a people pleaser. But thank you for reminding me of that. I needed that! :)**

**And to everybody else who reviewed, THANK YOU ALL, I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**

**Now, enough of me, let's move on to the chapter. No Smitchie, No Jitchie, but there is a surprise. ;)**

* * *

It had been a month since the accident and we'd all decided that Mom, Dad and Dani would move out to California with me and Pat would stay in Minnesota, in an apartment that he was able to afford. We were all so proud that he was doing so well and staying drug free. We were all disappointed that there would be such a long distance in between us all, but I told Pat that if he ever needed to come to California, we'd be there for him.

Almost everything was lost in the house fire. Mine and Caitlyn's stuff hadn't gotten the worst of it, but there still were only a few things that were able to be saved. The fire had apparently started because Amanda had been making Dani dinner and ended up leaving the stove on, causing a dish towel to catch on fire and spread to the curtains and up the walls.

Caitlyn and I had went and bought a new house for Mom and Dad, despite their protests. We told them to think of it as an early Christmas gift, to which that had told us it had better be the _only_ Christmas gifts. We had just joked it off.

Today, Caitlyn and I were off to see our band. They said they had big news for us, so we were excited to learn what this big news was. They had told us to meet at Josh's house and that he wanted me to bring my guitar. That was one thing I was glad I had brought to the restaurant, my guitar. I don't know how I would have survived if Stella had been lost in the fire.

"Okay, so what do you think this big announcement is?" I asked as I pulled into Josh's apartment parking lot.

"Maybe he's quitting," Caitlyn said. I glared at her.

"He wouldn't call a whole meeting for that," I said. She thought about it and nodded.

"Yeah, he'd tell us individually. Come on. Let's go see what it is," she said, opening her door.

* * *

"Okay, so what's this big announcement?" Jasmine asked as she walked in, twenty minutes late. We laughed at her "get to the point" attitude. Jenna stood up and stood next to Josh.

"We're getting married," she said, intertwining her fingers with Josh's. My jaw dropped and I looked at the two happy and excited people standing in front of me.

"What?" Caitlyn asked after about thirty seconds of silence, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"Yeah! We're getting married," Josh said.

"Since when were you two even dating?" Joey asked, standing up.

"Since we first met," Jenna said sheepishly.

"What?" Jasmine asked. We were all having a hard time wrapping our heads around this new piece of information.

"Does Dad and Mom know?" Joey asked.

"Dad yes, Mom no," she said.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Look…I asked Mom when she first met him what she would think if he and I started dating and she basically told me that she'd disown me. She's already pissed off at me for being a part of a band," Jenna said. I thought back to the first time I had met her monster- I mean, mother.

"So you guys have been engaged for how long?" Caitlyn asked. She looked down again.

"About four months," Josh said, answering for Jenna. My eyes widened and I looked between them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Well…Mitchie, you've always had so much going on, I didn't think you'd want this bit of information. Plus, we didn't want it to get out, because we just want a private wedding with a few witnesses," Jenna said.

"Well…when is the wedding?" I asked.

"Well…that's kind of why we all asked you over here. We were kind of hoping that we could get married…on Friday," Jenna said.

"Friday?" Joey asked, standing up.

"Are you crazy?" David asked, standing along side Joey.

"No we're not crazy, and yes…Friday. We were hoping that you guys could be our witnesses," Josh said. I looked at everybody before standing.

"I'd love to," I said, before rushing over and hugging Jenna.

"Me too," Caitlyn said, walking over to the happy couple.

"I guess I'm in too," Jasmine said, joining us. We looked at David and Joey expectantly.

"If you all are in…I guess I'll be there too," David said, a small smile playing across his face. We all looked to Joey who sighed.

"Alright. Friday then. But where?" Joey asked.

"Our backyard! There's enough space. All we need is a pastor or a judge who will marry you guys," Caitlyn said. I nodded in excitement.

"My uncle is a judge. I'm sure he'd be willing to marry you two," Jasmine said.

"Then it's settled. Friday afternoon, we'll have a small wedding and then Friday night, we'll hit the town," Jenna said.

"Agreed!"

* * *

I stood beside Jenna as she said "I do" to Josh and they took their first kiss as a married couple. We had then decided to spend the rest of the afternoon indoors, just hanging out. When my parents came over later and asked us what we'd been up to, they hadn't believed that we'd had a wedding here and everything. They didn't believe us until Jenna and Josh showed them their wedding bands.

"I have a song for you guys," I said.

"You didn't have to write us a song," Jenna said smiling, but she sat up anyways, knowing that I'd be playing it for her anyways. I smiled and grabbed my guitar and put the strap around my neck.

"Well…the other day, Caitlyn said that you guys were like Romeo and Juliet, how your parents didn't want you getting together, and this song just came from that idea, so I hope you guys like it," I said. I began strumming the guitar and tapping my foot to the beat.

"_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_I see you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_."

I looked and saw Jenna burying her face into Josh's chest, blushing bright red. I smiled at how cute and comfortable they were with each other. I felt my chest tighten when I realized that this was just the beginning. They were the first of us to get married; of our little group of friends. Now we would all most likely follow suit and get married. A new chapter of our lives was beginning.

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_  
_Oh oh_."

"I can't believe how spot on this is," Josh said to Jenna. We all laughed as I continued playing.

"Only for you two," I said. I looked down at the guitar and began counting beats again.

"_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_."

They all began applauding when I finally finished. I smiled and put the guitar back on its stand. I walked over to them and sat down on Caitlyn's lap.

"Boney butt!" Caitlyn yelped. I smirked and leaned against her.

"Caitlyn, will you marry me?" I asked.

"I would, but I don't think Nate or Jason would be very happy about that," she said.

"Jason?" Jasmine asked. I blushed bright red and looked down.

"Yeah. Jason," I said, getting and walking into the kitchen.

"Since when?" Jenna asked.

"Well…technically it hasn't happened yet," I said honestly.

"Why not?" Joey asked from his spot beside his sister.

"Well, I just got back to L.A. a week ago and before that, I spent a month in Minnesota waiting for Dani to get better and then trying to help my parents settle everything before moving away from Minnesota," I said.

"So? It's Jason!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"She doesn't want to go into a relationship when she's extremely distracted," Caitlyn explained.

"Fair enough…but you _have_ to tell him!" Jenna said.

"I will! Soon."

**Now...who saw that coming?**

**If you just said "I did!" you LIE! Because I honestly didn't even see it coming...well, I did...because I wrote out the plot...but still, _NOBODY_ saw that coming! I know that you guys didn't because these are two fairly minor characters...**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna keep this short cause I need to go buy a snack. Love you all! :)**

**Review goal: 5**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna**


	43. Chapter 43: Sparks Fly

**Hey you guys! I must say, some of you are _very_ demanding. Just remember to _ask_ rather than _demand_. So telling me to get on with something would be a one way track to getting a frustrated Tianna. That's my one request :) **

**Okay, so a lot of you have been all gung-ho about Jitchie lately, maybe it's because of my outburst, maybe it's because I asked you guys to trust that Smitchie ends well, I don't know, but this is it. But despite the Jitchie in this chapter, I think you'll really like the interaction between Shane and Mitchie. Now a lot of you have been wondering why Shane has acted the way he's been acting. I, unfortunately, never wrote a chapter in his point of view which would explain everything, so I was considering revamping one of the future chapters to be in his point of view. I'm not sure yet, so until then, you'll just have to accept Shane's demented behavior has is.**

**Anyways, go on and get to reading! :)  
**

* * *

I was crazy. Absolutely _insane_! I could very easily get arrested for disturbing the peace if I'm not careful about this…but if he was crazy for me, then I could be crazy for him. I wordlessly parked my car on the side of the road and turned off the car.

I quickly checked to make no cars were coming before quickly opening my door. I slammed the door shut and ran around to the trunk. I opened it and grabbed my white electric guitar. I quickly put the strap around my neck and moved it so that the guitar was behind me. I grabbed my small, but powerful portable amp and slammed the trunk shut. I found the chord and wordlessly hooked it up to the guitar.

I ran across the road and found myself in front of their apartment. I smiled and felt a few drops of water hit my face. Within seconds, the sky opened up and began pouring rain.

"Perfect," I said sarcastically. I turned my amp on and turned the volume up. The rain was coming down in buckets and it seemed that there was no end to it. I spread out my arms and looked up at the sky.

"You couldn't have waited ten minutes?" I shouted. I growled and quickly turned to my guitar.

"One, two, three, four," I counted quietly. I began playing as my foot kept the tempo. I smiled as I saw the light turn on in their apartment.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_  
_Just close enough to touch_  
_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_."

I looked up and saw Shane looking over the balcony, his hair getting wet. I smiled up at him nodded. He quickly turned towards the apartment and shouted something that I couldn't hear. Suddenly, Nate and Jason were at the balcony, hanging their heads over the balcony.

"Mitchie?" Jason called down. I smiled, but continued playing.

"_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really somethin'  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
_But with you, I know it's no good_  
_And I could wait patiently_  
_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go dow_  
_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_."

I looked up to see he wasn't there, but Nate and Shane were smiling down at me. I felt my heart fall as a sick feeling started coming over me. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come here. Suddenly, I heard the main door get thrown open. I looked over and saw a grinning Jason. I smiled and continued playing.

"_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keepin' your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby_  
_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain_  
_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
_Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly_  
_Oh baby, smile_  
_And the sparks fly_."

As soon as I finished, I put my guitar behind my back and looked at Jason.

"You're crazy Mitchie Torres! Absolutely crazy!" he shouted over the rain.

"I heard in a movie once that people do crazy things when they're in love," I said, quoting Hercules. A large grin spread across his face. In the blink of an eye, I was pulled towards him and kissing him happily. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me towards him. I heard Nate and Shane cheering from the balcony. I felt my heart lift and the feeling of being loved. We pulled away and Jason laughed lightly at the sight of me.

"Let's get you inside before you get electrocuted."

* * *

I sat quietly on the couch as I listened to the sounds of the apartment. Jason was in the bathroom taking a shower and Nate had gone over to be with Caity and tell her the events that had taken place. I had neglected to tell her that I was even planning this, so she would be shocked to hear the crazy and uncharacteristic thing I had done.

"Hot chocolate?" a voice asked, breaking my thoughts. I looked up and saw Shane offering me a mug. I smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks," I said. He smiled and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"So…it's about damn time," he said. I laughed lightly and nodded.

"I never thought you would be so nonchalant about this. I mean...it's your brother," I said lightly. He shrugged.

"Mitchie...I've learned a few things since our break up. One of those things are, when things happen you can't just dwell on them. If they happen, then it's obviously meant to happen. So I'm not going to dwell on the fact that you're dating my brother, despite the fact that there is a guy code, and I'm just going to move on with my life. You and I are friends. That's it," he said. Despite the smile on my face, my heart was breaking and I was dying a little bit more on the inside.

"I guess so," I said. I sipped the hot chocolate and enjoyed the feeling of the hot liquid trickling down my throat.

'_Shane always knew how to make perfect hot chocolate. I wonder if Jason knows how_.' I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. It wasn't right for me to start comparing Jason and Shane. They were two different people. Besides, I loved Jason, not Shane.

'_Are you sure about that hun_?' the voice inside my head whispered.

'No, I love Jason. I used to love Shane, now I love Jason,' I told myself.

'_If you're over Shane, then why are you comparing him to Jason_?' the voice asked me.

'I'm not comparing them. I was simply pointing out the fact that I like how Shane makes hot chocolate,' I protested to myself.

'_Are you seriously going to try to lie to yourself_?' the voice asked me.

'I'm not lying. I used to love Shane and now I love Jason,' I told myself once again.

'_You love Shane and you know it_,' the voice said.

'No, I love Jason!' I thought.

'_Okay, you may love Jason, but you're still in love with Shane_,' the voice said. As much as I wanted to deny it, I couldn't. I looked over to Shane and saw him sipping his hot chocolate and looking at me with gleaming eyes and an amused smirk on face.

"What?" I asked.

"You look like you're having this huge internal debate with yourself," he pointed out. I gulped.

'_Only Shane ever was able to read you like that_,' the voice pointed out.

"No. I'm just thinking. That's all," I said.

"What about?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's not really important," I said.

"It sure looks important," he teased. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Jenna and Josh got married," I said.

"They were dating?" Shane asked.

"That's what I said!" I laughed.

'_Only Shane has ever been so in sync with you_,' the voice said.

"So you're thinking about getting married?" Shane concluded. I shook my head.

"Nope," I said.

'_But now you're going to be thinking about getting married…to Shane_,' the voice taunted. I growled slightly, but Shane noticed and sent me a funny look. I shook my head.

"Sorry. The voices in my head are picking on me," I said jokingly. Shane smiled lightly and looked at my stomach.

"How are you doing lately?" he asked. I smiled lightly and looked him in the eyes.

"I have never broken my promise," I said. He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

"So what about you? How're things going with you and Emily?" I asked.

"Things are…normal," he said. I sensed a heavy feeling coming from him, so I decided to pry.

"You don't like 'normal' anymore?" I asked. He shot me a smirk.

"I've never liked normal. I believed I called _you_ different," he said.

"But a good different!" I shot back.

"But different," he concluded. I laughed lightly.

"I don't know Mitch. I don't see my life really _going _anywhere with her. I mean, I'm sure somewhere in your head you've got your and Jason's whole future planned right down to your fourth child's middle name," he said. I laughed lightly as I remembered planning all that stuff, except with Shane rather than Jason.

"But with Emily…I can't even see us getting married, much less having children," he said.

"Well…maybe something is preventing you from seeing the future," I suggested.

"Yeah…maybe," he said. The bathroom door opened and Jason came out wearing a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt.

"I'm going to leave you two lovebirds for the night. I've gotta go talk to Emily anyways. I'll see you guys later," Shane said, standing up from the couch. We bid Shane a good night and watched him as he left.

"What were you guys talking about?" Jason asked curiously, taking Shane's spot on the couch.

"He was telling me how things were going with Emily," I said. He nodded. I put my cup of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and scooted next to Jason. I sat between his legs and pressed my back against his stomach and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my midsection and pulled me to him. I felt an explosion of butterflies fill my stomach, but I couldn't help the final thought that traveled into my mind.

'_I wish it was Shane_.'

* * *

**Whoa! So...Jason and Mitchie are officially together. Mitchie has admitted that she _likes_ Jason...but she is finally accepting that she is _so_ not over Shane. SHOCK! :O**

**Okay, so what do you guys think is going to happen next? Well, we're giving you a sneak peek! :)**

* * *

"What are you all smirky about over there?" I asked.

"Just planning on what dessert I'll bring. Should I bring brownies or cake?" he asked.

"You choose," I said.

"Brownies it is! I'll buy the mix and tell Shane to get to baking," he said.

**S P E A K N O W**

"What?" I asked.

"Just tell me," I demanded.

"Jeeze, always so demanding," Shane joked.

**S P E A K N O W  
**

"Emily and I had another fight," he said simply.

"_Another_ fight? Shane, I thought you said things were normal," I said.

"This _is_ normal. Fighting is normal for her and I," Shane said simply.

**S P E A K N O W**

"He's a sweet boy," Mom said.

"But?" I asked. She sighed and turned to me.

"There was always that part of me that hoped you and Shane would somehow work out," Mom said honestly.

**S P E A K N O W**

* * *

**Alright! There you guys go! :) **

**Review Goal: 5**

**Aaaand, that's it :)**

**Love you all! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	44. Chapter 44: Hey Stephen

**Hey you guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I added in the much needed Smitchie. This has a _little_ bit of Smitchie, but not much. So...yeah. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"So my parents want to have us for dinner," I told Jason over a home cooked meal. He looked up and nodded.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night," I said.

"Alright. Should I bring something?" he asked.

"If you want to bring a dessert or something, that would be alright," I said. He smirked and nodded. I eyed him skeptically.

"What are you all smirky about over there?" I asked, a playful smile crossing my face.

"Just planning on what dessert I'll bring. Should I bring brownies or cake?" he asked. I eyed him skeptically.

"You choose," I said.

"Brownies it is! I'll buy the mix and tell Shane to get to baking," he said.

"Shane bakes?" I asked. Jason nodded.

"Since _when_?" I asked, laughing lightly at the thought of Shane baking.

"Since forever! He bakes when he's upset, then he stuffs his face," he said.

"Sounds like a girl to me," I said.

"Well, I'm expecting he'll be baking up a storm tonight," he commented, looking at his clock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's out with Emily. We may want to finish up dinner. He'll be home any second and he'll be a tornado of fury until he gets his baking in," Jason said. I couldn't believe that Shane liked to bake. And not only that, but he used it as a therapy.

'_He's perfect for you_,' the voice in my head commented. Ever since Jason and I had gotten together, the voice in my head has been making Shane out to be some god and Jason is just a normal guy.

As if on cue, Shane stormed through the door and threw off his coat. He stormed into the kitchen and saw Jason and I sitting there, preparing to move our plates.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't- I mean, I shouldn't have…" he trailed off. I looked at his distraught face and then over to Jason's concerned face.

"Shane…would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked kindly. Jason shot me a thankful smile. Shane looked down at his hands.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your date," he said.

"Hey, it's okay bro. Just come eat," Jason said. Shane looked at us and smiled half-heartedly.

"So what are we having?" he asked, walking over to the pot that sat on the counter.

"Chicken alfredo with penne noodles," I answered.

"Jase, you made this?" Shane asked in astonishment.

"No, Mitchie made it," he said.

"You cook?" Shane asked as he dished up a plate.

"I do everything," I joked. I turned to Jason and flashed him a smile. Shane walked over and took a seat next to us. We began eating in silence until Jason's phone started ringing.

"It's the studio," Shane said without looking up. Jason looked at his phone.

"Yep, you're right. Hang on," Jason said, standing up and walking away from the kitchen.

"So you're psychic too?" I joked. Shane laughed.

"I recognized the ringtone," he said. Jason walked back over with a disappointed face.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but they need me down at the studio for something. Do you think you could get Mitchie home, Shane?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Shane said, eating his food.

"Thanks bro. Bye babe," Jason said, pecking me on the lips.

"Bye Jase," I said. The door closed and I looked to see a dejected Shane Gray.

"What?" I asked. He quickly looked down at his food and shook his head.

"Just tell me," I demanded.

"Jeeze, always so demanding," Shane joked. I laughed lightly, but looked at him seriously.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just weird, seeing you kiss him. Plus, I am in a really fragile state right now," Shane said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Emily and I had another fight," he said simply.

"_Another_ fight? Shane, I thought you said things were normal," I said.

"This _is_ normal. Fighting is normal for her and I," Shane said simply. I frowned and looked down at my plate. I remembered when that was normal for Shane and I.

"Do you want to bake something?" I asked. I watched Shane's eyes brighten.

"Like?"

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Torres, these are for you," Jason said, giving Mom and Dad the plate of brownies that Shane and I had made the night before.

"Thank you Jason!" Mom said happily.

"Oh, you'll really have to thank Shane the next time you see him. He actually made them," Jason said, giving credit where credit is due.

"Really?" Mom asked. I nodded.

"Shane bakes," I said. Mom nodded, clearly impressed with Shane.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked.

"Just some good, old baked Mac n Cheese," Mom said. I looked over to Dad in confusion, but he smiled and explained, "Dani is joining us for dinner." I nodded and looked into the living room where I saw her sitting on the couch.

"Dani," I called in a sing-song voice. She looked up and smiled.

"Mimi!" she exclaimed and crawled down from the couch.

"Dani! What's up baybay?" I asked, picking her up.

"Douche!" she said. My eyes widened in embarrassment. I looked over at Jason's shocked face and Dad's amused face.

"What?" I asked.

"Douche!" she said, pointing to the sippy cup sitting on the table.

"Oh, juice?" I asked, uncertain. I picked up the sippy cup and watched her eyes brighten.

"Douche!" she squealed in excitement. I set her down and gave her the sippy cup. She ran back over to the couch with the sippy cup.

"So she's calling juice 'douche?'" I asked. Dad chucked.

"You should hear her whenever we go under a bridge. 'It's a bitch! It's a bitch!'" Dad said, mimicking her. I laughed and noticed that Jason was chuckling too.

"Well, is Mom going to wash her mouth out with soap like she did to Pat so many times?" I asked.

"Not until she starts using those words on purpose," he said.

"Trust me, she knows," I said.

"Dinner time!" Mom said, bringing out the baked macaroni and cheese. I smiled and walked out into the living room.

"Dan, dinner time," I said. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No!" she said. I rolled my eyes and turned off the television.

"I think I liked you better before you could talk," I said. Dani stuck her tongue out at me, and I quickly went to grab it. She brought it back into her mouth and tried, and failed, to keep a smile off her face.

"Come on Dani. Let's go eat with Mama and Daddy and Jason," I said.

"JayJay?" she asked. I nodded and she took off like a bullet. I walked to the dining room to see her hugging Jason tight.

"Where Shay and Nate?" she asked.

"They had to stay home tonight, but they wanted me to tell you that they miss you," Jason said. Dani smiled and allowed Dad to put her into her high chair.

After dinner, Jason, Mom, Dad and I all sat around the living room, watching Dani play with big building blocks.

"So…I was cleaning out the car and you'll never believe what I found," Mom said, smirking at me. I looked at her with confusion etched into my features.

"What?" I asked.

"The song that I wrote for your father," Mom said. I felt a blush creep up on my face and I shrugged.

"Aren't you glad I saved it?" I asked. Mom smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am, but I'm trying to figure out how you got it in the car," she said.

"I was going to ask you the night of your anniversary, but with everything going on, I forgot about it. I was going to ask you, though, if you would be okay with me recording it? It's a really good song and so many girls would be able to easily relate to it," I said. Mom smiled and nodded.

"I would love it if you would record it," she said.

"What song?" Jason asked.

"A song that I wrote for Mitchie's father back when I was about Mitchie's age," Mom said. I smile and nodded.

"Can I hear it?" he asked. I looked at Mom who nodded. I smiled and began tapping my knee to keep beat.

"_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
_I can't help myself_."

I heard a guitar begin playing. I looked up and saw Dad strumming along and playing the guitar part. Jason and Mom were clapping their hands, helping me keep the beat.

"_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
_I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_  
_Why aren't you here tonight?_  
_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out_  
_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_."

Dad stopped playing guitar and all that was heard was my foot tapping on the floor. I looked down at Dani and saw that she was watching me intently. I smiled and put my arms out to her. She stood and walked over to me. I put her on my lap and started swaying back and forth with her.

"_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
Haha_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
_I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
_I can't help myself, myself_  
_Can't help myself_  
_I can't help myself_."

Mom, Jason, Dad and Dani all began applauding the impromptu performance that I gave them.

"'Gain! 'Gain!" Dani cried out in excitement. I laughed at her demands.

"Can you say please?" I asked.

"Pwease?"

* * *

Mom and I washed dishes as Dad and Jason bonded over guitars. Dani had been put to be a half hour ago, so Mom and I decided it was time for me to hear her opinion on Jason.

"He's a sweet boy," Mom said.

"But?" I asked. She sighed and turned to me.

"There was always that part of me that hoped you and Shane would somehow work out," Mom said honestly. I shrugged.

"I think everybody did. Apparently on Flitter, there's a user that is obsessed with giving the world 'Smitchie Facts,'" I said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, the question is, are you really, truly happy with Jason," Mom said. I sighed and looked at her.

"I love him…I just don't know if I'm _in_ love with him," I said quietly. Mom smiled at me sympathetically.

"Because you're still in love with Shane?" she asked.

"No! Because I just don't know," I defended. She looked at me and I sighed.

"Yes…I still am in love with Shane."

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? **

**Tell me what you think! :) **

**Review Goal: 4  
**

**Love you guys**

**XOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	45. Chapter 45: Stay Beautiful

**Okay, so I'm stirring the pot of drama again. I know, you all don't like it when I stir the pot and make things negative between Shane and Mitchie...but it's gotta happen if you guys want to know what's _really_ going on in Shane's mind during all of this. Yeah, I've decided that I am, for sure, going to do one of the chapters in Shane's POV. Usually, I don't like the idea of changing the point of views in the middle of the story, but I think that you guys have been waiting patiently to learn _what _is going on in Shane's head. **

**Anyways, yeah, I'm stirring the dramatic pot of Smitchie-ness, and sadly not in the good way. **

**Oh, and Lucy, the answer is Yes! I was thinking of Jemi Facts! I love their tweets, so I just _had_ to make a reference to them.  
**

**Read away!**

* * *

I was smiling at the computer screen as I watched my new song climb to number one. I had released a studio version of _I Heart Question Mark_ to the public and it was quickly climbing to the number one most requested song.

"We're at two!" I exclaimed. The whole band, as well as Jason, Nate and my parents had decided to come and join in on our little party for being number one. Dani was laying in my bed upstairs, passed out from the long day that she had swimming with Caitlyn and I. Caitlyn held a bottle of sparkling apple cider, ready to uncork it as soon as we hit number one.

"Okay, I'm going to refresh the page…ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Jasmine exclaimed. I hit the refresh page and waited for the page to load up. I grinned brightly as I saw that the song was now in number one.

"We did it!" I screamed. Caitlyn quickly shook the bottle, only to have the cork fly off and hit the wall. We all began laughing and cheering. I went over to Jason and hugged him tight.

"I'm proud of you," he said quietly.

"I'm so happy right now," I said quietly. He kissed my temple and smiled down at me. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"I'll be right back," I said. I walked out to the back and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, turning it onto speaker, not noticing who was calling.

"Mitchie?" a slurred, but familiar voice said.

"Shane?" I asked.

"Yep. That's me!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"What's up?" I asked.

"So…I noticed that you released a new song," he said.

"Yeah. I released a studio version of _I Heart Question Mark_," I said.

"That's great…but don't you think it was a little childish to do that song?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Suddenly, the calm and seemingly happy Shane turned on me.

"I mean, I thought we were done with you releasing this shit about me! It makes me look bad Mitchie!" he spat. I recoiled.

"I'm sorry Shane, but it's a good song," I said. I heard Shane growl.

"You know what, Emily was right. You are just a little whore bag who was looking for a chance to tear down a star," Shane said. I felt my throat tighten.

"Emily didn't say that," I said.

"Ha! You really think she didn't? Come on Mitchie. She's always hated you. A bunny rabbit could see it. I guess I'm just stupid to think that you were better than her," he spat. I felt my heart break and the tears begin building up.

"Shane, have you been drinking?" I asked calmly.

"So? What does it matter, it's true!" Shane protested.

"No Shane. You don't talk like this when you're sober," I said.

"Do you still want me Mitchie? Do you really want Jason? Do you want me back?" he whispered. I felt chills go down my back as I whimpered.

"Well guess what, you'll never get me back! Why would I want a stupid slut who is fat and stupid?" he asked. Suddenly, my phone was ripped out of my hands and thrown across the house. I saw an angry Jason. I looked and saw everybody's concerned faces. They all heard everything he said. I quickly buried my face into Jason's chest as embarrassment flooded through me.

"I think it's time for you all to go," Jason said. Everyone agreed and began filing out.

"I'm going with Nate. I'll see you later Mitchie," Caitlyn said quietly. I just buried my face deeper into his chest. Jason pulled me away a little bit, only to put his lips on mine in a comforting gesture. I felt a bubbling in the pit of my stomach. A need that I hadn't felt in months. I pulled Jason closer to me to deepen the kiss. I felt him grab my hips and push me up against the house. I could feel every inch of him on me. I groaned as his groin made contact with mine. I looked up at him.

"I need you," I whimpered. Wordlessly, Jason picked me up and brought me in the house and up to my bedroom where we spent the rest of the evening.

I awoke wrapped up in sheets and Jason's arms. I felt my heart flutter at the feeling of Jason's strong arms wrapped around me. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I smiled as his arms tightened around me. I turned around and saw him staring at me.

"Good morning," Jason said quietly. I smiled brightly.

"Good morning," I said. Jason began massaging my neck in a comforting way.

"When is Caitlyn supposed to be home?" Jason whispered.

"I don't know, but she won't come in my room," I replied. Jason nodded. I sat up and kissed his cheek.

"You look tired," I commented. He nodded.

"I'm exhausted," he said.

"Well how about this, you go back to bed for a little bit, and I'll wake you up in an hour, okay?" I suggested. Jason smiled at me.

"Sounds great," he said. I laughed lightly and pecked his lips lightly. I crawled out of bed and slipped on his dress shirt that he'd been wearing the night before.

"You look good in my clothes," Jason commented. I smiled at him and quickly grabbed a pair of underwear and put them on.

"I'll see you in an hour," I said quietly. He nodded and I walked out of the room. I made my way down the stairs, over to my cell phone that lay on the floor. The battery was lying out of the phone and there were a few dents on it. I put the battery back in and turned on the phone.

"Four missed messages?" I asked myself as I turned my phone on. I noticed that they were all from Shane. I sighed and quietly listened to the messages.

"_Hey Mitchie. Look, I don't know what I said last night, but whatever I said, I'm so sorry!_" I sighed and clicked to the next message.

"_Mitchie, please answer the phone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that stuff or make you cry. I'm so sorry!_"

"_Mitchie, why aren't you answering your phone? Are you alright?_"

"_Mitchie, I'm coming over. Please don't just ignore me_."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door. I stood up and walked over to the front door. I looked and saw that it was Shane standing there, looking nervous and a little worried. I wordlessly opened the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly took in my appearance and clamped his mouth shut. He looked up and locked eyes with me.

I saw a boatload of emotions pass through his eyes. Anger, hurt, betrayal, sadness, adoration and confusion were some of the emotions that passed. He looked like somebody had gone and kicked him in the stomach. I bit my lip and moved a little behind the door to hide from him. He shook his head and turned around and began walking away.

"Shane, wait," I called, but he shook his head and kept walking. I sighed and closed the door. I looked at the phone in my hands and decided to call Caitlyn.

"_Hello_?" she answered.

"Caity, don't come home any time soon, okay?" I asked.

"_Ha! I knew it! Nate, you owe me ten bucks_," I heard Caitlyn tell Nate.

"You guys were _betting_ on if Jason and I would hook up?" I asked, feeling my blood boil.

"_Yeah. And thank you Mitchie, for helping me prove to Nate and I know you guys better than he does_," Caitlyn said. I could tell she was just joking, but it still made me want to strangle her. I growled in irritation.

"_Oh have you heard from Shane. We kinda told him what he did last night and how Jason stayed with you last night. Then he left_," Caitlyn said.

"He stopped by, but didn't say anything to me," I said.

"_Why not_?" Caitlyn inquired.

"I was only wearing Jason's shirt," I said.

"_Ooo, Mitchie got it good_," Caitlyn teased. I felt tears rush to my eyes at the frustration that my sister would actually _bet_ on whether or not Jason and I had sex. Shane's words from the night before filled my head. I really was a whore.

"Oh shut up Caitlyn!" I snapped. Her laughing stopped immediately.

"_Jeeze Mitch, I was just joking_," she said quietly.

"You really think I need to hear that? God, Shane was right!" I exclaimed before hanging up the phone. I silently stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I locked myself in and sat on the toilet. I saw my razor looking at me, calling my name. I grabbed it and brought it to my wrist.

'_Promise me Mitchie!' _Shane's voice filled my head from that night. I slowly pulled the razor away from my wrist and laid it back down on the side of the tub.

"I promise."

I sat quietly next to the pool, strumming my guitar and scribbling some lyrics down. I was almost done with what was hopefully another great hit in the making. After the whole phone call thing, I had decided the best thing to do was to shut off my phone and just write. I had just finished putting the last few lyrics into the song when I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Whatcha writing?" Jason asked, kissing my temple.

"A song," I said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I got that part. I mean, what kind of song," he said.

"A good one, hopefully," I said, cracking my first smile since the phone call.

"Can I hear it?" he asked. I nodded and watched as he took a seat in front of me. I smiled shyly at him and began strumming the guitar.

"_Jason's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful_  
_Every little piece love, don't you know_  
_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_  
_When you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_."

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I smiled and began strumming a little faster, wanting to pick up the tempo just a little bit.

"_Jason finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_."

I didn't want it to, but Shane's image began filling my mind as I sang this song. I felt my heart clench when I remembered the look on his face. He knew what Jason and I had done, and he was not pleased about it. I sighed and shook it off as I locked eyes with Jason again.

"_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know  
_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my front door  
Oh but if it don't, will you stay,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, oh beautiful,  
Beautiful, beautiful, oh beautiful,  
Whoa, whoa,  
Oh but if it don't,  
Stay beautiful,  
Stay beautiful._"

"That was beautiful Mitchie," Jason said, standing up and walking towards me.

"So what do you think. Next number one hit?" I asked. Jason chuckled lightly.

"I have no idea, honestly. But you can be assured that people are going to love that song," he said quietly. I smiled and leaned against him. He kissed my neck lightly. I leaned up and captured his lips and began a small make out session, however, the sound of my grumbling stomach told us that it was time for breakfast. Jason pulled away, laughing lightly.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Come on. Let's go see what we can make," he said, pulling me into the house.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to do most of the cooking," I said. He began looking thorough the cupboards and began pulling out ingredients to make pancakes.

"Well, if we ever get married, we'll have to have Shane come over every morning to make us a decent breakfast," Jason joked. I froze.

'_Married?_'

* * *

**Whoa! Married? Jason's talking about _marriage_ plans? **

**Which reminds me...earlier in the story, I made mention that Jason had a fiancee...and Penguin Girl pointed that out to me, and I just want to apologize. When we were first writing out the plot of this story, we also had another story in the works, and in that story, Jason had a fiancee, and at one point, this story and that story all began meshing together and that was one of the details that got caught in the whole pot of blech! **

**Another thing...we have _five_ more chapters...until Speak Now is over. Who else is a little sad about this? Just me? **

**Review Goal: 5**

**Gotta get to bed! Nighty night! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	46. Chapter 46: Long Live

**Hey morning people! Okay, so I wanted Lucy to be able to read this before she went to bed, so Lucy, this is for you! :D**

**And...yeah, okay, go on and read!**

* * *

"Hello everybody! We're here with Mitchie Torres, this year's Teen Choice Awards Artist of the Year! How are you Mitchie?" Josh asked me. I smiled at him.

"I'm good Josh, how are you?" I asked sweetly.

"I'm good. So let's talk about your landslide victory the other night," he said. I grinned brightly.

"What would you like to know about it?" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

"Well, what was it like to win?" Josh asked.

"Well, I've been really, really excited about this for awhile. Like since I found out that I was nominated for Artist of the Year," I said, smiling wide.

"What was it like when you were first told that you were nominated?" Josh asked.

* * *

"_Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she burst into the house. Jason and I looked up from our weekly pancake breakfast and stared at her. _

"_Caity, Caity, Caity, Caity, Caity! What?" I asked. _

"_You'll never believed what we've been nominated for!" she squealed. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_Artist of the Year!" she squealed. My jaw dropped at this news. _

"_Are you serious?" I asked, standing up from my spot. She nodded I ran over to her and we began jumping up and down excitedly. _

"_I'm so proud of you guys!" Jason said, smiling brightly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. _

"_See, Caity, we got this far because we have very supportive and loving boyfriends," I said with a huge smile on my face._

"_And Shane. He definitely helped us," Caitlyn pointed out. I just waved her comment off and sat back at my spot._

"_Do the others know?" I asked. Caitlyn shook her head. _

"_No. I haven't gotten to telling them yet," she said. I nodded and smiled. _

"_Congratulations to us, we are _awesome_!"_

* * *

"So you were excited?" Josh asked.

"A little, yeah," I said, my smile a permanent fixture on my face.

"So what was your reaction when your ex-boyfriend, Shane Gray, was nominated for his solo debut," Josh asked.

"I was really proud of Shane. When he first announced to all of us that he wanted to release a solo album, we were all questioning his sanity. We were really worried that he would end up regressing back into his 'diva' ways, but he turned out just fine," I said.

"So, were you two butting heads about it?" he asked. I looked at the audience with a sheepish grin.

"Well…"

* * *

"_Shane Joseph Gray! What the hell are you doing?" I screeched as I looked down from my balcony. Shane dropped the bottle of blue dye and held up his arms in defense. _

"_Are you _seriously_ stooping that low?" I asked. _

"_Yes! Yes I am!" Shane said. I stomped back into my bedroom and opened my door. I saw Caitlyn and Nate standing in their swim suits, ready to go take a dip in the pool. _

"_If you don't want to be blue, don't get in that pool," I said, storming down the stairs, my robe flying up behind me, making it seem a little more dramatic. _

"_What are you talking about Mitchie?" Nate asked as he and Caitlyn followed me closely. I opened up the doors that led to outside and saw a smirking Shane Gray. _

"_Shane, why are you doing this?" I asked, crossing my arms. _

"_Because I thought this was a good way to try and get you to forfeit the award," Shane said. I rolled my eyes. _

"_I'm not getting in the pool," I said simply. Shane shrugged and began walking away, but without warning he spun around and pushed me. I quickly tried regaining my balance, but Shane's hands shot out and caught mine. _

"_Give it up, or you fall," he said. _

"_Really Shane? All of this for an award?" Nate commented from behind us. _

"_Shane, please don't," I whimpered, not liking the position I was in. _

"_Give it up, or you fall," he said, a smirk on his face. I glared at him. _

"_No," I said simply. He shrugged. _

"_Have it your way," he said, and let my hands go. I felt the water surround me a millisecond later. I quickly swam to the surface and began coughing. I glared at him and quickly smirked. I began splashing around and coughing dramatically. _

"_I can't swim! I can't swim!" I exclaimed. I watched the amused look on Shane's face disappear and be replaced with one of horror. Quickly, he jumped in and swam over to my "struggling" form. _

"_Come on Mitchie, give me your hand," he said. I gave him my blue colored hand and quickly pulled him to me. I pushed him down under the water and swam away. He shot up to the surface and looked at me in shock. _

"_You tricked me!" he exclaimed, his whole body blue like mine. _

"_I'm from Minnesota! You seriously think I don't know how to swim?" I joked. Shane glared at me. _

"_Oh my gosh! You guys look like Smurfs!" Caitlyn said, laughing. I sighed and looked at my now blue skin. _

"_Hey Shane, feeling a little blue?" Nate joked, laughing next to Caitlyn. _

"_Mitchie, are you alright?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_Oh, I'm just peachy," I replied, climbing out of the water. I was almost out when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards. _

"_Shane! Stop!" I screamed before I hit the water. I rose to the surface and glared at him. _

"_This is hilarious!" I heard Caitlyn say to Nate. I looked at Shane glanced at Nate and Caitlyn before looking back at Shane, making a silent suggestion. He nodded and we swam to opposite ends of the pool before climbing out. _

"_I'm going to go change," I declared, walking over to the door. _

"_Same. I'll see you guys later," Shane said. We got behind Nate and Caitlyn and quickly charged at them from behind, causing them to hurtle into the blue water. Caitlyn and Nate came up sputtering. Shane and I laughed. _

"_Oh my gosh! You guys look like Smurfs!" I mimicked Caitlyn. _

"_Hey Nate, feeling a little blue?" Shane mimicked. Caitlyn crossed her arms and pouted. _

"_No fair!" she exclaimed. _

"_Whatever!"_

* * *

"Seriously? Blue? You know, that actually wouldn't really surprise me with you two," Josh said honestly. I laughed lightly and shook it off.

"Well, Shane and I are strange like that," I said simply.

"So, how are things going in your love life?" he pried. I smirked lightly. Jason and I had decided to wait awhile to tell the world about us and agreed that this would be the day we would let the world know about us. But I wasn't going to just jump out and say it, I was gonna have a little bit of fun with this.

"I don't kiss and tell Josh," I said simply, the infamous Gray smirk on my face. Josh's face broke out into a huge grin while the audience began screaming their heads off.

"So you have somebody?" he asked.

"Well…I do actually," I said. The audience screamed again. I heard somebody yell "I love you Mitchie" from the audience, and I just smiled in that direction.

"Who is it? Are you and Shane back together?" he asked, causing the whole female population of the audience to let out high-pitched squeals. I smiled lightly and shook my head.

"So then who is it?" he asked.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. You're close when you guessed Shane," I hinted, biting my lip slightly. I remembered the last time I was on Josh's show, he asked me if I'd ever date Jason and that he was like my brother.

"We're close? How could we possibly…wait a second," he paused as I watched the light go off in his head. My grin widened as his jaw dropped open.

"Mitchie Torres, are you _dating_ Jason Gray?" he asked. The audience was silent. I slowly nodded, letting my grin take over my whole face. Suddenly the audience began cheering and squealing at the information. I laughed at everybody's reaction.

"But you told me that he was like your brother!" Josh exclaimed. I began laughing loudly.

"That was like…six months ago!" I said through my giggles.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" he asked. I smirked a little.

"We've been dating for about 4 months now," I said, a small smile gracing my face.

"Really? And how did you keep it private?" he asked.

"I didn't come on your show, that's how!" I joked.

"Alright, well, we've gotta wrap it up, but I'm told you've got a song for us that you're performing without your band?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Jason's actually going to play guitar," I said, a light tint of red covering my cheeks.

"Alright, well don't go away, Mitchie Torres presents her new song _Long Live_!" Josh said. As soon as the crew gave us the thumbs up, I made my way over to the stage where Jason was waiting for me. He gave me a peck on the cheek and smiled at me.

"You were great," he said.

"Thank you. Let's just get this done and we can go home and celebrate," I said. He nodded. The crew began counting down and pointed to Josh as the show resumed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mitchie Torres!" Josh said. Jason began playing the intro and my foot began tapping to the beat.

"_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds and stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_!"

I looked into the camera and smiled. I knew my band was watching. I had texted Caitlyn before the show and told her to tell everyone that they had to tune in so they saw my special message to them. I hadn't told anybody that Jason and I had written a song for them.

"_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we help them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming this is absurd  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_  
_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_I was screaming long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on_  
_Just spinning around_  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
_May these memories break our fall_!"

I grabbed the microphone off the stand and held it close to me. I put my hand over my heart and closed my eyes.

"_Can you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_I had the time of my life with you_  
_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_I'm not afraid_  
_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_  
_Long, long live the look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day we will be remembered_."

**So...Mitchie didn't win Breakout Artist of the Year, but she ended up winning Artist of the Year! :D And Shane and Mitchie are picking on each other, but in a more teasing way rather than being cruel. And let's not forget that they're conspiring to torturing Nate and Caitlyn! :D **

**Okay, you're not getting your next chapter within the next few hours, because I need to rewrite it and I've gotta run off to school now, but the next one is when you'll get to figure out what's going on in Shane's head ;)**

**Review Goal: 10 **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	47. Chapter 47: I'm Sorry

**Okay, it's official, I _really_ must love you all, because I just _rewrote_ this whole chapter. The first half is in Shane's point of view, the second half is in Mitchie's point of view. Originally, it was going to be _all_ Shane's point of view, but I remembered that something _pretty big_ happens with Mitchie...and that couldn't be in Shane's point of view. **

**So anyways, I'm just going to let you guys get to reading! :)**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I waited patiently as the crew members of _Good Morning America_ ran around me, trying to set everything up for my performance. I felt a surge of guilt enter me. Here, I had gone on and on about how Mitchie needed to stop performing songs about me…and I was about to do the exact same thing. I am a hypocrite. But this needed to be said. I had to get this song off my chest. If I didn't, I would probably explode.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the first day I had met her, covered in flour, smiling sheepishly at me with her mega-watt smile that only she can produce. How she had told me, to my face, how I was a jackass. Okay, she didn't come out and say it like that, but she made it known. She had changed my entire outlook on the world. Suddenly, the world didn't revolve around me…but around this strange girl who had caked herself in flour, told me that I was a jerk, and forced me to apologize.

When Tess had told the whole camp Mitchie's little secret, I was angry and hurt. That much is obvious. But now looking back on it, I'm glad it was Mitchie who told me off. I'm glad it was Mitchie who was the girl with the voice. Looking back, my whole summer revolved around Mitchie. I was obsessed with three girls; the girl who had the guts to call me on my shit, the girl who had the angelic voice that made me want to start playing my old stuff again, and the girl who I was starting to see as my best friend. Imagine my delight when I realized that all three were one person.

Since then, Mitchie has always been, and probably always will be, the center of my universe. Even before I met her, I would constantly daydream about the girl I would end up meeting that would turn my world in on itself. I would often imagine her to be a singer who shared a lot of my thoughts and ideas about music. I would dream that she and I would constantly be serenading each other with sappy little love songs. I always dreamed that she'd have the same bright smile and gorgeous brown eyes that Mitchie had. Mitchie was, in essence, my dream girl.

Never, in a million years, would I have ever imagined the permanent image of Mitchie, opening the door in nothing but a dress shirt, my brother's dress shirt, with her make-up smeared from the night before, her hair a tousled mess on the top of her head, being engrained in my cranium. It was a horrifying thought, but it was my fault.

"Good Morning Shane!" Robin Roberts suddenly declared, snapping me out of my trance. I smiled and stood to greet her.

"Hello Robin, how are you this morning?" I asked politely.

"I'm good, and yourself?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good. A little nervous about this interview, but still good," I admitted. This was the first time I had ever done an interview without _anybody_ backing me up. There was no Nate, no Jason, no Mitchie; just me.

"Well, don't be nervous, I know that this is the first interview you're doing _without_ anybody else, so I'll going fairly easy on you, I promise," Robin vowed. I smiled gratefully and nodded. We turned towards the camera as the crew began counting us down.

"Good Morning. Today we are met with lead singer of the teen heartthrob band, Connect 3, Shane Gray. How are you this morning Shane?" she asked me again. I smiled

"I'm doing pretty good," I answered.

"Now Shane…there's been a lot going on for you lately, correct?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you know, I've started working on a solo album recently and I'm about to release my first full solo album," I said. The crowd began cheering loudly.

"So tell us about some of the songs on your new album," Robin encouraged.

"Well, this is really like my diary. So every song on this album is really personal and meaningful to me," I answered honestly.

"What is your favorite song on the album?" Robin asked.

"It's called _I'm Sorry_ and it's actually the song I'm going to be performing today," I answered.

"Why's that your favorite?" she asked.

"It's just one of those really honest songs that need to be heard," I answered.

"Did you write it about anybody in particular?" she pried lightly.

"Well I don't like to use _names_, but yeah, it was written about somebody really close to me who really deserved more than an apology," I answered honestly.

"So how are things with your brothers?" she asked.

"Things are going really well," I replied.

"And your ex girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, has started dating your brother Jason Gray?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have and they seem really happy together," I said, feeling my heart clench a little bit.

"How did you react to that when they told you they were dating?" she asked.

"I was very supportive of them. I know that everybody is all like 'You can't be cool with that' but honestly, I, as well as Nate and Caitlyn, were very happy for both of them when they informed us that they were dating," I said.

"And how are things with your girlfriend Emily right now?" she asked.

"Things are going pretty well," I answered. Lies. Total lies.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're doing so well. When we return, Shane Gray gives us a performance that you can't miss!" Robin said.

"And clear!" a stagehand called. I smiled towards Robin.

"I thought you were going to go easy on me?" I joked.

"Honey, if you thought that was hard, don't schedule yourself for _anymore_ interviews," she joked back, but there was an air of honesty in her joke. I nodded and quickly made my way outside where the stage was set up for me to perform the song. I quickly got set up and ran onto the stage, making everybody go wild. I remembered the first time I ran onto the stage with my brothers and everybody began cheering for us, despite the fact that they had no idea who we were. I felt so elated and high. I wonder if that's what Mitchie felt the first time we threw her in front of a cheering crowd.

"Hey everybody! How are you all doing today?" I asked, getting the crowd pumped up. I grinned as they all cheered.

"Okay. I'm Sorry' is one of those really honest songs about ending a relationship too early and you want them back in your life and all you can do is apologize. So I wrote this song to somebody I messed up with and I just wanted them back. You know who you are," I said, looking straight into the camera. I silently prayed Mitchie would be watching.

"_It can be a rush, yeah it's like a drug  
when you give up love it's never worth it  
when you're fighting fear, it can be so clear  
what you really need is each other  
but I finally found the truth, I was using you  
every night you're gone I swear it hurts  
feel the atmosphere, now you're gone I can't live,  
tell me what to do, I feel the pain all over my body_

_was it the things I said, can I take them back_  
_baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me_  
_we can run away, we can change our fate_  
_baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry_."

I stood on the stage, looking straight at the camera as I felt my heart thump in my chest. I'm not quite sure _how_ exactly, but I just knew that Mitchie was watching this. I somehow always knew whenever Mitchie was watching me, whether it be on television or when we were five feet away from each other.

"_you were in a rush, you forgot yourself,  
said you'd had enough now I feel worthless  
the only thing I had was a second chance,  
what I really need is another  
cause I, finally found the truth, I was using you  
every night you're gone I swear it hurts  
feel the atmosphere, now you're gone I can't live, tell me what to do,  
I feel the pain all over my body_

_was it the things I said, can I take them back_  
_baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me_  
_we can run away, we can change our fate_  
_baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry_."

I felt my heart clench as the powerful, honest and meaningful songs as my mind wandered to the girl I was in love with. Mitchie Torres. It must have been an epiphany, but it suddenly became clear to me why Mitchie did everything that she has done. Why she's so defensive. Because there are assholes like me who are trying to break her down. I felt a few tears slide down my face.

"_Run away, girl, my heart is out of place and I feel it killing me  
I won't make the same mistake,  
girl I promise I won't make the same twice, don't say bye_

_I'm sorry, I'm, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm, I'm sorry.._  
_What can I do to show you I'm sorry_  
_was it the things I said, baby tell me what I did_."

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

A loud, demanded knocking came from my front door and I pulled away from Caitlyn. We had just watched Shane on _Good Morning America_ and I was trying to pick myself up from this new level of heartbreak. I stood up and walked over to the door, wiping my face dry, trying to pull myself together. I opened the door and saw Jason's concerned face. I felt my resolve crumble as I slammed the door in his face and ran up the stairs to my room. I heard Caitlyn answer the door and begin apologizing to Jason. I couldn't stay with Jason after I heard that song. I was still in love with Shane, there was no denying it anymore.

There was a small knock on my door, but I ignored it, hoping that Caitlyn would get the hint that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Unfortunately, that was not the case and the knocking continued.

"Go away Caitlyn!" I cried out. The door opened and I looked up and saw Jason looking at me with sad eyes. He had seen the introduction and come over as fast as he could. I felt my heart break at the knowledge that I couldn't stay with Jason anymore. I buried my face in my pillow as I continued crying my heart out. I felt my bed sink down a little bit and a soothing hand being rubbing my back. I looked up and stared at Jason's upset face.

"I'm sorry Jason," I whispered. He nodded.

"That's alright Mitchie. I understand. I really do," he said quietly. I shook my head.

"I'm a horrible person," I said quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not a horrible person. You're in love with him. Don't ever think you're a bad person for being in love with somebody," he said quietly. I nodded and laid in his arms.

"I'm a horrible person for leading you on," I whispered. He shook his head in protest.

"No, you're not. You're a wonderful person who had her heart broken and thought she had found somebody to replace her real love, but the truth is that _nobody_ can replace that," he said. I sniffled.

"Jason…you're going to find somebody who loves you like I couldn't. You're going to get married, have babies and live happily ever after," I said. He chuckled lightly and kissed my head.

"I think I already have actually," he said quietly. I looked up at him.

"Who?" I asked, curious who he could have already found. He smirked the Gray smirk and shook his head again.

"It's a secret," he said. I pouted slightly but he just chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise," he said. I nodded and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jason," I said quietly.

"Don't be Mitchie. I just want you to be happy," he said. I smiled lightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Mitchie, are you going to be okay?" Caitlyn asked as Jason led me down the stairs. I nodded and gave her a small, but real smile.

"I'll see you guys later," Jason said. I nodded and Caitlyn and I watched as he left the house. Caitlyn turned to me.

"So…what's going to happen now?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll finally tell Shane the truth," I said.

"You can't do that! What about Jason?" she asked.

"Jason and I are over. He and I both know that I can't love Jason like I want to love him. My heart belongs to Shane. It always has and I'm pretty sure that it is always going to belong to him," I admitted.

"But Mitchie…Shane isn't…Shane makes you go a little crazy," Caitlyn said. I smiled.

"Nate makes you crazy," I pointed out.

"That's different. Nate never cheated on me," she said.

"No…he cheated on Ronnie…with you," I stated. She waved her hand, dismissing the fact.

"Look, I'm just concerned. How do you know he won't cheat on you again?" Caitlyn asked. I smiled lightly and shrugged.

"How do you know that Nate won't cheat on you?" I asked.

"Because I know that Nate loves me more than he loved Ronnie," she stated.

"Mmhmm," I said quietly.

"So how do you know that Shane won't cheat on you again?" she asked.

"Because I know that Shane loves me more than he loves Emily," I stated.

"But he's always loved you more than Emily. How do you know anything going to change?" Caitlyn asked. I just smiled lightly.

"Because…I just know."

* * *

**:O **

**OMG! Jitchie is over (yes, you may all go out and have little anti-Jitchie parties now) and Shane is _so_ not over Mitchie either, although that should have been obvious. **

**Okay, so _obviously_ this chapter was written the day before labor day, and this song wasn't the _original_ planned song. The original planned song was a Jonas Brothers song, but then Joe Jonas began touring and I heard I'm Sorry and I was just like "Oh this is totally about Demi Lovato...hey, this could _totally_ be used for a Smitchie thing' and then TADA! **

**Anywhore, hope you guys liked it! **

**Review Goal: 6**

**OMG, 3 more chapters to go! D: **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	48. Chapter 48: Back To December

**Again, you guys _amaze_ me! :D You are some of the most dedicated readers EVER! I love you all! :)**

**Okay...I'm not going to write much here...but this chapter is where the shit hits the fan. I'm just saying.**

**Okay, go read!**

* * *

"I still can't believe he did that!" I fumed to Mom one night that I was visiting her. I had gotten over my initial shock of seeing Shane sing such a beautiful and honest song about how he wants me back and now I was just angry. I had been angry for the past few days. Caitlyn was now referring to me as a ticking time-bomb that was ready to detonate and kill anything Shane Gray related.

"Oh Mitchie, I'm sure he didn't mean to get under your skin. I heard it too. It's a really good song," Mom said. I heard Dad scoff loudly from his place in the living room in front of the television. I looked over and smiled at him before turning to my mom with a small glare.

"You're siding with _him_?" I asked.

"Of course not! But you can't get angry at him for writing a song about you," she reasoned. I scoffed.

"Really? Cause he got angry at me whenever I wrote and performed a song about him," I said.

"Mitchie, most of your songs about him usually had the underlying 'fuck you' attached to it," Mom said. My mouth fell open as my mother swore in front of me. She rolled her eyes at my face and patted my chin.

"I'm your mother, not a saint. I can swear," she said. I smiled lightly and leaned down on the counter.

"It's just…even when I wrote good songs about him, he seemed hesitant about me performing them," I said honestly.

"Before or after he cheated on you?" Mom asked. I sighed.

"After," I answered.

"So at least you know he cared a little bit. He probably felt guilty every time you sang one of your good songs about him since he knew what he did to you," she said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Mitchie…just tell me, do you still love him?" Mom asked. I bit my lip lightly.

"Yes…of course I do. He was my first love. I gave him everything I could possibly give him except a child," I said. I heard Dad begin coughing and sputtering before a loud, "You did _what_?" came from him in the living room. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the living room.

"Come on Dad. You know damn well that it happened," I said before focusing on Mom again.

"Mom…I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Do I tell Shane that I loved his song? Do I just ignore him? What should I do?" I asked.

"Mitchie…you have to do what _you_ want to do," Mom said. I sighed at her typical Motherly Advice. I groaned.

"Can't you just _tell_ me what to do for once?" I whined.

"Now what would you be learning if I did that for you?" she asked. I groaned again and pushed myself off the counter I had been leaning on.

"I have to go. I have to write something," I said.

"A new song?" Mom asked hopefully.

"Nope. A very strongly worded letter to Shane telling him to bend over and suck himself," I said. I began storming out of the house, but not before I heard Dad say quietly, "That's my Mitchie." I grinned and left the house quietly.

* * *

"So what do I do?" I asked Caitlyn later that night. Caitlyn groaned.

"I've already told you my opinion. Go to him, make out with him, make sure he dumps Emily's ass on the curb, and then go have little Smitchie babies. I've been telling you to do this since they got home from the European tour," she said. I groaned.

"Caitlyn, I can't do that! I don't want him to know I like the song," I said.

"But…you _do_ like the song," Caitlyn said.

"I don't need _him_ knowing that!" I exclaimed. She sighed and shrugged.

"Mitchie…why don't you just write a song and sing it at your concert on Saturday? Besides, that's how he got his message to you," Caitlyn said. I sighed.

"But I don't necessarily know what I should write about," I said honestly.

"Well…let's answer the honest question. Do you _want_ him back?" Caitlyn asked. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled.

"Well there you go."

* * *

"How are you all San Francisco?" I exclaimed to the crowd that was cheering. I smiled and waved to everybody.

"So…tonight, we've got a little treat for you all. It's been awhile since I have given you guys a brand new song, so I was thinking I'd give it to you all," I said. The crowd cheered in excitement and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright…well…last week, somebody close to me told me a really big secret. She told me that she wants one of her old boyfriends back. So she and I wrote this song for her and she wanted me to perform it tonight for you all, so without further ado, this is _Back To December_," I said. The band began playing the intro music as I began swaying with the beat.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why_

_'Cause the last time you saw me_  
_Is still burned in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_  
_I go back to December all the time_."

I swayed back and forth to the music and felt the tears building up in my eyes as I thought about Shane's song. I wanted him back, and I wanted him back now. I just wanted to hold him in my arms and kiss him and call him mine again. I loved him. I've always loved him. I loved him long before I knew that I loved him.

"_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side,  
Realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December all the time_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_  
_I go back to December all the time_."

I felt a few tears slip past my eyes as I locked onto one of the cameras that was recording my performance. I remembered immediately that my concert was going to be on pay-per-view and that there was a chance that Shane would be watching. I looked right into the camera and silently prayed that he was listening.

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_  
_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride,_  
_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_  
_And I'd go back to December_  
_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_  
_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_  
_I go back to December all the time_."

The audience cheered and I smiled at the response. I skipped off stage for a short intermission. I grabbed my cell phone and sent a quick text to Nate, asking if Shane had seen my performance. A few seconds later, he replied with a simple yes and a smiley face. I grinned and changed my outfits quickly.

* * *

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie! You have to wake up," I heard Caitlyn yell as she shook me awake.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked. It had been a week since I sang _Back To December_ and Shane had seen it. Shane hadn't called me to talk about the song, but arguably, I hadn't called him about his song either, so we were even.

"You have to get up and get dressed. Make sure you look nice," she said, standing up and opening my closet. She pulled out a strapless, pale pink dress with black fishnet stockings, a black belt, and pink and black bangles to cover up my scars. She grabbed a black headband with a small flower on it and laid it out on my bed.

"Get dressed," she demanded, and began walking out.

"Wait a second. Why?" I asked.

"Because everybody else is ready and waiting for you. Wear your black stilettos with that dress," she commanded.

"Caitlyn, _why_?" I demanded. She sighed and looked at me nervously.

"You're not going to be happy," she said quietly.

"Just tell me," I said. She sighed again and looked at her hands before locking eyes with me.

"Shane's getting married."

* * *

**THE SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN! I REPEAT, THE SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN!**

**OMG, Shane's getting married? And it's _not_ to Mitchie? That can only mean _ONE THING_! :O **

**Now, as much as I would LOVE to give you all a preview...I think it's going to be fairly easy pulling in some reviews and getting another chapter up by the end of the night, correct? ;) **

**Review Goal: 15  
**

**It's a big number, but if everybody leaves one review, we can either have it tonight or tomorrow morning, correct? Two more chapters and then we'll be having a break so Lucy and I can work on the sequel. So let me give you a little bit of information on the sequel that I have planned. Please keep in mind that these are subject to changes. So, basically each chapter is going to be centered around a Demi Lovato song, but in the sequel, unlike my other stories, I'm going to try _really_ hard not actually having the song IN the chapter. Because as much as I like that, it takes up space, makes the chapter LOOK longer than it is, and also provides space for more writing. Don't be entirely surprised if the songs show up though. Haha!**

**Okay, now I'm going to turn off my computer...but I have my phone on...and my phone receives Twitter updates. So if you all feel you _must_ get the next chapter, then I suggest following me on Twitter (TiannaMRamirez) and then tweet me telling me you guys want the update...otherwise you're going to have to wait until 1 pm my time, Minnesota Time! (CDT) So if you want it right away, Tweet Me. If you can wait, I'll see you tomorrow! Your choice ;)  
**

**Alright, let's see how fast you guys can get to 15 reviews! :)**

**Love you all!**

**XOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	49. Chapter 49: Speak Now

**You guys...this is where the Smitchie you've been waiting for comes to life! Okay, maybe not to life, but to the story! So I'm not going to go into a long-winded speech about how Speak Now is almost over and after this there is just an epilogue...I'm just going to let you guys get to reading.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"What do you _mean_ he's getting _married_?" I asked, not truly able to comprehend what Caitlyn was telling me.

"You heard me Mitchie. Shane is getting married to Emily," Caitlyn said.

"No, he can't do that. He doesn't love her," I protested.

"No, he doesn't. But he doesn't think _you_ love _him_," Caitlyn said simply. I shook my head.

"No, no, no! This isn't right! I was going to call him later today to try and talk to him about the songs," I said quietly.

"Well, there's no time to talk! There's a last minute wedding that's about to start in two hours and we have an hour's drive ahead of us," Caitlyn said. I nodded.

"Alright. Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

I got downstairs and saw Caitlyn, Nate, Jasmine, Jason, Jenna, Josh, Joey and David all waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I felt like I was going to throw up. I was going to the wedding of the man I was in love with. Something was seriously wrong here.

Nate and Jason were wearing the classic tuxedos and were going to be _part_ of the wedding. Joey was wearing a tuxedo that was unbuttoned and underneath it, you could see a graphic t-shirt. Typical Joey. Always finding loopholes to the term "formal attire." David was wearing dark green slacks, a black dress shirt and a black skinny tie that worked well for him. Josh was wearing a tuxedo with an untied black and white satin tie.

Jenna was wearing a white one-shoulder dress that had a black little flower at the top of the dress and black heels with little rhinestones on them. Jasmine was wearing a strapless hot pink bubble dress that had horizontal and vertical black lines and a thick black belt. She had red fishnet stockings and heeled boots to match. Caitlyn was wearing a strapless pink dress with black polka dots and a satin sash around the middle. She had on black stockings and stilettos that matched mine.

"I can't do this," I said as I got to the bottom of the stairs. Nate and Jason both quickly grabbed my arms.

"You are the _only_ one who can talk him out of this," Nate said quietly to me. Jason nodded. I shook my head.

"I have no business being there," I said quietly.

"Mitchie…you _have _to," Caitlyn said.

"No! He doesn't want me!" I exclaimed before sitting on the bottom step.

"All of you can go…I'm not going," I said adamantly.

"Michelle Torres! Do you want to look back on your life and see that the man of your dreams got away because _you_ were too afraid to make a scene?" Caitlyn asked me. I looked down at my feet.

'_Mitchie…he's ours…all you have to do is make a scene_,' the voice in my head whispered. My head shot up as I got an idea. I quickly ran and grabbed Stella. I got back to them and smirked the Gray smirk.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, if I'm supposed to _stop_ the wedding, how the _hell_ am I supposed to do that?" I asked Nate who was driving.

"Well…it's simple really. The preacher will say 'If anybody has a reason why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.' That's when you stand up and say, 'I object' and give you long winded speech about how you and Shane love each other and you're saving Emily from years of heartbreak," Nate said. I looked at Caitlyn uncertainly.

"But…I can't just do that. I…I can't," I said. Caitlyn sighed and looked at me.

"Mitchie, just sing him a song," Caitlyn said. I sighed and looked at Stella. That was the reason I had brought the guitar. I was going to sing something to him. But I didn't know what to sing.

"What am I going to sing? I don't exactly have a song prepared for this," I said.

"Well, we've got an hour car trip ahead of us. Start writing," Jason said, handing me a pen and notebook. I smiled gratefully at him. I began strumming Stella and smiled at a melody came into my mind. I quickly threw myself into the notebook and began writing a song that would hopefully prevent Shane from saying "I Do" to the wrong girl.

* * *

"Okay, so Mitchie, once the doors close, just wait out here. I'll stand at tell him that they can't continue the wedding and then I'll open the door. Got it?" Caitlyn asked. I nodded wordlessly. I felt like I was going to be sick at any moment. I watched as she and the rest of my friends entered the sanctuary of the small church that Shane was about to get married in.

I found myself walking around the church, just looking around. I spotted a room that was labeled GIRLS ONLY. I quietly crept over and peeked inside. I saw Emily standing there in a gorgeous white dress. She was smiling and laughing with her bridesmaids. I smiled sadly and was about to pull away, but I heard somebody call my name. I looked up and saw Emily smiling towards me. I gulped and opened the door all the way. She looked me up and down and spotted Stella. She smiled a genuine smile and looked towards her bridesmaids.

"Hey, could you guys give Mitchie and I a minute?" she asked. They nodded and left the room immediately. I turned to her and smiled at her.

"Congratulations Emily," I said quietly.

"I don't know what you're doing here Mitchie," she said quietly. My smile fell and I looked down at my feet.

"But please, don't let me stop you," she said quietly. I looked up and caught her sparkling blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She smiled at me softly.

"You wouldn't just bring Stella here to see the wedding…you're planning on stopping it," she concluded. I blushed and looked down at my feet again.

"I'm sorry. I won't," I said quietly.

"Please, don't let me stop you," she repeated. I looked up at her and gave her a quizzical look. She simply smiled.

"I know that the song Shane sang when he was on _Good Morning America_ was for you. It was more than obvious," she said quietly.

"So…no offence…but why is he marrying _you_ then?" I asked.

"Because he's too stupid to realize that _Back to December_ was about _him_," Emily replied. I laughed lightly, knowing that she was right.

"So…he's marrying you because he thinks I just…blew him off," I concluded. Emily nodded and looked down at her dress.

"I love him…but not like _you_ love him. So please, interrupt the wedding…because I can't just say no. I can't just leave him at the altar," Emily said. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay. I will," I said quietly. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"You really do look gorgeous Emily," I said. She smiled again.

"Thank you."

* * *

Emily and the rest of the wedding party had entered the sanctuary already, and now I was waiting for Caitlyn's voice to interrupt the ceremony. I was feeling even more confident about this now that I knew that Emily didn't _want_ the wedding anyways. Everything Emily has ever said or done to hurt me was suddenly repaid when she told me that I had her _blessing_ to interrupt the wedding. I put my ear to the door and heard the preacher talking. I took a step away and began pacing.

"I object!" I heard Caitlyn's voice exclaim, followed by a lot of gasping and scolding from other people attending the wedding.

"Caitlyn, what are you doing?" I heard Shane snap at her. I put Stella over my neck and grip her neck tight, as if I'd fall through a hole in the floor if I didn't hold on.

"Just hear her out," Caitlyn said, opening the door. I watched as it was pulled back and I immediately locked eyes with a livid and embarrassed Shane. Standing beside him was a beaming Emily.

"Mitchie?" he asked quietly. I smiled lightly. I immediately began playing the guitar and walking up the aisle, towards them. I saw lots of disapproving looks from those on the bride's side, but a lot of smiles from the members on the groom's side.

"_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl._

I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I lose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:

'Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, Speak now

.'"

I was a few feet away from them at this point. Emily had giggled lightly at my description of her dress and family. Oddly enough, I was right about her family part. I looked into Shane's eyes and saw the embarrassment, confusion, irritation and love that they held for me. I smiled brightly. His eyes always had love in his eyes whenever he looked at me.

"_Fond gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, 'Speak now,'  
Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, 'Speak now,'

I hear the preacher say,  
'Speak now or forever hold your peace,'  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you.

"

I stood right in front of Shane and smiled at him lightly. I could see his conflicted eyes. He looked between Emily and I, not knowing what he should do at this point.

"_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, 'Speak now,'  
And you say,  
'Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, Speak now

.'"

The room was silent and I was panting from the nerves and energy I put into singing. Shane looked at me, not blinking. Suddenly, the groom's side of the room began applauding and cheering. Emily began applauding too, but Shane and I were lost in a staring contest. I sighed and took a step back.

"Well…you've heard my little speech. Now, I'll be going home," I said quietly as I made my way back up the aisle and out the doors. I wordlessly found my way to the entrance of the building. I began walking down the steps of the church, feeling the tears building in my eyes. I heard the door open, but I figured it was just Caitlyn, so I continued walking.

"Mitchie Torres!" a voice called. I froze. Was I dreaming? Was this all actually some big dream and I wasn't actually awake. I closed my eyes and thought about it, but this had to be real…my feet were killing me from the stilettos. I turned around and opened my eyes. Everybody was peeking their head out the door and standing in front of them was Shane Gray.

"Did you seriously come…interrupt my wedding with this song that Nate tells me you threw together at the last minute…and then try and go home without hearing me out?" Shane asked. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Maybe," I said quietly so that not even he could hear me. I heard footsteps approach me, so I looked up. Shane was now only one flight of stairs above me, but he was staring me down like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Mitchie Torres," he whispered. My eyes widened before a smile broke out on my face.

"What was that?" I asked. He took another few steps closer to me.

"I said, I love you Mitchie Torres," he said, stopping right in front of me. I grinned brightly.

"Say it so everybody in the world can say it," I demanded.

"I love you Mitchie Torres!" he yelled. I grinned even wider.

"Good, now kiss me," I demanded.

"Say please," he said, taking another step closer to me and placing his hand on my cheek.

"Kiss me," I demanded again. This time, Shane's lips covered mine as I felt my heart begin leaping for joy. He pulled away a few seconds later and smiled down at me.

"What do you say stealing Nate's car and going home?" he asked. I smiled brightly.

"I would love that," I said quietly.

"Great," he said. He turned to Nate and grinned.

"Hey Nate, I need your keys!" he called up to him.

"What? Why? I need to get home tonight!" Nate exclaimed.

"Take the limo. It's paid for," Shane said. I saw Nate roll his eyes, but smile and toss down the keys. Shane caught them skillfully and wrapped his arm around me.

"My place or the apartment?" I asked quietly.

"None of the above," he answered simply. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Then where are we going?" I asked. He gave me his famous smirk and opened the car door for me. I climbed in and put Stella in the back. He slid into his seat and turned on the car.

"Where are we going Shane?" I asked again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Our place."

* * *

**I think I might cry! I can't believe it's basically over. Except you _really_ have to read the epilogue, because it's really good and it totally sets the scene for the sequel. I'm not sure when the sequel will be posted, but it'll be announced via Twitter and I'll probably have a "Trailer" posted so you guys know when that happens! :) **

**Anyways, so to get your epilogue, I'm only asking for 4 reviews, because I know that you guys waited all night for this chapter (or all day for some of you) so I'm going easy on you guys! **

**Review Goal: 4**

**I love you guys! :)**

**XOXOXOXOXO  
Tianna  
**


	50. Chapter 50: Epilogue: I Loved Her First

**Okay...this is it...Epilogue...**

* * *

"Wake up Mimi! Time to wake up!" a four year old Dani screeched at me. I sat up and smiled at her.

"Dani!" I exclaimed, reaching my arms out to her. She ran and jumped up onto my bed.

"Mimi, Mommy says you and Shane are getting married," she said. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes sweetie. We are getting married. Do you know when?" I asked. She put her hand to her chin and looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Now?" she asked.

"Not quite. We're getting married tonight. Are you gonna be our flower girl?" I asked. Dani nodded, a huge grin on her face. The bedroom door opened and Caitlyn walked in, smiling at me.

"Well hello there, my lovely sisters," she said, grinning brightly.

"Caity, are you going to a flower girl with me?" Dani asked. Caitlyn giggled and shook her head.

"Not quite. I'm actually the _Maid_ of Honor," Caitlyn said. I felt bad for Caitlyn. Nate and I had picked out a ring _years_ ago, but he still had _yet _to propose.

"He _still_ hasn't popped the question? What's he waiting for? A sign for God himself?" I asked. Caitlyn shrugged.

"I don't know Mitchie. I just…I don't think he's _ever_ going to ask me to marry him. Maybe I need to ask him," Caitlyn said, looking down.

"No way! Maybe he's just waiting for the perfect moment," I suggested. Caitlyn sighed and shrugged again.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm getting tired of waiting around for him," she said honestly. I patted her hand.

"Don't worry hun. He'll come around," I said. Dani leaned over and pulled Caitlyn into a huge hug.

"I'll marry you Caity!" she said. Caitlyn and I laughed at this.

"Thanks Dani, but what happened to Peter?" Caitlyn asked. Dani's face crunched up.

"Peter stole my cookie, so he's not my boyfriend anymore," Dani said. I laughed.

"So now who's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Trevor!" Dani exclaimed. Trevor was Shane, Nate and Jason's little brother who was four years older than Dani.

"Does Trevor know he's your boyfriend?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes! He does! We're getting married when we're Mimi's age," Dani exclaimed. Caitlyn and I laughed.

"So, Torres girls fall for Gray boys," Caitlyn commented.

"You're a Torres you know," I pointed out.

"So you're saying I have to marry Nate, even if he doesn't pop the question until I'm like…thirty?" Caitlyn asked. I nodded with a huge smile on my face. Caitlyn laughed lightly.

"It'll be fine. I promise," I said. Caitlyn nodded and grabbed Dani.

"Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast before we go and get your hair done," Caitlyn said. I nodded.

"I'll be right down."

* * *

I stood in the back of the church, everybody surrounding me, trying to primp me their own way. My dress was a strapless, white dress with a red satin sash that went around my waist. Dani was dressed identical to me and then Caitlyn, Jasmine, Jenna and Emily were all dressed in strapless, sweetheart red dresses that went all the way to the floor. Mom stood off to the side, looking like she was about to cry, while my soon to be mother-in-law, Denise, was standing beside her, holding her hand

"You guys, the dress looks perfect," I said, wanting everybody to stop worrying about me. They all immediately backed off. I stepped down from the stool and walked over to Denise and Mom.

"Are you ready Mija?" Mom asked. I smiled and nodded excitedly.

"I'm ready," I said quietly.

"You look gorgeous Mitchie. I'm so happy to have you joining our family," Denise said. I smiled and pulled them both into a huge hug.

"Thank you both for helping me with all of this," I said quietly.

"Anything for you Mitchie," Denise said.

"Anything," Mom repeated. There was a knock on the door and then Nate poked his head in.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. Nate was wearing the traditional tuxedo, along with a red tie to match the dresses and a red rose boutonnière. He smiled at me and walked over to me.

"Well Mitchie, looks like I finally got my wish. I get to have you as my sister," he said with a soft smile. My smile quickly turned into a glare.

"That reminds me, when are you planning on proposing to Caity? She's ready to pop the question herself!" I whispered to him.

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment!" he quietly defended.

"Which is _when_ exactly?" I questioned, a playful glare on my face.

"Tonight at the reception, I promise!" he said.

"You either get down on one knee and propose, or I'll make an announcement and _force_ you to do it. Stop pussy-footing around and propose! You know you want to, just got to go for it," I encouraged. He nodded and smiled.

"I will. I promise," he said. I smiled back.

"Good. Now, get out of here, we're about to start," I said. He nodded and left the room. I quietly told Mom and Denise that Nate was going to propose later tonight at the reception. They were both beaming, but were trying to not seem so obvious when Caitlyn was around. We all began lining up outside of the doors and Dad appeared by my side. I looked to him and immediately saw my childhood leaving me. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"If you don't want me to go, just tell me and I'll stay here," I said quietly. Dad turned to look at me and smiled lightly.

"It isn't that I don't want you to go. It's just that my little girl grew up so fast," Dad said quietly. I frowned slightly.

"I know its clichéd, but I'll always be your little girl," I said quietly. The music began playing and Dad took a step forward to walk behind the wedding party like we had rehearsed, but I froze. He looked back at me concerned and I had tears in my eyes.

"Dad…tell me you don't want me to do this," I whispered. His face was filled with shock. I looked at him and I could tell that he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Mitchie…you have to do this. The last thing that I want is for you to always wonder if you and Shane would have worked out or not," Dad told me quietly. I felt the first tear escape.

"I can't do it Dad," I told him. He pulled me to him in a comforting way.

"Mitchie…do you love him? Like, really truly love him?" he asked. I nodded. He wiped the tears away from my eyes and smiled.

"Then sweetheart, you can do this. I know it's scary right now, but when you take his hand and look him in the eyes, all of your fears about what could be will disappear. I promise," he said.

"What if something goes wrong?" I asked. He squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing is going to go wrong," he assured me. I smiled at him and nodded. The doors opened for us and everybody was standing. Dad and I began our decent down the aisle. I locked eyes with Shane and immediately felt like crying. I've always been a teary-eyed fool. We reached the end of the aisle and we paused.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Dad said loudly. I turned to him and quickly hugged him.

"I love you Moo," he said quietly.

"I love you too Daddy," I whispered back. We pulled apart and Shane came towards us. Dad pulled him into a hug as well.

"Take care of my little girl," he said as they pulled away.

"I will," Shane said quietly. He took my hand and we took our places in front of the preacher.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join Michelle Torres and Shane Gray in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you," the preacher said. I looked at Shane and smiled at him excitedly. He smiled back, but I could see that he was a bundle of nerves just like I was. I gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. It was a simple gesture, but I knew that it was all that he needed.

"Mitchie and Shane have decided that they would recite their own vows _before_ the traditional vows," the preacher said. We both nodded. We weren't able to come to a complete agreement on how to go about the vows. I had wanted to say the traditional vows, Shane had wanted to recite our own vows, so we decided to compromise and do both. Shane turned and received his vows from Nate. I smiled and turned my attention to him.

"Mitchie…when I told you that I wanted us to recite our own vows, I obviously didn't keep in mind that it's actually _Nate_ that writes all of our heartfelt songs, not me, so I felt a little stuck. So I asked him to assist me in writing my vows, and he simply looked at me like I was an idiot," he said honestly. I giggled lightly along with the rest of the congregation at his introduction. I smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"Nate, being the good brother he is, told me that I was on my own, so if you have any complaints, blame him," he said, causing everyone to giggle again. I smiled at him as I tried to regain composure.

"But in all seriousness, Mitchie Torres, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, all covered in flour and yelling at me for being a jerk, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I would get to spend the rest of my life with. Every minute I've spent with you has not been wasted, whether we were goofing off or fighting, because you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life.

"I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life. So Mitchie, I promise to love you, honor you, cook for you, clean up after you, surrender your share of the blanket to you, relinquish the remote to you and allow you to use any guitar of your choice, for forever and always," Shane finished. I smiled and turned to Caitlyn and received my vows that I had entrusted in her.

"Today, I want you to know how lucky I feel for having found the one perfect person for me, the one who suits me so comfortably and who gives me joy and boundless hope and anticipation for the future.

Every day we're together, you do nothing but make me happy. The day we met was the day I became truly alive again, and today — our wedding day — I declare my love and devotion for you before the entire world. I make a vow to stand by your side through the best and worst of times, and to give you the best of what I have from now until the end of our days," I said. I looked up at Shane and saw a tear fall down his face. I smiled lovingly at him as he squeezed my hand lightly. I looked down to finish reading my vows.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how ... completely and forever," I finished. I heard Shane sniffle. I looked up and saw his eyes red and a few tear stains. I had _never_ seen him so emotional, but I was glad to know that he was touched by my vows.

"Are you okay Shane?" Nate asked cautiously. Shane smiled and laughed lightly.

"Dude, I'm better than okay. I'm getting married," he said quietly. I heard the preacher chuckle lightly before resuming his composure.

"Shane, repeat after me. I, Shane Gray, take you, Mitchie Torres, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow," he said. Shane repeated him and squeezed my hand.

"Now Mitchie, repeat after me. I, Mitchie Torres, take you, Shane Gray, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. This is my solemn vow," he said. I repeated after him and grinned brightly at him.

"May I have the rings?" the preacher asked. Trevor stood up and handed the preacher the rings that had been laying patiently on the pillow.

"Okay Shane, repeat after me. With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen," the preacher said. Shane repeated, sliding the gorgeous wedding ring onto my finger.

"Now Mitchie, repeat after me. With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen," the preacher said again. I repeated him, sliding the wedding band onto Shane's finger.

"Let us pray. O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," the preacher said. He looked up at the guests raised his hands towards us.

"Shane and Mitchie have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Shane, you may kiss your bride," the preacher said. Shane pulled me to him and placed his lips over mine. I kissed him back happily. We were finally married.

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Shane Gray!" the preacher said happily. The wedding music began playing and Shane and I walked up the aisle, stealing a kiss as we passed through the doors.

* * *

I was sitting at a long table with Shane sitting next to me. Dinner had just finished and now everybody was just sitting around, chatting up a storm. Suddenly, the clanking of silverware on the glasses filled my ears. I laughed lightly and leaned over to Shane. We kissed each other, loving the feeling that it gave us. Everybody began cheering and then resumed their conversations. I heard the microphone get turned on and I quickly looked to who was standing on the stage.

"Mitchie and Shane had requested that I make a speech, but we Torres' don't really make speeches, we write songs," Dad said. I quickly covered mouth with my hand as he turned around and put a guitar around his neck. I felt Shane kiss the side of my head. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes. Caitlyn, Nate and Jason all quickly stood up and ran up on the stage. Nate took his place on the drums, Caitlyn on the piano and Jason on the guitar. Dad began strumming his guitar as Nate, Caitlyn and Jason began playing along. I saw his foot tapping out the beats just like I often did.

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others' face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_."

He looked up and smiled over at Shane and I. Shane instantly began rubbing my back as the dam broke and the tears began falling freely.

"_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But its still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
_When a miracle smiles up at you_  
_I loved her first_."

They finished and I immediately began crying, resulting in everybody crowding around me. I stood up and walked over to Dad and hugged him tightly. I noticed the flashes behind my eyelids, but I ignored them and enjoyed the comfort I found in my father's arms.

"Thank you," I said, pulling away.

"Anything for you Moo," he said. I smiled and we both walked back over to Shane who hugged Dad and thanked him for the song.

* * *

The evening was coming to an end and Nate had yet to propose to Caitlyn. It was time for the bouquet toss, and I was silently praying that Caitlyn would catch it. I turned away from all the women surrounding me and tossed the bouquet above my head. I heard a bunch of heels on the dance floor before Caitlyn's excited squeal. I turned and saw her holding the bouquet. I smiled and went up to hug her.

"Congrats Caity!" I said happily. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but what's the likelihood of it happening?" she asked. I shrugged and was, without warning, pulled away by Jason and Nate.

"What are you doing?" I asked as they pushed me into a chair.

"The garter toss," Nate said, winking. I immediately knew what he was up to. He was determined to catch it as a sign to Caitlyn. I sighed and relaxed until I saw Shane. I saw him wink at me and my face immediately turned bright red. Shane got on his knees in front of me and winked at me again. I could hear the cat calls from behind us, but I tried tuning them out as I watched my husband disappear underneath my dress.

I suddenly felt his lips kissing my thigh and I immediately wished that we didn't have an audience. I squirmed lightly and felt the vibrations of his chuckles from his chest. I felt his teeth graze my leg and suddenly my garter was slipping off. I felt him pause at my knee and kiss me again.

"Jeeze Mitch, is he getting the garter, or are we witnessing your first act as man and wife?" I heard somebody call, causing me to throw my head back in a fit of giggles. Everybody began laughing at that, even Shane under my dress was laughing his head off. He pulled the garter the rest of the way down my leg. Everybody cheered as he swung it around on his finger. He turned his back to the men in the room and flung it backwards. I looked and saw that Nate had caught it and everybody was patting him on the back. Shane offered me his hand which I happily took. We made our way back to our seats and watched as Nate cleared the dance floor.

"He's about to propose," I whispered eagerly.

"Well it's about damn time," Shane whispered. I nodded in agreement and watched as Nate pulled Caitlyn onto the dance floor. He got down on his knees and began speaking to her. Only the people who surrounded the dance floor could hear him, but it was enough to just watch. I watched as he pulled out the ring that we had picked out years ago. I heard Caitlyn's loud "Yes" and her nodding her head vigorously. Nate slid the ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss her. Everybody cheered for the newly engaged couple and people quickly congratulated them.

* * *

Shane and I waved to our family and friends before we climbed into our limo and took off for the airport where the Connect 3 jet would take us to the Bahamas for our honeymoon where Mom had told us that we needed to begin our job of getting her grandchildren. We closed the door and relaxed for a moment. Shane sat up against the window and patted the spot next to him. I crawled over to him and laid down across the seat.

"Hello there wife," he said lovingly. I smiled up at him.

"Well, hello there husband," I repeated. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"We're married," I whispered. He nodded and ran his fingers through my curly hair.

"Yes we are," he said.

"Thank you for being mine," I said quietly. Shane looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now."

* * *

**Who else wants to cry? Just me? :') I'M JUST SO HAPPY! But honestly now, wasn't that such a sweet ending? :D And now we've got a sequel to start writing. I need Lucy to look over the plot that I started writing to see if she has anything she wants to add or take out. You're all getting a new perspective! Aden couldn't be here with me to watch the final chapter of our story go live, but we all know that she's reading and is sad to see this story come to an end. **

**I'm feeling _really_ nostalgic right now. So tell me, what was your favorite chapter of Speak Now? Your favorite Smitchie moment? Favorite Naitlyn moment? Favorite Maitlyn moment? Favorite family moment? Saddest chapter? Happiest chapter? Tell me your thoughts! **

**I'm going to miss you guys, but I'll be back with a sequel before you know it. And I'm excited to start writing with Lucy, it'll be nice getting a fresh opinion! For information about the sequel, follow me on Twitter (TiannaMRamirez) and subscribe to me! :)  
**

**So...until next time! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO  
~TiannaMarieRamirez~  
**


	51. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I'm sure most of you reading this were hoping that it would be an announcement for a sequel; a sequel that has been highly anticipated for the past year. For most of you dedicated readers, you know that this is my passion. Writing is my therapy and lifeline, so to say that I am going to present a story to you all and then say, a week before it's due to go live, that I will _not_ be posting it is very difficult and heartbreaking. But it is, unfortunately, the case. I am sadly _**not**_ going to be posting the _Speak Now_ sequel. I would have _loved_ to get everybody's input and thoughts, but I am not in a place where I can dedicate my time and effort for you all, and I WILL not be a writer who leaves their readers out to dry for months upon months.

Please don't think for one minute that any of you had _anything_ to do with this decision. It was a personal decision that I think will be very healthy for me. I have been writing for FanFiction since I was twelve-years-old and what I really need right now is to take a break. I took a short break earlier this year, but it wasn't long enough, because what I really need is a break to not have to worry about readers and meeting my own quality standards and to make sure there's a reason to this story rather than just to give you all a sequel that turns out to be mediocre. I won't do that to you all. I won't do that to my name.

Finally, this will probably be the last thing you hear about a Speak Now Sequel for quite awhile. It'll happen someday, but right now isn't the time. I would love to write it and close out my high school career with this amazing story, but I can't help thinking that I already wrote this amazing, fifty chapter story that received over 400 reviews. That is the best story I could have ever written. It was better than my _One Year_ story and even better than _The Final Year_. So if I were to end this chapter of my life as _Speak Now_ being the final story written during that part of my life, I'm going to be happy. I'll still write, it just won't be linked to _Speak Now_.

Again, I'm very sorry, but in order to keep my passion alive for writing, I simply cannot write something that I feel is mediocre just to please a few readers for a short while. I'm truly sorry and I hope that you will continue to follow me on my journey as a writer.

Love always,

Tianna Marie Ramirez


	52. Sequel Update!

**Guess who's back, back, back, back again! Bitches are back, back, back, tell your friends!**

**Hey there everybody! Well, unless you guys were following my Twitter and Tumblr (mostly my Tumblr though) you guys probably don't know this, but it's finally happening! The sequel for Speak Now, STOP THE WORLD, is coming! March 13th, we will be posting the first chapter of the new story! So if you haven't already gotten me on your author alert list, then please click the buttons down below and put me on there so you know right when Stop the World is posted! Until then, here is a small preview!**

* * *

"Shane, I have been so confined lately. I feel like I can't breathe anymore. Everywhere I go it's you and Nate and Caitlyn and Jason and Emily and cameras and paparazzi and fans and I just can't handle not being able to get a break. Maybe if we had our own tour bus I wouldn't be fried out, but I just am at my wits end," I confessed. I heard Shane sigh and kiss the side of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" he asked.

"Because this isn't even my tour Shane. If this was my tour, that would be different. But I didn't have to come along. I chose to," I said.

"That doesn't mean that you have to suck it up. I want you to be comfortable wherever we go," Shane said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"I think I'm sick. I just feel irritable all the time. I want to see my doctor to be sure it's nothing serious," I said.

"Mitchie, please stay here? I'll be lonely without you," Caitlyn said. I could feel my right eye start twitching.

"Caitlyn, you know how Mitchie is with doctors. We should just be thankful that she's going to the doctor," Emily said, sensing my obvious irritation.

"She's not sick. Trust me. I'd know if she was sick," Caitlyn said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"Mrs. Gray, while I do often say you need more sleep, I'm guessing that chair would be very uncomfortable," a voice said. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Dr. Frey, how are you?" I asked.

"The better question is, how are you?" she replied, sitting down in the seat doctors sit in.

"Just tell it to me straight Doc. Am I or am I not?" I asked.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"So? What's up with you? Are you sick? Are you dying? Can I have your clothes if you are?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I'm...fine," I said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"I can't do a tour," I announced at the meeting.

"Mitchie...it would be in your best interest to do a tour," my boss said.

"I understand that, but...with Caitlyn getting married and my band members have expressed wanting to work on other projects, we felt like it would be healthy to take a break," I said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"Hey Caity. I've got a question for you," I said.

"Alright. Shoot," she said.

"Well, are you and Nate planning on having kids?" I asked.

"Well yeah. But not until after things slow down for Connect 3," Caitlyn said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"Yeah, but are you guys trying to have kids? Because Nate is not going to be pleased if you guys are trying, or planning on trying, without informing everybody," Caitlyn said.

"Growing up, I never thought that I would have to plan my pregnancy around the lives of my in-laws," I said.

"It's the price of fame, Mitch," Caitlyn said, "But really, are you and Shane trying?"

"We're not trying. It's more of a let go and let God kind of thing. Que sera, sera," I said.

"I'm not right for Jason," Emily said suddenly.

"What? Are you insane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Look, he is just...he is so sweet and...and I'm the girl who almost ruined Connect 3," she explained.

"No, you didn't. Well...you didn't help, but it wasn't all you Em," I said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"Guess who's back, back, back, back again! Bitches are back, back, back, tell your friends!" Caitlyn kept singing.

**STOP THE WORLD**

"What did that card say?" Caitlyn asked.

"Something special."

** STOP THE WORLD**

"Don't lie to me Shane. Just tell me the truth. I won't be mad. I just want to know," I said.

"Mitchie, what are you accusing me of?" Shane asked.

"I can smell her perfume on you Shane. Who is it?" I asked. Shane's eyes lit up in understand and before I knew it, he was laughing. That bastard was laughing! I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Never mind. I'm fucking pissed now. Who the hell is she?" I demanded.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"Mitchie, I love you more than words can explain. I will never _not _put up the insane mood swings and irrational fears. I made a vow Mitchie. Until death do we part, remember?" he said. I nodded.

"I meant that Mitchie. You're my everything," he said softly. I nodded.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"So now, Mitchie Torres. There have been some rumors bouncing around Hollywood that you're gaining some weight," Josh said. I nodded.

"You know, I hear them and I'm not going to lie, they really do hurt me. I've got a history of depression and anxiety, and when I hear those comments, I get low, but I know that it comes with the territory. If you gain weight and you don't have a reason, then people get vicious," I said honestly.

"What are the comments that affect you the most?" he asked.

"The ones where they take my 'weight gain' and Shane's 'Cheating' and mash them together. Like one where Shane is cheating on me _because _of my weight gain. That one hurts the most. Because even though I know Shane would never leave me over something that trivial, it still hurts," I said.

** STOP THE WORLD**

"I am gaining weight for a big role. In fact, I think it's the biggest role I'm ever going to have," I said.

"And what's that?" Josh asked. I smiled to the audience who was all quiet and prepared to react to my news.

"I'm going to be a mom!" I exclaimed.

** STOP THE WORLD**

* * *

**Bam! Alright! We're excited! How about you guys? Alright! Follow us on Twitter: TiannaMRamirez And on Tumblr: bubblegumpenguinsfanfiction :) And let us know what you guys think so far about what you're being given and give us some feedback! Love you all!**

**A + T**


End file.
